


The World Holy Grail War

by Majesticid



Series: The World Holy Grail War [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, fate/
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Character Death, Follows FGO route in Mordern setting, Holy Grail War (Fate), Main Oc is Scottish so you may not grasp the accentS So sorry in advance, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 103,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticid/pseuds/Majesticid
Summary: An unprecedented Holy Grail War occurs, One that may lead the world to Ruin or to be pruned. Stephen(Oc), An ordinary Person you can find anywhere around the World who lives in Scotland on the small isle of the U.K Is thrusted into this War whether by Fate, Coincidence or Machination, And Wants nothing more than to get to the bottom line of this shitstorm of a mess.By his side is the infamous Knight of Treachery Mordred Pendragon, Together they embark on maybe the Biggest Holy Grail known as they must overcome countless Legends from Human History but also Inner turmoil, Dodgy Alliances and more.(A/N: This work is under constant revision as I have difficulty on how I want to portray this story, I want it to be easy to read and Enjoyable for readers)
Series: The World Holy Grail War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675840
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. What was suppose to be any Ordinary Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how this goes, A Prologue of something to come and then starting of with a Ordinary Guy going about his day and then POOF! Everything changes from a chance encounter! ENJOY!!

_A Barren Land scarred by battle, Two combatants dance with steel at heightened speed that Normal eyes could never hope to follow. A Knight Cladded in arms from head to toe sporting colors of red roars, Crimson Lightning exudes out as if to represent the rage The Knight bared at thier Opponent cladded in different arms, sporting blue colors with a Golden sword calmly prepares as they continue to battle._

_They rush at each other with the Knight in red giving chase persistently striking at the Knight in blue who pulls back meeting each strike with their own. The Knight in Red raises their sword overhead, the guard of her sword opens, a line of crimson lightning bursts out as she hammers her blade down on the knight of Blue. Gripping the golden sword tight, the light emitting from the blade got fiercer bursting more strongly._

_Their blades strike against each other, causing a chain reaction shockwave that separates the two combatants. The Knight in red's hand which gripped their blade trembles furiously as the Knight's helm disassembles, the Knights face isn't completely shown but the grinding of their teeth as the lips tremble in bitter anger. The Knight in Blue however upon seeing the face of her Opponent withdraws in to themselves, almost put off by it but nevertheless the Knight in blue seems to steel their resolve._

_The Knight in Red seemed done with this, Brining their sword in front locked in both hands, the guard on the blade opens with a burst of crimson lightning with more fury and power than before reaching to the skies. The Knight in Blue snaps at this realizing what was coming and so too in kind goes with the same approach. The Knight in Blue raises their saw above their head as golden light draws toward the blade._

_The Knight in Red shouts something but it is smothered by the noise generating from the Lightning shooting out of the blade wielded but then the Knight in Red swings their sword down on top of her opponent. The Knight in Blue said two syllables with a short pause before yelling out the rest with swing of the sword which releases a blast of light, almost to bright to look at._

_The blasts connect and at the epicenter of the lights clashing and mixing together rising up skywards to the heavens. Both the warriors visage begin to vanish in the light light which envelopes them both._

* * *

**Present**

Stephen woke up abruptly, The first sight his green eyes witness is the ceiling of his bedroom, groggy from drinking last night he places the back of his hand to his temple which pulsed with a minor headache. He was dreaming yet what played out already escapes him with the thumping touch on his head now in touch with reality. Cursing at it he rolls over on his side with grunt as his head swimming from the slight movement.

Reaching for his phone to check the time, his eyes wince not yet adjusting to the light in the room but he nonetheless tries to get it out the road first. As expected it was the afternoon, letting the Phone slip from his fingers he turns round shutting his eyes to get comfortable in his bed again, It was Saturday so that meant no work, which meant freedom to do what he pleases in the mornings.

\--

When he finally got out of bed he heads for the supermarket to get his necessities which is _Always_ a beverage for the night and messages/Groceries. Back home to unpack he then sits in his living room on his computer to browse his favorite manga and anime for updates.

There was a knock on the door, He raised a brow finding it strange, Usually someone would have to buzz his flat position to gain access into the flat. Nonetheless he gets up and heads for the front door to see who it is.

Cautious as always to look through the spyhole first before opening it, Stephen peered and saw a woman, probably in her forties, she also lived in this flat since they pass by each other on occasion when entering or exiting the building. Opening the door the woman greets him with a friendly smile. "Hiya, The Postman said ye were'nae in, But I could hear ye walking about fae upstairs" She relayed.

She presented a small parcel big enough to fit in the hand which for Stephen a confused brow was raised, He doesn't recall ever making an order online or otherwise. "Ye sure that's for me?" he asked, just checking.

"oh aye, he said it was 'the guy below ye'. were ye no expecting anything luv?" She asked sincerely but a tad curious. He was completely none the wise of it, shrugging his shoulders to it but takes the parcel nonetheless. "Ugk well, Sorry for the bother. n' cheers by the way!" He thanked the woman for taking the time to come down to bring it to him, she smiled as she seemed to be glad to do it.

"Nae bother luv, bye now" she said, proceeding up the stairs leading up to the next floor. Closing his front door over, that was when he notices a red card sticking out of his letterbox, pulling it out it was notice that the postman had left to show he had been at his door and wrote a short message that he gave his delivery to the said tenant above him.

His attention went back to the parcel, more curious on it's contents rather who or where it came although he figured he'd find out once he sees what's inside it. walking into the Kitchen tearing the wrapping off it as a wooden box with a top that slides open to reveal the contents inside.

Although Once he slide it the top off he peered inside, Confused he peered again with more focus and again, confused. "Whit the fuck?" he expressed.

Inside the parcel was a stone fragment, confused wondering what the hell this was about he looked inside the box again but there was nothing else in it. Examining the stone fragment more it had jagged edges like it had come off of something while the top he assumes has some décor carvings engraved on it with one side curved and smooth.

Stephen had no clue what any of this was about, somewhat letdown that what he was given was nothing but rubbish. He puts the stone fragment down on top of the lid and exits the Kitchen. The Lid that was underneath the stone fragment then glowed red.

* * *

Over past Mid-night as Stephen proceeded to chill having another quiet night doing nothing but drink and watch a film, though throughout it he kept having a weird itch on the back of his left hand, continually scratching it until what it looked like red marks had appeared and decided he should leave it, hoping it would fade away on it's own.

\---

In bed now he kept tossing and turning, even when he drank a few cans of cider when he closes his eys he would simply drift off and that'd be it, but this throbbing coming from his hand kept him from slumber. 

In the kitchen a lit red glow continued to emit from the lid, then wind hurled from it blowing the Stone Fragment off revealing a magic circle on the surface of the lid. the harsh wind moved through the home. Stephen's eyes shot wide open, though it was dark he could hear the sound of wind whistling through the gap in his bedroom door. throwing the covers of him he hops out of his bed.

Even with no light on Stephen could still navigate through the dark as his hand reaches for the door handle. But his hand that stretched made him pause, The reason was the back of his hand, the red marks on it were glowing.

 _Whit the fuck!?'._ He shouted internally. before he could even ponder on this the throbbing pain on his hand got worse. There was a wince, a smothered grunt of pain forces him down on his knees. 

Trying to withstand the pain he is alerted when the door began rattling like crazy. It bothered him what was going on with his hand but this was taking his attention from it. his left hand reaches for the door handle again.

"Nngh!", a sharp pain like a knife stabbing through his hand made him wince, opening his eyes up but then open all the way in pure surprise when the glowing marks begin to form and shape into some weird symbol, bringing his hand just to his face for closer inspection the red glow suddenly stopped and now it was too dark to make it out, yet the pain also ceased as well.

But Stephen had no time as what was happening on the other side of the door was bothering him, proceeding to open it he gets blast with wind in his face. it was like a smack to the face but not strong enough to bar him from heading into the hallway.

when he exits the bedroom the first thing he notices is a strong light coming from the kitchen, while the wind was picking up becoming stronger as if a storm was kicking up in the center of his kitchen no less he hurried to see what was going on.

Propping his hands against the door frame he peered into the kitchen and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Speechless and in awe, something he could only describe out of an anime that this was something not natural, was happening right in front of him. he stepped forward to get closer, reaching his left hand out to it but a strong blast of wind shoots from the epic center of the Magic circle blown back off his feet and slamming into the wall behind him.

Down on his arse he grunts in soreness, but he nonetheless had to see what was happening, looking back the Magic circle emitted a light so intense and bright he had to shield his eyes try blocking it out with his arms until a final blast of wind along with and intense blast of light forces him to shut his eyes bracing himself.

\--

"....."

"........?"

Opening his eyes realizing there was nolonger any flashing light a wind hurling he sees it has past. Scratch that, what he sees now takes him by surprise, pulling back hard against the wall freaking out now in his mind as a Person kneeling on the floor cladded head to toe in armour with a frickin' sword of all things just appeared out of nowhere.

The figure shifts it's head looking at Stephen, he flinched with half a breath that this person is watching him, again while having a frickin' sword on hand which he didn't even bother to question if it was real or not. The figure rose up to their feet, the clanking coming off from the movement of armor cemented in Stephen's mind that 'that' wasn't cosplay, but actual armor being worn. he couldn't take his eyes off the knight's movement, he wasn't brave enough to even dare ask who this person was, he felt like a cornered animal that would be set upon with even the slightest movement.

Yet suddenly before him the Figure's helm began to disassemble, he raises a brow at this confused at what was happening, yet he looked amazed when he sees the person face, a nice looking girl despite the stern look she had while as even in the dark her green eyes pierces through it. Without a word spoken the girl lifts her sword up before stabbing it back into the floor.

"I am Saber, and You may call me Mordred, The only and only true successor to the famed King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon!" She declared, However the Person who she addressed to, that being him he imagined was having his mind blown as it flew off elsewhere. His mind flew off elsewhere, mind boggled as his face expressed his complete and utter confusion, baffled at this bizarre presentation.

Yet this 'Mordred' looks at him with a face mixed with joy and cruelty. _"Now then, l ask of you! are you one, who is My Master"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'd say that's the standard reaction when something like a storm kicks up and the aftermath is someone standing in front of you from out of nowhere.
> 
> forgive me for the slang words but it's something I feel I want to add in, Again I apologize if readers have a hard time grasping the Scottish accent from time to time but I hope you all enjoy the plot nonetheless. (Which won't revealed til Later chapters Lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred gives the 101 basics to Stephen, but is he really up for it?

An hour has passed since the meeting of Stephen and Mordred, they sat in the living roomÂ with Stephen sitting on his couch while Mordred sat in a single big chair he also had which she took proclaiming it was the only thing she deemed worthy to sit on.

They discussed many topics, first of all Mordred's summoning was due to a ritual by a Master, meaning Stephen in this case invoked using a catalyst and that the brand on his left hand is proof of his Mastership while also the tether that binds Mordred to him. However Stephen mentioned he did no such invocation and explained that the summoning happened when he was asleep which actually surprised Mordred as it was un-heard of.

The Most Important Topic was then brought up as it was the very reason Mordred was here, "The Holy Grail War...?"

Stephen muttered with a raised brow, leaning his head down on his folded hands as Mordred nodded in response, "That's right! I am a servant, summoned here to fight and claim the Holy Grail! It's what has allowed me to be here in this form!"

Mordred answered yet Stephen with the mountain of things he has been told tries to process it all step by step, "...N yur saying you're Class is Saber?" Stephen asks for re-confirmation as Mordred again nods before she spoke.

"That's right. For every Holy Grail War a total of seven servants are summoned, each with a different class, Saber...that's me! Then Lancers, Archers, Riders, Caster, Assassins and last are Berserkers! Any great hero who has lived can be summoned into one of those Seven Classes throughout Humanity's entire history!"

"So...That includes anyone who made some sort a Impact on history? and their characteristics base them as the servant class they're summoned in?" Stephen retells himself as he said that to try and come to grips with this explanation as Mordred then added.

"That's right, from a righteous king to blood thirsty Tyrant, Great Hero to disgustingly nasty Villain, you can get your pick of the litter so long as you have a catalyst to summon them with! But then that's not enough, the fact that we are here is prove the Holy Grail has become active!"

"n you're saying the only way for ye tae get it is tae beat the other servants. Basically like a last man standing kinda hing?" Stephen guesses as Mordred replied that he was on the mark

"That's right, another way would be just to hack off their master, servants who lose their master lose the anchor that tethers them to the world and they'll eventually vanish and go back to the Throne Of Heroes" Mordred relays but with that explanation there, a drop of sweat on Stephen face made him almost want the words about to come out of his mouth stay choked in it. 

"n these Masters anaw? Do they kill each other or do they no get involved and just leave it to you lot...?" Stephen asks yet his very question boggles him as he saw no sense or need to ever do something like that, ever. "You got it...but you really aren't a Magus aren't you Master?"

Mordred asks to confirm it yet the look she gave was like she couldn't seriously believe The person who is her Master isn't a Magus and needs a rundown about something that she talks about to be common sense, yet Stephen gave a slight nod to her question which causes Mordred to click her tongue at this with somewhat disapproval.

"tsk, I can't believe this. The one who summoned _the Great_ Mordred is a complete bumpkin? I mean I guess the Grail makes exceptions but this is..." Mordred states out to herself which makes Stephen looked concerned more for himself and not her.

"Well no matter. Back to the subject! anyway Master do you have some kind of wish you want granted?" Mordred asks as she looks back to Stephen, as if to gleam something from it but Stephen upon being asked that unexpected question became more lost.Â 

As a Normal Person Stephen simply wanted the simple things in life though in all honesty he was so caught up with everything happening that he honestly wished right now he was just dreaming this all up but then dreaming isn't supposed to stress you out. Yet because he didn't answer right away Mordred's attention shifts to her surroundingsÂ 

"But still, this is a shabby place you live Master, It's way too small!" Mordred remarked, "I mean even my bed quarters were twice this size!" she added though her complaint wasn't meant as an insult yet Stephen's eye twitched showing that was how he took it.

Hearing this snaps Stephen back to reality as he turns his head to Mordred with a raised brow looking offended by her remark and retorts back, "Is that right? Well ahm sorry it doesnae meet your standard but ah wasnae expecting some Lassy tae-"

_**WHOOSH** _

Mordred cuts him off suddenly with a swing of her sword materializing out of thin air stops just an inch from his face as Stephen Froze in place in the same position while his eyes were fixed at the tip of her blade pointed at him. "Don't. Ever. refer to me as a Woman, the next time you do, I'll use your throat for a Sheath for my Sword, Do you understand?" Mordred said with blunt, cold, bloodthirstiness in her voice.

Stephen maybe for the first time in his life now knew what it was like to do something based on pure instinct as he though shaken nods repeatably, Mordred still giving him a cold bloodthirsty look with eyes that literally sent piercing daggers at him seemed to accept his response and pulls her blade away.

Stephen tries to shake the feeling off nearly having a sword jammed down his throat out of his mind, he looks to see Mordred in a sour look which tells him she was in a mood with him as he scrapes every bit of courage to change the subject, "...Aye so...see this Holy Grail War...when does it actually kick aff?"

Stephen asks in a desperate attempt to shift Mordred's attention to anything other shoving a sword down his throat, yet hearing this Mordred looks at him with a raised brow as if she just misheard him, Mordred then responds while looking like Stephen had just asked a ridiculous and obvious question, "What are talking about? The Holy Grail War has already started!"

Mordred's response raised red alerts in Stephen head as his eyes widen with a sense of foreboding, "WHIT!?"

Stephen expressed on reflex upon hearing this, his eyes sharply widen having been taken by surprise hearing this as he quickly added on, "Hang on! are ye saying that right noo, we could get attacked right here by other people like you?!" Stephen states as he looked and sounded on alert now however Mordred grins seemingly liking the sound of that.

"That's right, so before that can happen..." Mordred pauses as she swings her sword on top of her right shoulder while smirking, "We're going to head out and find those damn weak servants and crush them beneath my heel!"

Mordred declares as a puzzled Stephen looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing as it was bad enough for him that he still hasn't fully prepared himself with everything happening and progressing all at once.

"Besides, despite this how shabby this place is, it's still a base for this Mordred. I don't want the enemy knowing where we operate so the best action is to head out and hunt them down!" Mordred discloses her plan to Stephen who just had along the lines the same trail of thought, not wanting his Flat to be attacked and though despite Mordred's course of action was not a laid out plan it was the best he could go with while also not wanting to object her out of worry cause she threatened to cut him down. 

"Ryt then, We'll dae hings yur way! a've no got a scooby ae wit's happening here n see cause ah don't know any better than you,I'll follow yur lead, But...Ye said I'm your Master, aye? So at the very least kin ye keep me up tae date with anything ah need tae know? Ye said you're bound to me through these 'command spells' so, whatever you know that can help me survive in turn will help ye achieve yur goal anaw, that sound awryt tae ye?"

Stephen said trying to muster any kind of resolve in him to try and make some common ground with Mordred who at this moment looked at him with a raised brow with her sword still perched on her shoulder giving him an odd look, her lips then form into a smirk and the next thing seen is her punching Stephen in the side as he buckles onto his knees and grovels over in pain.

"Well said!" Mordred states loudly, seemingly impressed with Stephen who continued to wheeze in pain, "Ugh..."

"Heh! If you want to call yourself My Master, Then you gotta have at least that amount of Guts!" Mordred added somewhat approving Stephen who still wheezes from his hurt side holding it as he rolls onto his other side while Mordred now looking excited for what comes ahead spoke.

"Heh, now that's settled we're heading out! I maybe taking the lead here but you know the area better than I do, SO! first of all tell me " Mordred pauses as she looks down toward Stephen who is still in pain from the blow he got yet Mordred continues with what she was getting to, "What is the name of this Land that is soon to be Dominated By Me! The Great Mordred!"

* * *

Moments Later both Stephen and Mordred are in his Motor driving in the dead of night, While his eyes were on the road they would shift to take a glance at Mordred who was looking out her window with her chin perched on top of the back of her hand while her face can be distinguished by the reflection on the surface of the glass which showed she was not as hyped as she was before.

This is due to Moments ago when Stephen told Mordred they were in Scotland, the Country of Britain and Mordred's mood seemed to sour greatly upon hearing it. Stephen again with his eyes on the road takes a glance at her before looking back onto the road while dwelling in his thoughts.

 _(The Moment Ah met her she was completely wild n noo when ah told her she's In Britain, it's like she went intae a pure huff? Then again, If she actually is THAT Mordred then it would make sense, A've absolutely nae clue wit this is aw aboot, but even I know the most famous story of ma ain country, the legend ae King Arthur N the Knights of the Round Table. Honestly, oot of all ae them the one who is actually sitting right next to me is THEE Mordred, the one who rebelled against King Arthur who didnae accept Mordred as his heir leading him-or her in this case to raise an army against him while King Arthur wis away oan an expedition. At_ _Â the hill of Camlann the two fought and Mordred got killed by Arthur, but Arthur's own wounds did him in in the end and that wis it)_

Moments pass as they continue in silence yet Stephen felt he had to break this silence but he knew he had to choose his words carefully not wanting to set Mordred off.

"So, how does it feel?" Stephen asked while his eyes stayed on the road and Mordred still looking out the window replied, "...about what?"

"Being Hame again for the first time in like Wit- A Millennium? Ah know we're nowhere near where Camelot wis, but how does it feel to be back efter so much time passed and so much changed since yur time? ye don't need tae reply if ye don't wantae, Ahm just asking for the sake of a bit a banter" Stephen said to make it sound like no much of a big deal.

However Mordred seemed to be in her own thoughts to give much care for Stephen's words but then her eye's widen upon her reflection that snaps her out of it, "Master! Over there!"

Mordred shouts pointing out to her side of the window as Stephen glances to where she was pointing to but his eyes also widen to what caught her interest, he indicates and turns his motor into a drive and went through Police tapping around the entrance as they head towards the building from the post on Facebook where the missing workers disappeared.

They parked as the building can be seen quite a distance away from where they exit the motor. Continuing on foot as they head toward it, Mordred is seen wearing a change of clothes, a red hoodie, denims and shoes and as they walk Mordred looks down at her attire and voices a complaint, "Honestly Master couldn't you have anything better? These clothes aren't my style!"

Stephen hearing this looked to Mordred and gave a quick examine of the clothes he lent her as again looks mildly annoyed with her remark, "Aye Well I'm sorry but your Armour and your outfit aren't exactly up tae date wae our times! plus, there's nae stores open this late, bare with it for now and I promise I'll take ye somewhere where ye can pick whatever ye like, Awryt?"

Stephen digresses while Mordred huffed,not entirely satisfied but did not complain further as they continue in silence. Once they were in front of the building they look at it's ruin as Stephen remembers how it looked before compared to now, it was 24 floors high yet the top half of the building is gone like it exploded.

Mordred on the other hand was examining the area around it, she picks up a burnt piece of rubble and looks at it before looking to the building as Stephen looks at Mordred wondering why She wanted to come here. but then after thinking about it for a bit, his eyes widen coming to a horrible conclusion.

"Mordred...are ye thinking that-" Stephen pauses not even wanting to consider what he was think yet Mordred completed it for him.

"Yeah...It's faint but there was definitely a clash between two servants here, magic energy has almost disappeared but it still lingers meaning it wasn't long ago it happened" Mordred states firmly convinced.

Yet, Stephen upon hearing this looked to the building in shock remembering that his cousin's friend and others were working here, "Here! there were people working in there but they've gone missing! Dae ye hink...!"

"Most likely they're dead, when servants battle they tend to do so in isolated spots, but if some commoners happen to pass by and get seen they'll be killed on the spot...tsk" Mordred explained with a click of her tongue showing a distaste for it.

Stephen however jolts at this news, a drop of sweat on his face showed he was nervous, Hearing that all the workers have been killed was unexpected for Stephen to hear as he glances over at Mordred who for some reason looked displeased as she crushes the rubble in her hand to dust as this raises a brow for him wondering what was up. but, Oblivious to him a figure crept up behind him leaning their lips to his ear.

"My, what do we have here?"

Stephen freezes in place as a jolt of electricity runs up his spine, overwhelmed by the sinister voice that whispered in his ear,Â but Mordred's head spins round upon hearing that voice and sees a woman with her hand out at Stephen's neck.

Like lightning Mordred pounces off the ground donning both her Armour and materializes her sword as red lightning releases from both which increased her speed appearing just in front of Stephen as the Woman who's eyes were on him snap to Mordred seeing her right in front of them. Mordred's sword already swung over her head swings it down at the woman but she manages to jump out the way in time as Mordred's sword strikes the ground, rupturing it.

The Woman lands a few feet away managing to avoid Mordred's blow to which Mordred clicks her tongue at before positioning herself between this woman from her Master.

Stephen seen still apparently frozen on the spot suddenly flinches realizing Mordred just saved him, swiftly turning round he sees the Woman who sneaked up on him, She was pale skinned woman wearing a mask to conceal her eyes and her attire was well, in Stephen's best opinion though not a fashion except if you were a dominatrix if he was being honest.

While she is also seen holding a staff in one arm and horns from the top of her head the Woman slyly gives a soft chuckle, "Well, this isn't what I was expecting..." The Woman stated as if Stephen and Mordred were not the ones she was expecting.

Stephen has managed to calm his nerves though his voice is still a bit shaky when he spoke to Mordred while his eyes remained fixed on the Woman, "Mordred...Who's that...?"

Stephen asked still a bit stunned from what just happened and while Mordred with a her gaze also fixed on her responds, "She's a servant! Keh, and from how she snuck up on us without me sensing it tells me she's Assassin!...Oi! Old hag! what's the big idea targeting my Master? did you think I'd let you have your way with him!?"

Mordred explained and rebuked The Female assassin who seemed not particularly pleased with Mordred's choice of words and spites at her.

"My, what a insolent tongue you have, Barking away like a mutt! Well, a mere Peasant knight wouldn't understand proper elegance, I weep for whoever had to raise you" Assassin gives a snide comment at Mordred who tightens her grip on her sword.

"Master. I'll take care of this bitch while you make a run for it!" Stephen hearing this understands what Mordred's asking of him but he looks at her with worry, but despite that when he looks at Assassin everything Mordred told him about Servants come back to him and he thought that if everything she told him about it is true, then he really does have get away from here.

As he starts running he however is still conflicted about leaving Mordred on her own he shuts his eyes while griting his teeth telling himself he will just get in Mordred's way, but then on the grass he is seen coming to a stop as this grabs both Mordred and Assassin's notice. Stephen then turns around and looks at Mordred who tilted her head wondering what was up.

"..."

"SABER!" Stephen called out which makes Mordred attentive as he then follows up after appearing to have resolved himself. "Kick her cunt in!" Stephen then dashes away yet his words left a bad taste for Assassin at his crude words However Mordred underneath her helmet smirks at it as she spins her sword in her hand before perching it on her shoulder.

"Heh, Roger that!" Mordred responded on her Master's 'orders', Assassin however looks at her with a curious brow at how these two have similar distasteful tongues.

"I must say you both have quite the mouths on you, how wonderful it must be to have something in common" Assassin commented but it was obviously meant as an insult which Mordred easily scoffs at her.

"Well...letting your Master flee is an obvious call. Now then, do you wish to exchange our true names for our battle for the Holy Grail, Saber...?" Assassin suggests as she holds out her staff readying for battle but Mordred laughs off her statement and points her sword at Assassin.

"Hah! No point in giving my name to lowly Assassin who's blood is about to become rust for my blade! This is where you drop out of the Holy Grail War, _**ASSASSIN!"**_

Mordred takes her stance and moves to Assassin who smiles evilly. At the same time Stephen is running trying to circle around back to his motor, his attention shifts as he could hear the clash between Mordred and Assassin at a distance, he wonders how Mordred is faring but He tries to trust that Mordred can handle herself as he re-affirms his resolve.

Car lights flash obstructing Stephen's vision as he cringes from the sudden douse of light, stopping to peer what it was as his vision adjusted to see a Motor parked in the fields which confuses Stephen why a Motor would be parked out here, However the engine starts with the wheels tearing through the dirt as the Motor makes a bee-line for Stephen.

**"!?"**

Stephen runs away as fast as he could while the vehicle gains on him, the person inside who is obscured by how dark it is can be seen switching gears to increase speed as from the driver's view it is clear whoever it is is trying to run Stephen over, from underneath a ditch Stephen jumps over it followed by the vehicle bumping over it.

Next Stephen is seen Running down a hill as he continues running for dear life, his breathing was getting heavier while trying to figure out how to survive, to his left he saw wooden fences stretching along with a lone tree behind it, Stephen gets an idea and starts running towards the fence as the vehicle giving chase was right behind him.

It gained closer yet the vehicle started rocking about over bumps, ditches on the ground on the ground as the driver inside could barely keep the wheel straight with vehicle jumping up and down and being rocked around by the un-steady ground. Once he reached the fence Stephen jumped with everything he had so not to lose momentum and luckily gets over it with a single leap as the vehicle chasing him smashes through it.

Getting closer to the tree the vehicle was an inch from hitting Stephen as the driver goes down a gear and slams their foot into the gas petal as it accelerated, a mere split second on hitting him Stephen dives to the right, his feet are hit of the car as the driver looked back to see him tumbling along the ground, the driver then looks ahead only to see the tree right in front and slams on the brakes to come halt yet the wheel grind through mud barely stopping the momentum as the Motor hits the tree nonetheless badly damaging the front.

Stephen gets up from the ground and hops on one foot his feet reeling from getting hit by the car, he looks over to the vehicle that crashed as he could tell there is no way that'll run with the front damaged that badly, but then the driver door opens up stunning him as he froze in place at this.

"Aw Come oan.."

Stephen grits his teeth and continues running though with difficulty while the driver falls out of the car reeling from the crash, the driver places their right hand on the vehicle to help themselves up as a close up on the hand on the vehicle showed it had a crest like tattoo like Stephen's but with a different design.

Back at Mordred and Assassin, Assassin has apparent damage done to her while as Mordred appears fine as she twirls and swings down her sword which assassin jumps back to avoid. Seeing this Mordred lunges off the ground and darts toward Assassin before she could land, she holds her staff out to block Mordred's attack as with swing of her sword it connects hurling Assassin further back as she reels from the impact while Mordred.

"Haaaaaa!" Mordred roars out doing a flurry of fast strikes at Assassin as each strike nearly knocks her staff out of her hand yet Assassin persists to block yet she is clearly struggling against Mordred's assault.

 _(With that howling and fierce attacks, it's a wonder if this Knight is actually a Berserker?)_ Assassin thought yet is interrupt as a flash of red light came from above as she looks up to see Mordred coming down on her with blade pointed down enveloped by red lightning.

"HAAAAaaAHHHH!"

Assassins body turns into shadowy mist and streams out of the way of Mordred's Strike as it smashes into the ground rupturing and raising the ground around her, creating a small crater as Mordred jumps out and looks for Assassin.

(Tch, Can't sense her!) " **SHOW YOURSELF ASSASSIN!"Â** Mordred shouts in a mix of annoyance and frustration

Assassin giggling can be heard all around Mordred who looks to pin-point her location from the sound of her voice.

"So impatient, Why not bask and enjoy this Dance til dawn breaks?" Assassin mocked much to Mordred's eerie. She clicks her tongue at Assassin's remark while also not able to tell where she is, Mordred takes her stance as she rebukes Assassin.

"Hah! So your just trying to prolong your execution? It won't matter how long you try and drag this out, Your Head will be MINE. Assassin!...So if you won't show yourself...Then Ill make it so can't skulk in the shadows. **CRIMSON LIGHTNING!** "

Mordred thrusts her sword upwards as red Lightning propels itself from it, Striking the area around Mordred while somewhat Illuminating the area as well. Within her field she notices a shadow moving along the ground, with a small huff at how easy that was Mordred Swung down her sword releasing a volley of red lightning in the direction of Assassin in her shadow mist form, the mist tries to shift out of the way but the releasing sparks of lightning connect as Assassin cringes getting forced back into her material form.

"I Have you Now Assassin! If you want to scream do it now, cause once I take your head you won't be able to!" Mordred charges at assassin while she is starting to get infuriated with Mordred's brash persistence.

_(I can't beat this Monster like this! You must Hurry...Master!)_

At that same moment, Stephen seen a few yards away from his Motor, he pauses for a mere moment to catch his breath with hands on his knees.

A shot from a gun is heard and is fired near Stephen causing him to freeze on the spot at the mere thought an actual gun shot was just fired at him which makes him shudder.

"Stay right there! Move and I'll shoot!"

A female voice called out, Stephen almost wanted to comply then find out the alternative, and yet with his motor just a few yards from him struggles to move from the single notion that he may get shot at if he tries to break for it, yet he grits his teeth struggling on what to do as he knows standing here is only just a bigger guarantee he will be put down.

Having made up his Mind Stephen goes for it and runs down the slope to get to his Motor while not even thinking twice about his decision as he runs down just as the shooter who was making their way over began to run as well to catch up.

Once he got to his motor he unlock it and pulled the door opened and jumped in, He keeps his head down while putting his key in the ignition, it starts up yet shots are fired through his front view window.

Shattered glass rains down on him but he ignores it, puts his gear stick in reverse and begins reversing back. The Shooting continued hitting his front bumper as he could not see where he was going merely guessing from when he drove as he tries to get away from here however his car smashes into a guard rail that dents the back bumper. upon this Stephen's face grows fearfully as he puts his gear stick into first to move forward put when puts his foot down the wheels skid from the ground meaning he was stuck.

The shots fired into his Motor continue, Stephen could no longer get away, while staying down he moves to the passenger side door unlocking it however he froze as he was about to push it open to get out. Thinking on it, Stephen realizes to himself that he's basically telling the shooter where he's trying to get out from as he almost wanted to hit himself for almost doing something so stupid and obvious.

Thinking fast on what to do, Stephen gets an idea as he takes his hand away from the passenger door as it was slightly open ans shifts himself while staying down to unlock the drivers side of the door making sure both could push open, The Shooter with a gun pointed out makes her way to the driver side with her gun trained on it, Stephen inside could hear the footsteps and judged she was coming to his side of the motor.

With how dark it was outside the Shooter leans forward to try and peer inside to see Stephen but could barely make out the inside as using one hand she goes for handle to 'open' it while at the same time inside Stephen braced himself as he had his right leg pulled up and as the shooter pulls the door open Stephen kicks his right foot into it as the door hits off the shooter making her stumble backwards.

The Shooter aggravated starts firing again in retaliation, shooting through glass of the window as bullets pierce the seats inside, she approaches closer and kicks the driver's door back in, obviously pissed off by how she got hit by it, she then stands at the driver's side pointing her gun in for a glimpse of Stephen yet inside the front there was no one.

The shooter's view peers ahead to see the passenger door wide open, to this her eyes widen realizing she's been tricked as she turns herself round to the right pointing her gun out to the front bumper and moves to it but saw nothing, at this point she realizes she's been played again and shifts to go to the back only the first thing she saw as she turns was Stephen coming right at her.

Using one hand he grabs the Shooter's hands around the gun shifting the gun upwards as the Shooter fires off shots but they headed skywards, Stephen looking pissed as hell reels her in and Elbow bashes her the side of her face and followed up with both hands around the Gun and Stephen hurls the Shooter over him, slamming her body into the ground.

The shooter on the ground continues to fire off shots but they strike the dirt whilst Stephen puts both his knees down on top of the Shooter's forearms to keep them pinned down so she can't move the gun around to shoot him, with his hands open in front of him, Stephen wraps them around the shooters throat, applying pressure to squeeze some life out of her while shifting his weight around to keep his right knee and left hand on top of her forearms and now uses his left foot to kick the gun out of her hands as he is successful. With the gun out of her reach now Stephen now uses both hands to start choking more life out of the Shooter.

"WHY!?"

Stephen yelled as it was all that could come out of his mouth though not apparent he was shaken to the core from the whole ordeal just now, The struggle the shooter was having to breath slowly brought Stephen round as he realizes what he was doing and though conflicted with a moral choice he lessens the pressure on her throat as the shooter coughs out a few times as she gasps for air.

Still keeping her pinned down now had loads of questions for her Like 'Who are you?' 'Why are you here?' 'Why did you try to kill me?'. All sorts of questions ran through Stephen's head on where to start on this.

The shooter however getting enough air in her seemed more composed however she then shot Stephen a glare which prompt him to start asking question but as he opens his mouth the shooter pulls her head back shouting at the top of her lungs.

"COME TO ME ASSASSIN!"

"?!" Stephen pulled back not understanding what that was about, but then the shooter gives him a look which clearly stated 'you're fucked'.

At the shooter's right hand a faint glow appeared as Stephen turns his head to see the strange brand on her hand which to him looked oddly familiar, Just then Stephen jolts at a shocking revelation that this shooter was a Master like him. At that same moment Back at Assassin, she realizes she is being called to her Master as she smirks evilly while dodging Mordred's assault.

 _(I see...So that's how it is)_ Assassin turns into a shadow mist to null one of Mordred's strikes as she creates distance between them and re-materializes into her physical form while her evil smirk still remained on her face.

"Foolish Knight! You may be arrogant in thinking you've won this battle but you have lost any chance of claiming the Holy Grail! A shame I won't hear you sing in despair when you realize you're folly! Farewell Saber!" Assassin's 'taunt' Mordred who was clearly aggravated rushes at her, bringing down her sword as she moves.

"Don't underestimate me you Old Hag!"

Just when Mordred's Sword connects with Assassin's head, her body turns into magic particles and disappears as Mordred's sword continued through smashing into the ground.

"Damn it! where did she go?!" Mordred pauses as she checks her surroundings trying to pick any trace on Assassin's presence.

"There's no way she slipped past me!...Did her Master summon her back using a command spell...?"

Mordred thinks back on Assassin's words as if they were an omen of some sort, upon this thought Mordred comes to a conclusion.

 **"DAMN IT!"** Mordred yelled in outrage, realizing the meaning behind Assassin's words, she trembles in anger with Red lightning enveloping her whole body as Mordred shifts and leans forward to pounce in a certain direction.

_**"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME MASTER!"** _

Mordred fires off like a bolt of lightning while at that same time Stephen who was preventing Assassin's Master from struggling to break free. Getting annoyed at this he figures he should try to knock her out. looking around he notices a stone big enough to fit his hand around, he grabs it and raises up about to smack it across the Master's head to knock her out when a light suddenly appears from nowhere.

Looking away from the sudden burst of light Stephen turned his head back round but what he saw was something he wished he didn't wish to see. Assassin as here now as she looks down on Stephen atop her Master, the sheer shock and surprise on Stephen face made the stone he picked up sip through his fingers knowing one hundred percent he was 'fucked'.

Assassin gleefully smiles at him as her eyes glint a color red, Stephen gasps knowing that look only meant a world of hell waited for him, shifting slightly not even by one millimeter Assassin's foot connects off Stephen's chin sending him hurling in back flips as he crashes onto the roof of his motor. 

Stephen from that one kick had his entire head rattled, already unconscious from that one blow as blood flowed down his face. Assassin with a playful smile approaches and grabs Stephen by his ankle and pulls him down as he lies on the front bumper.

Using one hand Assassin grabs hold off Stephen's neck his face dripping blood from his head, nose and mouth as the unconscious look he gave may have been a sweet release but the smile on Assassin's lips cracks wider, with her other hand she raises it up opening her fingers and swings it down piercing into the side of his abdomen.

Stephen's eyes shot wide open, awakened by an excruciating pain as what followed was a scream of pain so loud it traveled quite a distance from where they are as Stephen denied unconsciousness is now Assassin's to toy with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is at Assassin's mercy, but will she just kill him outright? or does she have other things in mind before that?

From afar the building with the top half gone that seemed to be exploded off can be seen, yet what followed was the agonizing scream Stephen let out now a as she tortures him, birds flee from their nests startled by the high noise as Immediately Stephen is seen tossing and turning in excruciating pain, His eyes rolled back into his head wanting nothing more but for it to end.

But Assassin denied this, with her hand on his throat to keep him pinned while her other hand was pierced into his flesh. squirming her hands inside, the mere sounds were enough to make any normal person shrink. That was the case for Assassin's Master who now sitting on the ground shrink's back in fear, though she could not see it fully with the back of her Servant obstructing it, the sheer volume of Stephen's screaming and spams of pain, tossing and turning made her almost want to run away.

"Now Master! Before Saber gets here! we'll force this man to give you his command spells! and once I kill him their Pact will be severed and Saber will Vanish!" Assassin spoke in a quick rush, despite how much pleasure she was getting out of this her alarming tone hinted whatever they needed to do had to be done before Mordred could get to where they are.

The snap of her tone brought Assassin's Master back though was quite indeed shaken by what she had to witness, trying to pick her herself up her legs wobbled like jelly, almost weak from having to watch that sight but she tries to persevere despite looking she hs had enough, "...right" Assassin's Master responded Â so quiet that only she could hear it.

Assassin then removes her hand from the side of Stephen's abdomen with squirts of blood trailing in the movement of her hand as her fingers were coated in it. Woth a serious look on her face Assassin looked down at Stephen with eyes that could describe how she views him.Â 

"Now...You will give your consent to handing over your command spells to my master, as Saber's Master it makes you my enemy, But I shall grant you a swift end. Refusal is not an option! My skill Of 'Torture technique' allows me deal Agonizing damage on top of your wounds. like so"

In the exact same spot Assassin pierces her fingers back into Stephen's flesh, His eyes shot wide open dilating back, biting down on his teeth in an almost fruitless attempt to endure a pain that can't even compare to the first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Stephen screams again with spasms of pain which Assassin smirks at, But a moment passes as she takes her fingers out again looking pleased to have proven her point with the result of Stephen's current state as even released from that torture his body still twitched in excessive pain. "Auugh..Ah-ah..." He pants gasping for air not to mention not being able to breath on top of that endearing torture session,

"Now consent, With your own lips, speak that you willingly give your command spells and the pain will end" Assassin ordered, grabbing his wrist with his command spells on them as she quickly gives them a glance before she looks at him like he wasn't even cattle yet expects his compliance.

In amidst of his ragged breathing Stephen's awareness begins to return, he was in so much pain that he wanted to lose consciousness a while ago but she denied him and would again. Having gone through what may be the greatest amount of pain he has ever endured, Stephen's trail of thought Lingered on Assassin's words.

He knows that if he did what she asked Mordred would vanish from the world, a fact he can clearly remember Mordred telling him herself. Life returns to his eyes yet what he sees is a cold glare from Assassin, Stephen was slipping into unconsciousness due to the pain and the blood weeping from his wound.

Even without Assassin's threat Stephen honestly felt he would most likely bleed to death anyway. His teeth grind together Cursing Assassin with his eyes. not that he hates her though despite every fiber of him wanting to, yet after what she just did the last thing he was going to do was appease her as a look of defiance hardens on his face.

_"How about Naw!"_

Assassin's eye twitched, for what was but a single moment as Assassin Â just heard something that didn't correspond to her current mood or her expectancy, yet now having fully processed it Assassin's face snaps in anger. "You!"

Assassin lifts her arm up with her fingers pointed at Stephen ready to continue the torture as he shrinks back, but refuses to look away while trying to keep a brave face as Assassin brings down her hand.

**SNAP**

Assassin froze in place pulling back her head with a look of shock, A string in some manner of form in Assassin's mind snaps, as if a connection was severed, Assassin jolts at this with widen eyes and swiftly yelled for her Master behind her.

"MASTER!"

Assassin's eyes jump however, her Master was on her feet yet a shadow overlaps her eyes making her current state indescribable. But then her body tumbles forward, collapsing Â to the ground.

Despite the body collapsing onto the ground as blood suddenly splashes out from an open neck decapitation as her head was still in the exact place it was however it can be noticed a person was in fact holding the head in place, Shifting the head of Assassin's Master aside reveals the Saber in the school uniform.

Her Katana perched on her shoulder with a smug look on her face, the Saber in question almost felt that this situation was in desperate need of a selfie, while next to her was woman who was with her before. Assassin eyes snap wide open with blood lust and turns to face them.

"HOW DARE YOU?! "

Assassin despite the blood lust oozing from her suddenly stumbles and falls to her knees, This is sight raised a brow to Saber's Master giving it a raised brow yet showed no emotion to it, while Assassin she looked confused as the Woman behind The Servant in the school uniform spoke out.

"You're done, Servant. The moment you're Master died the pact between you was severed, it is surprising that you're mere moments from disappearing, though in a way it is to be expected. your fight is over" The Woman said in a blunt tone.

Her servant in front of her grins mockingly at Assassin's state who shakes in anger cursing the two who intruded on her at such a critical moment, with her Master's own hot blood flowing over toÂ her trembling hands as her own blood boiled, Assassin who shakes with anger and bitterness suddenly stopped, she then started to chuckle which slowly builds up into a craze laugh which made the Servant grinning at her lose the grin slowly while her Master behind her seemed detached from this.

"Kuhuhu...KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!Perhaps! However! Before this life is extinguished I shall be taking yours as well!!" Assassin Stated, Lifting her hands off the ground, her face appearing more evil with a red glint in her eyes and her lips crooked into grin from ear to ear.

Her palms slam into the pool of her Master's blood from her decapitated body. droplets splashed into the air yet they begin to convert into a kind of energy. Saber's Master flinched at this before taking a deductive look at what was happening right in front of her. _(The Blood is being converted into Magical energy. I see, the trait of a Vampire...)_

The blood converted into magical energy enters Assassin, as what followed was a blood red aura exuding from her, she then rises from the ground and begins chanting in a broken evil chuckle. Now standing with renewed strength in her looking more menacing than ever.

_"All lies on a plate of illusion, yet the girl rests in this case..."_

_(A Noble Phantasm!)_ Both Saber and her Master in sync thought, they seem to know what was coming as a drop of sweat ran down both their faces, this prompts Saber's eyes to physically show every bit of her being was about to be put into crushing Assassin and begins by taking a stance appearing ready for battle and without pause lunges forward.

**CRACK**

A loud crack in the sky caused everyone to cringe from the sound of thunder crackling suddenly in the sky, yet what was different about the sudden light followed with the sound was that the color was a crimson red.

All eyes were drawn to the sky, the clouds were shaded red as red lightning rumbles high up on the clouds, everyone looks above at the epicenter of this abnormal lightning while appearing stunned with their mouths open it seemed to be especial for Assassin as cold sweat runs down her face seeing what the causes for this obscured lightning while Stephen who was already facing upwards cracked a smirk. ( _Hallelujah...)_ Stephen uttered in his thoughts almost wanting to rejoice if not for his current state.

Â What he and all the others saw was Mordred, high up as the one who emitted the lightning from Herself as it gave a silhouette like she was a vengeful being. At the split moment before Mordred's next action her attention was on the state of her Master as she could spot him lying down bloodied which made her snap, her focus then went completely on Assassin.

"ASSASSIIIIIIIIN!!" Mordred roared as she comes down like a bolt of lightning.

Assassin in haste tries to make her the target for her Noble Phantasm but it was too late, just like a bolt of Lightning Mordred had already came down with her Sword already cut deep down into Assassin's right shoulder, her face twisted in anguish as her cry gets snuffed out by the following crack of thunder. An explosion of light follows forcing Saber's Master to look away while her Servant eyes stayed fixed despite the intense light.

The Reason for this was because through her sharp focused eyes she may be the only Witnessing Assassin's end as she sees her being engulfed in the light. What Happened in a split second just as lightning strikes it quickly vanishes, a huge dust cloud is left obscuring the sight of Mordred and Assassin as the Saber and her Master await with bated breath.

The dust begins to settle, as Mordred can be seen standing over Assassin's body as it disperses into Magic energy, though the face Mordred had was indistinguishable, her attention then turns to her Master who she spots laying against the front bumper of his Motor as she calls out to him casually.

"Oi Master, You Alive?"

Stephen unable to move struggles to lift up his right arm as he gives a thumbs up to which Mordred snorts at taking it as her Master trying to be funny despite his state an yet with that However her attention turns to the Female Master and her servant.

"Well then...Just who the hell are you two?" Mordred said but mostly to herself, trying to figure out the sudden appearance of these two and their intentions. Saber's MasterÂ Saber looks complex at Mordred while her interest in Mordred was piqued with a quiet snort, " _Wow~_ this Persons like a Berserker! _Sooooo,_ My Master. Can I kill it?"

Taking a phrase from that Saber's dictionary, she was _'totes'_ excited, with it more than apparent on her face to fight-or rather wreck Mordred. Her Master Honestly gave no comment or any reaction to her Servant's question, and yet as if the silence gave the Saber her answer, her excited grin widens further.

"So! have you come to offer you're heads as well? Then I, Saber, will gladly accept them!" Mordred Stated as this caused the other Saber to pause upon hearing Mordred's statement.

"huh?" as if she just heard that wrong as the other Saber's face froze, but then bursts into a laugh which she holds in with her hand, clearly having been amused by it and now proceeds waving her hand back and forth vertically in front of her. "No no no no no no, There's no way you can be a Saber! From what I just saw you're without a doubt a Berserker servant! Kahahahaha!"

If Mordred's face could be seen right now she would have smirked at that, scoffing at the other Saber's notion as with a snap of her wrist she holds her sword out with her left foot stepped out, "Heh, Care to test That? or is that blade of yours just part of your dress up? Laugh now while you can cause when I hack off your head you won't be laughing anywhere but in hell Bitch!"

The other Saber smirks menacingly at Mordred, "Oh? then perhaps I shall educate you on what a true saber can do, you Bumpkin Knight!" The other Saber retorted as she takes her stance as Mordred does the same.

As this was happening Stephen was trying to get himself up but whatever strength he mustered evaporated as his eyes become delirious, his head was swimming in pain and finally ends up falling unconscious as he falls back and slides of the car blacking out with his eyes closing with the last thing seen was Mordred and this Other Saber looking ready to face off.

* * *

Stephen's eyes open but what followed was a splitting headache as he cringes holding his head with one hand. Laying still til the pain in his head numbed down, Stephen looks around. In shock he can tell he was in his bedroom, he gazes at ceiling for a moment with a blank look.

He laid there looking at the ceiling thinking everything he just experienced was all a dream, _is that even possible?_ with what he went through Stephen almost didn't want to get his hopes up. and yet from the touch of fabric he felt around his head he could tell it was in fact bandaging, Stephen tries to get up but his face twists with a pang of pain at the side of his abdomen.

It was so intense he laid back down as it still hurts him, with short grunt of pain. Stephen continued laying still while staring at the ceiling as maybe an hour or so had already passed, he tried to drift back to sleep but his head was filled with everything that happened last night, until finally he looks like he's sick of laying around.

Though it was a great struggle, Stephen managed to get out of his bed, when he sat up with his feet on the floor Stephen noticed a band-aid on his side, seeing it only reminded him of how he got the wound, _'a split flashback shows Assassin piercing her fingers into him as Stephen reels back screaming in pain'_ .

When it was over Stephen with his eyes closed shivered, trembling as he can still feel what that pain was like quite vividly. On the other side of his bedroom door it opens, being pulled back slightly as Stephen peeks out into the hallway, he didn't know or rather think what it was he was keeping an eye out for.

Â In the Hallway he presses his hands on the wall as a crutch to help him walk as he felt he would fall over without a crutch to help him navigate through his home, Once he got to the living room the door into it was wide open and the first thing Stephen saw left him speechless.

What he saw was Mordred sitting on his couch with one leg crossed on top of the other, Her right elbow perched on top of the catch as she stared at an object she held which gives off a gold sheen as sunlight beams reflect on it, Seeing her Stephen was washed over with relief, he was go glad to see she was okay but as his hands left the wall he is hit with dizziness and stumbles forward hitting the floor.Â 

Mordred's attention is caught by the sound as she looks over to see Stephen on both hands and one knee on the ground yet seeing him didn't particularly spark any reaction or emotion out of her, "hey..." She said casually and Stephen looking up at her with his head still swimming could only respond as naturally.

"...Awryt..."

He comes in and sits on his single big chair, Letting himself sink into the cushy fabric feeling more at ease now which doesn't escape Mordred's notice as she paid particular attention to the bandage wrapped around his head and the band-aid on his side. Stephen finally feeling comfortable he immediately opens his mouth and looks over to Mordred yet as if she could tell he was about to speak regarding the things that happened she beats him to the punch

"Listen Master"

"-!" Stephen holds back as Mordred cuts him off, he looks at her and realizes Mordred looked way to calm and serious compared to her usual demeanor from when they first met. "Well, How do I say this..." Mordred mutters to herself as he scratches the back off her head. 

"Well, I guess I should start from what happened after you passed out..." Mordred said to him as Stephen at a loss, not to mention his head still swimming with a massive headache simply nods And despite that, a part of him still wanted to believe that everything that happened was all a terrible, horrible dream.

"To sum things up..." Again Mordred pauses though not intentionally as she seemed to not be quite convinced herself of what she was about to say.

"It turns out this is no simple Holy Grail War we're in..."

* * *

_Mordred and the other Saber continue to stare each other down, the tension felt it could break any moment before these two did battle. The Saber's master on one hand seemed content to see this play out. However her attention is taken by the noise of an animal._

_The sounds of dogs barking can be heard which shifts the female Master's Attention elsewhere. not far from where they were, there were tenanted houses just in view, pet dogs were barking as lights were switched on illuminating the windows as quite a few civilians were woken up._

_The Female master thinks back, 'a flashback showing Mordred's entrance into the fray'. The female master realizes the noise must have abruptly woken up many civilians in the area. Having concluded this the female Master's mouth opens, "Saber, we're falling back" The Female Master said bluntly which the two servants hear and voice in sync._

_"HUH!?"_

_While Mordred's expression was hidden by her helm, but the other Saber on the other hand seemed surprised and stunned by her Master's order._

_"Why? You always do this to me Master! you are a killjoy, I may actually get depressed here you know!" The Saber sulked to her Master, Literally on the verge of tears as Mordred on the other hand ignoring the Saber's babbling, was ticked off by the other Saber's Master._

_"Hey! you're not actually thinking I'm going to let you walk away? What kind of Knight would I be if I let shady weirdos like you two out of my sight?" Mordred voiced , yet like setting fire to a blaze the other Saber snaps her head back with fury in her eyes upon hearing Mordred call her Master a 'shady weirdo' . '_.....really?'

_But before anything was done or retorted about that the Female master spoke out to Mordred. "As a Servant.You would be more concerned about your Master over there than anything else" again the Female spoke apathetically, which Mordred is ticked off with her trying to tell her what to do._

_"Why you!" **THUD**_

M _ordred's attention is taken by the noise of something hitting the ground, when she turns her head toward the direction of the sound a gasp escapes from her helm, "!" Mordred saw Stephen fallen to ground off the front bumper of his car laying unconscious, her better judgement got the better of her as she rushes to her Master's side._

_"Master!"_

_Mordred kneels down and takes Stephen's arm around the back of her neck as she proceeds to pick him up, putting her other hand on the side of his abdomen yet she pauses feeling something warm and wet on it, taking her hand off to examine it she sees it was wet with blood as behind Mordred's helm her eye jumps, stunned by this._

_She takes a moment to examine him as not aloud could see her Master got put through hell and if he's not treated, he could actually die. This fact hits Mordred hard at how she could have let this happen, tightening her blood soaked hand tight into a fist as it shakes._

_"Fine. I guess I have to overlook you for now..." Mordred grated under her breath, though she knew she had to tend to her Master, she did not want to let the others think she was running from them._

_"So. How do you want to finish this?"_ _Mordred stated, not wanting this to seem like she was retreating yet the other saber clicks her tongue, rolling her eyes at Mordred's stubbornness but her Master then stepped forward._

_"Unfortunately..." The Female Master started as it came off this was indeed a big inconvenience, "It seems attention is being drawn here, so we will promptly leave things as is, for now" The Female Master states._

_"!?"_

_Both Sabers appeared puzzled but when they look to all the civilian buildings with lights on with silhouettes of the occupants looking out the windows they realize the meaning of her words. Despite it however the Master's Saber interposes, "Wait Master! if you're just concerned about eye witnesses, I can still easily off these two and just the bodies of the Masters will be found! Those half-wit media types will just flog a bunched off tall tales about what could of happened!"_

_Mordred snaps swinging her sword out, not about to let that pass unchallenged, but the female master shakes her head to her Servant, "Saber. Our mission was simply containment. And yet from the looks of it we simply wasted our time banking on the slim chance that we could prevent even 'more' Servants from being summoned. judging from the clipboard we took we can indeed account that four of relics taken were distributed to this area have already been used "_

_Her Saber averts her gaze not able to argue that, but a certain other Saber was being ticked off by this. "HEY! Just what the hell are you on about?" Mordred shouted which earns a glare from the other Saber yet her Master shifts her gaze on Mordred, appearing to be judging what to do in her thoughts, weighing options and the risks, the Female Master then_ _responded._

_"I am from the Mages Association based at the Clock tower, About a week ago. Assailants somehow got past all the security, traps and spells that guarded many relics tied to many legendary figures throughout Human History. but, Just the other day we were flooded with reports that Heroic Spirits are being sighted all over the world. Whoever these individuals are, are somehow distributing catalysts that are used to summon servants like Yourself and Saber here, unfortunately tonight and last nights battle was not the only incident, this incident is happening on a world-wide scale even as we speak!"_

_Mordred 's expression could not be described but by the sound of her voice she was indeed surprised at what she was hearing, "_ _WHA!?,That's absurd! Who the hell would believe that! Are you mocking me?!"_

_Mordred dismisses That claim like it was impossible yet her words seem to make the Female Master smile._

_"That's right, it's absurd no matter how you think of it, but it's the truth. We know that only with a Holy Grail can the Holy Grail war be Commenced and yet reports of servants fighting world wide have been sent to us through our channels, this whole situation goes beyond any logic or reasoning, but we of the Mages Association are spread very thin as such, all we can do is prevent the summoning of any more servants like i was sent here to do, but that just wasted precious time. Can you imagine the type of situation we're in? Where Legends of Humanity known through out our entire history are being summoned and are fighting on a global scale?"_

_Mordred seemed to shudder at the thought of such a thing, nevertheless she shakes her head convinced a situation like that was just impossible. Firmly believing that she goes over the knowledge the Holy Grail had granted her_ _while also having trouble grasp this unprecedented situation, she knows that servants can only be summoned through the power of the holy Grail yet to allow that many servants world-wide did not make the least sense. but as she pondered on t_ _his the Female Master spoke again._

 _"What will you do then, Saber?" The female Master asks in her usual apathetic tone, which earned her Mordred's eerie as she responds, "_ _Huh!"_

_"About your situation I mean. Despite this global mess, it doesn't change the fact that a Holy Grail is the cause of this according to the Higher Ups, however unlike the record of previous Holy Grail Wars, this unprecedented one has a peculiar common factor...."_

_Mordred was confused by what she means by that last part about what was strangely different from this Holy Grail War except the obvious one being that this one is now on a global scale._

_"That factor is that most of the people who are receiving these relics are Normal civilians, Like your Master there, and this girl...yet, Without a true Magus to sustain you, you will fade even if you don't fight, your existence here is fleeting. Assassin was mere moments from fading when her Master died. would it simply not be for the best if you simply return to the Throne Of Heroes?"_ _The Female Master tries to reason to Mordred if you can even call it that._

_yet it only ticks off Mordred from what she said yet the Female Master continued all the same._

_"He's but an ordinary person, he has no place in this, to drag him into this is nothing but a death sentence! As a Servant you must be aware that not Even Masters leave a Holy Grail War unscathed yet since he is a human with no Magic he may yet be spared"_

_Mordred was now seriously irritated with the female Master as her hand shakes with anger._

_"You Bitch, you talk like you know what you're saying but you just said you have no clue whats happening either, so quit acting all high and mighty!"_

_The other Saber puts her guard up as it looked like there'd be a fight but her Master turns around and begins walking away. "_ _Regardless you're situation doesn't change! without a Magus to sustain you, you will fade regardless...Saber, we're leaving now!"_

_The other Saber mockingly waves goodbye to Mordred before chasing after her Master whilst Mordred's hand that held her sword shakes furiously._

* * *

After hearing the story Stephen and Mordred are seen looking off in silence in their own thoughts, after taking in what Mordred said he now knows Mordred may disappear at any time since he cannot sustain her with mana, Even if she left to find a proper Master there may not even be a guarantee she can win against every servant that's being summoned world wide if what that Other Master said is true.

Hearing all this Stephen was unsure of what to do as with what he's been told, At every turn there would be an endless battle, an endless struggle which Stephen had to admit would be nothing but absolute 'Chaos'.

Later he is in the kitchen cleaning the mess made by Mordred's summoning, as he puts shattered jars, plates and other food into a rubbish bag, In the midst of this he picks up the parcel he got yesterday, which pulled him into that nightmare last night, he flinched turning his head away on reflex, almost not wanting to relive what happened yesterday.

He tosses it into the bag including the fragment that came with it, he then picks up the lid that opened the contents of the parcel he received but when he's about to toss it he stops, his eye catches something written on the other side of the lid, they were numbers engraved on it with coma symbols, Stephen's eyebrows lift up realizing they are in fact coordinates.

Upon this discovery he realizes there may be a clue to all the madness that is happening or 'someone' out there that might have the answers to all this madness or in Stephen's mind the person who is behind this.

"MORDRED!" Stephen calls out as he gets up and heads into the living room, Walking in he had held up the lid showing the coordinates on it as Mordred looks confused at what he was showing her.

"Interested in finding Whoever pulled us intae this mess n get em back for it?" Stephen suggests yet Mordred looks stunned and at the same time confused.

"...I don't get it, Why would Master do this? You're not even a mage? If you do this I might not be able to protect you! you could die!" Mordred exclaimed looking down feeling responsible for what happened to him last night yet Stephen hearing this smirks with confidence as he spoke.

"Well first of, I want nothing mere than find out who in the actual fuck dragged me intae this n beat em tae an inch ae their life! Second, I'm not aboot tae abandon ye efter ye just saved ma life n pretend none ae it happened! see if what that Lassy said wis true then Servants are popping up aw er the world right noo, so then there's nae way ae hide fae wit coming fae what I just saw last night, I'd be daft if i didnae want ye with me! And third-!"

Stephen pauses as Mordred looks up more attentive and wonders why he paused as Stephen smirks smugly as he shows his hand with his command spells. "-I've Got The 'Strongest' Servant wae me don't I? so I plan on sticking with ye if you'll have me, The Mana thing is a problem but we'll sort that out along the way, What do you say Mordred? Ye with me?"

Hearing this Mordred looked quite taken aback by Stephen's words, she then smirks and high fives his held out hand. "Well spoken! I was right about you, if nothing else you've got guts and the right to call yourself my Master! So? what's Our next move?"

Stephen and Mordred make their plans, yet just on the Living room window sill, the object that Mordred was examining before Stephen came in was shaped like a card, with the light of sun rays obscuring most of what was on it, there was a inscription at the bottom which stated _'Assassin'_ ,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got too absorbed and now this chapter is twice as long as the other two lo, sorry but I hope you enjoy a long read


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after the Ordeal with Assassin and the appearance of the Female Master with her own Saber who say they are from the Mages association. Stephen in his room was packing a small suitcase with clothes and toiletries, he leans over to zips it shut and yet when he pulls back he flinched from a sharp pain at his side placing his hand on the spot where he got his 'souvenir' in his opinion now from his first day as a Master.

Lifting up his shirt it is shown Stephen had a new band-aid on which hints he has not fully healed, He turns around to head out as he pulls his Suitcase along with him, out into the hallway with the front door just to his right Stephen grabs the door handle but then pauses.

He turns back Staring at the hallway, Not knowing where this Journey with Mordred is going to take him, Stephen wondered to himself how long it'll be til he is home again. With everything that has happened Stephen honestly wondered if he was sane right now and pondered if he was really sure about doing this.

Yet the moment that line of thought crossed him he shakes it out his mind, From what he knows now, As a 'Master' he is a target for anyone involved in the Holy Grail War. With his encounter with Assassin it made it more clear that the only way to guarantee his survival is sticking with Mordred and help her overcome this 'Mana' thing he thought. Looking back at his left hand that drags his suitcase his eyes peer at his Command spells, tightening his grip Stephen reaffirms that this is the only way.

Next he is seen putting his suitcase into a rental Motor he got in short notice due to his needing repairs done, he closes the boot of the car and goes to the passenger side, sitting in though it gave him a bit of discomfort due to his injury, buckling the seat belt in Stephen then lays back with his eyes staring off.

"Ready?" Mordred voiced out for confirmation as Stephen turns to his right looking at Mordred who is seen in the drivers seat looking hyped and spirited, more than ready for the both of them to begin heading out, Stephen taken aback by her simply gives a quiet laugh through his nostrils finding her question to be humorous despite the circumstances.

"Naw..." He replied giving his head a shake which dims Mordred's grin, wondering what was up with her Master yet Stephen then looking straight ahead, "But fuck it, let's do it..." He added with no hint of enthusiasm behind it. Mordred however smirks at her Master's 'joking around' Which really wasn't at all. Starting the engine the two then head out on the road.

Their travel would take them onto the M6 motorway, There destination from the co-ordinates Stephen found on lid from the parcel he received, going online to find where the co-ordinates pointed to, Stephen then using his sat-nav to navigate them to their destination.

Their road trip was relatively quiet as Mordred who was becoming enthralled at Driving a vehicle while Stephen using this time to let himself relax and not strain himself simply stared out to the scenery with headphones on playing music. Far into their road trip they arrive at a pit stop before moving on as Stephen and Mordred have lunch.

*munch munch munch* "Mhmmm! I'll admit the food Has gotten a lot better!" Mordred voiced as her cheeks where like a squirrels, sounding very pleased with it as Stephen lets out a quiet laugh through his nostrils at that.

"hmph, If ye hink 'that's' divine wait til ye actually try the food they make in restaurants n that!" Stephen stated as he makes a comparison of junk food to fast food made in restaurants giving a statement that fast food was higher 'quality' and to this Mordred beams upon this.

"Really? alright, you're definitely taking me to one, your treat of course!" Mordred declared like it was only natural, She had about three different set meals with three sides and an extra chicken burger. Stephen stared in bewilderment at how she could eat so much, remembering back to when they were ordering and then she tried in vain demanding more.

She told him on their way to their seats that though Servants don't require to eat or sleep she much prefers to as eating can convert it to restore a minimal portion of Magical energy which Stephen at this point could only accept and hope it does help her.

*slurp* "So Saber...." Stephen started as calling her by her class name sounded a bit off to him, "...See before we head aff, there's something I need tae know" Stephen finishes trying to sound casual as Mordred took another bite of her burgers, some fries, two chicken fillets, a bite out of a chicken burger before she looks at him with an annoyed look in her eyes wondering what he had to say that had to pause her meal as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve.

"What is it?" Mordred said flatly with her mouth full, but just from the tone and look she gave expressed that it had better be something good or worth her time as Stephen takes a sip of his drink before continuing

"I honestly don't know whit we'll find at this location, We don't know why normal people are getting dragged intae this but if they're situation is the same as mine then any Master whose still active might have gotten these co-ordinates anaw. If that's the case this could literally turn into an actual War, we need tae talk about what we're going to do if the worst case does happen!"

Mordred who started eating again as Stephen spoke, chewed on her food before swallowing again and answered. "That's obvious! we fight!"

Stephen's lower jaw drops open looking at her wondering if she was actually being serious, but then he has started to know she means everything she says to do without exemption. he slaps his hand on his forehead and pulls it down face wondering how to go about this as he still has to choose his words carefully when dealing with Mordred.

"Alright, let's say we do that! Fuck it, I'm up for it! but what if it turns out it is actually just a trap just to gather a whole bunch ae yus in one place? Are you alright following someone's wee script they've got oot for us? cause I'd rather be doing our own thing as well!" Stephen indicates the possible scenario that could happen.

Mordred had finished her meals as she slurps the last of her juice and slams the cup down while staring Stephen dead in the eye.

"Look, I get you're concerned! I may not be at Hundred percent but I'm not so weak that I need My Master Worrying about me! I'm a servant summoned by the Holy Grail War in order to have my wish granted, you think being cautious will always get us to our goal? sometimes Ye Gotta charge right into the fray without fear or doubts otherwise even the most well laid plans can fall apart from a simple mistake! You Got that!"

Mordred explained as Stephen sat there actually impressed, seeing her in a new light, thinking back before she literally did just charge into the fray without a thought or plan but she just has that much confidence in herself that Stephen felt he shouldn't rebuke that as it may just backfire on him as he leans his head down in defeat.

*sigh~* "Aye Aye, Whatever ye say your Highness" Stephen expressed as he conceded yet his words cause an unexpected reaction out of Mordred who stiffens up straight

"!?Wh-What did you just say..." Mordred almost hesitant as she spoke softly though it wasn't intentional as the words seemed to just slip out yet Stephen clearly heard her and raises his head up yet what stuns him is the sight of Mordred who was looking so excited it was practically brimming from her.

"W-Whit?, was it cause I called ye your Highness!?" Stephen repeated for confirmation yet Mordred's eyes now practically brimmed making her seem like an excited child hearing that a second time which puts Stephen off at how elevated she was at this.

"I mean ̶I guess since you are Arthur's wean That does mean yur royalty ain't it. In fact, Does that no mean you kin call yourself the King of Britain mere than the Queen today?"

Stephen rambled halfway through when he started but became amused when finishes at the prospect that he found that Mordred, Arthur's progeny, could well in fact proclaim herself as the 'King' Of Britain today though honestly didn't know how that whole system worked. 

Stephen for a split moment honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing right now in contrary to how Mordred usually acts, Feeling chuffed that he has now discovered a side of Mordred he thought didn't exist, he now rises up from his seat looking satisfied.

"Well then, since it might get us in bother using yur real name and calling ye by yur Class constantly, I guess ye won't mind me referring to ye as such now n then will it?" Stephen added as he stood up Yet Mordred shyly averted her gaze away as she responded, "N-No..."

Again Stephen looks chuffed at another new side of Mordred yet quickly looks calms down as he nudges his head in a certain direction "Then shall we get a move on then My King?" he asked with one hundred percent seriousness behind it as Mordred quickly regains her composure as she pretends to clear her throat.

"A-hum, V-very well then" Mordred responded while she proceeds to get up from her chair, as she gets up she almost gives the notion she tries to act poised like anyone of stature tries gives off.

Now making their way back to the Motor, they walked looking ahead as Stephen felt what just happened back there should not be brought up as a discussion because as though what he saw was just 'adorable', yet he honestly thought that Mordred would physically hurt him in ways it made him tense up almost already discovering how bad that would feel.

But, in his mind a certain thought crossed him, (In fact hang on...Since Mordred killed King Arthur n he's technically famous anaw, does that no mean he could've been summoned somewhere anaw?)

Stephen in his Trail of thought froze at the thought of King Arthur and Mordred bumping into each other as he knows from the stories that Mordred's rebellion was one of the main reason for King Arthur and Camelot's downfall. Stephen's lips curl as he lets out a soft laugh but from his face it was apparent it was quite forced as he honestly didn't want to think that there was an actual one in a million chance that could happen.

Mordred's eyes were on her Master noticing his behavior and nudges him with her elbow asking what was up but Stephen breathed in and out to calm himself before giving his head a shake assuring her he was only thinking about something funny though not so much so in his mind, yet it only made Mordred more curious as she continued to 'pester' him until they got back to the Motor. 

Sometime Later back on road Mordred was still driving while Stephen had his head leaned against the window apparently asleep, Mordred's eye's catch something as her eyes look at toward elsewhere besides the road. At that Mordred shrugs Stephen to wake him, his eyes shot open as he became restless. "Whit?!-Whit is it?!?"

Stephen exclaimed thinking they might have been attacked. Mordred clicks her tongue and shakes her head disapprovingly at her Master's over-reaction, "Calm down, we're almost there, look!"

Mordred points at the screen with the Sat-Nav as Stephen leans over to see the save point he put in to guide them to the location on the co-ordinates was in view meaning they were close now. yet when he sees it is actually on a field of grass. Stephen raised a brow wondering what this was about as he looks out his side of the window.

Past the road barrier was an endless sight of grass with hilltops and small mountains on the horizon, While he pondered on what this was about his attention is caught by a road sign they were about to pass by. With a quick glance at it as they drive past it Stephen's eyes continued to follow it until it was out of sight.

"shit" Stephen exclaimed as his cursing made Mordred raise a brow at it as while her eyes stayed on the road she spoke out. "What's up?"

Stephen turned his head around and lays back into his seat as he looked rather anxious. "That road sign said there's a pit stop ten miles fae here" 

"So?" Mordred responded as her tone suggested it didn't sound like a big deal However in contrast it was the opposite for Stephen as he looks over to Mordred.

"Well If I'm right and Other Masters might be showing up here we definitely don't want to get off at the next stop cause that might be where they base themselves before heading there. Shit! I was hoping wherever we were going we could have at least had the Motor for a quick getaway but we cannae exactly jump over the road barrier"

Mordred's lips curl into a smirk at that last part of Stephen's explanation as she was taking it as a challenge, "Oh? Is that so".

Mordred slams her foot on the gas pedal as the motor accelerates forward, she zips past the traffic narrowly and once she saw she had enough speed she turns the wheel back and forth on to the far left lane. Stephen bracing himself against anything as he looks at Mordred with a confused look at what she was doing.

With one final turn the Motor tips over and leaves the ground, upside down the roll over the road barrier as Stephen can be seen bracing himself like it was for dear life while Mordred at a cocky smirk on her face. the wheels touch down onto the grass and Mordred rives off in the grass plains.

"HaHaHaHa! Don't underestimate a knight of the round's riding skill!" Mordred declared hearty, alas Stephen was not quite so, now shaken to the core at what just happened, his arms drop lifelessly as he no longer had the energy to maintain holding on for dear life.

"oh my god...." Stephen expressed yet a quick moment passes as he regains his sanity, slumping down his seat his hands get put on his face. "...We are SO getting reported for that" Stephen added on as he wondered if he'd get done in by the authorities for the stunt Mordred just pulled.

"Yeah, report how Awesome I was!" Mordred clearly having mistaken the reason behind Stephen's words as she brimmed with energy like a child, yet Stephen with his hands still on his face lets out an exasperated sigh at Mordred's inability to understand the legal road rules and all before he drags his hands down his face letting them fall on his laps before his face is seen with a fed up look.

"Aw Quit you're whining! Now that we''re on open plains I can really drive this Baby to full power!" Mordred stated as with reckless a abandonment on her face she excitedly switches gears using the gear stick before slamming her foot down as the Motor speeds off. " !?WHI ̶̶ ̶!!"

Stephen gets cut off as the Motor had already speed up at Hundred-twenty miles indicated by the dashboard and still going faster Before Stephen could utter another syllable out and gets his back glued to the seat unable to pull away.

A moment later the Motor is seen slowing down it's pace as both Mordred and a nearly lifeless Stephen as white as a sheet of paper look out their respective side windows, On the sat-nav screen the save point was coming in view as the icon that represented the Motor is nearly on top of it. 

"Well, Any idea what we should be keep a loot out for Master?" Mordred asks while her eyes trained on surveying the area as hilltops blocked their view left and right.

"...Anything besides the grass and hills I guess?" Stephen responded as his complexion was beginning to return to normal yet Mordred grunted with a displeased look at his 'pale' response. yet Stephen literally had no clue what they were going to find all the way out here, When he thinks back on it he honestly thought they would come upon something that would give him answers to what the actual hell was going on.

On the sat-nav the icon which represented the Motor passes the save point as it gives a notification that they have reached their destination. Yet Mordred's mood worsens as there was still nothing noteworthy except grass and hills that blocked their view but then Stephen hand points out Mordred's side, "On you're right Mordred, Over there!"

Both lean their heads down looking out the window on Mordred's side. At the top of the hill, something stuck out which at this point could only be guessed at what it was. Yet Mordred proceeds to drive up the hill with no difficulty. 

Once they reached the top of the hill they come to a stop as a slope moving down the hill was there, they get out of the motor and stop just in front of it, looking downhill at what they now see which is an abandoned two-story shack.

Stephen raised a brow obviously at this, who and even more so 'WHY?', would someone build a two story shack in the middle of nowhere. Yet not deterred he spoke out for Mordred's insight. "Well Mordred can you sense anything inside?"

Stephen asked as his eyes remained fixed on the house while Mordred looked at the shack with trained eyes for a moment but then pulls back her head a little as her face told Stephen the same kind of thought he had when he had of his first impression on it, like it was a piece of crap. "nothing...who'd want to live in some crappy place like that anyway?"

A small laugh escaped Stephen knowing that was what he thought also, for a moment as both were in their own thoughts, Stephen at this moment took the time to survey the area since they were higher up from the ground and like he thought earlier, there was nothing else of notice except grass and hilltops for miles ahead.

Again he pondered on the reasoning or more so the Madness behind the one who decided to have this building made in the middle of nowhere yet they came looking for something and they have found said 'something', Yet despite the amount of red flags this raised in Stephen's mind who at this point took a deep breath through his nose and calmly exhaled through his mouth. 

Hoooo~ "...ryt then...Ah'm heading in" Stephen spoke calmly as his previous action was done to help his nerves yet Mordred right next to him eye'd him with a face that practically stated what she had to say about that "Huuuh?! Are you Mad? Like hell you're heading in there without me!!"

Mordred voicing her disapproval didn't sway Stephen as he calmly turned his head to her and spoke "I doubt whoever wanted us to find this shit hole clearly would've preferred everyone fighting for what's inside it rather than make it intae a trap, plus those co-ordinates were on that box addressed to me, mind? so I have to be the one that does this"

Stephen tried to reason yet he already knew beforehand Mordred wouldn't be swayed by anything he said but just as Mordred opens her mouth, clearly about to speak at the top of her lungs yet Stephen beats her to it.

"Also! It's best that you stay oot here! See if we both went in ma Motor could get smashed tae bits if any ae em turn up! and the same thing that happened wae Assassin could happen again if I stayed and you went inside! Trust me, this is the best choice!" Stephen states and followed up with " Beep the horn as soon as you see any servants coming! I'll run like hell oot a there so stay on guard!"

At that Stephen proceeds down the hill Leaving Mordred standing there who's eye twitched one to many times as her blood could go to her head and explode in fury, yet despite how pissed she was she concedes as her hands get shoved into her pockets and kicks the car out of frustration.

"You Dumbass!" Mordred hissed under her breath 

From the inside of the shack the front door creaks open slowly revealing Stephen opening the door, he steps in as each step caused a squeak from the floorboards which annoyed him merely cause it gave off the notion someone was inside. if he had heard it from somewhere else he felt he would be so startled his own heart would just jump right out of his chest if that happened.

With the sound of squeaks following after each step Stephen came into the living room. Naturally it was completely empty with a fire place with ash markings all round it, carefully stepping ahead he peeks into what appears to be the dining hall which again had nothing but the irritating squeaky noise following him around. past the door frame into the Kitchen Stephen peeked his head in examining it as again nothing except the floor was concrete and the walls were all made of brick and grout with a door leading out to the back.

Stephen thanked God there was light coming into the house, if he had to come in here during the night, well, Stephen just knew we wouldn't be brave enough to even dare it on his own. He goes back the way he came as he came into the hall with the front door entrance, his attention shifts to the right with a flight of stairs leading up to the next floor.

With one hand on the hand rail Stephen made his way up yet again the squeaks coming off the steps were more distinct compared to floor below, gritting his teeth annoyed at how this place seems to be trying to take the piss. He goes up each step slowly making his way upwards to the next floor. Once he's up in the upper hallway his eyes scanned the upper floor as his head turned clockwise.

there is a small storage cupboard, Two bedrooms and another small room which could be the bathroom.

He takes a quick glance into the cupboard on his left and saw nothing inside it and then steps into the supposed bathroom, the window was too dusty and high to look out so after examining it quickly he leaves and steps into the bedroom next to it. Inside he sees nothing, just the doors leading out to the balcony, he walks over and peeks outside and could see Mordred who was lying on top of the front bumper with her arms behind her head and one of her legs crossed on top of the other.

Stephen leaned forward squinting his eyes at this sight, as if to see if he was seeing this right, "Whit is she daing man?"

Stephen followed up by shaking his head at this before pulling back, He leaves the bedroom and goes into the next one, when he walks in again not even having any expectations left and again not even to his disappointment there was again nothing. his shoulders drop down and shakes his head wondering just what the hell is up with this, he followed up by throwing his arms up above his head, "Seriously?" Stephen was confounded at this as he lets t his arms drop hitting off his thighs.

Rolling his eyes he heads over to the window and peeks outside but saw nothing but open plains of grass and a few hilltops. Not understanding why the co-ordinates brought him out here Stephen quickly dismisses it now as he shifts to head out but when does he stops.

Something caught his eye just at the entrance into the bedroom came into view, on the right hand wall of the door was a Crucifixion cross, the Jesus Christ model on it except it was upside down.

Stephen raises a brow to this but didn't think much on how it was the only thing of note inside this empty shack. He himself was a Christian yet it was mainly in name only due to his Family all being Christians as he had not went to church perhaps since his childhood.

Though he wasn't much of a believer, seeing the cross upside down reminded him of Jesus Christ's story and what the cross being upside down signified, Stephen walks over to it and moves the cross upright, after a moment having done that he then proceeds to leave the room.

His left foot is seen exiting into the upper hallway followed by his right.

"...."

Stephen's feet remained still and did not shift, yet his breathing became more frantic, his face is seen with his eyes wide open as he breathes through his nose. Stephen was shaking like a leaf in sync with his breathing as from the Corner of his eye he caught something that made him freeze in place.

"...."

Stephen dared not to look, he dared not pretend that he didn't even think that he just caught the sight of a person. A person standing at the other side of the hallway cloaked with raggedy black cloth wrapped around it's waist with a white skull mask covering it's face and also a dagger like weapon in hand to boot.

Stephen pretends he did not notice yet shaken to the core now he couldn't budge an inch now, scared witless at how he let himself have a false sense of security, right now Mordred he'd imagine would kick his head in for this. Yet the Figure who stood idle just a few feet away from Stephen who could've just passed it off as a statue but Stephen dared not kid himself.

Outside Mordred is back in the Motor with her pinky finger fiddling about in her ear, pulling it out and blowing her breath on it as she then lays against her seat bored out of her mind while Back at Stephen who was getting twitchy wished to God right now Mordred would be blasting in here Lightning in all to save him. his breathing continued to exhale through his nose as this situation was driving him insane.

*squeak*

The smallest off gasps escapes Stephen's mouth, he trembled at that sound which came from behind him inside the bedroom he was just in, a foot is seen pressing onto the floor yet it gives off no sounds of a squeak at all, followed by it's other foot and then vice versa again, a figure also wearing a white mask yet a different build from the other out in the hallway comes up from behind Stephen with it's hand stretched out to him.

His approach was quiet and unnerving, yet Stephen was aware now that someone was behind him, again he dared not look, rather as he is now it was becoming maddening for him, if it wasn't for that squeak sound he would have been none the wiser yet now he thinks it was on purpose just to startle him.

The hand had reach out to Stephen was at the point it could touch the back of his head by the finger tip by just one more centimeter.

*click*

All breathing and action had ceased upon a sound, the white masked figure pulled back it's hand, it's eyes fixed on the Crucifixion cross Stephen had turned upright into it's proper position.

Like the sound of an egg timer going off the Crucifixion cross began to shift on its own, turning clockwise bit by bit until it does an all hundred and eighty turn placing itself back upside down again. Upon that the storage cupboard at Stephen's right, the wall on the left hand side had gaps forming round into a makeshift door, it opens up revealing a passage downward.

It was inevitable Stephen eyes would look to it simply cause his eyes reacted to it, the figure in the hall who stood like a statue finally shifts as it also noticed a secret door leading downward. At that moment there was no-given instance or intention, Stephen simply out of reaction jumped for this chance, the two white figures come after him giving off no sound at all.

Stephen dives head first through the passage as the two figures Stretch out to grab him, halfway through it, one of the hands are about to grab him by the back of his neck.

*zap* 

at the space around the door frame, both figures were zapped by some form of barrier that denied them in and were pushed back while Stephen manages to get through and tumbles down the stairs. Down in what appears to be a basement which was pitch black Stephen tumbles down the very bottom with a thud with the back of his head hitting the floor.

"AH! FUCK! FUCK! AAAH! SHIT!" Stephen cursed holding himself as he cradled himself back and forth as he hurt himself all over coming down, Yet he immediately snaps out of it because of the knowledge those two figures were right behind him, he sits up and despite the view of the empty stairs showing him no one was there Stephen scarcely continued to drag himself back off the ground until his back hits against a brick wall.

His body and breathing tremble in unison as he looks to peek into the storage cupboard yet the door that had formed slammed shut, casting out any light leaving Stephen unseen in perpetual darkness with only the sound of his breathing which grew louder.

"ah shit-ah shit-ah-shit-ah shit!"

rustling noises are heard as Stephen is heard cursing in the darkness, a sudden beam of light shines vaguely showing Stephen as he used the flashlight on his phone, holding it out to see in the dark basement. From what he could guess as he grew frantic he was in a basement underneath the shack, yet Stephen shined his light up the stairs next as the door was still closed shut.

Back up stairs, the Crucifixion cross is seen in view on the bedroom wall, but then a hand from one of the figures with white masks stretches it's hand out to it and turns it upright.

Back in the basement Stephen gets up on his feet frantically circling around for any way out that didn't involve going back the way he came down. yet everything his flashlight shined on was brick and brick and more brick.

When his light shines on the last wall he was about to frantically turn away however he stops himself with a slight pause as he noticed something different about it and approaches it, when he was closer he puts his finger on an a carving, it was smooth and not brickwork like all the rest, he steps back and shines his light noticing the carving was in a cuboid shape and inside it was circles spaced out near the top.

Stephen knows he's seen this shape before and as he realizes why, with haste he goes into his inner jacket pocket, after a bit of struggle where he honestly just felt the need to rip the pocket open he manages to pull out what he was looking for which was the lid that came with the box he was given before, he holds it up in front of him and the carvings on the wall match the shape on the lid with the only thing that was missing was the numbers.

Stephen stood pondering for a moment, wondering what he should do as he looks over the room one more time, he notices a rock in one of the corners with a sharp edge, he walks over and picks it up. He goes back to the wall holding the rock in one hand and his phone and the lid in the other, Stephen then begins using the rock like a chalk as he wrote the co-ordinates on his lid onto the wall, Once he was finished he steps back after writing the numbers on the wall as neatly as he could.

"Now Whit...?"

Stephen utters with a shrug of his shoulders, wondering what the point of all this was, just then the numbers on the wall began to glow before him.

Meanwhile back outside, Mordred bored out of her mind was sitting back in the car. Her patience was becoming paper thin as she felt it has been too long since Stephen entered the shack. Frustrated at this she decides to FINALLY see what's going on.

She opens her side door as she leans forward to make her way out, but her eyes snap toward a certain direction, as if her sight could zoom beyond what the normal eye could perceive, much further ahead in the distance Four figures are seen making their way here at deadly speed.

"!!-Damn it!"

Mordred then slams her hand into the Motor horn hard, at the same moment down in the basement Stephen Turns his head as he could hear it go off. His head became plagued with bad thoughts. About knowing the reason behind Mordred beeping the horn, the two figures from earlier come to mind but then if that was the case why hasn't Mordred figured out he was trapped with them inside with only one way out of this basement.

But Stephen comes to a more disturbing thought upon that. More are coming. Thinking that was the only conclusion Stephen became more frantic and anxious at this. pacing back and forth With the Horn blasting off which began to irritate him, he knows Mordred is probably pissed and will rightfully be more so when she finds out it's mainly his fault for not getting a move on.

Yet the Horn blasting makes it harder for him to think as he lets out an outburst "UGH COME ON MORDRED!!TAKE A FUCKIN' HINT!?!" he moves continues to shift back and forth in front of the wall.

"Come on, Come on,Come on, COME OOOON!"

Stephen stops, he could hear the horn getting blown multiple times now, He thinks it may mean that whoever was coming was getting closer and starts moving anxiously again before stopping to shout at the wall. "HURRY UP AND GIVE ME SOMETHING!?"

just then the number on the wall changed shape as Stephen eyes were fixed on them, the numbers changed into new ones as Stephen not understanding why or how that just happened has no more time to think on it. Frantically looking at his person on how he should make note of these new co-cordinates as he had no confidence in his memory especially with the state he was in, until his eyes looked at his phone which lingered for a moment as Stephen wanted to smack the back of his head for not thinking of doing something so obvious, he holds the phone up to the wall and takes a picture of it, Once he knew it was a clear picture Stephen ran to the stairs.

But when his foot touched the first step he froze, looking up which was pitch black Stephen almost forgot there are two figures up there just waiting for him to come out, Stephen's mind was blank as he steps back realizing too late he's trapped.

The Horn from his motor was still going off yet he stood there with his head down in a complete state of helplessness which reflects from his eyes, unless Mordred comes to save him he had no safe way of getting out of here. His mind was so blank that no a single thought occured in his head

*click*

A jolt of electricity pulses throughout Stephen's body at that sound, if that sound indicated what he thought it did, better yet Stephen in a makeshift of fear looks up shining his flashlight up the stairs, his head is filled with his heart thumping like crazy, sweat profusely runs down his face as his breathing became heavier. Yet his eyes widen at the sight of light seeping through the spot where a door formed just like before.

Stephen pulls back into the wall behind him, he knows he's fucked now, the moment the light seeping through forms into a door and opens, he will be at their Mercy, just like with Assassin he clutches the side of his abdomen . Stephen's ears were filled with the sound of his heart beating frantically as he felt he was going to have a panic attack. 

Not able to take his eyes off it as he felt if he even blinked the next thing he would see would be those two with the white masks about to jump him yet besides his own heartbeat Stephen could hear something else. his eyes dared to look at the direction he heard the noise, the wall on the left side was opening into a another secret passage.

Was he hallucinating? or was this too good to be true? regardless Stephen gives one final glance up the stairs as the light seeping through connect and formed a door and it opens.

Stephen ran, he runs almost like he could probably trip himself up as he makes a break for it through the hidden passage in the brick wall, in perpetual darkness Stephen's frantic breathing filled the void as he runs for dear life, But just like at the end of a tunnel there was light at the end as Stephen not even pausing goes straight for it.

Outside a double pair of wooden pallet doors leading down to the basement are seen until they are pushed aside with such force as Stephen bursts out. Sweat dripped down his face as he clutches his chest almost claustrophobic after that ordeal just now, but he couldn't stop, he ran like a crazy man as he makes his way around the shack.

He runs past the side with the front entrance of the shack seen on his left as his eyes dart to his right up the hill, his heartbeat and breathing fill his ears as like a mountain he literally scales it as he 'climbs' on all fours. Once he gets to the top after almost tripping over himself he paused to look but his eyes jump wide open as a shudder shook him to the core.

He doesn't see the Motor, He doesn't see Mordred, all that laid out before him was the grass and hilltops. Stephen nearly fell backwards as his legs give out on him and falls onto his knees. His breathing becoming more and more radical as Stephen felt he was literally on the verge of having a panic attack.

Almost wanting to escape from the reality before him Stephen eyes drift downward to the serene grass before him yet as his eyes linger for a moment thinking off nothing else, until four distinct shadow spots appear on the surface of the grass in front of him.

Stephen turned his head around as his eyes were empty, when he looked up at the dull sky four figures come into view as they come down from above right where Stephen is. One was wearing blue full body tights wielding a red spear, another had a white mask on like the two he saw in the shack yet with the slender body frame he could tell right away this one was female.

Next was a buff man with his bare chest out wielding a large drill shaped weapon perched on top his shoulder and lastly was an older man wearing a green tunic with armor while also wielding a spear. The sight of these four couldn't even get Stephen to give a reaction to it as he was so drained physically and more so mentally, it honestly didn't even surprise him at all that he was still fucked, He turns his head back round already looking dead inside as he looks back at the grass.

"Heh..." Stephen in his state simply let out a laugh at this.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

That sound Snaps Stephen back to reality as he and the others who are coming down on him looked, The wheels of a motor shred across grass as Stephen's Motor drifts up the hilltop, now airborne. The other Servants show a bit of surprise to this but that was because it was coming down onto Stephen who looked at it with widened eyes. Yet by some Miracle it lands just in front of him

"MASTER GET IN!" Mordred shouted as she opens the passenger door, yet despite her words she grabbed by his shirt and as he felt a pull like it no other it brought him back to his senses as he gets pulled like a rag doll into the Motor. Mordred's foot which was seen slammed down on the gas pedal with the tires shown tearing through the grass as it speeds off before the Four individuals touched the ground.

Stephen gets put into the back as Mordred with a face like she was on a mission now had her full focus on getting Stephen out of here. "Too early to relax yet Master! They're right behind us!"

Mordred looks at her rear-view mirror as the Four Servants are seen in it giving chase, the one in the middle wearing blue skin-tights wielding a red spear heads off past the others with a smile like he was enjoying himself, moves to the drivers side as Mordred shifts her eyes to her side mirror following him as he can be viewed on it following him and looks into her side mirror.

The Spear wielder closes in with a casual smile as he pulls his arm back and then thrusts his spear to the tires but Mordred 's right eye jumped seeing what he was planning. She turns the wheel towards the left to avoid it as th spear pierces the ground.

However she sees that the large half naked man wielding a large spiral lance shaped sword swings it as they came his way, Mordred Switches into reverse and drifts back along with the swing of the Man's blade and gets around him, Mordred spins the motor around switching gears and accelerated forward but then something lands on top of the roof as both she and Stephen look up upon hearing it.

It was a skinny woman wearing a white skull mask as she held up her dagger but at that moment Mordred turned the wheel all the way while accelerating even more causing the Motor to some how spin around like a spinning top, they went so fast Stephen gets stuck on the right hand side door, he tries to pull away but they were moving so fast he couldn't break away.

The woman on the roof was barely hanging on as she had nothing to grab hold off besides the car she places her foot on the right hand side window as Stephen and Mordred see this and she immediately braked.

The sudden Stop propelled the woman forward spinning around as she was thrown away while at the same time Stephen who was glued to the Right hand side was thrown face first into the left side mirror with his face squashed up to it. Smoke emits from the rear tires after breaking suddenly at high speed but Mordred slams her foot down on the gas pedal as the motor propelled forward.

Inside Mordred is seen swiftly changing gears to pickup more speed however the last servant, the one donning a green tunic and a spear comes into view right in front of them. appears right in front of him of them.

Mordred's eyes looked fierce as she was not about to shirk from this, Pressing her foot harder on top of the gas pedal the Motor picks up more speed but the Older man wielding a spear gave off no signs of hostility, in fact as The Motor's engine revved like crazy as they come at him the Older sper wielder gives a calm welcoming look with a smile to Mordred.

At that moment something pulsed inside Mordred, as she fierce look seemed to calming down to the point it was strange for her, as the welcoming look the man gave her seemed to calm her right down, yet as this was happening, Mordred's 'Riding Skill' which allowed the Motor to maneuver and drive at speeds it shouldn't be able to suddenly dropped in speed. (What-What's's wrong with me...?!)

The Motor speed dropped like crazy as they were slowing down at a near stop to the Older spear wielder who perches his spear on his shoulder with a calm look yet seemed to bask with a tiny bit of triumph. Mordred curses under her grinding teeth not understanding what is happening to her yet she 'felt' a calmness with this man which was the problem as it makes her skin crawl.

Yet despite her urge to fight this, that too was dimming as the Older Spear wielder looked gave a sigh of relief as he can see that Mordred despite her 'struggle' was coming around as he seemed to get ready to greet them. "hmm?"

The Older Wielder hmm'd at something questionable he just saw happen, That was Stephen who pulls himself into the front lifting his leg up and slamming it on top of Mordred's foot on the gas pedal.

"SABER SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Stephen shouts in her ear, despite not knowing how or why Mordred was slowing down in the first place, he knew it wasn't like her at all and tries to intervene and talk reason into her, Mordred jolts a little hearing her Master's words through her ear drums. Her fierce look returns as she presses her foot down on the gas pedal.

Just like that the Motor propelled forward again at great speed as the Older Spear wielder was taken by surprise at this, against his better judgement he jumps off the ground to avoid being run over but as they came in his foot hits off the front bumper which makes him slam his face first into the roof of the motor before tumbling right off onto the dirt as Mordred and Stephen drive off.

The Older spear wielder laying flat on the grass lifts his head up and looks to where Mordred and Stephen are as they are already far into the distance, at this the Old man lets out a ragged sigh 

"ah, youth..." The Older Spear Wielder uttered as he seemed worn out by what just happened yet foot steps are heard which grabs his attention as he looks to his left as the half naked man with his drill like sword perched on his shoulder is seen.

"Are you alright Old comrade?" The Man asked as his smile showed warmth and hearty concern for the older man which was needless to ask yet the Older man scratches his cheek giving out a forced laugh now realizing he has done something which he saw to be embarrassed. The man then looked off to where Mordred and Stephen drive off as only a trail of dust could be perceived.

"Well, that was Interesting" He stated as the younger man also wielding a spear and the skinny woman with the white mask come into view meeting up with them.

"We have failed. I must know go give a report to our Masters." The skinny woman voiced like a machine as her body turns into a shadowy silhouette before plunging into her own shadow and disappearing on the spot, The younger spear wielder clicks his tongue at that as he found it unpleasant. "Che, well that's just great, by the time we head back Our Masters will be ready to give us an earful!"

The Younger spear wielder found that to be rather not worth the trouble yet the Man with the sword looks at him warmly, giving a soft chuckle at him. Yet the Older spear wielder who was now sitting on the grass didn't seem to have the energy for that.

"Ha~~ At least you all have very understanding Masters, this Old Man's Master really makes me feel my Age to the point it makes me want to cry" The Older man spoke as he gives a forceful chuckle, clearly not looking forward to it as he becomes somewhat dejected with a blue blush on his face to which the Man bends his knees down in front of the Older man and pats his shoulder to comfort him.

Meanwhile Mordred and Stephen were nearing the highway as Mordred still looking fierce as blood probably rushed to her head made her more eerie than ever seen. "We're getting out of here! hang on to something Master!" Despite that Mordred wasn't about to pause for anything, only giving her Master fair warning for that reason alone as she herself was boiling up inside.

"Wait! Naw hang on a minute Mordred!" Stephen reacted upon hearing Mordred as he was laying on the back row seats, he tries to grab a seat belt to pull himself up but Mordred was already turning the wheel back and forth as the sway back and forth kept Stephen off balance with no chance to even get up.

"AND HERE WE-!!" Mordred paused as they were right at the road barrier when just over that was a park police motor with two policeman seen seeing this with wide eyes 

"I SAID WAIT! MORDRED LISTEN TO ME!! MORDRE-" Stephen again fruitlessly failed to get Mordred to hang fire as with one final turn of the wheel and slamming her foot on the brake the back wheels lock in place.

"GOOOO!" Mordred yells as the Motor gets thrown off the ground and flips over the Road barrier, almost in parallel to the Police Motor as they flip over it as well, the two Policeman seeing this with the gobs dropped at what they were seeing in utter speechlessness. "

At that same moment Stephen who was unable to secure himself had struck onto the roof of the inside of Motor, still clinging to the seat belt for dear life while Mordred who looked like she was fuming had not noticed this. Landing perfectly back into the highway Mordred speeds off cutting by all traffic as the two Policemen with they're jaws still dropped open had their minds blown by what they just witnessed.

"...Are We chasing after that...?" the Policeman on the left passenger seat uttered as he couldn't take his eyes off where he could last see the Motor that just pulled a stunt like he had never seen before and in person. Yet his college on his right scoffs at it like his college must be mad to suggest that. "eh, Naw...!"

"...Are we going to report it?" He asked for confirmation but his college again puts that suggestion down in cold flames. "Did ye see the regi or the make?" He interjected to which he the policeman on the left could only shake his head in response. "...Naw..."

"Neither Could ah'...plus we're on our tea-break"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author note: this one took longer because I was too absorbed playing P5 royal, but no that's finished so Yass! lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Mordred arrive in London due to the new co-ordinates he obtained. where do they lead to?! A Church!?

With the new Co-ordinates Stephen found in the Old shack, using the world map online to find where the co-ordinates point to, Stephen and Mordred now found themselves standing just outside St Paul Cathedral in London.

Exiting the motor, both peer at the building, Stephen looks at his phone on Google Maps with a save point and bubble message above it stating 'St Paul Cathe...' on it.

Stephen looks back at the Cathedral with a raised brow at how the co-ordinates they've been following have led them to an empty shack in the middle of nowhere to one of London's iconic features.

His attention shifts to Mordred who had seemed to have no interest in the structure, she looked downward with a sore look on her face with Stephen noticing this and looked concerned for her as he could figure the reason behind her mood.

He flashes back to what just happened not long ago when Four Servants turned up at the shack and pursued them with the flashback ending showing Stephen and Mordred back on the highway yet Mordred is seen driving away with an irritated look.

(Is she still in a huff about having tae run away fae that lot?) Stephen thought to himself yet he somewhat can't understand Mordred being in a huff about it (Ugh...come on man, how the eff did ye even plan on fighting that lot?)

Stephen pondered to himself in his thoughts with his eyes still on Mordred yet again with a worried look, he honestly just couldn't imagine her handling her own against four Heroic spirits, but his behavior just now didn't go unnoticed as Mordred looks back to him with a scowl on her face.

"What?!" Mordred snapped at Stephen which made him pull back, a little surprised from her sharp tone though growing accustomed to it now, he straightens up before answering with a nonchalant look. "Nuthin, just wondering if you're ready tae head in?"

Stephen lied as he figures asking her out right how she felt about having to 'flee' from the enemy as he best assumed how Mordred saw it as from what they did, although Mordred apparently buying what he said lightened up a tiny bit, simply turning her head forward again while folding her arms still in a huff.

"Hmph, whatever, let's just get this over with" Mordred pouted, she took a quick glance at Stephen and seemed to have noticed her Master's concern for her as she starts heading in first as Stephen followed behind.

Entering St Paul Cathedral, the two step through the entrance, walking inside they pause just underneath the dome area giving their surroundings a quick look as Mordred with her arms folded not enthusiastic about this voices what comes next. "So? What is it we should be looking for Master?"

Stephen hearing her while glancing around thinks back to the shack he was in, remembering the secret passage that led him underneath the ground but also he shuddered upon his encounter with the other two white masked Servants that appeared.

His expression at that moment was easy to read, that to god if he ever had any reason to do something like that again he'd rather have Mordred jab him across the face yet he seemed conflicted with that thinking Mordred would be more than glad to do it and winced for moment almost physically feeling how painful that would be form someone like Mordred.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head, Stephen looks around as he spoke out, "Let's split up and have a look about! You're able tae sense hings magical aye?"

Stephen asked looking to Mordred for confirmation as she meets his gaze yet she shifts her attention elsewhere. "That's right, I suppose I can try and pick out something, but what will you do? you're not a Magus so you won't have a clue what you're doing?"

Mordred questioned yet Stephen simply shrugs his shoulders not finding what she said to be much of a big deal to him. "Ugk well, I found a clue by maself last time so we just need tae dae our nosy and hopefully we'll find some secret passage tae somewhere...or maybe tae someone this time..."

The last part he said grabbed Mordred's full attention, that they may meet an enemy this time. At this point she would gladly wish so for something that she can put her sword through which makes her more focused now. With both in agreement now they nod to each other and split up looking around St Paul Cathedral. 

Checking out the different parts of the Church Mordred using her senses to detect any kind of magical Presence as she scopes around the place While Stephen on the other hand using his experience from the old shack feels out the place.

Unfortunately there was no luck on Stephen's end as he then finds himself in the main mass of the Cathedral where the choir and the high altar can be seen as he, just before he steps in he notices a font with holy water in it.

In Stephen's case only being a christian in name only, he still dabs his two fingers into it before doing a crucifixion sign from his head to abdomen and then from his left shoulder to his right shoulder doing what most people would do when they enter into the cathedral as for Stephen having to do it since his childhood simply did so as it seemed a natural thing to do.

He then walks inside into the main mass, with no soul in sight his every foot step echoed throughout the place as it kind of un-nerved him. Having made it up to the High Altar he then begins to proceed up the small steps.

"Can I help you?" a voice called.

Stephen froze in place, his foot stops just at the last step to the Alter, the voice called out gave him a shudder before he Turned his head round at the bottom of the steps as what stood there was a middle aged man wearing the father's cassock and white collar in addition to a golden cross around his neck and a blue sash treading down from his shoulders.

Despite seeming humble with his hands behind his back and the smile he gave, Stephen couldn't help but notice his eyes seemed empty, almost like a void, an abyss of emptiness.

"Uh, sorry...I was just having a wee nosy. it's ma first time doon here"

Stephen spoke as the sudden appearance of this man made him have a slip of the tongue, however he raises a brow wondering where this man popped out from, the very sound of his footsteps reverberated throughout the place while this man just appeared without a sound.

"hmmm, though the tours aren't scheduled on a Sunday, the evening Mass has ended...still I find what you said to be peculiar, what is your business here may I ask?" the man asked as his smile quickly died down like one would look is he was interrogating someone.

Stephen's eyes furrow finding what this man's asking to be questionable, in the past all the Priests he had met were always welcoming and humble yet the fact this man is trying to 'pry' his reason for being here felt wrong to him. "I just said I was having a look around, It's ma first time here n I looked up and found this place is a iconic feature in London, did ye no just say they even have tours here?"

Stephen rebukes back to the man who's smile seemed to crack a bit wider at his remark. The Two stare down each other as though the priest in front of him had eyes like a void, Stephen on the other hand wasn't about to shrink back from this man.

Mordred is then seen coming into the Main mass scratching the back of her head implying she had no luck finding anything as it seemed to annoy her when she mutters to herself. "Honestly, Just what hell am I supposed to be looking for? isn't the point of secret passages because they're supposed to be secret? I mean ̶ ̶!" Mordred mid muttering to herself ceased upon sensing something when she entered into the main mass.

The first thing she see's is Stephen standing at the Altar but her gaze shifts to the Priest he was was glaring at, Mordred as if having locked on to what it was that caught her senses leans forward with squinted eyes at the man wondering just who the 'hell' was he.

Mordred's eyes however widen sharply on alert to this person, now appearing hostile, her feet press into the floor before pouncing off the ground making a bee-line toward the man at great speed.

Mordred comes in right at the Priest's side, materializing her sword out she takes a swing at him while due to where Stephen stood he saw Mordred about to attack the Priest.

"!!", Taken by surprise Stephen could only hold his hand out before even trying to call out to Mordred to stop. Yet as her blade almost reached him, the priest's right eye looks and sees her.

Mordred noticed his gaze on her when the Priest pulled back away slightly the tip of her blade misses by a hair's breadth. 

"!?", Stephen just witnessed and was shocked to see someone manage to dodge Mordred's attack despite he had no time to even get a syllable out of his mouth due to how fast Mordred came in at this Priest yet he managed to dodge like it was natural.

The Priest face became serious as he jumps back away from Mordred who landed on the steps on the alter yet did not pursue but rather bring her guard up to position herself between this Priest and her Master.

"Watch yourself Master! This guy ain't a normal Priest!" Mordred warned with her eyes fixed on the Priest as Stephen attention focuses on him as well. "Aye I figured as much since he actually dodged ye taking a swing at him..." 

The Priest in question despite having Mordred, a Heroic Spirit trained on him looked rather relaxed doing a pondering pose with his right thumb and index finger placed on his chin.

"hmmm..." The Priest's calm demeanor clearly ticked off Mordred who clicks her tongue looking more annoyed that this priest was acting so calm despite having herself ready to cut him down.

"I see, a servant ̶ " The Priest stated before his eyes turn to Stephen as he follows up "Which makes her Master, Correct?" 

Mordred's eyes dilate back, fury in them burned upon being referred to as a woman, her full Armour materializes around her as she geared up to strike down this Priest yet the sound of Stephen's foot stepping down on one of the steps makes her attention shift to her master for a second.

"Aye and? Yur no gaunnae try anyhing daft wae this 'servant' here are ye?" Stephen forwarded toward the Priest as a half warning. The Priest still in his pondering pose cracks a small smile at Stephen's words.

"hm, why of course not, a mere mortal like myself would not be foolish to dare test their mettle against a Heroic Spirit of Humanity's legend. But! You have certainly confirmed to be this Servant's Master yet i do not sense you are Magus yourself, correct?"

The Priest mulled yet Mordred was becoming increasingly irritated by this Priests attitude but then the back of Stephen hand gets placed on her right shoulder for her to hang fire as Mordred looks at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Hang fire the noo, ah wantae ask him a couple of things" Stephen expresses to Mordred in a low voice yet not low enough as the Priest definitely heard him as his brow raises up slightly.

"So ye said yur a Mage aye? are ye way this mad Mages association anaw?" Stephen throws at the Priest for an answer yet when the Priest hears it he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle toward that.

Mordred again gets ticked off as she knows the priest struggled to hold in that soft laugh just now simply because he must see her Master being ignorant.

"Master, this guy is definitely a Mage put he wears the cloth! he's with that group that oversee the Holy Grail War and give sanctuary to masters who lose their servants" Mordred remarks as she leaned closer to her Master to inform him this as Stephen clearly takes note of it without taking his eyes off this priest.

"hmph, it's just as your Servant said, I am not affiliated to the Magus, we of the 'Church' are only devoted to the word of God and we his sheep carry out his teachings. Though I am what some may call a Mage, 'We' do not sully ourselves in their practices" The Priest informs yet Stephen merely hmm'd at it.

"Then kin ah ask ye something" Stephen utters yet it wasn't meant like he was asking at all rather he expected tae get it. The Priest obviously catching that raises his brow up to him wondering just what Stephen wanted to know.

"So first, is it actually true that Heroic Spirits are popping up all er the world? cause that's whit some lassie fae this mad Mage association told us?" Stephen asked but came off as a demand

The reason for his boldness was the knowledge Mordred is right next to him and yet not trying to show it he was still unnerved by this Priest, who despite having Mordred who looked ready to cut him down isn't deterred by her presence at all.

"concerning that...we do know that Servants are being summoned on a scale un-heard of in past Holy Grail Wars. We of the church can't even come to grips how to call this situation anything but a miracle, but that would be blasphemous giving the ritual is based on the Mages's practices"

The Priest divulged to Stephen and Mordred who herself couldn't come to accept that knowledge either after hearing it from that female Master from before and nor hearing it from someone who affiliation clashes with the Mages association she know can only take it as a fact now. 

"Is that it?" Stephen questioned which earned a questionable brow from both the priest and Mordred at what his words meant by as he looked firm with suspicious eyes at this Priest. 

"cause see whit else that lassie said tae us, a common factor is that the people who are summoning 'this' lot are just normal people and yet ̶" Stephen pauses for a moment as he pulls open the left side of his jacket and reaches into the inner pocket pulling out the lid of the parcel he received with the fragment that summoned Mordred.

"Whoever sent these oot tae people gave us co-ordinates which took us tae some mad shack in the middle ae nowhere. we were lucky enough no tae end up in a fight wae 'six' ae em that turned up efter I found a mad bit underground that gave me new ones leading tae here!" Stephen imparted to the Priest who showed no reaction whatsoever yet for Mordred on the other hand.

'Six?!', Mordred looked stunned hearing that, Her mind races back flashing to the four Servants that chased them as they 'fled'. Her eyes shift to her Master for moment at what this is she was hearing about two more now. She curses wanting to yell at Stephen for what that was about but she suppressed it bitterly as she would get it out of him later.

The Priest hearing this gave the impression that he wished to know what Stephen was getting to as Stephen conspicuously looks at the Priest saying to himself 'Oh is that how ye wantin' tae play it'. 

"So aye, Each wan who got these co-ordinates ends up in a mad bit oot a nae where were anything kin go, be it a fight over whit's inside or a trap for anyone 'daft' enough tae go in on their own!...n now, the co-ordinates ah got oot there lead us tae London of all places in a mad church where we happen tae bump intae YOU!"

Stephen's logic hits Mordred with a realization, she comes to realize what Stephen was getting toward, her eyes fill with suspicion which glare toward the Priest as what Stephen said began to look like as if the Masters who were picked were being tested as participants as Masters on this Holy Grail War.

Hearing this the Priest chuckled, understanding what Stephen was getting to, giving a glance toward his direction as he sees the firm look Stephen gave which amuses the priest. 

"I understand now, so with that deduction you believe I have had a role in this scheme, your face already tells me that nothing I say will sway you otherwise" The priest said as his hands are pulled behind his back, his hands tighten into fists as Mordred did not let that escape her notice.

"Aye yur gaunnae have a hard time telling me otherwise! but...This actually works out for me, there's something i wanted tae ask a Mage if a bumped intae wan again in you'll dae the job" Stephen relayed at The priest who's brow raised with a pique of interest at what Stephen said.

"Oh? and just how can I help you in that? though I must remind you that I am not a mage, young man" The Priest seemed curious at what Stephen wanted to ask him, Mordred glances at her Master also wondering that.

Stephen's mouth opens with a slight pause before he utters his next words "...ah wantae know if I kin become a Mage!", The words uttered by Stephen raise brows as both Mordred and the Priest in contrast react differently than the other.

"Oh!" The Priest was intrigued by what he heard while Mordred in contrast was baffled at what her Master was asking but then a thought occurred to her which then she realizes why her Master would want to know that.

"Like ah said fae whit that Lassie told us. All the Masters are just Normal people like me! Since ye know about the Holy Grail Wars I take it there's nae need for me tae say anymere, is there?"

The Priest brings his right hand around from his back doing a thinking gesture at his chin again, pondering in his thoughts at what Stephen asked him. "I see, So you wish to supply your Servant with magical energy, I see you desire the Holy Grail! tell me young man, just what kind of wish would you ask of the holy relic?"

Still doing his thinking gesture, the Priest's interest in Stephen wished to know what he would ask of the Holy Grail as that would become a factor to take into consideration or as that's how Stephen could see it which he has glad to disappoint him.

"I want loads a hings, but right now! I don't want anyhing fae this mad grail! ah only want tae find the wans who got me put intae this hing n beat em at an inch ae their lives!", Stephen's words caused the Priest's expression to sour having heard nothing like he expected.

"Are you sane? the Holy Grail only chooses Masters who seek it! you must have something you desire that can only be obtained through the holy relic's divine power or perhaps that desire will become known to you as you traverse this Holy Grail War..." the Priest mused.

Stephen on the other hand did not really care much about what the Priest said as he brings his hand up, showing the back off his hand with his command spells in full view. "See as long as a've got these! ahm a target for any Master n their servant who want in on this so whit ah WANT right now is to help Saber be at 'their' best! So dae ye know anyway I kin become a Mage or no?"

Stephen demanded a clear answer from the tone of his voice, The Priest pulled his right hand from his chin and places it behind his back. Lowering his head he ponders in his thoughts for a moment before raising his head again with an amused look.

"There is actually a way to test to see if you have the aptitude to be a Magus! though the process can be excruciating for the Person going through it" The Priest answered as Stephen readily responded. "How?"

The Priest lets out a soft chuckle through his nostrils "hmph, and why should I impart that method, as members of the church we are impartial and do not take sides with Masters, this is truth for any Magus who is from that 'side' "

"bastard...!" Mordred growls at the Priest at his attitude, like he was poking fun out of her Master but then Stephen though he was almost reluctant did not let it show on his face as he spoke.

"saber...", Mordred's eyes shift to her Master as Stephen called her. He looked like he was trying to look calm and firm as to show all seriousness in what he was about to say though it was obvious he was reluctant. 

"See if the next thing that comes outta his mouth isnae what ah wantae hear. Hack wan ae his limbs off!" The Priest tensed at Stephen's words. no longer amused while Mordred seemed taken aback by what Stephen just asked of her, for a split moment she thought on her virtues as a knight but when it comes to this Priest whose very words feel like poison coming from a snake, she honestly felt she could make an exception.

But she affirms herself knowing her Master wouldn't say something like that in earnest, rather it was too show how serious he was as she complied. "Got it"

The Priest looked to have his guard up as his eyes turned to Mordred upon hearing her comply with her Master's order before looking at Stephen with disapproval. "You would strike at me in this house of God?"

Spoken in a higher tone as if to poke at Stephen's morality yet he could only raise a brow at the priest's words "Is that actual the best comeback you've got? God isnae here mate! I'm a christian but ah say his name in vain everyday! so nae use bringing him up"

The Priest frowned at Stephen not pleased by his choice of words at all, Yet Mordred into position holding her sword out which grabs his attention. He knows now that his next words could cost him a limb, though clearly dissatisfied with this conduct he then sighs in reluctance.

"...Very We ̶̶"

"HERE! HANG ON A MINUTE!" a voice called out, all heads turn to the entrance at the main mass as a man is seen in view stomping in. a tall man with a rough build, round belly. Possibly in his late forties wearing glasses as the top of his head was bald and a stubble beard.

"ah wis listening on yese! ah want tae know that anaw!" the man demanded, referring to the method to see if one is a mage which raises an alarm for Stephen. (ah fuck. is he....)

The man raises his right hand up showing his backhand which revealed command spells on them, proving he was indeed a Master, seeing it the Priest lips curl into a smirk upon this development yet Mordred then shifts herself in position in front of this man approaching them.

The sight of her made the man raise his hands up "here, hang on luv, ahm no here tae cause ye any bother!" the man voices as if he was just put on trial and claims his innocence yet Mordred scoffs at it.

"Heh, you're joking right? you call yourself a Master so if anything your being here is nothing but a nuisance!" Mordred slandered before she points her sword at the man, he backs up with his hands still up clearly knowing he should not mess with her which gave a hint he knew she was a Heroic Spirit, that or the fact she wielded a sword was an obvious hint.

"So where's your servant? tell em' to quit hiding!" Mordred demanded which also directed to said servant in question as she scans the room. The Man backing up then pauses as a figure materializes just to his right.

Everyone's eyes look to the Man Materializing before them, The Priest in particular gave the slightest slip of a reaction of surprise upon seeing this man. as he fully materialized he was quite the handsome man with quirky hair combed backed, wearing a dark teal outfit and in each hand he wielded a spear.

A Long crimson one and a shorter golden spear in the other, Mordred's eyes zip between both spears immediately as she already can affirm which class he belonged to. "Heh, Lancer huh?" Mordred scoffs this man off like a joke as she perches her sword on her shoulder pad.

Suddenly her eyes are drawn to his face, in particular the beauty spot under his eye, through her helm Mordred was almost in a trance not able to take her eyes off the man's features but they snap looking pissed off.

"Keh, so you've got some kinda charm spell on you huh? pueh! how sickening!" Mordred spits at figuratively or if she could if she didn't have her helm on. yet Lancer smiles almost in fact pleased with Mordred's words.

"heh, apologies, but I'm afraid it's a little curse I was born with. There's nothing that can be done about it, blame it on my birth, or blame on the fact you were born a woman" Lancer chided Mordred on being a woman, bad move.

"Hoh~! is that so, well then..." Mordred voice shakes with impeding anger about to turn into fury with Stephen seen behind her backing off knowing too well what Mordred can be like once she gets like that.

"I'll Just have wreck that face of yours, so bad...THAT YOUR OWN MOTHER WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU!!" Mordred roared, Both Masters immediately back up shivering at the impending onslaught that was about to commence.

Lancer for the moment seemed confused by Mordred's reaction but he readily prepares for battle swinging both his spears round respectfully before taking his stance. Mordred brings her sword back, her feet press into the floor cracking it as she is about to pounce on this Lancer.

"That's Enough!" The Priest shouts with a thunderous clap of his hands. Both Stephen and Lancer's Master cover their ears wincing in pain just from how much that clap stung their eardrums.

Stephen wincing looks at the Priest but something immediately caught his attention. The Priest hands clapped together had thin lines that gave a glow stretching from his fingertips down to his palms but in a split second they vanish leaving Stephen to wonder if he saw that right.

The Priest puts his hands behind his back while straightening up, puffing his chest out to make him seem more 'bigger' compared to the two Heroic Spirits before him. "Saber!....and also Lancer! If you wish to spill each others blood I would ask you continue at a more suitable site then a house of God" The Priest stated as his words make Lancer take heed of his words, dropping his pose.

Mordred clicks her tongue before holding herself back but was obviously still not pleased by this. Having indeed seen that He had diffused the situation, a smile creeps on the Priests lips as if he was scheming.

"Now Then, Since it has come to this I would like to make a proposition. Saber! and Lancer! As Heroic Spirits a fight between you is inevitable, rather it is the way it should be! as such. As a proxy of the Holy Church I would insist you battle each other!" the Priest proclaimed like he was a fanatic, Both Servants look at him without a word however the same could not be said for the Masters who stood there actual flabbergasted.

"WHIT!? ARE YOU HAVING LAUGH!?!" Stephen shouts in protest with Lancer's Master following up, "HERE YOU! WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU TAE DECIDE THAT!?", both Masters weren't happy with this.

The Priest simply lets escape a soft laugh at their protest either simply because it was amusing or rather because their reaction was expected. With the same amused smile the Priest looked to Stephen who had begun to get pissed off by how this Priest looked like he was enjoying himself.

"You wished to know how to become a Mage and supply your Servant with magical energy correct...?" The Priest then takes out his right hand and opens it up toward Lancer's Master before continuing.

"This man also wishes to know, but as I said the Church is neutral and simply mediates in the Holy Grail War ritual. Again we do not favor any Master or take sides, as such, fitting to the Holy Grail War would be to grant the Master whose servant who is victorious to gain this knowledge!"

The Priest relayed, repeating his words for Lancer's Master to be aware of as well yet Stephen could not accept this as he could only see it as the Priest 'taking the piss'. "Yur defo enjoying this aren't ye!" Stephen hissed at the Priest yet his words did not crack a reaction out of him as he simply kept that smile etched on his face.

"Here wait a minute! How dae we even know you're no just bullshiting us? cause there's nae way ahm going along with what you want when ye cannae even prove it!" Lancer's Master stated as Stephen looks over agreeing with him mentally.

Lancer's Master then points to the man himself as he continued on "See this guy, he just pops out a nowhere efter ah got some mad parcel delivered tae me n since then we got jumped a few times before getting here. He stuck his neck out for me when I didnae even want nothing tae dae wae this! So ahm no letting him get pulled into yur shite without you showing me ye actually can prove wit ye know!"

Lancer's Master wasn't about to back off from this as even the Priest seemed not to find this development appealing as Both Masters seemed not keen on letting their servants fight at all. 

"My Master..." Lancer's face expressed more than his tone how touched he was by his Master's concern for him which only made him resolve to prove himself worthy of it as he stares down the Priest.

"Priest! While I have no qualms engaging Saber in battle, My Master's wishes shall be carried without question! Do I have your word that when I triumph over Saber, you will divulge all you know to My Master?" Lancer calling out the Priest on his word is to be kept to which the Priest puts his hand on his chest.

"You have my word, Lancer. I swear with God as my witness" The Priest responded as Lancer not caring much to have 'God' as a witness looks more serious when he points his crimson spear at him. "Very well, But know this. If this is just a ruse for your amusement then not even your 'God' as your witness will save you from My spear skewering right through you, Remember that!"

The Priest amused already as is gave no further comment, Lancer's attention then shifts to Mordred as he calls her out. "Then what say you Saber? as Heroic Spirits, our paths crossing can only be met by the exchange of our blades! But also, as Knights our Honor for the Master we have both sworn to serve are on the line! Again I ask, What say you?"

Stephen at this moment seen behind Mordred who stood in silence puts his hand on his face, reluctant at how this development came to be. Despite that he knows Mordred is already raring to fight Lancer now and his words could be interpreted as 'throwing down the gauntlet'.

Though he doesn't like this at all, more than ever now he needs to let Mordred know he is there to back her up because anything else said at this point would be an insult to her.

*sighs* "Well he's thrown down the gauntlet at ye, there's nae way yur backing out this now!" Stephen states in reluctance as Mordred through her helm, her lips crack into a smirk at her Masters words, knowing her too well.

"Alright Lancer, I accept! but make no mistake, you'll regret having me as your opponent!" Mordred declares as she brings her sword of her shoulder pad and pierces it into the floor with both hands atop the pummel.

Lancer smiles back at her eagerly awaiting the time for their duel as Both their Masters both looked unsure were nonetheless determined for the sake of their Servants, at the same time however the Priest's lips crack apart further into a long smile.

"Very Well then, I will have you reconvene after a proper site for the battle is found and a barrier is drawn, as a representative of the Holy Church this will be the first record battle of the Holy Grail War!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a glossary for Scottish words for those interest in understand what the (Oc) Stephen is actual talking about half the time lol: [Scottish slang](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Glossary_of_Scottish_slang_and_jargon)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short break, Mordred and Stephen receive word of where they are to meet Lancer and due battle. But what transpires before that for some is not what they expected (lol)

After what had transpired at St Paul Cathedral, Stephen books a hotel for him and Mordred to stay in. Thankfully finding one that was cheap enough under a hundred pound just for two nights Stephen then takes Mordred to a Restaurant at her behest of course.

Unfortunately Most of the more highly reviewed restaurants required a reservation, much to Mordred's dismay at this however Stephen knowing beforehand of Mordred's eating habits looks up a restaurant that dealt in serving buffets.

Mordred and Stephen are then seen seated at a table With their meals. Stephen having a preferences for Chinese food had curry, chicken balls, salt n chili chicken, spare ribs and two slices of pizza while Mordred...'

With his knife and fork in hand Stephen did not partake yet as his eyes were fixed on the total of seven dishes laid in front of Mordred who was courtly partaking in the different kinds of cuisine.

Stephen's eyes could not help but stray to his right, feeling the stares by multiple staff behind the buffet stand, their arms folded and eyes crossed with looks of disapproval in them.

If Stephen had to take a guess he would assume the ones behind the buffet stands thought Mordred had some 'cheek' to take so much from the buffet stands. Clearly they kept an eye on them just to catch Mordred to be unable to finish her meals. 

Stephen's face couldn't help but crack a smirk at them as they were about to be severely disappointed in thinking they were going to pull them up on it. At that notion Stephen finally partook in his meal.

"mmmmm~, Ah! that was pretty decent meal, I gotta say Master a buffet as you call it got me wondering what it was like but, it was just like a feast!" Mordred remarked while stretching herself.

Her knuckles then place on her hips as her head turns in her Master's direction with Stephen seen partaking in a cigarette in one hand with his other hand in his jacket pocket, he shot a glance at Mordred seeing how satisfied she looked and gave a small smile "Aye, glad ye enjoyed yurself" 

On that Stephen remembers back not that long ago where Mordred went back up to the buffet stands for dessert, at which the staff behind it could only be baffled by her and throw their arms up to it, a sight which amused him as they might change their notion to allowing people to take how much they want now thanks to Mordred.

"So! where do we go from here?" Mordred calls for confirmation on what they will do next as Stephen puts his cigarette in his mouth while pulling out his left hand out his jacket as he whips out his phone to check the time.

It was getting quite late now as Stephen double checked the time as he looks off ahead while putting his phone back into his pocket. "tch, It's actual close for aw the shops closing...ah should've got a bevvy beforehand..." Stephen muses as he was reluctant to be a driver now since he can't drink but he wasn't about to let Mordred drive again since they're in a more civil area.

"Ugk well, may as well head back tae the hotel then..." Stephen again muses to himself yet Mordred's mood seemed dampened on hearing that, she must've clearly wanted to explore around more but hearing her Master state that the stores around would be closing she didn't seem keen in simply walking around.

"I guess so..." Mordred muttered to herself with her eyes looking downward. back in their hotel room Mordred was seen kicking back on the couch, her arms perched on top while her right ankle sat on top of her left knee as she watches on the flat-screen tele.

Stephen could been seen past Mordred outside the balcony leaning on the metal black railing around it with another cigarette in hand. Staring out Stephen was deep in his thoughts, recollecting their encounter with that Priest which Stephen tsk'd at showing his annoyance.

"Here, Mordred..." Stephen calls out, Mordred turns her head to her Master's direction wondering what her Master wanted, "What?" she responds while still facing out Stephen continued to speak.

"Whit did ye hink about that Priest we met?" Stephen asked as he motions to take a puff of his cigarette, Hearing that Mordred raised a brow at the odd question her Master asked her. However she turned her head straight as she looks to give it some thought.

"tch, he was creepy. He was really like one of those fanatics, especially when he talked about the Holy Grail War. Honestly he was just creepy" Mordred stated with a look of aversion that she honestly wanted nothing to do with that Priest, something Stephen agreed on.

"Aye but see how he acted even though 'You' were an inch fae hackin' him tae bits? is that normal for Mages?" Stephen asked looking back from the corner of his eye to Mordred who met his sight before looking straight again.

"Well, A Servant's power is pretty common knowledge even for a bumpkin Magus, I guess that guy was getting too cocky!" A frown etched on Mordred face now contemplating how that Priest was possibly making light of her which was not pleasant.

Stephen hearing this was in his thoughts a bit before he takes a puff of his cigarette and flicks it away, exhaling the smoke out before he comes in and sits down to Mordred's right in a spare arm chair.

"Aye he said there were Past Holy Grail Wars anaw, ye hink he might've been at wan ae em?" Stephen conjectured yet he honestly had no clue what these past Holy Grail Wars were like. 

Mordred pulls her head back staring off at the ceiling giving it a bit of thought before speaking "It's possible, I mean he's an old man so if there was one ten, or twenty years ago, then it wouldn't surprise me" Mordred however didn't think it was relevant to them.

In a short pause Stephen opens his mouth.

*Knock, Knock*

'!!', Their heads turn to the sound of a door being knocked upon by someone. Stephen gets up from the armchair and heads to the front door, He peeks at it when he catches a slip of paper being pushed through the bottom of the door.

Stephen raises a questionable brow at this, he heads toward the door and unlocks it, he opens it wide looking out into the hallway. There was no one, just an endless site of other hotel room doors.

Mordred at this point takes notice of the slip of paper on the carpet and leans down and picks it up, examining what was written a smirk curls on her lips. "Heh, Master!" Mordred called as Stephen turned around to Mordred, Immediately taking notice of the delight etched by the smirk on her face.

Mordred hands what she held to Stephen, he takes it to examine what was on it while Mordred places her hands in her jacket pockets, her smirk grew wider before she relays to Stephen what the meaning behind what they received meant "It's time to face Lancer!".

Before even coming to grips what was on the slip of paper they received Stephen looks at Mordred. a drop of sweat running down his temple giving hint showing his uneasiness at this news, where as Mordred in contrast was enthusiastic upon this welcomed news.

At the dead of night Mordred and Stephen where on foot, making their way to the destination that was on the slip of paper they received by an unknown, Asking them to come to Trafalgar Square, again another of London's iconic sights.

A little while later Stephen and Mordred come upon their destination with Mordred seen fully donning her Armour and Stephen wearing a hoodie underneath his jacket with his hood over his head like a cloak. The first thing that catches Stephen's attention is the tall pillar of stone which was a plinth to a statue atop it.

Around the area were four plinths with Four statues of figures atop them and in the center were two fountains with stone figures in the center of them spewing out water. Coming in from the middle between the two fountains Stephen and Mordred paused.

From afar was Lancer, his smile easily showed his anticipation for the coming fight while his Master possibly having the same idea as Stephen now wore a flat cap on his head while the lapels on his jacket were raised up to just at the bottom of his ears as he leans his head down. In a moment of pause Lancer and Mordred exchanged 'gestures', which was simply staring down the other before anything was done next.

"Well Master, I'm off" Mordred stated as she turns her head to Stephen who looks at her, not able to see past her helm Stephen simply gives a nod. In all honesty though, he was doing is best not to let his face betray him to hide how unsettled he felt right now.

Mordred in correspondence nods to her Master before making her way straight down the middle between the two fountains, Lancer gives his golden spear a quick spin before grasping it tight in his hand, he turns his head to his Master, his features filled to the brim with confidence.

"I'm heading out, My Master", Lancer's Master who shoots him a glance seeing the brimming confidence on Lancer's face. though a drop of sweat ran down his temple giving hint to his uneasiness he gives a stern nod to Lancer who complied with doing the same.

Lancer then faces straight ahead, he walks down the center between the two fountains like Mordred. Both are seen walking in parallel to each other as they close the distance between them.

Now face to face in between the two fountains Mordred is the first to start the banter. "I gotta say I'm impressed Lancer, I never met someone so eager to come early to his own execution!" 

Mordred chided toward Lancer which made a soft laugh escape him finding it funny with the same demeanor as always looking eager to fight. "Before we begin, Saber, I would like to apologize for earlier at our first encounter" 

"hmm?" Mordred tilts her head not understanding what Lancer was getting at. "I believe I caused you great offence when bringing up your gender, but believe me, I am pleased my opponent who is the Saber class is made of stern stuff!"

Lancer emphasized yet Mordred merely scoffs at it, finding this 'pretty' boy's words not worth even considering as she already perceives him to be the kind to unwittingly with zero effort attract women even without the help of that beauty spot under his eye.

In response to his words Mordred could spit at it "Puet, Enough already Lancer. You're just in my way. You're nothing but a pebble for me to kick aside!" 

Mordred throws an insult at Lancer who simply laughs it off quietly, seeing that Mordred is simply only interested in killing him and throwing insults.

Yet both he and Mordred then look at different directions as something suddenly grabs their attention, both their Masters looked puzzled at what was up while Lancer then smiles looking pleased.

"What perfect timing, Someone has been kind enough to raise a Barrier for us, looks like we won't have to worry about any stragglers wandering in. although...." Lancer paused as his eyes survey the area noticing something else.

"It would appear that quite a few spectators see fit to watch our battle, can't say I'm thrilled to have our fight be seen as sport" Lancer expressed and Mordred on that agreed. 

From the corner of their eyes they spot multitude of Birds, bats, owls even dogs and cats positioned at vantage points which gives them a good view of the area with their focus on both Mordred and Lancer.

* * *

In Parts of London figures are seen as silhouettes and their surroundings also shadowed are hinted to be ones observing Mordred and Lancer. However in a particular place both Mordred and Lancer are being viewed from which could only be described as a holograph as it shimmers like waves of an ocean.

Across the screen Both Mordred and Lancer respectively are seen by one individual with noticeable feature of having blonde hair, a white jacket and blue skirt had their hands with one atop of the on laid on their lap which twitch upon the sight of these two.

"Are you okay?" a woman spoke with concern in her voice who seemed to notice the person next to her unease. only the bottom half of her face is seen but other features showed she had long dark raven hair and the collar of a red buttoned shirt.

"I am fine. please, do not worry" the person spoke with firm poise. The Person with dark raven hair seem to hold back what she wanted to say after hearing that and complies looking back to the screen while two others sitting beside them could be confirmed to be female.

* * *

Mordred and Lancer still looking of in different directions cause both their Masters concern at what was going on, Lancer's Master had become impatient and un-nerved enough as is when he lets out an outburst.

"Here Lancer! Whit's the hold up?!", Both Servants attention was Grabbed by Lancer's Master, including Stephen and the spectators attention as all eyes look to him. "Hurry up! Ah want oot a here as soon as!" 

Lancer looks over to his master with concern while Mordred whose face is hidden still scoffs at that but Stephen on the other hand took his words to heart, Interpreting them as an insult to Mordred.

Knowing full well one of the two is undoubtedly going to die in this fight as this makes Stephen angry at how he's trying to take the piss out of how serious this is, especially for Mordred. "HERE YOU! CLAMP IT!" He shouts at the top of his lungs while cupping his left hand at his mouth.

Now all eyes were at Stephen for his outburst, Lancer's Master raised a brow wondering what Stephen was all about but doesn't like his tone cupping both his hands at his mouth and follows up, "WHIT YOU WANTIN!?" Lancer's Master shouted wanting to know what Stephen had to say to which he complies. 

"AW! 'WHIT'S THE HOLD UP?' ALL ABOUT? YE 'IN A HURRY' TAE SEE LANCER GET HIS HEID TAKING AFF!?" Stephen jabs at Lancer's Master with his own words, hearing this the Master of Lancer became aggravated by Stephen.

"HERE WEE MAN! YOU KIN SAY THAT WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS OR WHIT HE'S ALL ABOUT! I BET IF YE DID YOU'D BE PISSING YURSELF!!" Lancer's Master retaliated with insult however it flies over Stephen's head as it honestly was the most obvious comeback he had heard off.

* * *

At the same time the 'spectators' who were observing honestly didn't know how to process this, they had bated breath with anticipation at the clash of steel between two Heroic Spirits from Humanity's Legends.

And Yet they're having to sit listening to these two 'nobodies' have a clash of words while back at the four women watching this on screen, a droplet of sweat appears at the back of their heads at this sight.

* * *

"OH IS THAT RIGHT!? MATE! AH DON'T EVEN KNOW MA AIN HISTORY! SO HOW AM MA SUPPOSE TAE GEE A FUCK ABOUT SOME CUNT AV'E NEVER HEARD ABOUT!?" 

Mordred could not hold back the snort of laughter that escapes her at her Master's response to that, getting the gist that since even if her Master was told Lancer's true name it would hardly effect him as he'd still be seen as a 'nobody' who wasn't great enough to be talked about.

Lancer himself scratches his cheek unsure how he should be taking this while the logic behind Stephen's statement was true, it could also be his downfall. Of course Lancer's Master again was about to retaliate with another comeback, taking a deep inhale into his lungs but Stephen cuts him off.

"BUT I'LL TELL YE WHIT! YOU'VE DEFINITELY HEARD AE 'THIS WAN'!!" Stephen shouts referring to Mordred pointing to her before shifting his sight on Mordred. "SABER!" 

Mordred becomes attentive upon her Master calling her as Lancer and his Master raise a brow to what he referred to.

"TELL THIS FANNY N HIS PAL WHO HE'S ACTUALLY TRYING TAE TAWK SHIT TAE!" Stephen shouts, it wasn't really an order however wanting or even suggesting to Mordred to reveal her true name made her pause to process that But before she could give a response or reaction Lancer interjected.

"That would be unwise, Master of Saber", Stephen with the top half of his face shadowed due to his hood, his eyes still widened upon being called out by Lancer wondering what he had to say.

Lancer with his red spear in hand opens his arm out "Besides us, Familiars of mages are here in the form of these animals you could spot around the area are here to observe My battle with Saber. If Saber were to reveal their true name! for anyone who is watching this fight who is also a Master, it will become a distinct advantage for them to use against you in the future!"

There was short pause after what Lancer said as Stephen at that moment looks around, indeed he could spot birds, owls, and even bats. He also spotted Cats and dogs stationary while observing them.

This realization gave Stephen a shudder as a drop of sweat runs down his cheek but Lancer at that time comes to realize something upon what he just said and gives a short laugh. "Hm, Well...I suppose that would not matter since Saber will fall to my Spear" 

Mordred's hand clenched tight on her sword hearing that and was not about to let it go unchallenged. "Why You ̶̶̶ " 

" ̶̶̶And Whit?!", '!?' Everyone including who were spectating had their attention grabbed at what Stephen just said. "So whit if they're watching? Fuck em!" Stephen expressed while Making sure he was saying this right at the familiars who were watching them to make sure what he said could be directed right at them.

"Better yet in fact! Let them listen in! Cause Av'e got something tae say tae all these 'Mages'! n see whichever wan ae yese are a Master! _FUCK~ YOU~~!!_ " 

Lancer and his Master literally had their lower jaws dropped open at this sight of Stephen, like he was trying to pick a fight with everyone yet Mordred's reaction to this could not be described due to her helm on.

"Saber!", Mordred flinched upon being called suggesting she was lost in her thoughts as she was now attentive to her Master. "You said it yurself! There's nae point in planning or worrying over every little thing! See Right now! we're already in the thick of it...!" Stephen paused as he opens his arms out to say 'Come at me!'.

"So Whit's there left tae fear? Ye plan on getting the Holy Grail don't ye?! That means we're going up against Every Servant that's popped up all over the world! So mon then!"

Stephen declared at the end aloud, the expression of some of those spectating could not make heads or tails of what was happening right now, yet Mordred at this trembled, it wasn't fear or embarrassment that's for sure rather it was excitement.

Her helm comes apart which causes a gasp from Lancer seeing this, "Saber?" he exclaimed not sure what she was doing right now. When her helm dismantles she had the smuggest and cockiest smirk on her face upon her Master's words.

She turns to face Lancer, her expression caused a jolt to run through him as she then plants her sword into the ground with both her hands atop the pummel. "Roger that! Master!"

Lancer jumps back to create distance between them, on his guard with his spears out he gives a nervous smile with a drop of sweat running down his temple in disbelief at what she was about to do.

Puffing her chest out Mordred then Proclaims. _"To All You Mages out there watching, You may know me as Mordred! The one and only true successor, To the famed King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon!_ " 

Lancer looked stunned on the revelation of her true name revealed, followed by his Master who profusely sweated from his head who also stunned hearing this as Mordred follows up.

_"And to all you Masters out there with you're third-rate Servants. I Hereby say. **COME AT ME!!** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheww~ glad that's over, For any who wish to leave a comment on who they think will win between Mordred or Lancer (if you don't know he is already lol) please leave a comment. 
> 
> As the Story unfolds I may use general vote to change how the story goes, This is called the 'World Holy Grail War' So Stephen may meet his end and a new Master gets the spotlight. 
> 
> Again I Apologize to those Readers who might not have a clue what Stephen says have the time, but hopefully you get the gist of it lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred and Diarmuid start things off while both of their Masters can only watch now.
> 
> At the same time In a certain place in London one of the many Spectators watching the fight seem to know to both combatants personally.

Upon Mordred's Reveal, or 'debut' as someone would take it as such left all present and spectating speechless, Lancer's Master in particular could not believe what he heard. _'Mordred...'_ He would have had to live under a rock to not know that name, He was honestly speechless to see a legend from his own country right in front of him.

Lancer for a moment taken aback by the reveal of Mordred's name left him almost speechless, However as his expression shifts to one readying for battle yet he had a clear distinction of disappointment hinted on his face.

* * *

At the same time somewhere in London, the four ladies observing this battle couldn't hide their surprise at what they just heard.

"Mordred..." A Woman with long blonde hair over shoulder, garnished in blue elegant clothing utters out and to that all present couldn't help but look to their left toward the petite girl with blonde hair sitting at the far left. The woman with dark raven hair did so as well with heavy concern and worry yet for the person in question only the back of her is shown.

Her reaction and feelings on the matter were indistinguishable yet the looks she received seemed to hint the matter regarding Mordred tied with her deeply.

* * *

"Mordred... due to the Holy Grail I have the displeasure of knowing that name, and your legend. To think, my Opponent would be the infamous Knight of Treachery Mordred who rebelled against the noble King of Knights...I must say, I'm quite vexed"

Lancer making no effort to hide his disappointment at this as the Smug grin etched on Mordred's face quickly faded becoming more serious. "hmph, Like I care what you think! I no longer have the patience to deal with any more pleasantries" Mordred takes her sword out points her blade at Lancer.

"This is where you die Lancer!" Mordred declared before taking her stance as Lancer does the same however, though vexed by Mordred Lancer was not about to let the battle commence yet.

"I would rather not do this considering who my opponent is, but as per the code of chivalry! Since you have gave me your name, I must oblige!" Lancer stated with no heart or enthusiasm in tone he spoke when he said that.

Despite having a distaste for Mordred knowing her legend which in contrast he found as an insult to any knight who would bear steel against their Lord. Lancer was giving his name not as a courtesy to Mordred, but as per his code of chivalry since his honor demanded it to be the right thing to do.

"First of the knights of Fianna, My true name is Diarmuid of the Lancer class! Saber! now that have given my true name, Let us begin!" Lancer stated with pride in his voice upon his introduction and gets ready.

Mordred for the moment with all seriousness took note of Lancer's true name before a cocky smug look which could only be seen as belittling Diarmuid. "Heh, so you've got some nerve to reveal your true name to me! Very well, I'll be sure to remember it after you fall by my blade!"

"We shall see" Lancer retorted. Then there was silence as the two combatants were about to face off, Mordred reveling in the fight that was about to commence while Diarmuid however in contrast to his usual behavior no longer had the joy of battle etched on his face but rather one bent on destroying their Opponent.

Their feet press into the ground damaging it and they were off, Finally the clash of steel commenced as they pounce each other with Mordred's Clarent clashing against both of Diarmuid's spears crossed together.

They split off, Diarmuid follows up with a thrust of his yellow spear followed up by his red spear But Mordred strikes it off the shafts of both Spears diverting their course while closing the distance between them. Diarmuid grasps his red spear tightly and swings it to the ground at Mordred's feet.

She twists her body jumping round it to avoid the spear as it tip tears at the ground. Both Mordred's feet then land firmly into the ground damaging it before giving a wide swing of her sword to her right at Diarmuid.

He brings his yellow over his right to block, the impact sends him back but not before swing his red spear to hid right at Mordred which she connects her sword off, being pushed back with his feet grinding across the ground Diarmuid final stopped yet Mordred was in hot pursuit of him. 

* * *

The clash of steel between Mordred and Diarmuid is heard as the four ladies observing this fight without batting an eye. "What do you think?" the dark haired woman spoke aloud enough just for the girl to her left to hear her, the petite Girl shifts slightly.

"It is far too early to make assumptions. However...." The Girl paused for a moment as she seemed to give what she was about to say next great consideration "Speaking from Experience...I would say ̶"

* * *

The clash of steel between Mordred and Diarmuid reverberate on with Stephen seen observing, or rather what he could only get glimpses of were just the sparks of their weapons clashing which gave a twitch followed by a grating in his eardrums by the sound of them.

Mordred and Diarmuid were simply too fast on the move for Stephen to keep up with them. Comparing this to an anime fight, Stephen could feel the distinct difference between watching a fight on screen to actually being present in one.

There was no epic soundtrack playing to pull him into this either, an actual fight to the death was nothing at all to enjoy or bask in. Stephen could only stand there with every brain cell in his head working themselves to the point his head felt like it could lit on fire.

He tries to remember everything he knows so far about the Holy Grail War, The Heroic Spirits and of course the roles that Master play in:

_ 'A While Back...' _

_Stephen and Mordred on their way on foot to their destination to face Lancer stroll through the dead of night, an eerie silence with no soul in sight with just the street lights illuminating the area._

_Stephen looked tensed as he walks, deep in his thoughts with Mordred casually walking next to him with her arms behind her head. Yet, she couldn't help glance at her Master feeling on her skin the tensity he exuded like it was begining to crawl on her skin s at this point, annoys her._

_*WHACK*, Stephen gets a back breaking jab into his back, he cringes gritting his teeth together in a fruitless effort to endure it but caves leaning over with one of his hands on his back as the assialant, Mordred casually pulls her hand back behind her head._

_"Quit it already! from how tense you are Master it's like you're the one whose fighting Lancer!" Mordred rebutes not finding her Master's conduct appeasing._

_Stephen despite the numbing pain in his back, a snort escapes him at how 'not' funny Mordred's words were, 'him fighting Lancer?', Stephen thought to himself that he wasn't daft enough to even to kid himself thinking he'd last even two seconds if he ever faced a servant._

_Standing up straight while still rubbing his back Stephen seemed less tense now which Mordred aprroved. "So what's got you so tense Master?" Mordred asked, rasing a brow yet with little to no interest shown on her face._

_Stephen seemingly too unsettled did look at her as he spoke. "Just worried, ah mean a caught a glimpse of what Heroic Spirits like you can do and a good impression fae the last wan we meet"_

_Stephen mused with his mind flashing back to the sight of Mordred high in the air with crimson lightning exuding from her blade while he laid on the front bumper of his motor after a torture session with Assassin._

_Stephen placed his hand on his side as it ache in remembering Assassin and the 'souveniour' she left him, Mordred's eyes look to where he touched and remembers thats the spot where Assassin injured him._

_She averts her gaze as she looked repentant, feeling responsible for her Master's injury. "But now ahm actually gunnae see a legend fight like how it was done so obviously ahm a bit unsettled" Stephen spoke whic grabbed Mordred's gaze back to him._

_Yet his words simply made her huff. "hmm, If you're that nervous maybe you should've stayed back in the hotel!" Mordred grumbled not at all pleased with that but Stephen then shot a glance at Mordred with a raised brow._

_"Whit you on about?" He asked as it seemed to him there was a misunderstanding but Mordred in a huff now looks at her Master looking like he didn't understand._

_"If you're starting to get scared and want to run away I guess that's only typical of 'humans'. tch, how pathetic!" Mordred hissed at Stephen looking ahead not wanting to look at him but Stephen at this point was even more at a loss at what Mordred was saying._

_"Here! whit you actual on about? did ah say ah wis 'scared' n wantin tae run for 'dear life'? ah said ah wis unsettled cause besides having tae watch you fight there's next tae fuck all ah kin dae fur ye!"_

_"!?", Mordred looks back at her Master a bit stunned by his reprimand, especially the last part of what he said. Stephen on a rant now follows up as he pulls out his left hand looking at the command spells._

_"See beside these mad 'hings' which are nae use cause they're suppose te keep ye in line when ah cannae even supply ye wae magic or heal any wounds ye get!" Stephen ranted but Mordred hearing this leans her head down sighing out at her Master's ignorance._

_"Idiot" Mordred shot at her Master which he looks at her again with a raised brow wondering what that was for, but Mordred then follows up._

_"Those Command spells were woven with magic from the Holy Grail so they pack tons of it! If needed, something like a boost or heal you simply have to compel them and say something like 'with this command spell...' or whatever and say what you want after!"_

_Mordred grunted which came off as something that should be obvious to Stephen yet the look he gave her in contrast said to her 'how the eff was ah suppose to know that?'._

_Giving his command spells another look, Stephen honestly couldn't feel anything from the command spells, but when he remembers back to Mordred's summoning when they appeared on their own Stephen accepted quickly what Mordred said._

_"So these are kinda like a buff then, if you use them at the right moments?" Stephen mused as Mordred affirms with a nod to it. "That's right, It could come in handy in a tight spot but those aren't what really decide a battle between two servants!"_

_Stephen looks at Mordred attentively at what she says next, her lips part opening as she utters what the decisive moment in a battle between two Heroic Spirits is._

_'Present...'_

Stephen remembering that conversation between them made him tense more. Back to the fight with Mordred and Diarmuid which Mordred continues to press on Lancer, she was clearly stronger. Every clash of their weapons send Diarmuid back with force which he found vexing.

Diarmuid analyzing Mordred's fighting style still couldn't help but be puzzled, Mordred fought recklessly, Her instinct's were like a wild animal as she does not pause in her pursuit in rushing him.

Diarmuid could have counterattacked during any of their exchanges but he felt going for such an obvious approach against someone with wild instincts could back fire on him.

His attention is taking by Mordred however who he caught sight of coming at him from above with her sword in both hands swung above her head, Diarmuid from where he stood could calculate that from the way she came down at him she would not close the distance enough to strike him with her blade.

Clarent's guard opens followed with zaps of red Lightning, Diarmuid gasps catching this sight. A stream of crimson lightning exudes from it, wrapping around Mordred's blade as it extends outward increasing it's length as she came down swinging her sword at Diarmuid.

He couldn't block that so he jumps back to avoid it, the tip of the lightning smashes into the ground rupturing it yet Mordred laughed at this. She then throws her weapon at Diarmuid who couldn't stop the shock being shown on his face that a warrior would willing throw their weapon.

Having little time to think Diarmuid clicks his tongue finding it impossible to understand the madness behind Mordred's reasoning as with his red spear he blocks the attack. Red lightning exudes from the blade giving Diarmuid a sting or a tingle from the electric attack but he shurgs it off as it wasn't enough damage to cause him concern. However Mordred who had abandoned her weapon lands back on the ground.

Her Armor exuded red lightning before she pounces off the ground with a wild grin making a beeline for Diarmuid, The Lancer couldn't help but be shocked that Mordred came at him unarmed. Now truly comparing her to a wild animal, Diarmuid started to have doubts of Mordred's class now, Comparing her way of reckless abandonment to that of a Berserker.

Diarmuid could not help but feel insulted at the fact Mordred came at him unarmed, as if she was mocking him as a Warrior who could not take on an unarmed opponent. Diarmuid brushes Mordred's blade off with a swing of his red spear and comes at her. Both his spears spread out then cross over each other about to skewer through Mordred who came at him above the ground.

"Heh" Mordred laughed noting Diarmuid's expression, she baited him. Planting her foot hard into the ground Mordred jumps off propelling herself upwards twisting her body around as she comes back down just above Diarmuid.

The Lancer's eyes follow her, adjusting his posture and positions his spears to skewer Mordred above him, Both his spears could still reach her and so he thrusts them at Mordred.

However she opens up her hand and Clarent answers her will coming back into her hand, Diarmuid eyes jump at this. He considered Mordred like a beast yet he is the one who seemed to have taken the bait.

With her hand tightening her grip on the blade followed with the momentum of jumping and twisting her Body, Clarent guard opens again with a stream of red lightning exuding from it, swinging her blade down with her target being Diarmuid's head.

In a split second he could tell if both of them follow through the wound on both of them would be fatal, maybe more so for him, against his better judgement he crosses both his spears together to block her attack as Mordred hammers her sword down where the shafts crossed each other, The sheer force caused Lancer to be put on one knee as with only one hand the difference in their strength was apparent with both of Diarmuid's arms throbbing just trying to push back.

Putting all his strength in Diarmuid manages to push Mordred off since she was airborne. The two split off as Diarmuid stands back up with both spears spread out followed with Mordred landing back on the ground.

Giving out a short breath, Mordred's string of attacks including using the red lightning clearly took quite a toll on her. Diarmuid catches this and despite his dislike of Mordred due to her reputation he had to concede that she was no slouch to combat.

He considered for a moment that if he wanted to, he could simply drag the fight on until Mordred tired herself out like the wild beast she acted, but his face twists finding something like that unacceptable.

With the Knight Of Treachery as his opponent, or rather because it was the Knight Of Treachery, Diarmuid was not about to shrink back and resort to a tactic that would diminish his pride and honor as a knight that would lower himself to Mordred's level.

Diarmuid's eyes stray from Mordred for just a moment as the spectators who watched them weighed on his mind more now. He glances behind him to see his Master who just like Stephen was having great difficulty keeping up with their fight.

Mordred looked ready to pounce at him again but then she stopped. The Sight of Diarmuid holding out his yellow spear in front of him cause her to pause for a moment, his grip loosens letting the spear drop form his hand falling to the ground.

Mordred raised her head up slightly clearly confused at this, _'Is he giving up?'_ she thought to herself causing a smirk to crack on her face almost wanting to let out a laugh in surprise to the sight. However that changed when Diarmuid is seen firmly positioning himself, holding his red spear in both hands.

"Hm?" Mordred wondered what Diarmuid was up to. Diarmuid who gripped his spear tightly as the cloth wrapped around his red spear began to undo itself while dissipating into nothingness.

Mordred shifts forward slightly, readying herself for what Dairmuid was planning.

"Saber, Though I do not acknowledge you as a Knight of chivalry. Regardless, You are a foe I must defeat, So I will give it my all! It is time to die!" Diarmuid sates, Readying himself with his bear red spear, Mordred however tries to gleam the meaning behind his words. 'give it my all'?, Mordred's eyes jump coming to a realization as she tensed up.

 _'His Noble Phantasm!'_ Mordred in all seriousness readily prepares herself by taking a defensive position. Diarmuid looking serious presses his feet hard into the ground damaging it before he pounces off.

 _"?!"._ Mordred seemed stumped at this with her sword out. Despite his words Mordred was expecting him to use a noble phantasm thus invoking it's name, ticked off now as she took it as a trick, in defiance she raises Clarent above her head.

The guard opens up radiating red crimson Lightning along the blade as it extends beyond the blade. Mordred swings her sword with the line of red lightning extending beyond her blade following suit.

The line of Red Lightning comes down on Diarmuid who doesn't even look at it with his eyes trained on Mordred, gripping his red spear tight he thrusts it at the red lightning and they connect, small fissures appear as the tip of Diarmuid's spear and Mordred's attack rupture followed with the lightning dispersing.

"WHA ̶̶!?" Mordred voiced out her confoundment at this, unable to think on what just happened as Diarmuid continued his charge with his eyes trained on her. cursing under her breath Mordred swings her sword to her side letting loose another line of red lightning from her blade.

She swung her sword out letting the line of red lightning tear away at the ground in front of her, Diarmuid about to be hit by it leaps into the air, moving like an athlete he spins and _whishing_ his red spear around his body while coming back down toward Mordred, with one final _whish_ he grabs it near the end of the shaft and thrusts it at Mordred.

Mordred who was about to do a follow up attack brings her sword in to block the attack with the flat end of the blade. when the spear struck again it causes small fissures, chipping away the red lightning surrounding her blade as Mordred tsk'd still not understanding what was going on.

However with his spear leaning on something solid Diarmuid momentarily stationary shifts before bouncing off again _whishing_ his spear around before grabbing it in both hands and swings it down on top of Mordred whose back face him. 

Twisting round Mordred managed to block in time with her sword raised above her head horizontally and again the tip off the spear chipped her lightning away which pestered Mordred but what irritated more as she glares at Diarmuid was the cocky smile he had on his face.

Annoyed by him She retaliates not giving anymore thought to what was happening, being stronger Mordred whacks the the spear away as she presses forward with a flurry of strikes at Diarmuid as he came down reaching the ground.

Again that smile didn't leave his face as he easily maneuvered out of the way between Mordred's strikes. like playing a game of cat and mouse, Mordred rushed at Diarmuid with a swift strike after strike swung from her sword. 

But Diarmuid while flexing his spear around twits his body around before doing a thrust attack right at Mordred. She stops what she was doing, pulling her blade back to block a strike directed at her face.

Again small fissures rupture the red lightning surrounding her blade, not knowing how it was chipping the magic was starting to aggravate Mordred, from her eyes she clearly had enough of this, she firmly positions herself and using her control of red lightning to cause a shock wave attack.

Diarmuid slightly caught off guard at this as he is pushed back by the force on impact is caught off balance, hitting off the ground before jumping back onto his feet and jumping back the way but Mordred wasn't about to stop there and charges after him, she was going for a strike before his feet land back on the ground.

Her Armour exuded red lightning before she pounces off the ground, reaching him in instant Mordred with her blade in both hands swung at Diarmuid's waist from the right.

Diarmuid looked down as Mordred is about to land what could be a fatal strike at him as she too glares at him. 'this is the end' she thought, directing her thoughts at Diarmuid.

However Diarmuid's lips curl to Mordred's surprise as her eyelids rose up, Diarmuid's left foot nearing the ground with the toes touching the yellow spear he dropped earlier and he kicks it up into his left hand.

Mordred's eyes were fixed on it, her sword which closed in enough to the land the blow as Diarmuid could not guard against her strike. However her eyes widen as the cloth wrapped around the yellow spear un-ravel and dissipate into nothingness.

She sensed danger. but, she was not about stop, her eyes reflect her tenacity to see this through while Diarmuid thrusts his yellow spear at her. 

From their respective positions both of them were off the ground with Mordred swinging her sword at Diarmuid's abdomen from the right with just an inch left to connect, While Diarmuid on the other hand with his Red spear swung out back due to the recoil of Mordred's shock wave attack couldn't get it into position in time to follow up a second strike.

However his Yellow spear which was thrusted at Mordred was aimed at her head, it passes over her right arm, it tears through the red cloth that wasn't covered by Armour and nicks her arm with blood flowing out as it continued through aimed at Mordred's head.

Mordred's Sword touched Diarmuid's side while the same time the tip of his yellow spear homed in at Mordred's head yet her eye's remained fixed on him. at that split moment where both fighters glare down the other there was a change.

Diarmuid with his red spear turns it round and grasps it tight before thrusting it into into the ground at his left side just as Mordred's sword began to cut into his flesh, they connect off each other which stops Mordred's attack from following through.

At the Same time for Mordred, her Armour chinks as her helm reassembles just in time to protect her as the tip of yellow spear strikes it and bounces off not able to pierce through it.

Diarmuid with his red spear planted into the ground was stable and uses both his legs to kick Mordred, pushing her back while he at the same time doing so used her as a spring to bounce back.

Yet as they separate Diarmuid does a follow up with his red Spear just as he propels himself back, swinging his red spear at Mordred's helm as the tip tears through the ground before moving toward Mordred. 

Seeing the attack coming Mordred momentarily flashes back to when Diarmuid's yellow spear couldn't pierce through her helm and so did not feel concerned with his red spear coming at her.

But then through the gaps in her helm that showed her eyes they widen as Mordred noticed Diarmuid's smile, as if there was something more to it, like she missed something. The tip of the red spear comes round at her right and is about to connect of her horn ornament.

Mordred's eyes stayed fixed on Diarmuid, time had slow down as she looked for any sort of change. Just as the red spear 'connected' with her horn ornament the smile on his face got wider.

On 'Instinct' Mordred felt she was baited into thinking the same result as what happened with the yellow spear would happen with the red spear. However her horn ornament which connects with the red spear passes through it like butter.

Like it wasn't there at all as the blade tip of the red spear continued through connecting to the helm which at this point Mordred's eyes widen feeling danger and pulls her head back as with same thing with her horn, the red spear traveled through the helm as if nothing was there at all.

Both combatants are now backed off from the other at a fair distance, Mordred stands up straight as despite the fact a Red spear just passed through her helm there wasn't a cut or scratch on it. Diarmuid stood with the smug smile on his face as Mordred with her right hand feels around her horn ornament to check for something, Again she feels the part of her helm just above her right eye to check for something.

Putting her hand down, Mordred's helm disassembles revealing her face which was not too happy, She was bleeding above her right eye with a cut wound just above her eyelash.

"Che, you bastard...." Mordred voiced with mild frustration, Diarmuid gives her a cocky smile yet he couldn't help but be impressed by her 'Instincts', for he was sure he baited Mordred into thinking the same result would occur with his red spear since his yellow spear failed to pierce her helm. 

Yet his eyes focus on the wound on Mordred's arm he inflicted with his yellow spear while also taking note she didn't even bother to check it to which made his smile widened at Mordred's ignorance.

"If I hadn't acted, your sword would have severed me in two, an unpleasant outcome I wish to avoid" Diarmuid commented as he takes his fighting stance as Mordred on the other hand was busy 'thinking' to even scoff at his words, replaying what just happened inside her head with the Red Spear passing through her helm like it was butter.

But she glances at her right horn ornament now attached on her shoulder pad and noticed there wasn't even a scratch on it. This made Mordred glare at Diarmuid as she can now figure out what the red spear can do.

"Tch, dirty bastard. So that red spear of yours can bypass Armour or something like that, Is that it?" Mordred remarked with distaste yet her lips crack a smirk not minding the sneaky tactic as she would've done it herself.

"hmph, You've got good 'instincts'. To sense my spear 'Gae Dearg's' strike was different from my other spear 'Gae Buide'. You may be my enemy with a legend that which brings shame upon any who call themselves Knights, added with a fighting style that can be compared to a Berserker! However, I will acknowledge you're tenacity. If nothing else..."

Diarmuid remarked while preparing to continue their battle, While Mordred smirking as she takes her fighting stance as well. Despite having blood flow over her right eye she gave it no mind at all.

It was the same for Diarmuid's wound on his left side which is shown bleeding out, it too did not cause him much worry and in no time at all the two them pounce off the ground at each other to continue their fight.

Mordred now aware of what Diarmuid's red spear, Gae Dearg can do it still annoyed her that she did not know what ability his yellow spear, Gae Buide had. But knowing it can't pierce her armour gave her much insight to not give any concern at that.

The clash of steel between them continues with both their Masters watching at the edge of the seats figuratively while even the spectators watching the fight were tuned into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if I'm good at writing battle scenes but hopefully it isn't too dry lol.
> 
> I really wish I could find a beta-reader to double check my work for me, if anyone is or knows a beta reader please leave a comment, it be much appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred and Diarmuid continue the battle whilst all spectators know that a fight between two servants that can't be supplied with Magical energy would not last long. 
> 
> While Mordred obviously can think of nothing but kill Diarmuid, the man himself patiently looks for his opportune moment.

Mordred and Diarmuid continue to battle, Trafalgar Square which was their battlefield was beyond scarred by their fight. Diarmuid back to using both spears now continues an obvious assault around his red spear, _Gae Dearg_.

Mordred despite unable to use her right eye due to blood flowing down from the wound Diarmuid inflicted thanks to the special ability of his Gae Dearg. Yet her approach didn't change as both whish through the area like it was a game of cat and mouse.

Though Mordred did have a bit of concern regarding Diarmuid's yellow spear Gae Buide, Nevertheless knew it can't pierce her armor unlike the red spear which can bypass it altogether made Mordred focus more on attacks involving Diarmuid's Gae Dearg.

* * *

The Four ladies watching them from somewhere in London continue to observe the fight, each had gave a comment on how they thought the fight was going starting with the Woman with golden blonde hair in elegant blue clothing, which was fitting for one of noble bearings.

"Hmmm, I must say, I wish to bank on Lancer's victory now that I know what his noble phantasms are. However, A Saber class servant abilities are known stand above all Servants..." The elegant woman stated, yet her pause looking uncertain after her last words regarding Saber servants as this was mostly due to knowledge of Mordred now.

This seemed to be picked up by the others as the dark raven haired woman who glanced at her before looking back to the screen, "You're right, Mordre ̶̶̶ " She quickly closed her lips while giving the girl to her left a quick glance before correcting herself.

" ̶̶̶Saber does have higher attributes as they stand above all the other class servants, but..." The dark raven woman paused while watching Mordred who on screen chases after Diarmuid.

The dark raven haired woman compared Mordred's composure to Lancer who looks calm and cool while Mordred on the other hand was the opposite. "Giving their personalities I'd say Lancer is the most level-headed! Saber just seems like a hot-blooded idiot! well after what her Master did, I can't say they're not in sync with each other"

The dark raven hair woman commented on as she exasperated out a sigh, feeling irritable comparing how she would have acted if it was her there as a Master, A fact the blonde haired elegant Woman did not miss to pick up on, a sparkle glinted at the edge of her eye hinting a 'chance'.

"Ohohoho. 'Miss' Tohsaka, don't tell me you're still clinging to that image of yourself as a Master during the fifth holy grail war. kuhmhm, It's been more then ten years already, do you hear that? Clinging to your days as a teen is too miserable to look at!"

The blonde haired woman ranted following up another bizarre laugh which didn't come off as natural but performed, yet Tohsaka snaps her head round glaring at her, eye twitching with a vein popping on her forehead, her irritation with this Blonde woman has already reached it's peak.

" _Excuse me!?,_ You!...Were you just waiting to insult me?! by the way, just because you missed out on it doesn't mean you should get jealous. Miss Perfectionist!" Tohsaka jabs back at her yet the golden blonde simply looked apathetic to Tohsaka's comeback.

"Ararara, but wasn't the Holy Grail War you spent you're sad commoner days learning and working hard with what you had, and in the end the Holy Grail you fought for turned out to be just a corrupt aberration? Ohohohoho!, How woe it must have been for you!. At the least I wasn't so desperate enough to have wasted my time like you did, chasing a lofty means for your ambitions, Ohohohoho!" 

The golden blonde laughed as she was on roll with her jabs at Tohsaka, tears whelmed her eyelids shaking with a fist, her blood boiled with bitter frustration at this woman's logic which wasn't entirely unfounded.

The petite girl with her hands on her lap brings her right over and places it on top of Tohsaka's. Her touch caused Tohsaka to look back, the bitterness and frustration boiling in her cooled instantly as a different heat blushed across her face.

She looked at the Girl who had her eyes on the fight yet her firm posture and poise in emerald green eyes along with her touch exerted her support for Tohsaka, deeply touching her.

"hmph, that's right" She admitted, yet her face seemed calm and content which grabbed the golden blonde's attention as she froze ceasing her laugh, "But, it wasn't a total waste..." Rin expressed as her fingers intertwine with the girl's hand atop hers.

The golden blonde looked at Tohsaka's satisfied face with annoyance and a pout, like it must have brought up a reminder of 'someone' else to mind, something she was aware of which again annoyed her.

* * *

Back at the fight between Mordred and Diarmuid, the two are now seen staring down each other, Mordred lets out ragged breaths while leaning on her sword for support as the blood flowing down her eye had dried up.

Yet the wound on her right arm kept flowing blood that drips onto the ground, a thing Diarmuid take note of as he on the other hand though not as bad as Mordred was controlling his breathing but even for him the fight was proving taxing.

'This can't cannot drag on, Without a supply of Mana from a Master my own existence is hanging by a thread. Well, Saber on the other hand...' Diarmuid in his thoughts consider that Mordred has expended much of her strength due to her relentless assault.

Yet now completely aware of his Gae Dearg's ability she has paid far more attention to it than his Gae Buide which it's ability is still unknown to her. 

'My Gae Buide can't penetrate her armor, but...If I can manage to make her abandon it for the uses without it, it may just be the advantage I need to end this battle' Dairmuid thought as with that in mind in the midst of his breathing he spoke to Mordred.

"I must say this is quite embarrassing. For two heroic spirits to be breathing this hard, Our dependence for Mana to keep our existence tethered to this world is quite a problem, wouldn't you agree?"

Mordred though letting out ragged pants of breath but still had a burning fire in her left eye, "Ugh, shut up! speak for yourself, don't you dare mock me comparing me to you! I've still got plenty of fight in me! " Mordred ranted, but she continued to pant heavily as Diarmuid was doing the same though his was much lighter before he spoke next.

"Come now, you haven't even been using that red lightning you're so proud of for a bit now, either you're saving what reserves you have left for one more big attack. Or maybe...you don't stack up to other Saber class servants who are said to be the strongest class?" Diarmuid remarked and it seemed to have hit a nerve in Mordred.

Yet despite how aggravated she looked Mordred knew better herself that she was losing steam, despite not having been in many battles for her Magical energy to drain this much was a 'bitch' in her own words.

The sound of her own breathing filling her ears must be snuffing out the sound of her blood dripping from her wound as a small puddle was beginning to form. 'Damn it, I really need to end this fast' Mordred thought yet even her own armor was starting to weigh her down including it's upkeep.

Diarmuid knew he can coax Mordred into abandoning her armor, he just needed to find the right words that would make her respond to it in defiance, having gleamed her personality and knowing of her legend, Diarmuid finally came up with remark that would do the job.

"Though I must say...that Armor looks for heavy for a young 'girl' " Diarmuid remarked, this instantly got him a glare that could pierce through the flesh. Mordred's left eye filled was filled with blood lust, she goes for the attack but Diarmuid steps aside using his Red spear, Gae Dearg to sweep her legs.

Mordred jumps off the ground while continuing her strike through but Diarmuid was following up with a thrust with his yellow spear, Gae Buide while Mordred jumped off the ground. Mordred however while airborne twists her body around with her back facing the ground and kicks both legs filled with a burst of red lighting.

Diarmuid pulled back blocking them but the impact sends him backward with his feet grinding across the stone ground. When he stopped Diarmuid smiled knowing he is getting somewhere while letting it his expression come of as being 'cocky'.

"Apologies, Did I struck a nerve? I know that Women weren't well received to be knights, the very thought was met with ridicule and laughter , especially in your time! That sword and armor is far to inappropriate to be worn by a delicate thing like yourself, although I suppose it's absurd appearance was meant to hide your gender as well? Nevertheless It looks like it's finally too heavy for a girl like yourself to ̶̶ ̶̶ "

" ̶̶ ̶̶SHUT UP!! ARE YOU ACTUALLY JUST BEGGING FOR ME TO KILL YOU!?!" Mordred growled. the growler on her face showed that she was been insulted and ridiculed to the point she wasn't about to take anymore.

Stephen in the distance is seen holding his head with both hands cringing at this sight. He knows for a fact Mordred is just being baited from what Diarmuid is saying. 

He has heard all sorts of banter that tries to coax others into doing something stupid and that was exactly what Stephen is seeing Diarmuid trying to do with Mordred, and she's falling for it hook, line and sinker. In a effort to tell her this Stephen calls out to her "SABER ̶̶̶ ̶̶̶!"

" ̶̶̶YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!! ANOTHER WORD I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!!" Mordred snapped, her glare at Stephen made him freeze, biting down on his teeth to not utter another syllable.

He looked pained that Mordred wasn't joking at all at doing what she said, The way she is now she just won't listen to reason, especially when about to get herself done in over something which he found not even worth getting angry about.

Stephen looks down at the ground, every part of him wanted to defy Mordred and tell her that Diarmuid was playing her, but even that could come out the wrong way as Mordred could take anything he would say about that as an insult or retort to her.

Diarmuid glances over to Stephen, he honestly thought it was a shame that the Master at least was competent enough to figure him out yet the murderous look and statement Mordred gave to her Master only affirmed more than ever What Diarmuid knew about Mordred, So he was going to put an end to this as he points his spear at her. 

"Even in this new life, you would dare bare your steel at your new Lord? You, Are an absolute abomination to everything that Knights and chivalry stand for! I have never have been more revolted at my opponent then any other I faced in my previous life, even a common villain has more virtue than you!"

Diarmuid stated, his face twists with his stomach turning, absolutely appalled with Mordred as to him she was the complete opposite of everything he stood for and valued.

"I fail to see how someone like you ever managed to sit at 'The Round Table' with the likes of Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Tristan, Galahad and many other noble Knights of the round! How was it 'Something' like you ever got to stand within the Presence of the noble King Of Knights?"

Diarmuid ranted as he pointed at Mordred, who after that mouthful looked as if her mind was elsewhere, something inside her was waiting to snap in her. It was like the calm before a storm.

Her face then overcame with rage, red lightning discharge from her as both eyes widened in absolute fury. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Mordred roared.

Her sword is raised up above her head, Clarent's guard opens as fierce un-paramount of red Lightning shoots out from the blade rocketing skyward. Both Stephen and Lancer's Master backed up as this was unlike any of the other attacks Mordred displayed yet Diarmuid knew what it was.

'Her Noble Phantasm!' Diarmuid concluded, a cold sweat ran down his face seeing the sight of Mordred's noble phantasm being activated yet for Mordred her eye's curse Diarmuid for his words while her teeth clenched together in bitterness.

Diarmuid paused for a single second to consider his next tactic, he was unsure if his red spear Gae Dearg could even dissipate such a torrent of red lightning, even if he were to throw it he was unsure it would hit his mark at Mordred once she brought that Noble Phantasm down.

Yet suddenly Mordred winced in a pang of pain, her right hand was shaking as it was losing grip on her sword. A sight Diarmuid did not miss with widened eyes seeing a chance. 

Mordred gives her head a shake as if to shave off the numbness she felt in her right arm. With her face back to be being pissed as hell, Mordred eyes shot wide open, her clenched teeth part taking in but a single breath before she roars out her next words.

 **"CLARENT ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶!!"** Mordred brings her sword further back by just an inch while Diarmuid leaned forward bending his knees while not taking his eyes of the torrent of red lightning exuding from her blade.

On his skin that tingled from the exuding blasts of red lightning he could almost feel a sense of twisted hatred coming from it, yet his eyes then become more focus as Mordred finishes her chant **" ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶BLOOD ARRRRTHUUUUR!!"** Mordred roared bringing down the straight line of crimson lightning.

Diarmuid winced preparing himself as he leaps from his position. What followed next as Mordred brought her attack down was sheer destruction straight in Mordred's path.

Both Masters plug their ears with their hands from the ferocious violent sounds Mordred's attack gave while shutting their eyes looking away from the intense light.

Stephen took cover laying on the ground as he continued to plug his ears with his hands at the violent raging noise caused by Mordred's attack, despite this he tries to look back and see what happens.

Then a vast dust cloud spontaneously passes by him as he pulled back upon seeing it. The Spectators who observed the fight simply watch stiff as boards with wide eyes. The same was true for the four ladies watching the fight as they sat stiff with widened eyes.

The lights flickered yet it wasn't even worth their notice upon seeing the screen which simply showed the torrent of red lightning when all of a sudden it was gone as cloud of dust obscured the view.

The dust began to settle around back at the area as it seemed Mordred's attack was over. Stephen uses his arms to lift his upper body up before turning over sitting on the ground. 

For a few moments he winces as his eardrums were ringing, his right palm just a few inches from his ear as he was in pain. but beside that, in his head he could only think of what happened to Mordred as he looks over to where he saw her last.

The view before him was obscured and could barely make anything out. but setting down Stephen could make out something, his eyes focused on two silhouttes one standing before another on their knees.

it was Diarmuid standing and Mordred on the ground. Stephen gasped at this sight, he felt his eyes were lying to him right now with how obscured the view was plus with what just happened all Stephen thought of at that moment was how in the 'Actual fuck' was Diarmuid still alive.

The Man himself who towered over Mordred who no longer donned her armor while he didn't look worse for wear, in fact his conidtion was just the same as before Mordred fired her Noble Phantasm. Mordred was breathing heavily as she looked to have run out of strength.

Diarmuid looked down on her while musing the fact it really came down to tiring Mordred out, again comparing her to a wild beast. Yet despite that her eyes still had life in them as she shoots a glare at Diarmuid.

"You...bastard..." Mordred panted out in ragged breath and continued so while Diarmuid's eyes which had contempt in them looked at her, but his eyes shift to her right arm with the back of her hand laying on the ground soaked in blood.

In Diarmuid's mind he flashes back remembering the moment Mordred brought down her Noble Phantasm. 'In that split second I noticed that her arm had finally given out losing all strength, she was unable to keep her balance bringing down that flashy Noble Phantasm with only one hand., With that I managed to avoid getting a direct hit just barely. It was a gamble, that could costed me my life...But'

Diarmuid prepared to end this as he spreads out his spears, Mordred who still had defiant eyes did not show a hint of letting this end. She tries to stand up using her right arm as support but she winces.

Mordred looks to her hand, gritting her teeth as if in struggle to move it but her fingertips simply twitch which from her face was not the result she was expecting. Her eyes trail up her right arm still they pause at the wound Diarmuid inflicted on her.

Her eyes rose slightly as if just realizing something, with her left hand letting go off her sword she grabbed the red sleeve and tears the fabric of her arm. but she gasps. seeing her bare arm like it was dipped in blood.

Mordred's eyes then focus on the wound which still bleed profusely. Mordred let out another gasp, expressing her shock at this. "So, you finally noticed" Diarmuid spoke out which causes Mordred to snap her head back looking at him, her eyes sent daggers at him demanding an explanation.

"hmph, It's quite simple.." Diarmuid holds up his yellow spear Dae Buide. " My spear Gae Buide is a cursed weapon that can inflict wounds that cannot be healed naturally or by magecraft. I will admit I had hoped to strike you with my Gae Dearg which may have prompt you to abandon your Armor since you would be as well as naked before this Spear ̶̶̶̶ "

Diarmuid then points the tip of Gae Buide at Mordred before continuing, "Against any other Opponent that tactic would have sufficed, However you fought with reckless abandonment and came charging at me like any wild beast would! You're good Instincts and tenacity may have been what kept you in the fight, But even your Noble Phantasm didn't fire off properly because of that one mere wound I inflicted"

Mordred still shooting daggers at Diarmuid after having to listen to to him yammer on only infuriated her more, cursing him under her breath her left hand goes for her sword Clarent without removing eye-contact with him.

her left hand grips the sword lifting it off the ground and goes for a swing at him, but the sword is struck right out of her hand By Diarmuid's Gae Buide. 

Mordred looked stunned at what just happened, her sword was taken from her hand with ease, it spiraled upward into the air before coming back down piercing upright into the ground.

Stephen stiffens letting out a gasp at what he saw, Mordred's sword got taken out of her hand as it lands a few feet away from him. there was no way now he could kid himself that he was just seeing things from before, now he could only look and see Mordred was now at Diarmuid's mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was becoming really long so I have to split it, so look forward to the conclusion in the next one that is coming to you shortly!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fight with Mordred and Diarmuid is nears it's end, yet an unexpected development makes it conclude

Diarmuid continued to look down at Mordred who could only glare daggers at him, if she moved an inch Diarmuid would immediately strike her down. Yet despite that analyzes Mordred's mind was a mess.

Coupled with exhaustion of Magical energy, her frustration and anger with Diarmuid's words from earlier and now with the humiliation at her current situation. Mordred grinds her teeth, the corner of her upper lip quivering as she couldn't accept the way this has played out looking angrily and bitterly to the ground.

"Damn it..how could I...For me who's superior to even King Arthur, to be in such a state is unacceptable..." Mordred growled out in a low tone, as if her thoughts were spilling out from her mouth which wasn't intentional, however Diarmuid clearly heard it.

"Someone like you?...Superior to the King of Knights?" Diarmuid hissed, Mordred flinched as if he 'read' her thoughts, again back to shooting daggers at him through her rage filled eyes yet Diarmuid however shot a glare of his own.

"I can't believe my ears are hearing such an obvious lie. You actually believe yourself to be of the same stature as the King Of Knights, Arthur Pendragon?" Diarmuid stated as he kicks Mordred down.

 _ **"That is the height of hubris!"**_ Diarmuid yelled bringing his Gar Buidhe up, it's tip pointed right at Mordred. "I have just about had my fill of your arrogance! Someone like you has no right to call themselves a Heroic Spirit! You're entire legend is based on nothing but dishonor and treachery!"

Diarmuid eye's aim for the spot he is going to drive his Gae Buidhe through Mordred who could do nothing but shake in anger as she had no means to stop him.

Diarmuid pulls back his spear slightly and shifts forward to deliver the thrust. Mordred's eyes fix on it as it comes to take her life, they widen as the tip reflects on the surface closing in for the kill.

Diarmuid was going to end this promptly, though having found a great dislike for Mordred he was not about to sully his reputation by prolonging this fight any longer and make her suffer more.

Yet the tip of the spear halts just an inch from piercing Mordred's eye, Diarmuid looked stunned for a moment but it wasn't due to something in him that compelled him to stop his attack.

Rather it was a troubling sensation he just felt, Diarmuid's eyes shift to the corner as the silhouette of a figure comes at him from behind. Mordred's own eyes widen looking past the spear an inch from taking her life at the sight she was seeing past it.

What Mordred was witnessing right now was Stephen coming at Diarmuid with her sword that was struck from her hand were now in her Master's hands. Diarmuid of course could sense this, but this act alone seemed to trouble him greatly.

Stephen gritting his teeth takes a leap of the ground swinging Clarent down at Diarmuid yet he, with the actual skills of a Warrior closed his eyes, Stephen's every action was amateurish that Diarmuid could have responded with his eyes closed.

Shifting to the right with elegance, like it was so easy with no effort having to be put into it, Stephen missed his target as Clarent continues downward about to touch the ground.

However Diarmuid follows up by gripping tightly onto his Gae Dearg and pulls it behind him, digging the end shaft of the spear into Stephen's right abdomen.

Stephen did not see it coming at all, yet all his senses alert him to the intense blow at his right clearly feeling it. coughing out a breath as he felt his lungs go flat, Clarent slips from his fingers as he is sent from the impact into the fountain bed.

There was splash of water as droplets fly past Diarmuid the sight of his elegant maneuvering with the droplets of water could be as pretty as a picture. Mordred though on the other hand as pellets of water land on her face couldn't feel their cold touch.

The blows to her pride and the twisted feelings boiling in her at the same time could not even process how to feel at the prospect that after all the humiliation, the sight of her Master having to come 'Try' to save her was something she couldn't even begin to process sanely.

Stephen pulls himself out of the vat of water, inhaling a quick breath he held his side that just got jabbed with something solid, yet despite the throbbing pain he looks to check on what just happened.

However With a turn of his head Stephen then froze, the tip of Gae Buidhe was at his throat with Diarmuid looking at him with great affence. "What is the meaning of this, Master of Saber?" Diarmuid questioned, as part of him mostly wanted to know the reason or the madness behind what led Stephen to attack him.

But he actually guessed the reason, any normal mage who saw their servant about to be killed would naturally free for sanctuary. But Stephen, a normal person who doesn't know next to nothing about that stuff would of course as any person would try to help.

"If you came to aid your servant then you have failed prematurely, surely you didn't think a Master who isn't even a Mage could last even a few seconds against a Heroic Spirit?" Diarmuid upon that however looked more aggravated, if Stephen really did do what he did to help Mordred, What he can't understand is why he would put himself at risk for someone like The Knight of Treachery who not long ago threatened to beat him senseless.

"What I can't even begin to understand is why, Why would you endanger yourself for someone like this, surely for someone born from this land you know the Knight Of Treachery's legend? Even for a Normal human this kind of action is foolish"

There was a slight pause as Stephen looked at Diarmuid, as if processing what he was hearing until with no warning grabs onto Gae Buidhe, Diarmuid eyes rose up stumped at this at what Stephen was doing, when he leaned back only to thrust himself at the spear, piercing into his left shoulder.

"!!" this action greatly stunned Diarmuid at what Stephen just did, "You Fool! The effect of my Gae Buidhe's curse applies to you as well, that wound will remain open until you bleed to death!" Diarmuid rebuked.

Stephen at this moment whether with or without thought after what he just did was unknown to even him, despite what he did it was obvious what he did really hurt, like really, really, hurt. Like no joke actually getting stabbed really hurt like hell.

Yet despite that a shiver runs through him remembering back to when Assassin tortured him, at the very least this was bearable, with that he glares up at Diarmuid and responded, "..And whit?"

Diarmuid raised a brow wondering the meaning behind that. Yet seeing the confusion on his face Stephen couldn't help but smile. "Is this no a mad Holy Grail War? then cause ahm a Master, ahm fucked either way!..nggh!..."

Stephen winced from the pain on his shoulder but grits his teeth together in an effort to endure it, he goes back looking Diarmuid in the eye. at very least what he needed right now was his un-divided attention.

"Killing Mordred means ahm next ain't it?...obviously I'd try tae help even if she'd kick ma cunt in for it later on! And whit? so she's the knight of treachery, who cares?! that shit fae ages ago has got fuck all tae dae whit's happening the noo!"

Stephen rants yet as much as he put a brave face on, it was obvious the mix of pain from his injury with Gae Buide still lodged into his shoulder was seriously painful. 

"See all that stuff ye said tae her, that's got fuck all tae dae wae you anaw! You werenae there either so ye cannae talk like you know the whole script! N' yet She's actual willing tae put herself at risk for someone like me, a fucking naebody! so who the fuck am ah tae even judge or question her for any of that shite! n yet....!"

Mordred's eyes which seemed void and empty in an abyss in her own thoughts were alive again perhaps by Stephen's words. Diarmuid at this moment sees now why Stephen risked himself for someone like Mordred. 

As a Master, Stephen has undoubtedly placed his life in Mordred's hands. Despite how infamous she is, Diarmuid sees that Stephen isn't bothered by that or the things she had done in the past.

Because 'now', she has sworn to be his sword and protect him. For Stephen he will go the extra mile and a half to help her out however he can because it's the least for someone whose putting their life on the line for him.

Diarmuid in contrast to Mordred, saw her Master at least as someone admirable and worth respecting, to be loyal to someone despite their history. "I see...For what you said you have my respect. However..."

Diarmuid's grip on Gae Buide tightens as he stares down Stephen in all seriousness, "Despite your interference this match is already over, Saber no longer has any Strength left to fight, her right arm is useless. Nothing you do will change the outcome..."

Mordred's left hand twitched on that, her open fingers come together into a fist, while for Stephen hearing what Diarmuid said could only smirk. "Aye yer right, Like ah said there's no much ah kin dae since ahm no a mage or that. But...!"

Diarmuid's eye flinched at that last word, he stares at Stephen as an appearance of Mordred seemed to overlap him with both their defiant expressions a dead match. "Ah kin at least gee her the sword back can't ah?"

A jolt ran through Diarmuid, he was given a realization he was too late to pick up on. Stephen's words, his actions, even his defiance was meant to distract him. Diarmuid's eyes shot down toward Mordred yet flinch as they are greeted by the same fire and defiance reflected on hers, and now she had her sword Clarent back in hand.

"tch!" Diarmuid cursed having allowed himself to be baited and tricked like that, Mordred gets up from the ground giving a swing of her sword at him. Diarmuid tries to counter by swinging his Gae Dearg at her to knock her of balance in her weakened state.

Clarent and Gae Dearg clash together yet Mordred's foot presses hard into the ground damaging it as she does not fall. Diarmuid with cold sweat can't believe she has strength left in her. 

Mordred runs her Clarent across Gae Dearg , sparks fly as the steel grind against each other but Diarmuid did not seem worried, at this distance he could easy strike her with his Gae Buide.

"!?" However Dairmuid upon trying to position his Gae Buide felt a tug on it. He looked and saw Stephen gripping onto his spear for dear life, putting his feet against the ledge of the fountain bed to ensure he was secured while pulling it toward him.

Diarmuid looked stunned at this sight, for Stephen though, no matter what it took he was going to hold him even for a fraction of a nano second to give Mordred the chance she needed.

Diarmuid was honestly vexed that both Master and Servant were both defiant. However being a servant Diarmuid was much Stronger and pulls the spear out of Stephen's shoulder though he tried to keep his hands on the spear.

Mordred at this point with her sword grinding of Gae Dearg comes in at him, Diarmuid knew he could dodge in time so he steps back out of the way, however Mordred's eyes that were locked on him change their target of focus.

Diarmuid sensed this as he looks at what Mordred's target really is, his Gae Buidhe. Clarent's guard opens releasing that spark of red lightning. Enough to coat the blade as her foot stamps into the ground swinging her blade off Gae Dearg.

With a battle cry she puts her all into this strike as Gar Buidhe snaps in two, Diarmuid was shocked at the sight of his Gae Buide breaking before him. Stephen who had managed to cling onto the tip end was blown back after losing his balance because Gae Buidhe was smashed in two. splashing back into the Fountain bed.

Diarmuid cursed this development and jumps back the way. Mordred did not pursue, rather she stood firm before where her Master was as Stephen emerged back out of the Fountain bed, his right hand holding his wound on his left shoulder.

Despite the pain he was in, the rush and adrenaline with everything he just did made him focused on what had to be done. "SABER! YE READY?!" Stephen yelled out to Mordred who didn't look back to him as she was ready to kill Diarmuid from the start.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I AM! MASTER!!" Mordred responded, hearing that both of them were of one mind, there was only one thing Stephen could do now for Mordred. His left hand opens up before snapping into a fist.

One of his command spells glow giving of a red sheen, _"WAE THIS COMMAND SPELL, SABER! PUT LANCER DOWN FOR GOOD WAE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!"_

The red sheen emitting from Stephen's command spell dissipates, leaving a faded mark like dried blood. Mordred hearing the command shoots her bloodthirsty eyes open.

A Blood aura surrounds her with the guard of her Clarent opening, her sword in her left hand is raised above her head. A torrent of red Lightning bursts forth shooting skyward from her blade.

'So, this is your last ditch effort? how foolish, Just like last time if I can avoid it which should be easy given your current state, this time my Spear will skewer right through you!" Diarmuid uttered in his thoughts.

However when he positioned himself a voice called out to him, "Lancer!", a cold shudder ran through Diarmuid upon hearing the voice of his Master calling him. with just the voice he could tell the position of his Master, his eyes dared to turn around to see his Master not that far from his position.

He hoped as he turned that it was a lie but it was not, his Master was in direct line of fire of Mordred's noble phantasm, snapping his head back Diarmuid tried to tell Mordred her Master was in danger if she fired her Noble Phantasm.

However his words were caught in his throat, one look at Mordred told him that his words would fall on deaf ears, the blood aura surrounding her with the addition of the violent red lighting blasting from blade made Diarmuid see her as a demon.

Diarmuid knew in an instant if he tried to dodge this attack his Master would surely die, yet he himself knew that the ability of his Gae Dearg could not hope to cancel out a Noble Phantasm.

Now standing firm, Diarmuid with his spear grasped in both hands tightens his grip on it, For him there was only one course of action he could take now. He looks back at his Master who at this time looked up at the raging blast of red lightning heading skyward.

"Master!" Diarmuid called aloud due to the violent noise caused by Mordred's Noble phantasm. Diarmuid's Master snaps out of it having heard him and looks at Diarmuid yet flinched when he sees the look on Diarmuid's face with a gut wrenching feeling.

Diarmuid looked way too calm. To his master it was like he could almost tell Diarmuid has resigned himself. "Lancer...?" Diarmuid's Master uttered out, Diarmuid giving his Master an assured smile he turns back round.

"!?...LANCER!" His Master shouted, yet Diarmuid did not respond to his call, with determination etched on his face he takes his stance and readies himself. 

_"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUUUUR!!"_ Mordred yells swinging down her sword with her Noble phantasm following suit with a torrent of Red Lightning right on top of Diarmuid who charges right at.

"SHIT, FUCK IT!!" Diarmuid's Master cursed holding out his arm with the command spells seen on the back of his hand. "LANCER! WITH THESE COMMAND SPELLS!.. _ **WIIIIN!**_ " He cried out aloud and as hard as he could.

All three of his command spells emit a red sheen before dissipate, leaving dried faded marks on the back of his hand. Diarmuid as he charged, his spear Gae Dearg released a ghastly red aura most likely due to the Command spells used.

With a battle cry Diarmuid roared as he pulled back with his Spear "Now Drill! **_Gae ̶DEARG!_** " Diarmuid shouts out before thrusting his spear at Mordred's Noble phantasm.

The attacks connect, Gae Dearg chipped away at the red lightning blasting at him causing fissures right in front of him while from his left and right the attack continues on laying waste to everything in it's path.

His Master was trapped with nowhere to run, yet gritting his teeth preparing himself as he put all his faith into Diarmuid, the man roared out as he pushed forward, the red aura exuding from Gae Dearg flowed back the way as it collided with the crimson lightning of Clarent.

Mordred for the moment poured everything she had left into his attack even as she was barely able stand up. Her right arm dangling down while her left which gripped her sword could barely keep her sword steady.

"!!" Mordred gasped as her eyes shot wide open at something she couldn't believe, reflected in her eyes as the blast of red lightning continued on, Diarmuid protrudes out, sticking out as he made his way to her.

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! YOU BASTARD!!"_ Mordred cursed at the prospect that Diarmuid actually 'dares' to mock her further by even trying to attempt to overcome her Noble Phantasm.

However She winces in pain, Mordred would never admit this to herself that she had actually reached her limit, even the torrent blast of her Noble Phantasm was beginning to die down.

Diarmuid pushing his way through as the crimson lightning blasting past him shocks and cuts him all over. "nngh..." Even Diarmuid as he pushed onward never imagined himself doing such a thing, but what it was besides the command spells compelling him onward were his thoughts on protecting his Master.

***Crack***

"!!" Diarmuid paused for a split second at a sound not like the crackling lightning passing by him, he looks down at the tip of his spear as there was a crack. He clicks his tongue already knowing before that his spear may break due to going against a Noble phantasm and yet, to his frustration he looks ahead upon spotting something.

looking beyond the torrent of red lightning he could see Mordred, his eyes fixed on her as she was just a few feet away, Diarmuid honestly thought at the rate he's going he could still finish her. Biting down his teeth he pushes onward as the cracks on his spear continue down the shaft.

Mordred couldn't believe this, frustratingly enough that Diarmuid is actually making his way to her despite her Noble Phantasm, this mockery to her was inconceivable yet painstakingly enough couldn't let herself be beat by someone like Diarmuid.

Someone who acts all righteous when it's convenient for them, not to mention it was only reminding her of those of the Knights of the Round she knew in a past life. Yet despite everything Mordred had nothing left in her, Even the pain she endured from her own Noble Phantasm felt numb. 

Her eyelids nearly close over her eyes as she slips away, her fingers wrapped around her sword tremble and loosen as Clarent slips from her fingers.

***Clasp***

Mordred's eyelids pull back on the touch of a hand over hers, putting pressure on her hand tight on her sword, an arm wrapped around to keep her standing, her eyes look and rose upon seeing Stephen by her side not about to let her pass out yet, 'Idiot...' Mordred rebuked, yet she didn't have the strength to even yell at him for another stupid stunt he's pulling.

Yet Stephen upon clasping his hand around hers on the sword received a recoil of red lightning discharging on him, zapping his whole body, pulling his head back as he reeled in pain form this.

Mordred looks at him as the damage 'she' was doing to him was hard to watch yet she didn't even have the strength to push him away from her. Stephen reeling back as he is electrocuted couldn't even think as he has a fit with this lightning coursing through his body, shaking his heart and soul as it felt like he could explode.

Somewhere inside Stephen, a manifestation of leylines that look like circuits are seen and are zapped by Mordred's red lightning. For a moment as if charged up they all turn on with sparks flying out of them.

Stephen's eyes which were rolled at the back of his head roll back out, a rush of some kind pulsed throughout his body as unbeknownst to him the circuits somewhere inside him manifest on his body.

Yet he felt like he was burning up but that jolt was enough to snap him out of it, he grips his hand around Mordred's tightly as the same pattern appears on hers spreading up her to the left side of her face.

Mordred's eyes shot wide open as she felt magical energy rushing into her. She could feel it being given to her as she looks at the source. Stephen. 

Mordred was speechless at the sight of her Master who now could produce Magical energy. But she had no time as she looks and sees Diarmuid has made his was to him, his body riddled with wounds and burns yet his eyes fiercely fixed on them.

"tch!" Mordred cursed, But now feeling a rush of Magical energy pouring into her Mordred had just about was sick of the sight of him. "MASTER!" Mordred called out as Stephen looks at her.

"Once more! use a command spell!" Mordred asked, Stephen for a moment seemed at a loss but looking ahead again he nods in compliance. "Awryt! Wance mere!" He said.

One of his command spells release a red sheen "Mordred! Wae this Command Spell!...END IT!!" He yelled. Mordred pupils dial back upon receiving the command. her noble phantasm ceased as Diarmuid presses at them.

Pulling back his spear which was began to crumble, roared out as he was now close enough to strike either of them. Mordred raises her sword up with Stephen's hand still wrapped around hers, The Guard opens once more releasing a torrent of red Lightning.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! _**CLAREENT ̶̶!!**_ "

"DIE!!" Diarmuid yelled as he thrusts his spear at the same time Mordred with Stephen swing down her sword. _" **BLOOD ARTHUUUUUR!!"**_ The crimson lightning blasts forth out of Mordred's Clarent.

Diarmuid's Gae Dearg strikes the blade chipping away at the red lightning. All three yell out a battle cry, Diarmuid despite the Noble phantasm released at point blank was still pushing it back as the tip of his spear chips away at it while it also crumbles.

Blood pours from his eye sockets with the scieras darkened and his irises gleaming a demonic red color, as if possessed. The crimson lightning released rushes past him as a silhouette of him appeared almost demonic.

However his spear Gae Dearg finally shatters into bits. despite his eyes his face was riddled with shock. however their was not a moment longer the Mordred's Noble phantasm engulfs him.

The blast then continues onward as Diarmuid's Master now stared death in the face. "Oh..Shi ̶̶" The crimson lightning engulfs him as the Noble phantasm continues laying destruction a third time now as everywhere in Trafalgar Square was raised to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God this probably one of the longest chapters I've done, I had to break it up in the last chapter but now it's just as twice as long lol.
> 
> Anyway, Winner: Mordred!, For those who may debate on it I agree Diarmuid probably had for more skill and tactics superior to Mordred. However if you read it Diarmuid was stuck in a predicament that he had to protect his Master from certain death which is why he had to face Mordred's Clarent Blood Arthur head on to protect him.
> 
> Also given Mordred's exhausted state it was possible for him to push through her Noble phantasm while boosted by three command spells also since Mordred's Noble Phantasm was nowhere near full power the second time. But as they say, third time's the charm lol. (Try and picture button mashing as Both their attacks collide)
> 
> If any want to share your thoughts on how a fight between these two would have ended I'd like to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Part 1 in a lesson by none other than El-Melloi.

The Battle was over, Mordred and Stephen by the skin of their teeth managed to beat Diarmuid. This result was viewed by all the other spectators all over in silence.

Even the four ladies watching this watched as they witnessed the math's conclusion, each had thier own thoughts on the matter while a certain petite blonde looked at the screen with what just happened replaying in her mind.

From an angle via a vantage point, Diarmuid is seen colliding his spear against Mordred's Noble Phantasm. and yet when she blinks. the next thing she sees is him being engulfed in torrent of red lightning.

Her fingers curl into her palms giving them a squeeze yet her lips which frowned did not fully show how she felt upon the sight.

"Well, that was..." Luvia muttered as she seemed unable to finish with the right word after seeing what happened while Rin Tohsaka standing up with her arms folded looked at the screen, her thoughts were unknown yet she exasperates a sigh out as if seeing someone like Diarmuid die was a waste.

"Khmhm, So that is a battle between two legends, and to think this is what is transpiring across the world...those old farts surely have their hands full, Including my dear brother" Reines stated as the last part grabbed Luvia's attention to her.

"By the way, where is El Mellloi?" Luvia asked inquisitively, Reines shifts her eyes over to the golden blonde with the same wicked smile etched on her face. "Isn't it obvious?"

Reines eyes then look to the screen as dust and smoke filled the area with the aftermath of Mordred's attack. "He's gone fishing" 

Back at Trafalgar Square, the area was riddled with dust and smoke with not a building in sight, Stephen foot presses into the ground as he drags himself and Mordred who was slipping into unconsciousness as he carried her with her arm over his shoulder.

"hey...master..." Mordred uttered in a weak tone, her eyelids half way closed over her eyes staring at the ground. She clearly had no strength left in her frame, while Stephen riving in pain after not only stabbing himself but got electrocuted had no time to even wonder how he was still even alive. 

He hummed in response, yet all his thoughts were on getting Mordred and him out of here. "did I...win?" Mordred asked, so drained she couldn't even make an effort to sense for Diarmuid's presence, yet Stephen hearing this causes a snigger to escape as what he heard in contrast wasn't funny at all

"Heh, ye better have..otherwise we're fucked" He responded still with the same look at the 'joke' he didn't find funny at all to say in this situation.

Mordred clicks her tongue at her Master's attitude but she was so drained she didn't even have the energy to rebuke him, But Stephen was the same as he had no idea where he was getting his energy from.

He didn't know how or what was pushing him on, after everything that happened he honestly can't even think how he's not already dead. His vision was blurry, his body was heated up like crazy like his nerves were on fire.

Yet he continued dragging Mordred and himself as best as he could manage despite that he could bulk over any second. His vision growing darker before him, but something catches his eye. 

On the ground there was something that gave of a silver sheen. Stephen honestly unable to make out anything else out and such couldn't help but be drawn to it, reaching out his hand to it.

However Mordred slipped off thus with him getting pulled down with her, both hit the ground laying on it. 'shit...' Stephen cursed, he tries to push himself up but he was in so much pain that even getting up was too much for him.

Mordred on the other hand laid still with no fuss or sound as Stephen laying on the ground felt more at ease, his eyes begin to close as at the same time his hand stretched out to the only thing that shined out as his vision grew only darker

Suddenly his vision is obscured by a set of beam lights, but Stephen's eyes close before he could even think on it as he slips away.

_ 'Morning:' _

~~

Stephen's eyes shot wide open from slumber breathing out heavily, Last night's events replayed in his dreams as he shot his upper body up, sitting on what looked like a couch.

Putting his hand on the leather couch he frantically looked at his surroundings, his jacket was removed as a bandage was wrapped around his left shoulder with dried blood soaked in it.

"So your awake" a voice called out. 

"!" Stephen's eyes shot to the direction of the voice to see a man sitting at a desk. He had long black hair flowing down his back, his face looked miserable and grumpy as his eyes that had bags under them looking sleep deprived.

"...Where am ah?" Stephen asked though his head was swimming as he came out with an obvious question. "that can wait. for now we need to talk" the man stated as he seemed to have business with Stephen but not hearing the answer he wanted the man's words didn't stick as Stephen's eyes scan the room.

The room they were in was like a study/office with the man speaking to him obviously his. Stephen's mind began to clear though still numb, he notices 'someone' was not here with him as he darts his eyes back at the man. "Where's Saber?!"

The Man exhales through his nose as he seemed annoyed with this. "As I said that can wait, we need to talk about ̶"

" ̶̶̶Mate!" Stephen said aloud abruptly to cut the man off. "Your no at the top of ma priority list, now where the actual fuck is Saber?!" he honestly couldn't give a flying eff about this man or what he wanted right now as he had to see Mordred.

His eyes sent daggers with all seriousness behind them, the man sitting at the desk could see talking to Stephen right now won't get him anywhere, he sighed in reluctance at this conceding but was clearly not happy about it.

"Through the door go down the hall at your left, at the end go right and your servant is in the fifth room" The Man said as the simple information Stephen heard had him springing off the couch rushing out of the door.

With Stephen out of sight the man simply lets out an exasperated sigh at this. While In the room he mentioned which seemed like an infirmary with Mordred is seen lying in a bed under the covers, still as the dead yet with a peaceful look on her face.

The sound of a door closing shut is heard as on the other side was the petite blonde who just came out of there. 

She stood at the door for a moment after exiting the room and seemed to be pondering before She makes her way down the hall when the sound of frantic breathing and running reverberated throughout the place.

Around the corner Stephen popped out startling the petite blonde yet he gave no pause as he maneuvered past her. "Sorry!" Stephen apologized for nearly running into her.

he makes his way down the way she came counting the number of doors he passed to the room she just exited, She continued to stare at Stephen knowing who he was, At the same moment on the other side of the room Stephen pushed the door open letting himself in.

He scanned the room and finally saw Mordred, Sleeping. A moment passed as he looked at her and a weight must have washed over him, letting himself relax as he leans on the door frame unable to hold back a soft laugh of relief.

Here he was worried about her and she was here sleeping peacefully. He takes a moment to relax with his gaze fixed on Mordred sound asleep. Yet as moments pass the smile on his face dies down upon realizing something.

Remembering a conversation he and Mordred had about Servants, with one in particular about that they didn't require sleep or food unless it was in need to reserve their magical energy.

Upon that thought Stephen's face became grim, he heads over to Mordred putting his hand on her shoulder giving her shake. "Here! Saber wake up!" 

"..."

He paused for a moment waiting for a response but there was none, He stood there looking fearful, a normal person would be woken up with just that but as a Servant Stephen knew next to nothing on how this worked. He tries again a bit more roughly as he rocked her like a cradle but she still gave no response.

"Oh shit..." Stephen knew now this wasn't normal. Wondering if Mordred was so low on magical energy after the fight with Diarmuid that she went into some sort of sleep mode. Stephen cursed again as he didn't know what to do.

Sitting down at a stool chair that was next to her bed Stephen runs his hands up his face to his forehead not knowing what to do. His eyes close focusing on everything he knows so far and what he can do to help Mordred.

Despite remembering the many topics he and Mordred talked about regarding the Holy Grail War, in moments of his remembrance were some of the worst hardships he had been through in his life.

The Ordeal with Assassin and her Master, the time at the shack where he got ambushed and also when they ran from multiple servants, and most recently the fight with Diarmuid.

Stephen remembering the sensation of steel piercing his flesh and on top of that, being electrocuted as the feeling of lightning coursing through him was excruciating as he felt like his heart and soul would explode.

He flinched remembering that feeling very vividly, yet with a shake of his head trying to suppress it due to the problem at hand he couldn't think of anything that would help Mordred since he's not a mage. 

'A mage...' Stephen pulled back as that thought however whatever it was had to wait as When he opened his eyes Stephen caught sight of something.

With his hands removed from his forehead Stephen looked at his hands as they had a weird marking coursing from his fingertips giving off a strange glow.

"!?" 

Stephen looked puzzled by this, bringing up one of his sleeves as the weird design extended up his arms. stumped at what he was seeing. but, Stephen looks as if he knew this sensation, His eyes widen with his mind racing back to when he felt Mordred's lightning course through his body and felt a mad rush.

Yet that wasn't all, Stephen somehow knew he has seen this before somewhere. Remembering back to the priest who 'orchestrated', as he would call it, the fight between Mordred and Diarmuid remembers the design on his hands were the same the priest had that he got a short glimpse of.

'Magic Circuits...' Stephen remembered that was what the Priest refereed them as the thing that all Mages have. giving his hands another look he admits they do appear as such. Despite this revelation and discovery it would have to wait as Mordred was the priority. Stephen whips off the covers on top of Mordred as she had her more 'flashy' attire on.

Stephen takes her hand pressing them with both of his, he closed his eyes trying to picture somehow to pass the Magical energy from him to her. "come on ̶̶̶̶come on ̶̶̶̶come on..." After a moment Magic circuits appear on Mordred's hand extending to her forearm, the transfer seemed to be working as Stephen sat in silence focusing and picturing it to help.

"mmn..." Stephen's eyes shot open at the sound of a groan, his eyes shot at Mordred with hope and to his relief Mordred was shifting with a grunt. 

"Pheeww..." Stephen was relieved though honestly didn't understand how what he did worked but wasn't bothered due to the end result.

"Mordred?" Stephen called her by name standing up looking over her with her hand still in his. 

"hmm?" Mordred hummed hearing her Master's voice, her eyelids peeled back with a grumpy look with the first she sees with a her vision piercing a veil of light was Stephen, smiling with her her hand in his.

"...?" Mordred for a moment looked puzzled, using her eyes to scan what was happening she then shot Stephen a glare. "Oi. Master...." 

"Hm?" Stephen hummed attentively wondering what Mordred wanted to say, however her tone hissed with anger. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Stephen pulled back slightly raising a brow with his lips curled in a frown not understanding the meaning behind her question at all. Trying to picture how she was seeing things from her perceptive Stephen examines Mordred's and his positioning as well as his hand holding hers.

his eyes rose up fearfully coming to a conclusion that Mordred has come to some sort of misunderstanding when the hand he held tightens on his hard enough it could crush the bones as he wince. 'ah fuc ̶ ' 

Mordred kicks Stephen hard in the stomach , getting sent flying and crashing into the wall before falling onto the ground. "uuuuh..." Stephen cradled over wheezing in pain.

"Bastard! Were you trying to have your way with me while I slept!!?" Mordred accuses in utter outrage. Stephen still wheezing tries to get up yet felt both his lungs just got collapsed.

"..are ye fucking daft....obviously no.." He wheezed out, Mordred on the other hand was like a cat hissing at him on all fours. Her eyes which glared daggers at her Master then looked to her left.

At the door were three individuals who stood there who must have just witnessed what happened. Reines with her hand at her chin looked quite amused with what she just saw, To her right was Luvia who actually looked baffled at this sight while behind both the ladies was the grumpy man with long hair whose eye twitches at this.

Mordred looking at this lot that just showed up could tell they were all Mages. "Who the hell are you guys?!" Mordred shot at them, Reines was the first to answer, taking a step forward with her hand at her chest.

"Good morning, Saber. I am Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. This grumpy man behind me is my Dear brother, Lord El-Melloi II! Your fight against the Hero Diarmuid Ua Duibane was quite a spectacle!"

Reines words cause Mordred to eye her suspiciously, her playful tone came of to Mordred that she was one annoying pest. Luvia then steps forward, in a grand fashion with a spin as she introduces herself.

"And I am Luviagelita Edelfelt of the renowned Edelfelt family, A pleasure." Luvia sounded grandiose at her introduction however Mordred clicks her tongue looking away having a bit of distaste for nobles.

"Hey Master! what the hell is this all about? Where are we anyway?" Mordred directed to Stephen who was still having trouble just to get up from the ground as he also had no clue with how frantic he was to check on Mordred to even ask.

_'Few Minutes Later'_

~~~~~

Back in the Office Stephen awoke in, He and Mordred sat at the front with El Melloi at his desk while Reines and Luvia are in the background sitting on a couch.

The man El Melloi explained that they were in Big Ben, a.k.a The Clock tower, a.k.a the Mages Association. He also lets them know that they were watching the fight between Mordred and Diarmuid.

Though they had wished they managed to get in touch with both Masters before The Holy Church's intervention which pitied them against each other all for the sake of learning something so simplistic that it baffled El Melloi at the Church's ludicrously.

El Melloi wanted to know Stephen's situation. Thinking over it Stephen told El-Melloi he had received a parcel with a fragment off something which was the catalyst that summoned Mordred and that they followed co-ordinates given as well which led to a shack and then to St. Paul Cathedral. "So whit is it yese want wae me?" Stephen inquired as El-Melloi immediately responded.

"Stephen Ross..."  
"Age 26.."  
"Born In Glasgow on October.."   
"Mother Deceased, Father M.I.A..."

"You lived with your Grandmother after she claimed custody of you and your younger brother, Michael. You lived a relatively normal life, leaving school at the start of your fifth year upon receiving an apprenticeship application. When you began working you got a mortgage for a flat and have at present become estranged to your immediate family"

Stephen's fingernails dig into his arm chair at how El-Melloi is bringing up his biography but more so how he dug up his personal info after only just meeting for the first time, "...Aye, that about sums me up. So wantae tell me how in actual Fuck you dug all that up and Why?!" Stephen directed to El-Melloi yet he then resumed in a calm manner like he was giving a lecture.

El Melloi continued As if pretending he didn't hear that at all "As you may already be aware, Servants are being summoned on a global scale. The Fact of 'Magic' as you would call it, is kept a complete secret from the populace by us, The Mages Association and the U.N"

'The U.N!?'. On that Stephen just got an idea of how much influence the Mages Association must have over the world if it's in bed with the U.N. On that notion he could only get a gut feeling on the amount of cover ups and conspiracy theories involved if what El-Melloi is saying was true.

"...And?" Stephen interjects wanting to get to the point as El-Melloi then spoke in the same manner as before. "With what's happening the Mages Association simply cannot contain this. Just imagine it, Servants with powers that could conquer nations! no army or anything man-made can hope to respond to this. Only Servants can do battle with other Servants!"

Hearing this Stephen leans his head back, realizing the point of this discussion and where it was leading to. "So basically you're wantin' me and Saber tae help yese contain this Mad mess?"

"That's right" El-Melloi replied bluntly, Stephen however huffed with a smile after that response. He brings his hands up from the armchair but then slam them down.

"Mate! Have you actual lost the Plot!?!" Stephen berated, he leans forward from his chair as he was on a rant now. "See if the point is tae help yese stop people fae finding out that Magic actually exists it's a bit fucking late for that noo' don't ye hink!?"

"See if what I saw last night is what happens when two legends fae the past bump intae each other turns out then how the fuck is the U.N gaunnae explain all that shite?" Stephen added pointing in an off direction referring to the aftermath of the fight at Trafalgar Square.

El-Melloi didn't shrink back as he was still calm and collected, "Understand from our point of view, through what Intel we have on hand, most of the Masters are in fact normal civilians. With the power of a servant at their disposal it is like handing a child the codes to nukes!"

"..." Stephen kept silent and didn't respond to that, of course he considered the notion that if normal people are Masters then having a Servant could be very dangerous, though in all honesty he knew that it would be wishful thinking that every Master actually going along with this wouldn't be a nut-case.

"Of course we are making efforts to bring in more like minded Masters to our side, However we are simply to short handed, not to mention there are many who may seek to take advantage of this crisis for their own self interests" El Melloi then curses referring to other Mages out there, calling them complacent, calling them idiots as Stephen hearing this wonders why he's still even here after hearing that. 

If Many in this Mage association are only looking out for themselves then he quite frankly wants nothing to do with them. "Here so what's the script then about this Holy Grail War?!" Stephen asked wanting to know that for starters, he has heard this Holy Grail War is unlike the others as El-Melloi looks at him as if weighing his options whether to divulge or not to say anything about that.

"There is far too little information to make heads or tails about this so I can't say anything with baseless theories, however I can tell you how this Holy Grail War differs from the past ones"

Stephen nods accepting that as El-Melloi then proceeded. "In the Past, the Holy Grail Wars were conducted by three Mage Families who's linage which are tied to all other Past Grail Wars. However we can conclude that all three of those Families, The 'Tohsaka', The 'Einzbern' and The 'Matou' are no longer active and otherwise are incapable of conducting a Ritual on a scale this grand!"

Stephen takes a mental note of this learning that the past Grail Wars were conducted by these three families though he didn't know why they did it, but taking El-Melloi's word for it that these people are no longer active and are in no way involved in this and so didn't ask more on it.

"Since you aren't a Mage much of what I say will take too long to explain each subject! Now, A Holy Grail War is usually conducted by using a Leyline. That is, using the Mana that swirls around this Planet that is invisible to the naked eye ̶" El-Melloi pauses as he takes out a Device and places it on the table.

"The fact is, Today's Mages are incapable of great magics in this world that is 'ruled' by physics and science. Rituals like the Holy Grail War require an unprecedented quantity of 'Mana' which not even a great Family of Mages can succeed on their own without said 'Leylines' "

El-Melloi presses his finger on top of the device he pulled out, it emits a light until a holographic image of the Planet emits from it, Stephen leaned forward seeing an actual hologram which you could only see in anime and movies which as he looked amazed. lines start spreading out from the planet crossing over countries as El-Melloi points to one crossing over Britain.

" With the aid of the Amunisphere family we know which leylines can be used as a 'conductor' if you will, to perform the Ritual that is the Holy Grail War, However that is not enough! Only the Holy Grail itself is capable of selecting Masters such as yourself and bring the Servants to this World!"

El-Melloi pauses to check if Stephen had grasped any of this, While he sat there Stephen had grasped the gist of it. 

"On that note, the site where the ritual was performed is the site for the battle between Servants, But...As I said, reports of Servants appearing over the world contradicts this which shouldn't be possible...However if we consider that multiple rituals were conducted then it pans out how this was possible"

Mordred's eyes widen coming to a realization to what El-Melloi was getting to as Stephen glanced at her from the side noticing her reaction.

"Further investigation by the Head of the Amunisphere Family shows us that a Total of Seven Leylines, that means seven points around the world have a higher concentration of Mana being extracted from the leylines, and that means..."

There was a pause with the air gotten heavier in the room, the tension could be cut by a knife as Stephen with cold sweat running down his temple wonders what was with the suspense.

**"Seven, A total of Seven Holy Grails are Manifesting."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Lesson by El Melloi, Along with a RinxArtoria moment (forgive me if I'm not good at it) Also Stephen takes Mordred out to town

Stephen sat there listening to Melloi's theory about this Holy Grail War yet despite keeping an open mind taking in what he is being told, the same could not be said for Mordred.

She was at a loss, The very knowledge the Holy Grail granted her could be very well be not worth a damn. She just can't wrap her head around any of this, with her palm on her temple as it was hurting with this 'nonsense' as she can only take it. 

"So...Your saying cause somebody did the ritual seven times, that means there's gaunnae be seven grails popping out?" Stephen conjectured as El Melloi responded.

"That's right, it is the only thing I can say with the Intel we've gathered, though it is unheard of to perform multiple Rituals, the ramifications are dire with just conducting one Holy Grail War!"

"Why's that?" Stephen asked on what was so bad beside the obvious, Yet El Melloi held back on answering that for whatever reason.

"..There's something I wish to check before we go any further!" El Melloi stated as he seemed edgy in asking this with Stephen only raising a brow wondering what he wanted. "Whit?"

"When we brought you in unconscious your temperature was higher than a normal human, For Mages this is only due to having Magic circuits, and once activated one side effect includes a higher body temperature!"

Stephen eyes and brows widen hearing this, he can vividly remember when he felt like his nerves were on fire when he tried to drag himself and Mordred away from Trafalgar Square.

El Melloi looked at Stephen like a detective, his hands locked together just below his nose. Stephen responded with a simple nod as with that El-Melloi pushes his locked hands away perking upward.

"I'll be frank, did you awaken as a Mage?" he asked. Stephen raised a brow wondering why it was necessary but decided it wouldn't hurt if it gave some light to some questions he had of his own.

Lifting his right hand up Stephen closes his eyes and picturing in his mind what he felt like at the time when Mordred's Lightning coursed through his body, shaking his heart and soul like they would explode.

"For Mages, to activate their magic circuits require a trigger to ̶̶ "

" ̶̶Aye ano" Stephen interrupted, not needing a reminder as he managed to activate them before, yet El-Melloi's lecture cut short much to his chagrin. However Reines in particular had to hold back a snigger at how her Brother just got shot down which he did not miss much to his annoyance.

Remembering the sensation now Stephen opens his eyes, his Magic Circuits visible on his skin and see-through his clothes, Mordred seeing it for the first time looked in wonder, However.

***SLAM***

El-Melloi's hand slams on the desk standing up from his chair, both Master and Servant's attention were on El-Melloi looking at what he is seeing in disbelief.

"You..." El Melloi's utters yet doesn't seem to know what to follow up with as both Stephen and Mordred could only raise a brow wondering what his problem was.

Collecting his thoughts El-Melloi then looked at Stephen. "...Did you seriously just become a Mage?" El-Melloi directed at him, from his face anything but a serious answer would not be tolerated.

Stephen seeing this though just answered casually. "Aye" he said yet El Melloi pulled back at how frank the response to him was as it came of like it was inconceivable.

Again Stephen and Mordred look at El Melloi with a raised brow as his behaviour was just wierd to them. "oh my..." , Stephen's head snapped back turning to the sound of Luvia's voice as she was right next to him.

Her eyes were fixed on the magic circuits visible on his skin, even Reines looked visibly stumped at what she is seeing. "Whit?!" Stephen expressed not understanding the looks he was getting from seeing his Magic circuits as it was annoying.

El Melloi sat back down, taking a cigar and lighting it. he takes a puff blowing the smoke out before looking at Stephen. 

"It's nothing....For now let's return to the main topic. As I was saying these seven points are likely the places where the rituals were conducted, we want you to work with us and investigate these points!"

Stephen sat there a bit dissatisfied with what little he's gleamed but thought it was best to get the main subject out of the road before anything else.

"Yur defo sure these bits are where a Grail could pop up?" Stephen asked for confirmation to which El Melloi nodded followed with a another 'short' lecture. 

Stephen exhales through his nose, he honestly thought this was all out of order to grasp heads or tails with everything he's learned, and so goes to the one person who's opinion he needs the most.

"Whit dae ye hink?" Stephen asked Mordred to his left, but on that She looks at him with an odd look as if expressing what the hell he was asking her for.

"As the Master, the final decision is yours, your Servant's opinion is hardly required as they serve as your sword!" El Melloi relays yet that comment earned a not so happy look from Stephen from his choice of words.

"Here mate, Yus call me a 'Master' but see at the end of the day, Saber here is the wan who's daing the fighting. So see since she's the main reason you lot are even bothering wae me, that makes Saber the wan you should be kissing arse tae!"

Stephen's remark did not earn him gold stars with El Melloi yet he concedes in silence to wait for Mordred's descion, taking in a puff from his cigar. 

Though uncomfortably put on the spot, Mordred averts any eye-contact as she thinks on it. Yet only a moment passed as Mordred then grunts not seeing the point dwelling on it any further. 

"tch, fine let's do it! If a Holy Grail is involved then there's no way I'm gonna let any third-rate Servant get thier hands on it before the Great Mordred!"

Stephen hearing that gave a faint chuckle expecting that kind of response from Mordred which set his mind at ease. "Right, we're on board. But ah defo need tae find out mere about the Holy Grail War n all that!"

El Melloi hearing this nodded acknowledging Stephen's request, he takes out a book of some sort and holds it out to Stephen, "To prepare other Masters who will hopefully Join us, I noted down the fundamental material regarding everything involving the Holy Grail War, Magecraft, Mages and etc, Though for Mages themselves this is just what is common knowledge"

Stephen was a bit surprised El Melloi planned ahead to even draft up notes regarding everything he wants to know about as he reaches out and takes it with thanks. "Cheers!"

"Now, there's something else regarding this Holy Grail War that is troubling. Just to confirm, have you encountered and fought against any other Servants?" El Melloi inquired which was met with a raise brow from both Stephen and Mordred.

"Eh, aye. I mean ̶There were two we met on the same night Saber turned up. Wan ae em was Assassin n her Master, She actual chased me in her Motor n even shot at me. n another was a Saber who was wae her Master ̶In fact Aye! Saber did you know say she said she wis fae here anaw?"

Mordred looks at her Master in the middle of his rant and gives a nod confirming it, however to that both Luvia and Reines look to El Melloi. they gave no hint but their eyes which tell him already as he looks at them before shifting to Stephen's.

"About that, as I said there are many other Lords in the Clock Tower who are simply doing what they please in this crisis, I'll look into it but as for what I was saying before..."

El Melloi shifts as he takes something else out, it was shaped like a card yet had a silver sheen on it. Stephen raises a brow to it However Mordred eyes rose upon glancing at it, like she had seen it before.

"We found this at the sight of the battle, It may be vain to ask but have you come across something like this?" He asked yet Stephen seemed none the wiser about it but Mordred however.

"Ah.." Her reaction grabbed everyone's attention as they look at her. "Actually, I found something like that, it was after I killed that damn Assassin servant"

"I see...just ask but did it have some sort of inscription on it, like this?" El Melloi shifts his hand showing the other side of the card he held. Stephen's eyes slowly but surely widen in surprise.

The side showed a figure wielding a spear like weapon with an inscription near the bottom saying, 'LANCER'. Stephen pulled back, in an instant repeating that word in his head which at that moment, Diarmuid came to mind.

"Yeah it was like that except it said Assassin on it, not to mention it looked like gold, not Silver" Mordred stated, El Melloi seemed to take a mental note of that before he places it on the table.

"Then with both accounts of the Servants you defeated, both have dropped this peculiar thing....hmm, this is another factor that diverges from the previous Grail Wars. I can say without a doubt that something like this had not occurred when Servants fell in battle!"

El Melloi's words grabs Stephen's attention, he looks up at him wondering by what he meant by without a doubt. Wondering how he would know unless he had seen it himself.

But ignoring it for now Stephen looks back at the Lancer card thus dubbed as. With El Melloi's word that this hasn't happened in previous Grail Wars, Stephen on one hand compared it to a game feature where beating a mob or boss drops rewards, but then what kind of drop just fell on their lap.

"Dae ye know whit it kin dae?" Stephen asked and yet as if broaching the same subject he was thinking on El Melloi responds.

"Actually, I want you to let us study it, if it is of Magecraft then we should be able to crack the mystery behind it. Also, This other card dropped by the Assassin servant you faced, I wish to see it as well!"

El Melloi then dubs out his cigar, with all that was said it was all ash already as he then sparked another. "In the mean time We'll arrange to send you to one of the sites where the Ritual was performed!"

"Where tae?" Stephen conjectured as taking a puff from a fresh cigar El Melloi exhales the smoke out his lungs before responding. "Italy" 

"!?Ufft..." Stephen expressed his surprise, he didn't expect the place he was going would be Rome, Italy. However there was one concern Stephen had about this, and that was how he was getting there but even more so, are they actually expecting him to pay for it all the expenses.

Stephen face was going pale just thinking about how much his savings are going to suffer at this, rather he can hardly afford one trip abroad per year, if he's having to go seven trips abroad then El Melloi and that can forget it.

"Head back home and retrieve that card, Luvia has agreed to accompany you as you will need her expertise in Magecraft abroad. I will investigate this 'shack' you mentioned" With that Stephen and Mordred get up from their seats. with 'class' dismissed as he felt like it was, Stephen gives the book he was given a quick look before turning to Luvia.

"So are you coming wae us? or making your own way?" he asked, yet Luvia gives a faint chuckle finding it amusing Stephen asked that.

"I'm afraid not, I must make preparations for our departure, I will have one of my own pick you and Saber up. Simply head back home and do nothing else!" Luvia forewarned, clearly telling Stephen not to let himself be pulled into any trouble and she didn't need to tell him that.

"Awryt, see ye then" With that Stephen and Mordred leave the room, Once the door was closing behind him Stephen then abruptly paused before looking back.

"Here! whit happened tae Lancer's Master?" Stephen asked, With Dairmuid on his mind earlier he was reminded about him as well. Yet, all eyes looked on him as if he broached a subject like they intended to not bring it up. 

There was a eerie silence with El Melloi holding his light cigar, his lips sealed shut then part open with a slight pause before answering. "The Master of Lancer is dead, He was struck down by Saber's Noble Phantasm.."

El Melloi's voice sounded regretful yet more so frank to let his words sink in to Stephen. His eyes widen upon hearing it, though with every development that transpired since he woken up he simply didn't have the time to wondering on it.

"......ugk...." Was all Stephen uttered to it, he lingered a moment longer as he could only think that might be the reason Diarmuid came at them like he did, to protect his Master who was in the line of fire.

"Right...see yese efter" Stephen said before he leaves closing the door behind him, yet once he was out of sight both Luvia and El Melloi couldn't help but show their surprise at Stephen's reaction.

"I must say, that was unexpected. I Know you planned to withhold that in case he became discouraged, Perhaps he has fully understood and embraced his role as a Master?" Luvia speculated, yet El Melloi had his doubts on it.

"Luvia, when you accompany him try to gauge his psychological state. I doubt a Normal person would have reacted like he did. I honestly thought he was a complete idiot after he told Saber to announce her true name for everyone who was watching, but perhaps there is more underneath then we guessed" El Melloi states as he takes a puff from his cigar yet Luvia seemed to have something else to ask.

"Not that I mind, but wasn't the original plan to have Miss Tohsaka be the one to supervise him? Being a Master from the previous Grail War?" Luvia conjectured on El Melloi's reasoning for it but when asked he lets out a strong sigh as the real reason for it was troublesome in itself. 

"If you consider 'who' it is that accompanies Rin Tohsaka then you already have your answer, especially since we know the true name of the other Servant in question, I suppose that was quite fortunate for us as we may have just avoided a catastrophe in the making"

El Melloi looked mentally fatigued just imaging the scenario he spoke of yet Luvia pondered on another thing regarding that matter. "Then where is Miss Tohsaka heading to, along with her knight?"

With a sigh El Melloi looks composed before he responds. "Japan. As the head of the Tohsaka Family she is charged with overseeing the region where the leyline in Fuyuki City is. Though the investigation didn't show a ritual being performed there which I find questionable in itself. While you supervise that man, Rin Tohsaka with any hope will reel in other Masters as I don't doubt there while be Masters with Servants in that region!"

Luvia hearing this chuckles a little, taking his words like he was doing this to keep Mordred and Rin's companion seperate. "Then I take it they are on their way then?", El Melloi nods in response,

_ 'Elsewhere' _

In a cab taxi in London, Rin Tohsaka and the blonde petite girl with her sat together in the back, yet with Rin looking through some paperwork, the Petite blonde was looking back through the rear view window.

Rin notices that her companion was looking back after they just left the Clock Tower, with soft chuckle she gleams the reason behind it. "Are you curious about him? The Master I mean" Rin asked, Her friend's attention is grabbed as she looks at her with clear green hues. but then retracts her gaze.

"I would not say so, It is more like concern than interest, especially since..." she pauses with the thought of 'Mordred', her gut clenched with an ominous feeling to which Rin seems to pick up on.

Leaning back into the seat the dark haired girl couldn't begin to understand how things have become somewhat complicated. "I bet. Well, let's just leave it to El Melloi to deal with, After all I'm not worried since Luvia will be the one having to watch over them"

The Girl hearing this understood it was probably for the best that they not run into each other, but somehow couldn't help but feel she has caused an inconvenience. "Ever since I decided to stay with you, and with Shirou....I have had quite the luxury of time to think on many things during my 'life' for when....I was King. And yet I have never took pause to consider..." The Girl's lips clamped together.

The reason for it was the thought of 'Mordred'. Rin looks at her companion with worry yet full of support for her, she places her hand atop her companions that were perched on her lap. "Hey..."

In a gentle tone Rin grabs her attention as the girl looks straight into her companions eyes. "Come on, we've been together for years now, stop thinking so hard and rely on me! Now more than ever we to focus on what's in front of us! And do what we can, Right?"

Rin's words enamored the Girl, a tint of red flushes across her cheeks as Rin then closes the distance between them and gives a peck on her lips before pulling back. 

"My adorable King Of Knights, Artoria, We're going have to fight harder than ever in this new Holy Grail War. Are you ready for this?" Rin's words and action left Artoria in complete defeat, her face as red as a tomato after being dealt two blows of affection by the kiss and the way she spoke her name.

"I am Rin, for both you, and Shirou" Artoria conveyed with a smile with steeled confidence in her demeanor as her words made Rin glad as she nods back with an equal determined demeanor.

Yet despite the moment they were having, an unfortunate taxi driver was looking at them through his rear view mirror with his eyes exempting what in the actual hell is he seeing right now. 

\---------------------------

At the same time both Stephen and Mordred were in town, before making their trip back home Stephen had to get something to eat since having nothing at all when he woke up which Mordred seconded.

However there was something that to be taken care of before that and that was dealing with Mordred's 'attire'.

Stephen stood idly near the changing rooms for the woman's section with an array of clothes every where. A curtain pulls back in one of the cubicle changing rooms as a certain blonde exits it.

Stephen's eyes catch the person exiting and smiles a little, a bit chuffed with himself as he sees Mordred in her new causal clothes. Mordred mildly embarrassed rubs the back of her head knowingly avoids her Master's staring at her as he examines her new clothes.

With a white top with red stripes underneath a blue denim top and a heavy red jacket going downward to her kneecaps, wearing black slacks and dresser boots. a mild blush on her face Mordred dares look at her Master who simply gave a thumps up, approving it.

Out in the streets of London Mordred and Stephen head to get something to eat while Mordred complains somewhat about her new clothes. "Honestly Master this isn't really my style, It's best to wear something to move around in easily!" Mordred points out yet Stephen hearing it as they walk remembers what Mordred suggested wearing prior to her new casual wear.

"See if it was sunny every day ah would nae be bothered if ye wore something like 'That', but sadly the weather in Britain's dull. Wae every forecast fae wind, rain, hail and then mere rain efterward. You'd grab mere attention so best to follow suit and look smart n casual!"

Mordred grumbled at her Master's reasoning but couldn't find fault in it despite her grievances. Stephen looked and saw the pouty look on her face before looking back ahead with a faint chuckle.

"Ugk chill out, ah bought ye them anaw so you kin probably wear them once we're at Italy!" Stephen emphasis as he glances at the shopping bag Mordred carried in her right hand, again Mordred can't refute him back.

However bringing up Italy reminded her just where they were heading to of course. 'Rome', Mordred's grip on her shopping bag tightens up as the Mention of the country which did hers no justice in her time honestly kind of ticked her off.

She looked at her Master and figured he wasn't thinking on such a thing, or rather he may have had no clue how when The Roman Empire occupied Britain and then left her dry with no Military forces which allowed the anglo-saxons to invade, a fact Mordred from her time in the Arthurian Legends, could never forget about.

Stephen's hand pressed against her shoulder stopping her trail of thought as both took pause with Mordred looking at her Master with him looking at a restaurant they were passing.

"May as well try some of the food before ye head there aye?" Stephen tells her before looking back to the sign of the restaurant, it had a fancy name on the logo sporting Italy's national flag.

Mordred raises a brow at it before following or rather marching behind her Master. Yet after digging into the food Mordred's mood improved as she courtly enjoyed it with the ever apparent pleased look as she chomped down on her food.

Stephen now not to bothered by the array of dishes placed at her despite the stares they were getting was filled seeing Mordred enjoying herself, which he was glad as she really earned it.

The smile on his face didn't leave even when remembering back to the grueling fight between Mordred and Diarmuid, they truly won by the skin of their teeth he thought. 

Stephen worried that Mordred was far too emotional to let herself be pulled along by Diarmuid's words. He figured he'd have to try and dish insulting banter at her to toughen her heart made of glass but figured it would only bring harm to him, physically.

He honestly wondered what kind of other Servants they'd run into, if they're like any they faced before then they were in real bother. But Stephen wasn't about to bring any of this up as he knows ruining that blissfulness Mordred exuded may be the end of him.

* * *

Back on the Road to Glasgow, Mordred is driving now though again it took a bit of threatening for Stephen to allow it. Again enthralled with driving a vehicle Mordred paid no heed to Stephen looking at her at first.

Yet when he breaks his gaze with a faint chuckle it finally grabbed her attention. "What?" she said pondering what her Master found amusing. Stephen looked out his respective window as he responds.

"Nuthin, Just so much happening all at wance" Stephen emphasis on everything that has happened in just a few short days. Mordred looked at him via the corner of her eye while still driving.

"Tch, I just don't like the idea we're working under those Mages!" Mordred stated with distaste, Stephen looked at her with raised brows hearing this for the first time but kicks back sharing the sentiment.

"Aye ano, what they said helped us find oot what we need tae do! Ye know yurself this Holy Grail War is in actual shambles so we need tae find oot whit we kin. But we're no working for em! we're using em!"

Mordred looked at her Master a bit surprised at hearing what he said, Stephen seeing it curls his lips back amused at how Mordred doesn't see his line of thinking.

"Mordred ahm a Normal person mind, n dae ye know whit working under people is like? It's absolute shit! I don't care how dire they say this is, They're no paying us tae dae this but 'Expect' us tae mop up this mess which they all started in the first place"

Mordred intently listens on her Masters reasoning as he continued on his rant.

"See if the world is going tae shit which ̶In all honesty should nae come as a surprise with the wae hings have been going. See whit that El Melloi said about being in bed wae the U.N! Ye might no know who they but let's say in the end if we dae make it, Who's gaunnae get pegged for everything that's happened? all the madness n destruction? Who's gaunnae take the blame for all that?"

"..." Mordred withheld back what she wanted to say yet wondered just where her Master was getting these thoughts from.

"I just saw whit you kin dae n ye werenae even at yur best, see if others like you kin dae stuff like that or _WORSE!_. then We're fucked in general. The way I see it they might pap the blame on me for the sake ae it, or whoever makes it tae the end of this! n whit's worse ̶People will buy it!"

Mordred hearing this could understand her Master's point of view, and it would make sense in the larger scheme of things. Giving a face for Humanity to direct the hatred and ill feelings toward would be a necessary evil to keep the world of magic a secret if need be. An Injustice she did not like at all.

"Well, there's no point worrying about that kind of heavy stuff, by the way what do you mean you won't make it? do you doubt me Master?" Mordred directed to her Master.

Stephen looked at her with a nonchalant look, in all honesty he completely believes in Mordred to protect him, but for herself that was an entirely different story. With just the number of servants he met in just a few short days he shuddered to think how many more are out there.

Thinking how battered and broken she may get down the road, Stephen couldn't expect any other outcome, as things are, as he remembers what El Melloi said before, they are in desperate need of other Masters to help.

Mordred face was becoming more angered since her Master didn't respond right away, yet her attention is grabbed as her head snaps forward looking dead ahead.

"Master!" Mordred called as Stephen flinched becoming attentive. Mordred's hands tighten on the wheel, she was best as described to be boiling inside as Stephen himself pulled back seeing it.

"It's them!" hearing that he didn't understand who Mordred was referring to. He leans forward peering ahead with one hand on the dashboard, surprisingly enough the motorway was quiet, in fact it was devoid of any vehicles which was strange in itself.

On the other side of the motorway coming toward them was a single seven-seater vehicle. Mordred's hands tighten more on the wheel as her teeth grind down having a visage of a blood thirsty animal.

As Both Vehicle's nearly pass each other the windows on the right hand side pull down, when they cross each other both a blood-thirsty Mordred and a confused Stephen look over and at the same time whoever was in the other vehicle looked over to them.

Stephen's eyes dilate back in serious shock, looking over two them in the back row seats were individuals we would not soon forget. Flashes of the servants who chased them at the shack relapse in his mind as the ones looking at them from other side were none other then said servants as they glare at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter forgive me if it's a bit long and dragging just had to cover some bases.  
> Might write OC's bios in separate work, Also To confirm beforehand one of the main relationship Focuses will be RinxArtoriaxShirou.
> 
> Here's a short done by Luna_Wolf, Who's giving me permission to use this for a background lore for our throuple couple. Be sure to comment and pull Lunaback into writing, his others works are good aswell: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913132)
> 
> Also here's a fanart of what Mordred's casual wear looks like, I don't own it but be sure to give thanks to it lol: [Casual Mordred](https://www.reddit.com/r/Saber/comments/84iyaj/casual_mordred/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Mordred have another run in with the Servants they met at the shack, what will happen?

Stephen wanted to hit himself for not considering beforehand the possibility of running into them again, It would have been obvious if they were still basing themselves at the same Pit-stop on the motorway, or rather if the Masters had the same co-ordinates he had found then bumping into them again was inevitable. Something so Obvious Stephen wanted to slap his temple for not having crossed his mind.

"Don't turn around, Don't turn around, Don't turn around" Stephen murmured to himself, The Vehicle they just passed on the other side of the Motorway continued on after their eyes met with the servants they encountered at the Shack just the other day.

Looking over past the rear-view window his eyes trained on the Vehicle continuing on. Yet it does a one-eighty turn and comes back, "ah fuck!" Stephen cursed.

The Vehicle was heading their way as their side door opens, The Lancer in blue tights and the older one jump out over onto their side of the motorway and began pursuit on foot.

"Tch!" Mordred clicked her tongue upon seeing them coming from the the rear-view mirror, With Stephen sitting back down he looks at her aggravated look.

"So? what are we doing Master?" Mordred asked yet her question was met with a raised brow from Stephen, to him it would be obvious that they put the pedal down and lose them.

But just there he realizes something, for Mordred, telling her to run away from the same enemies twice now may be received badly on her part. Looking at her, Stephen thinks carefully on what he was about to say next.

"Mordred, are ye at a hunner percent?" Stephen asked, Mordred hearing that looked at him with a raised brow at him but his eyes which were in all seriousness needed to hear her response.

"Uh, Yeah?" Mordred said though she didn't understand why her Master asked how her reserves were but hearing it Stephen then came to a decision.

"Then go for it!", Mordred straightened up, wide eyed at her Master with obvious surprise at getting the green light to go ahead and fight them. yet her lips curl into a smirk as those were the words she wanted to hear.

"Roger that!" Mordred acknowledged, Her door opens out which the two Lancers approaching notice. Once Stephen grabbed the wheel and positioned himself ready to take the driver's seat, Mordred swings herself out of the Motor and onto the rooftop.

Stephen in the driver's seat buckles up and closes the door shut, now Mordred atop of it looked really eager, no kidding the thought of getting pay back for having to flee from these servants the first time never left her mind.

Now having the go ahead from her Master, Mordred was now hell bent with a passion to make them pay. She bends her knees down and with a spark of lightning emitting from the soles of her shoes she pounces off the roof top of the Motor.

Mordred came at them like a bolt of lightning as both Lancers paused. The Blue Lancer puts his guard up as Mordred clashes against him. The Impact forces him back, his feet breaking the road up.

"tch" the Blue Lancer clicked his tongue, " ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ !" He opens his mouth as if to say something but is cut off as Mordred now donning her armour and sword swings her blade down with heavy force which he is forced to block.

The Older Lancer looked gobsmacked as this wasn't how he expected this to go, yet Mordred looks back from the corner of her eye with it trained on him. Leaving the Blue Lancer she zips in a blinding speed that the eyes could barely follow now clashing with the Older Lancer.

Zipping around with the reverberating sound of steel clashing against each other, But Mordred was clearly overpowering as the Old Lancer could only defend as each thunderous blow would be fatal if it touched him.

Mordred forced the Old Lancer down on one knee from blocking another strike from her, but the guard opens as sparks of crimson lightning burst forth creating a shock-wave.

The Old Lancer is propelled back bouncing off the road and crashing into the railing, denting it. He winces rubbing his sore back but in this pause he gasps looking above as Mordred comes down on him with an overhead swing of her sword.

Swinging the blade downward to strike the Old lancer but then the red spear of The Blue Lancer who was also airborne and thrusts in to intercept the strike, yet Mordred Strength surpassed it as with a fruitless struggle she gets past him.

However the Old Lancer recovered in time to dodge out of the way as Mordred crashes down into the ground. Both Lancers rally next to each other as a small dust cloud formed through quickly dissipates as a thunderous line of crimson lightning blasts right at the two Lancers who coil back upon seeing it.  
  
Back at Stephen who could no longer see them from the view of his rear mirror still worried for Mordred, Despite going against multiple enemies he had to hope she could handle herself.

Yet Stephen wasn't nearly naive enough to think he was out of blue as he looks to his right-view mirror on his side and can see the Vehicle still giving chase. He clicks his tongue at it, figuring that the Masters of the Servants were in it.

He wanted to know what they wanted, but with multiple servants in their corner he didn't dare try to talk with them for as much as he believes in Mordred he can't see her defeating so many enemies on her own.

**THUD**

the sound of something landing on his Motor grabs Stephen's attention, Right in front of him was a figure donning a white mask. Stephen eyes widen flashing to his brief encounter with two of them in the Shack from before.

The Assassin pulls back it's arm curling it's hand into a fist before smashing it through the glass. Stephen flinched closing his eyes at the incoming shards of glass. his eye lids half open look as the Assassin grabs hold of the wheel.

It pulled to the left and Stephen in vain tries to regain control but it would not budge an inch from grip of the Assassin, His Motor swerves over to the guard railing bouncing, grinding off it.

Stephen in a somewhat panic knows he is fucked if he doesn't do something, a hand protrudes through the window on his right, grabbing him by his hair, he looks in stun at another figure donning the same white Mask but a different physique.

"surrender!" the figure at his right muttered with his face right against the glass in a ghastly tone, a drop of sweat ran down Stephen with shiver at the tone of this person yet his eyes become defiant, not about to comply.

He slams his foot on the break causing the two figures to coil back from the sudden break but they were secured enough to not get thrown off. _'Yep that didn't work out'_ , Stephen figured much as it annoyed him but he managed to loosen from the grip from the one who had him by his hair.

Putting his foot down the motor accelerates. it continues grinding along the guard rail while as Stephen pulls away from being grabbed again by just the corner of his eye he spots yet another hanging on, seen on his left side.

A few thuds are heard above the rooftop of the motor with Stephen looking up, when above him were even more figures donning white masks with different physiques.

 _'aw come on_ ' Stephen thought to himself at this, he honestly felt the need to give up right now. As the Motor continuing to grind against the rail driving by the road, a stream of crimson lightning.was followed behind it.

The figures above his Motor turn to it incoming t them, but too late to react, with a thunderous collision they are all blown off. The one that had hold of the Wheel and the other two at the sides look up and what they see is Mordred.

The One in front of Mordred pulls a knife out but Mordred's blade cuts through her hand and head. still for a moment it collapses dissipating into magical energy. Stephen saw this from inside the Motor and didn't understand what just happened.

The two on the sides jump at Mordred drawing their weapons, they take a swing but Mordred vanishes on the spot with an afterimage and lightning sparks. the two pull back at this but then steel rends the flesh cutting them both in two as the tumble onto the road before dissipating.

Stephen regaining control gets the motor off the rail and back into the center of the Motorway in the middle lane. Stephen leaning down his head peers out wondering what happened until Clarent pierces through the roof missing him by an inch.

"Oy Master! You good?" Mordred called while kneeling down on the rooftop but Stephen having seen Clarent pierced through his rooftop yet recognizing her voice was something else as he calls back.

"Aye! ̶̶cheers for that!" He half joked, not appreciating her putting more holes in his Motor as for him it was heart stopping with what just happened. Mordred hmm'd in response figuring her Master wasn't too shaken up but her attention gets taken elsewhere.

All around the Motor shadows stream across the road as more of these Assassins surface out of them and run in sync having surrounded Mordred, She takes her sword out that protruded through the rooftop and places it on her shoulder pad.

"Tch, just how many of these pests are there?" Mordred pondered, she knew the enemy was Assassin but for there to be this many of what should only be one Servant could only chalk it up at this being either a Noble Phantasm or a unique skill.

The Assassins begin to close in, however Mordred scoffs at it, taking her blade off her shoulder pad holds it in front of her. In blinding speed she zips around cutting them all through as only mere after images could be seen as she slayed each of them.

Like she hadn't even moved at all from where she stood, with them dispatched Mordred's attention goes elsewhere. Further back she sees the two Lancers from afar coming for them.

"Hm, I guess I need to clean up" Mordred stated, but before she was about to pounce off to meet them she stopped after looking to her left. Over the other side of the Motorway she spotted the vehicle that was driving up the way.

But what grabbed her attention was a faint magical presence, so faint she wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't so close, but what she could tell was that it was definitely a servant's.

Thinking whoever it was, their hiding was a poor attempt at it, pressing her feet down she leaps off the Motor with a large dent in it which also causes it to bang on Stephen head who winces ducking and rubbing his sore head at what just happened.

Through the front view mirror Mordred is seen coming at them as frantic voices shout out to either 'stop', 'watch out' etc. yet with a thunderous crash Mordred lands on the front bumper severely damaging it as the Vehicle tips over a little in the front.

When the end wheels land back on the ground Mordred kicks through the glass shattering it completely, two individuals in the front wince at the incoming shards of glass but Mordred then makes it cease when pointing her blade at the driver.

"So, I take it you fiends are the Masters huh?" Mordred exclaimed, the one she pointed her blade at was the driver, a young man with dark skin. ducking his head down leaning forward to get a glimpse of Mordred's face, however when their eyes met she barks at him."GET OUT!!"

In a frantic way everyone inside gets out, in addition to the driver, the one who sat next to him was another young man wearing glasses who tripped himself getting out as he falls face first onto the road.

At the rear left side an older man comes out holding his hands up, the top of his scalp was bald as he had short ginger hair and a beard. Lastly was a young girl who exits out of the rear right side with dyed blonde hair.

Stephen having seen what happened had parked on the slip lane and exits making his way over to Mordred, yet when he catches a glimpse of the two Lancers approaching he hurries over to Mordred's side.

All the Passengers and the driver were on their knees with their hands behind their head in line before Mordred who stood ready like a judge. "Now then, tell that servant in the back to come out as well!" Mordred ordered however the young girl was quick to oppose in a desperate manner. "No! he can't fight since he's too drained! Just leave him!" The Girl begged. 

But Mordred shot a glare at her like she was a Yankee "Haa?", the Girl shrinks back avoiding eye-contact with her. however all four individuals look with relief when they see Stephen jumping over the guard rail.

"Here Listen! we wantae tawk tae ye!" The young man with glasses called yet Mordred with her hands atop her pummel thrust her sword out and back into the ground with a loud noise, ceasing it as they all shrink back.

Stephen meeting up with Mordred honestly was amazed to see so many normal Masters together, yet when he remembers back to what happened at the shack then it would be obvious, however remembering those events Stephen shot them a stern look.

"Tawk tae me aboot whit?! Yus sent that lot efter us twice noo! Why the fuck should I care whit ye have to say?!" Stephen rebutted. he was angry as what happened in the shack still lingered in his mind, not forgetting how fearful for his life it was when he felt cornered.

The Blue Lancer and the Older one swoop in from behind the vehicle and pause. Mordred takes her blade out of the ground holding it out but Stephen puts his arm out to notion her to stop.

"Right, ̶̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶̶Tell me who yese are!" Stephen demanded. The driver straightened up as he was going to speak for them. "Okay, My name is David! This guy with the specs is James, The old guy is Mick n' the wee lassie is Sarah!". Stephen takes a mental note of their names however wasn't interested in their life stories. 

After the introduction David and James explained to Stephen that just like him, out of the blue they all received a parcel and the next thing they knew there were servants popping out of nowhere.

Also Just like him, they gave their respective Masters the gist of the Holy Grail War. David not wanting to endanger his Family left with his servant Lancer: 'Cu Chulainn' the Irish Hero known as the Child of Light.

David and James with his servant Assassin: 'Hassan-i-Sabbah' met prematurely when His Assassin Servant was stalking them which Prompt Cu to attack but both Masters Managed to diffuse the fight.

On the road together they bumped into Sarah and Mick. Sarah's servant Saber: 'Fergus Mac Rioch' was causing trouble trying to pull Women, 'A right Chancer' Stephen thought.

A Reluctant Mick with his servant Lancer: 'Hector' A great hero during the Trojan War however were attacked and forced to leave. Fergus gave Hector his aid and the four ran soon bumping into David and James.

Sarah who had kept her parcel had the co-ordinates leading them to the shack where hey stationed themselves and waited to see if other Masters and Servants showed.

At this part there was one thing Stephen wanted to know first beforehand. "So whit was that aw aboot? I literally had a heart attack when those two Assassins creeped on me!"

David eyeing his servant Assassin as if telling her 'I told you so!' yet she stood like a statue and gave no concern to it. "Listen, we told em aff for it! We just wanted tae tawk. Ah had Assassin check it out for us so we weren't in it, even they didnae know about that bit underground ye found, but ah told em to hang fire n let us know if anyone else turned up!"

That part Stephen could believe since if they did do it the same way he did, then they no doubt would have got the co-ordinates that would take them to St Paul's Cathedral, in which case the reason how they bumped into each other again.

"But here man listen alright! We Actually need yur help bruv!" David emphasizes, hearing that made both him and Mordred raise a brow at it. 

They then explained just the day after their encounter they were set upon by the same adversaries who jumped Mick and his servant Hector. When they mention of a servant who dressed up like a school girl, both Mordred and Stephen wide eyed knew who they spoke off.

"Here! dae ye hink it's them?" Stephen shifted closer whispering to Mordred, referring to the female Master from the Mages Association and her servant Saber. Mordred nodded as it was unlikely to be a different servant, especially convinced since she can't imagine any idiot dressing up like that.

"So whit? are ye telling me this Lassie is chasing yese n the four ae 'em' cannae handle wan wee Saber? ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶Nae affence!" Stephen quipped while apologizing to Mordred which she tsk'd at turning her head away.

"Naw man..." David shook his head as apparently Stephen jumped the gun which he looks at him wondering what he meant. "It's not that wan bruv, it's the other Servant with em!" David relayed yet Stephen on edge wondered what he was talking about.

"hang on, another wan!? ye mean ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶Wait! are ye saying a Master kin have a contract mere than wan Heroic Spirit?!" Stephen mutters as he looks at the Heroic Spirits before him for confirmation.

They all confirmed as it came of as something that should be common sense, Stephen throws his arms up at that guessing _'Ooch well, I guess aff nae common sense then', 'Aye sure, Let's no pretend aff only been a Master for Whit ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶maybe three days or so!?!'._

Despite the kick he wanted to give himself this new knowledge changed things, If Stephen could have a contract with another Servant then Mordred wouldn't have to fight alone. Better yet, if he can get these other Masters to co-operate with him, even better.

"Right so who's this other Servant that's giving yese grief? dae yese know their true names even?" he asked, however the four Masters look at each other in manner that Stephen found strange.

From how their acting it could be assumed that they do in fact know the true name of the Servant giving them bother, but in contrast it was as if knowing wouldn't make it any easier.

Hector comes forward as Cu Chuliann is seeing dragging a weaken Fergus out of the vehicle as he stands before Stephen. "Yeah so, Sorry to say this Young man, the truth is we do know the true name of the enemy but it won't do us much good. Heh, rather maybe your better off not knowing!" Hector relayed rather lackluster and un-enthusiasm. 

But despite his words Stephen looked at Hector with a furrowed brow wondering what he was beating around the bush for, Mordred as well for that matter was becoming more impatient. "Oi! Hurry up and get on with it! Do you know the true name of the damn Servant or not?!" Mordred hissed as she would beat it out of him if necessary. Hector exhale a heavy sigh.

"Yosh, stop me if you heard of this one ̶̶̶̶" Hector began a short quiz dropping hints on who the enemy was however after dropping only the first two hints even Stephen who with his arms folded pulls back, his eyes widening, as bad with History he was Stephen knew who Hector was referring to as all the rest seemed to blur out of his mind as he became more and more surprised.

_"He is the Strongest Demi-God of Greek Mythology, The Son Of Zeus ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶The Enemy Is Berserker, True Name ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̶ **Heracles** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, Stephen can't seem to catch break with bumping into all these Servants, and now he is being told he may be going up against a Demi-God!? lol! is he's this surprised then just wait til he learns about his Noble Phantasm: It's just too strong *sighs*
> 
> I may do a second work like 'shorts' to cover parts of the story that I just can't cram in to the main one, there is a sequel I want to get start making but I know that won't be really down the line. But I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to more


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masters tell Stephen of what had transpired to them as he then takes what he learns to El-Melloi about it...

The Masters had told their story to Stephen and Mordred as they made their way to a nearby Pit stop for repairs. After what had happened, one of the many 'Hassan' stayed behind to observe and lucky for them was able to relay this to one of the others with the Masters.

Fergus's Master Sarah, used a command spell to bring him back to her, Strange enough the Female Master and her Saber aboard the Atlas broke off pursuit as well.

Now at Stephen, facing opposite to him was David and James as they sat a table after ordering some food, Stephen spoke first. "And?... whit happened wae Heracles then?" He asked nonchalantly, even before he had heard what happened when Hector had mentioned Heracles before he knew the outcome wasn't successful.

But after hearing it, Stephen wanted to know what happened when after getting hit by such a landscape changing attack he wanted to know most of all how in the actual HELL, was Heracles still alive.

Stephen took this moment to look over at the weakened Fergus with his Master Sarah, As the man was leaning over woozily like he had a massive hangover or something before looking back to David and James sitting across from him.

Making sure he had the best poker face on as Stephen didn't want to give away that he was at the edge of his seat. Seeing how 'calmly' he was taking it both David and James nod to each other before continuing. "It did work, at least from what they told us... " James said as all three look to their left to Hector.

"ah.. hmm, Well I guess I'm up next..." Hector mutters as they look to him as the 'expert' on Heracles. 

"Well like they were saying, Saber's Noble Phantasm did work and yet.. At the time even I didn't consider the possibilitiy... " Hector muses as Stephen was getting anxious now with this suspense wanting to know what the deal was.

"Young man, do you know much about Heracles?" Hector quizzed at Stephen though he simply shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head not even giving it a thought before answering.

"No 'really, I mean ah dae know he's fae Greece and he's the son of Zeus n that, but... " He stopped as he honestly didn't have much else to add, again reminded of his lacking in History coming back to bite him but not so much to the point he cared.

Hector smiles awkwardly understanding it, but then as a first for even David and James saw how serious Hector began to look. "Then do you know about the Twelve Labours?"

"Yeah" David replied.

"Aye, we looked him up after you told us what happened" James responded to it, 

Stephen before replying shakes his head with a frown obviously showing he had no clue, "Naw" he responded bluntly.

David looks at Stephen conspicuously at how he seemed to know absolutely nothing just from the impression he's got so far while as Stephen ignored it, though James and Hector understandably accept it.

"Eh well, to make a long story short. they were tasks Heracles set out to complete after a terrible accident caused by the Goddess Hera, though whether he knew or learned of it later isn't important right now... They were twelve tasks given to him to complete and with each one he gained immortality!"

"!!?" Stephen eyes and brows widen up at that last word, upon seeing his reaction Hector could see Stephen was quick to grasp it. "As you know, we Heroic spirits brought into this world have strengths and weaknesses based off our legends. Heracles is a Berserker servant, which honestly I don't know if it's better or worse for us when I compare him to the the one I knew of in life, which probably would be worse for us... "

Hector paused for a moment pondering on that as Stephen hearing it couldn't help but get a bad feeling just imagining another version of Heracles that'd be even worse to face off with from what he has just learned already. Composed now Hector looked serious again as he continued.

"Anyway when we said Saber's Noble Phantasm worked it did kill him, but as I said he has a Noble Phantasm which is 'foul play' I tell you..."

Listening intently for the obvious to be said now when it hits them hard enough for it to sink in as David bit his lower lip and James and Stephen with their mouths gaping open as Hector gives the verdict as he could only laugh with the looks they gave him.

"Heh, well to say the least, it would appear that like the Twelve Labours he had performed in life, must be done onto him.. Which means Heracles needs to be overcome a total of twelve times in order for him to truly die..."

And just like that it did hit them hard, David and James probably having heard it beforehand still had to bitterly accept it being said again while for Stephen, his poker face finally broke, he couldn't accept what he just heard after having guessed it already as he leans back hard against his chair.

"hah.. Yus are having a right laugh aren't yese.." Stephen said, his face showed as he cracked looking disillusioned from what he heard, A Heroic Spirit that needs to be killed twelve times not to mention on top of everything else he heard from their story.

"SO... Basically yese want me tae team up wae yese against someone who for wan: ye need tae kill aff twelve times ̶ ̶ ̶ " Saying this A flashback to Mordred's fight with Diarmuid came to Stephen's mind, remembering how Mordred nearly lost if he hadn't stuck his neck out for her.

" n' Two: which not even four of 'Yus' ̶ ̶ ̶ Naw in in fact THREE since fae whit I just heard the Assassin could dae next tae fuck all tae 'em!" James tensed up angrily hearing that about his servant Hassan but he didn't say anything to it but was bitter about having to accept that. 

"N' Lastly: if that's no bad enough, even if ̶ ̶n' this is a big fuckin' If. IF by some actual miracle, 'WE' somehow at the end day manage to put him down, there's still this mad lassie's Saber who we know next tae fuck all aboot who could be just as bad tae deal with like Heracles!!"

Stephen's rant was now finished as he lets out a sharp exhale from his mouth, kicking back, folding his arms while rolling his eyes at how in the actual 'fuck' these people were kidding themselves on hoping he'd help them after hearing that as any other 'sane' person in his opinion would rather run for the hills.

David scoffs snapping his head to the side at this guy, pushing his tongue along his lower lip thinking on Stephen's words before snapping his head back to him. 

"Listen man, We know how fucked up it sounds. But at the end of the day! it's not just our problem alright! whether you fight with us or not means you'll just end up having to fight them by yourself sooner or later! And I don't like your chances bruv. But Anyone smart enough would know to group up tae take on this guy then having to worry about facing it alone by themselves!"

David preached yet Stephen leaning his chair off the floor simply nods his head back and forth at it. "Oh aye mate sound, that's pure sound logic right there. Except! ̶ ̶ ̶ " Stephen brings his chair back down leaning forward toward David. "Am going abroad the mawra mate, so ma schedule's a wee bit tight the noo!" Stephen stated callously.

David began to boil inside shooting Stephen an intense glare for his cheek. James seeing the tension building up between these two realizes he had to intervene. "Listen guys calm down! There's no point in us fighting cause at the end of the day we're in the same boat here!"

James cuts in between them as both back up without letting the eyes off the other. James then sits back down and directs his gaze at Stephen. "So you don't plan on helping us then?" He asked though knew the answer already as Stephen takes his eyes away from David toward James, his arms folded up. 

"A've already said whit ah hink aboot it, Honestly I would've preferred us helping each other oot doon the road but no wae 'That!', ah mean come on! did yese actually hink anybody would be up for that?"

David and James though unable to say anything against that still didn't like how it was said, but it was taken differently by both. Stephen seeing how they're unable to accept his decision and looks over to Hector who had his head down.

"Ye talked about Heroic Spirits are summoned wae their strengths and weaknesses? but then does that matter when you still need to kill someone twelve times anyway?" Stephen words snap Hector back into the conversation as he was directed with that question but then his reaction to his words made Stephen raise a brow like he had misunderstood something.

"Ah! right, sorry, I guess even if you're a Master, as a normal human you wouldn't know this..."

"Know whit?" Stephen asked wondering what Hector was getting at. 

"Ah, well, To explain this I should ask you this first, Do you know why we Heroic Spirits go by the name of the Class we are summoned in?"

"It's so nae wan kin find out who ye are so they cannae learn about your Strengths or weaknesses n use em against ye, Aye?" Stephen said just as Mordred told him, at that however Stephen began ponder on why Hector made it out to be so important.

"Yes, but for some Heroic Spirits, that is especially crucial. The reason for that is that for some their fatal weakness is HOW they died!"

"!!" Stephen hearing this seemed it was something he never thought of or considered, as his line of thought opened up many conjectures to what Hector was getting to.

"Wait hang on, 'How' they died?! are ye saying like... " Stephen pauses as he wanted confirmation first as Hector obliged him with a nod at seeing he was beginning to understand.

"As you may have guessed already, some Heroic Spirits never met a pleasant end. To keep a long story short if their death wasn't a natural one, but like say they were Poisoned or cursed or killed by something more conventional then just by the sword or spear"

"!!" This new info came as a great surprise to Stephen as it was literally the first he had ever heard of something so crucial to Heroic Spirits or for per se to do with Mordred.

"So even if the Opponent is someone ridiculously powerful which say not even four Servants together could ever hope to overcome, if the Heroic Spirit in question is met with an cause-and-effect fate engrained on their existence, then no matter how powerful or durable they are, Once they are exposed or inflicted with it. Death is certain!"

Cold sweat ran down from Stephen's face, he had to talk to Mordred about this as soon as to find out if she had something like that but for now had to question Hector on this further.

"So, Whit? you're saying if Heracles is exposed to his weakness then he automatically dies? whit does that matter when you still need to off him another Eleven times?!"

Hector looks surprised, Seeing Stephen was quick on the uptake but missed the most crucial point of it, though understandably so. "oh right, Sorry but like I said as long as it is the weakness that killed him The Heroic Spirit will die, period! that also applies to Heracles, Once he's been exposed to the weakness that killed him in life, not even the Noble Phantasm that grants him extra lives will save him"

"...!" Stephen was visibly stunned hearing that, after cementing down in his mind that Heracles was someone he would never want Mordred to fight as the result would be obvious after hearing about his Noble Phantasm, Now after learning if he is struck with whatever it was that killed him. it seemed almost to good to be true.

"Wait so whit's his weakness then?!" He asked, yet James and Hector open their mouths to answer him. "No wait hang on! He's no helping us so there's no need tae tell him it!" David cuts in as Hector and James close their mouths at that, yet Stephen shoots him 'are you being serious right now' glare, scoffing at him.

"Here mate! If ye don't wantae tell me that's fine, ah kin just whip oot ma phone n search it! Dae ye hink ahm that daft that ah wouldnae hink ae that? Ye, Actual, Dolly Bastard!" Stephen rebuked which was not taking well by David at all but before he could say anything James cuts in.

"David like he said he could just search it online, so there's no point hiding it... not like it will dae us any good knowing anyway..." He said half-dejectedly which grabs Stephen's attention hearing it with a raised conspicuous brow.

"How?" he asked, at that David rolled his eyes before kickign back against his chair before responding with attitude.

"Cause there's no way we can get our hands on it! That's how!" at his response despite his attitude Stephen kept quiet looking back to James and Hector to jump in to add to it, as James did so. "Heracles died by venom, OR more specific, Fae Hydra's venom!" James's response left Stephen silent for a split moment as he honestly thought he had misheard it.

"... Whit...?" he uttered out leaning forward like he didn't even mean to, Yet Stephen's reaction made David scoff at it.

James understood it, for them in question they were hopeful upon learning themselves Heracles had a fatal weakness that not even his 'Twelve Lives' could overcome but after learning what it was they needed it left them more dejected.

"So hang on, are yese talking about venom fae an actual Hydra?" Stephen asked, of course he knew what a Hydra was, but the conclusion upon learning that made him realize it WAS impossible to even obtain it.

"Nah man, we're talking about something else... OBVIOUSLY!! Heracles died from Hydra venom but sadly as far as the entire world is concerned, they don't kick about anymore!" David said aloud.

For Stephen despite the tone upon getting that kind of an answer didn't let it bother him, but David's shout grabs eyes from other people around them. "David calm down!" James whispered aloud enough so not to draw anymore prying eyes on them but David shoots him a look before snapping his hand out toward Stephen.

"Why are we even still talking to this guy!? he's not gonna help us out! he's more than happy to let us hang out to dry while he goes off to a sunny beach or something!"

Stephen almost lets a chuckle escape out at that, that David and the rest of these Masters had no clue what he was really going abroad for. But then it hits him, Unlike them Stephen realizes he may be the only who knows that there are Servants all over the world doing god knows what.

Even now simply trying to imagine it was beyond him as he pondered on it for a moment James after listening to what David said.

"You're right.. There's no telling when they'll be back but we'll just need tae hope we kin find more allies, cause right now it's no like we're gaunnae run into someplace like a Magic shop that sells some Hydra venom Like in Harry Potter!"

James mused as despite the irrefutable prove that Magic does exist, in this day n age He didn't know where they could find such a place or Mages that their Servants spoke off.

Yet Stephen hearing that for just a moment later looked like he was struck with an epiphany, "...!!" The look on his face drew the others attention wondering what was up with him.

"Here! Hang on, Just hang fire for a minute awryt!" Stephen said hastily as he gets up from his chair in a rush as the others to watch him leave wondering what that was about.

Stephen brashly exits outside taking his phone out, tapping the app into his phone book he scrolls his thumb upwards from the list of contacts he had until stopping on one

'Melloi'

pressing his thumb on it and again his phone began to call with Melloi's caller ID showing as Stephen puts his phone to his ear, "Mon, pick up, pick up.. "

* * *

El-Melloi is seen sitting on the floor in more lax clothing, that is he had a white shirt with a game logo on it with slacks on as his legs crossed with his bare feet shown. 

With a had-controller for a game console in hand and the sound effects from the screen heard It, Then the sound of an old fashion phone perched on the floor next to him began to rang.

Within arm's reach it was possible it was to save Melloi time and effort to not be removed from where he was as he clicks his tongue hearing the phone ring.

"Tch..." Melloi releases his right hand off his controller and feels for the phone and takes it before pressing across his shoulder to his ear as he goes back to gaming, clearly multi-tasking here.

"Who is it?" He grumbled as he didn't like how this call was cutting his concentration.

_< Melloi? Thank, FUCK, ye answered! Listen I need tae ask ye sumthin! >_

Melloi cringed grumpily as nevermind how brash the voice came off or profanity used did it take him long to realize who called. "Stephen Ross?" Melloi lets out an exasperated sigh at this before continuing. "Why are you calling me? It hasn't been long since you left, And I told you to refer to me as El ̶ ̶ "

_< Aye Listen! This is actual life n' death right noo, We bumped intae those Masters ah mention before except it's gotten bit mere complicated! >_

A vein pops on El-Melloi's forehead, tensing up frustratingly at how Stephen was coming off however he pleased, yet upon what he said about life n' death Melloi becomes more astute. "What happened?"

Stephen explained to Melloi from start to finish about his run in with the Four Masters and told him of their encounter with the Female Master and her Saber and not mention the new servant at her disposal.

El-Melloi getting the summary of the things that happened looked tense as not even a few hours since they last spoke did something happen yet what occupied El-Melloi's mind for the moment was the Berserker servant.

'Heracles...' El Melloi muttered in his thoughts with a strangely enough a mental image very close to what Heracles looked like appeared, then his trail of thought led him to a mental image of the backs of Tohsaka Rin and Artoria being shown.

"...I know of his Legend, and you are Sure that after Fergus Mac Rioch's Noble Phantasm, they broke off pursuit?"

_< Aye ̶ ̶That's whit they said.. >_

Upon Stephen's confirmation El-Melloi paused pondering for a single moment before responding back. "Listen to me, you are best Considering Heracles's Noble Phantasm like a suit of Armor. And just like any Armor it will whittle down depending on the what type of attack( or Noble Phantasm) it was struck with!"

* * *

On the other end of the line Stephen is seen again with his phone still to his ear as he stared off pondered on El-Melloi's words, taking them as is. "So... Heracles's Twelve Lives is like an Armor? An Fergus's Noble Phantasm did more damage like ̶ ̶! Like it took mere Lives aff him!!"

Stephen shouts at the end as he realizes what El-Melloi was getting at though he didn't fully understand the logic behind it as he honestly compared Heracles's twelve lives to like in games.

< Correct, Otherwise if say the other result was he only lost a single life, then what need would there be to break off pursuit? >

Stephen paused for a moment as he bit into his lower lip as he had to admit if that was the case then their really wouldn't have been a need to break off their pursuit of the other masters.

_< Oh! And you mentioned you're concern about the Saber Servant, from what you told me it is obvious that this Master's Saber did not join the battle simply cause it couldn't >_

"Whit dae ye mean?"

_< (Sighs)...It comes down to the mana that is distributed between Master and Servant, As I said before after the Age Of Gods, Man has regressed and now pale in comparison to Magi of the past... >_

Stephen shifts as it did seem he remembered hearing that from El-Melloi as he continues to listen.

_< Servants are powerful familiars, So powerful that the Magical Energy required to even manifest is beyond Mages without a great source, Like the leylines I mentioned before! Or in this Case the Holy Grail. But Servants despite being summoned need a constant supply to continue to tether to this World and it becomes increasingly taxing especially when fighting against other servants ̶ ̶ >_

At the same time Stephen using his other hand brings it up and snaps his fingers together, he honestly thought EL-Melloi loved hearing himself talk as he continued this action throughout the lecture.

_< Heracles A powerful Heroic Spirit as he is, but being summoned in the Berserker class which is the most difficult Servant to control as with the 'Madness Enhancement' skill they trade their conscious and sanity for more power, not to mention they take large amounts of additional Magical energy just to to gain more power without concern for the Master, as a result they are usually their ruin. Which is why I have no doubt This Master's Saber will not participate in any future battles as it would put their Master at risk, In other words they have been 'benched' >_

Stephen hearing this was wide eye'd at this information, as when remembering to what Mordred had said about them, chalking it up to being 'Mad dogs'. But before El-Melloi could say another word Stephen had to get down to the main question at hand.

"Right, But what aboot the Hydra Venom? does the Mages Association have anything like that on hand?" He asked keeping an open-mind as he awaits for El-Melloi's response.

* * *

On the the other side of the call El-Melloi however grunts like he had a sore stomach as what Stephen was asking for did not seem simple.

"It is true that the Mages Association does have such items pertaining back to the Age of Gods, however they are very rare as you know and should not be used casually for ̶ ̶ ̶ "

_< Mate! Whit ye trying tae say? That we cannae use it just cause it's so fuckin' rare?! Well ah may aswell just stay abroad then worry about facing That mad Heracles, if! you've no forgot already has tae be offed TWELVE FUCKING TIMES!?! Ah know for a fact Mordred cannae beat him if that's the case so Fuck That!! >_

El-Melloi had the phone away from his ear yet in his hand it shook furiously as the total brashness Stephen spoke was irritating, pulling the phone back to his ear El-Melloi then spoke in a gruff tone.

"Listen to me, there a many other factors, I simply can't precure it like buying something from a shop! In any case what we should focus on is gaining those other Masters on our side as allies for it will ease the burden on you as well!"

* * *

On the other side of the call Stephen grits his teeth at this, just from the tone El-Melloi seemed to be unreliable considering that when all is said and done, him and the other Masters are the ones whose going to have to stick their necks out simply to keep their precious world of 'magic' a secret when if everything he has been told so far is true, He and others who think so should toss themselves out a window then kid themselves on.

"Right... Ah'll tawk tae em, fae the way hings are ahm sure they'll probably go to you for yur help, but then I probably should'nae say whit ah hink of yese cause it might put them off!" Stephen said in a huff.

* * *

El-Melloi eyes furrow taking note of Stephen's words but decided to say nothing to it as he puts his phone done ending the call. 

* * *

Stephen takes his phone away from his ear, he was tense as it didn't show but he was fuming inside right now, With the way that 'conversation' went he thought El-Melloi must be 'expecting' him to pull a miracle out of his arse to overcome Heracles.

He scoffs at that notion as he compares El-Melloi to a Gaffer (A/N: Gaffer means a Boss, Someone in charge of others-pfft, aye right) and shakes his head thinking that be the day when El-Melloi thinks he's the boss of him.

"Oi! Master!" Mordred voices calls from afar, Stephen attention was caught as he turns and sees Mordred approaching him relaxed with her arms behind her head. 

"Whit's up?" He asked, when Mordred stood in front of him she then responded. "Ah well, I was told to tell you that our vehicle is getting wirrten off!"

Stephen getting more bad news though unsurprisingly hearing that his rental motor was getting written off road but still didn't take it well all the same. "Fuckin hell man, how we getting hame then?" Stephen said to himself, present company excluded.

"I don't see the problem, it still runs fine, we should just take it back!" Mordred states not seeing the main issues with that trail of thought as Stephen lets his head drop forward before looking at Mordred which she found weird, "W-What?" 

"nuthin... Ah wis just aff the fone there wae Melloi, so let's head inside n let the others know whit the script is!" He said immediately turning around as Mordred stood for a moment looking at her Master acting strangely. "O-Oh... Right"

When Stephen tells the Other Masters David, James, Mick and Sarah about Melloi and the Mages Association there were a few things he had left out: Namely that he and Mordred were going abroad in the search of a possible sighting for a Holy Grail as he didn't know how the other servants may take it like they were trying to one-up them.

He also told them that he managed to activate his Magic Circuits as the method was simple enough though not a pleasant experience for him. At the end the Masters took what he said differently.

The fact that there is a place where Mages gather to learn magic, or Magecraft which is the term now from learning that there is in fact Servants being summoned world wide which was hard to imagine or believe and that this El Melloi mentioned wants to first and foremost prevent any leaks that Magic does exist which at this point is laughable already.

Despite having so many questions Stephen firmly tells them he has only told them what he has been told so far and that asking him would be no help to them. David in particular had a hard time believing this, for it was all too convenient.

"Here Hector! What do you think about what he said about Heracles's Noble Phantasm?" David directed to Hector, again dubbed as the Expert.

"Hmmm, Well, a Noble Phantasm does manifest itself in one form or another, I already said that Heracles looked quite different from the one I knew in life, if it's true it may explain his appearance now... in which case the fact that they broke off pursuit seems to back the theory this 'Professor' guy said. I think we can trust it!"

With Hectors words a wave of relief washes over the other Masters yet Hector himself as well as the others servants did not seem to bask in it. At the sound of some good news at least, James despite it adds on another question. "What about the Hydra Venom?"

All the Masters eyes went back to Stephen who looks at this like it was a sales pitch, what he says may have them sold or not. "... He says they've got some, but it's rare, they might no give it withoot a good reason..."

"!!" The Masters looked stunned to hear this as Sarah spoke up first, "How's that!? Are they saying it's more important than People's lives!?" She snapped, Stephen honestly thought that was a good conjecture as from the way El-Melloi came off with it but he knew just saying that would be no good.

"It's cause... This Lassie works for another of these mad 'Lords', From whit El-Melloi told me all these others cunts are daing their own thing! So it's no that it's hard to get but that it might wind up wae him clashing against another ae em!" Stephen made up on the spot.

"So... What then?" James asked wanting to now what can be done to change that, at that Stephen though not on the surface was glad someone asked that. "Ah hink if yese tie in wae him it might gee him a bit mere lee-way tae get hings done without having tae worry about anyone getting in the road when they know we're in his corner"

Though the Masters didn't understand how things worked in the Mages association, if anything from what they have been told so far is that these Mages are smug bastards with the nerve to compete with each other while the World is going to shit.

"Fae whit he said, compared tae Mages the day, Heroic Spirits are mere powerful. Knowing that I doubt anywan of em will wantae bother him or yus!" Stephen ended and with that the Masters look to each other and he thinks he has them sold.

Some Time Past and Stephen and the other Masters had to call for a taxi to take them to their respective destination. Their Servants would stick to their spirit forms as the Four Masters jump in their taxi and head off to London.

"Are 'they' gone?" Stephen asked as he continued to stare off without facing Mordred who did the same. "Yeah, I think you bought them, I don't sense the others but Assassin could be lingering around!"

Moments pass as Stephen and Mordred continue staring off for a bit before they looked to each other. "Tch, can't say i'm too happy teaming up with guys who were my Enemy at one point, Master!" Mordred states with a bit of distaste.

Stephen looks at her nonchalantly hearing her view on this 'alliance'. "Ugk well, fae the sounds of it we might need tae team up wae em in the near future. But hink about it, If other Masters abroad are teaming up anaw would ye no feel daft no considering daing the same?"

Stephen's question made Mordred scoff, "Keh, I know already! I'm not stupid to not see that! However! you understand don't you Master?" Mordred questions Stephen who while still looking calm seemed to grasp what she was getting to.

"Aye ano, at the end of the day they have their own wishes they want granted, so it may come down to fighting them at some point. That's why ah didnae tell them about the Holy Grail that might be appearing abroad!" He answered, at which to his surprise Mordred smiled looking pleased with her Master until the same cocky smug look she always has takes over.

"Heh, I'm glad, while those guys get comfortable we'll be taking the lead on them!... I will get the Holy Grail... without fail!" Mordred upon those last words sounded serious then he had ever seen her, it was like a oath or a promise she had to keep.

"Mordred..." Stephen uttered which grabs Mordred's attention. "Hmm?" yet his mouth remained open with no more words coming out, He honestly wanted to ask what Mordred's wish was that made her sound like that just now. Considering her Legend and how it ended, he didn't know what Mordred could want with this 'self proclaimed' wish granter.

"What is it?" Mordred asked, conspicuous at the long pause her Master had with his mouth still open, Stephen then closes it as he concludes it's probably best not to ask her now since he is still at the point were anything he says could be taken badly with Mordred wich could still earn him a threat or a bashing.

"......"

"Nuthin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn these chapters are getting longer!! ahm sorry if it drags but hope you have a good read! May be doing bios soon and definitely upload more chapters at once!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally have made it back home Stephen wants to chill with what little normalcy he'll have until tomorrow for when he and Mordred departs to Rome, Italy. However though the night is still young...

After the long Expensive drive in a taxi, Stephen and Mordred finally make back home. Opening the front door from the other side he peered into his home and felt relief. 

All that had happened was washing away with Stephen stepping back into his home feeling he now had a touch of normality. he sighs out yet not because he was exhausted physically, his wounds healed a lot faster now that he had Magic circuits and thanks to the Mages, he was just mentally drained.

Recounting everything that had happened he honestly couldn't get any of it to leave his mind, however despite it he firmly remembered why he was here and that was to collect the card Mordred had picked up, who right now is stretching having had to sit still for a few hours on the drive back.

"Here, where did ye leave that Card at?" Stephen asked, turning his head back to Mordred as there was a short pause before she responds while cracking her neck to the sides, "uh, pretty sure I left it by the window in the Livingroom" she sounded uncertain but Stephen went with it.

"Kl, dae ye wantae head in for a shower or that first? ahm gaunnae make a wee kraft dinner since it's too late to phone a takeaway" Stephen said, the mention of food piqued Mordred hearing it as the 'craft' word to her made it sound like it was going to be something inventive.

"Oh! what you making?" Mordred asked with enthusiasm as the food in this era has not disappointed her so far, Stephen despite weary confidently smiles back at the wild blonde's question, "Cheesy pasta".

"...."

"...Huh?" was all Mordred could come out with, clearly confused. "n' deep-fried chips!" Stephen then added on. Mordred was at a loss with her expression dying down along with her expectations with how plain it sounded.

"tch, whatever. I'm going to wash off" Mordred who clicks her tongue feeling letdown as it is made known to Stephen, she shifts to her right to head to the bathroom yet as she was about to move she backtracks. "Oh! and Master, If you dare try to take a peek at me you'll ̶ ̶ " She stopped as Stephen was nowhere in sight.

"There's a thing called a privacy lock on the door! n' don't even kid yourself on you're worth a swatch at!" Stephen called out, flatly stating his uninterest to peek on her as he had already gone into the Livingroom. Mordred lingered a moment huffing out, still emphasizing he had better not, for his own sake. 

Stephen made his way over to the Livingroom window and right there just like Mordred said the Gold Card laid on the window sill in plain sight. His hand reached out to it slowly as it reminded him of 'Who' it dropped from.

Turning the card around there was a picture of a figure on it that literally interpreted what an Assassin would look like, not to mention the bottom text stated 'Assassin'. 

Stephen breathes in and out sharply through his nose, pondering what these cards were, for on both accounts they appeared after Mordred had struck down Assassin and Diarmuid as the sight of their deaths reflect in Stephen's mind. 

Stephen knew he had no clue what to make of them except that his common knowledge of Anime and Games told him that how they came about reminded him of 'Drops' that appear after a mob or boss were killed.

For a moment his lip curls with an exhale through the nose finding the notion ironic but ridiculous as his expression immediately dies down for to him, whoever made this Holy Grail War happen was sick in the head as is.

Stephen proceeds to place the card inside his right jacket pocket, so not to forget it for tomorrow when they leave and proceeds out of the Livingroom.

In the Kitchen Stephen was preparing their late meal. the hob under the chip pan is lit, Totties were being chopped into fine sized chips, the kettle was on with the water inside boiling. Stephen was watching the timing for when everything can be put on the plate at once.

He goes into his tall fridge/freezer taking out milk and butter for later to mix with the pasta, but he pauses remembering how letdown Mordred looked. Thinking of going an extra mile if only a little he takes out a resealable food bag that had slices of bacon inside, he takes two slabs out before resealing it and putting it back in the fridge.

He places the bacon under the grill to cook as he goes to check the temperature of the chip pan. Once the kettle finished boiling the water Stephen places a pot under a hob, pours the water in and added salt.

Once it came to boil Stephen goes into one of the wall units and takes out a red packet that literally says 'cheesy pasta'.

Emptying the contents into the boiling pot he brings the heat down so they simmer. Checking the temperature again Stephen finally adds the finely cut chips into the chip pan and goes to stir the pasta in the separate pot. 

Mordred had just came out of the shower wearing a black t-shirt and sand chino shorts Stephen left out for her to change into. still drying her damp her with a towel as she walked bare foot through the hallway passing by the kitchen but then hits the brakes looking back into it and watches Her Master preparing their meal.

Despite Stephen keeping check to make sure everything was ready to go on a plate all at once he did not fail to notice Mordred passing by and paused stirring the pasta to look at her. "Awryt, it'll be ready in a few minutes so just sit down n chill, there's juice n' that in the fridge if ye want"

Mordred huffed as she looked in another direction, with a pouty face, yet did not turn her Masters offer down as she walks in and opens the fridge, she was a bit taken aback at how so much can be placed inside this 'thing'.

At the very bottom of the fridge was a stack of different beverages, One in particular caught her eye to which she raised a brow quizzed before taking one.

"Oi Master! what's this? it says 'Dark Fruit' on it?" Mordred held the can up for it to be seen as Stephen while still stirring the pasta in the pot turned his head to see it. "that's cider, it's a bevvy ̶ ̶̶I mean it's alcohol" Stephen corrected though he honestly wanted to ask right then if Mordred can even drink or handle one for that matter.

"Oh! I haven't had the chance to try beverages since i got summoned!" Mordred stated much to Stephen's surprise, she popped the can open and kicks her head back while taking gulps of the beverage.

She pulls her head back exasperating a very pleased sigh. "Aaah~" she looked very pleased, "hmm, it kind of does remind me of fruit? oh well!" Mordred expressed before going back into the fridge and took two more cans before exiting the Kitchen.

Despite seeing her mood improved Stephen faced forward again with both eyes and brows raised at what the fuck just happened there?. _Should he have said something? or rather did he have a right to tell someone like Mordred if she was fit to drink?._

But then shrugging his shoulders without care he dismisses it. To him at least it did sound like Mordred did drink in her past life, despite how old she looked to him but one of the many things he knows was never too outright ask for a Woman's age and even considering that, he didn't have a right to say anything since he drank at a younger age and at that he didn't think much of it anymore.

In the lviingroom Stephen and Mordred dig into their meals, "how is it?" Stephen asked causally. Mordred sat up straight while chewing on her food before replying "Well, it's not bad..." She didn't seem enthusiastic due to her previous expectations but had no complaints which was good enough for him.

"how about the cider? would ye say the bevvie's improved anaw?" he asked curiously, when he thinks on drink made almost a thousand-odd year ago he wondered about the quality of it.

"hmmm, well it's definitely a lot weaker compared to ale and wine, honestly Master don't you have anything stronger?" Mordred expressed, though she didn't seem to have much complaint with his choice of beverage Stephen furrowed his brows at Mordred's question while looking upward thinking about it.

"Have ye tried vodka?" he directed, in response Mordred raised a brow to it which answered his question not knowing what vodka was, At that Stephen's lips part into a sly smile as he thinks this will be interesting to see.

Time passes Stephen and Mordred partake in a bottle of Glen's Vodka while adding red bull energy drink, Mordred preferred it as well due to drinking vodka straight had no taste with the exception of the burning in the back of her throat.

Stephen was having a good laugh, Though in the back of his mind he pondered on what was to come tomorrow. What would greet them in Rome, Italy. Above all who they would encounter: a friendly, or a foe.

But right now he was just enjoying the moment. He brings his tumbler filled with vodka and red bull toward his lips about to kick back some more.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM** _

A confounding noise made Stephen's heart stop withholding his breath, his tumbler slips from his fingers and smashes across the floor, he immediately curses the fact he just caused a mess on his own floor.

Despite that his and Mordred attention turned to where they believed the sound came from, peering out the living room window. "Whit the fuck was that!?" Stephen expressed, he knew what he heard was some kind of explosion but nothing like fireworks and the fact it sounded like it was nearby.

He turns to Mordred for her opinion however her face which moments ago was hearty now looked dead serious. 'oh fuck' Stephen's face dampened somehow knowing what Mordred was thinking.

"Here...dae ye hink that was..." he paused as Mordred hops off the couch. landing on her feet as her armor materializes around her. "Master! It's a servant!".

Stephen staring in disbelief at what Mordred just said as it began to sink in, his head slumps forward into the palm of his hand cursing this development "ah fuck..." he muttered.

Outside in the dead of night Stephen and Mordred make their way to the source of the Explosion they heard, Mordred using her senses to pinpoint the lingering Magical energy as a guide.

"Hurry up Master! If you can't keep up I'll leave you behind!" Mordred expressed irritably, Stephen obviously having great difficulty to keep up with Mordred who rather on the other hand normally would be miles ahead already if she wasn't pacing herself for her Master to keep up.

" _Huff~Huff~_ Kin ye no see ahm _~huff~haah~huff~_ Running for dear life here...?" Stephen stated in-between his ragged breathing. his whole body was heated up with sweat dripping down his face, his muscles tense and aching , though he was now sobered up his head was spinning as he wanted to keel over.

"Tch, you didn't have to come! I can handle this by myself!" Mordred expressed, she came off irritable but the the reason for it was unknown to Stephen. " _Hooh~._...Oh aye, leave me tae ma lonesome where any other servant kin dae away wae me n then whit would you have tae say then?" 

Stephen's quipped remark earned a scowl from Mordred, her green hues sent daggers at him which surprisingly he received rather calmly, that or he was still tipsy to the point he felt numb to it. 

Having caught his breath he then spoke out in response to Mordred's glare "Besides, I'd rather stick with ye so ahm in arm's reach fae ye! ah trust ye enough to look out for me while I watch out for you anaw!"

Mordred clicks her tongue at Stephen's words while averting her gaze. She then looked back to question that response. "Oh? So you're saying you can trust me? even though I'm the Knight of Treachery? Well?!" 

Mordred asked in all earnest and seriousness however when hearing it Stephen looked at her as if his mind was elsewhere then lets out a sharp exhale through his nose while smiling which Mordred took oddly.

"Well you've no betrayed me yet so aye, If you wantae live up tae the name of betraying people then on ye go! ah just know you won't do it!" 

"HUH!? YOU ̶ ̶ARE YOU STILL DRUNK!?!" Mordred shouts as the words came of as nothing but lubricous, from a drunkard in her opinion. Yet as if to prove the point Stephen more than graciously goes along with it, holding his arms out as he shrugs his shoulders at her words.

"Probably, but then that makes me mere in ma' right mind since people usually show their true selves when their pished! cause they say whit their actual thinkin n' no be two-faced about it!"

Mordred in aversion looks away again clicking her tongue at her Master's response "Tch, yeah you're definitely still drunk!" Mordred concluded as she felt any more words would be wasted on him and thus continued on, Stephen mildly satisfied that was out the way followed after her.

But then stops as he looks off in a general direction, though it was quite dark out with limelight emitting from nearby lampposts, far off from where Stephen looked was the site he and Mordred encountered Assassin.

He winces remembering vividly his encounter with her as he places his hand on his right side atop his jacket where she 'tortured' him, lingering a bit as he felt unnerved for some reason.

However Stephen realizes he was lagging behind and proceeds to go after Mordred. Yet he pauses, with his hand still placed on his side atop his jacket he looks for a split moment as if noticing something before pressing ahead.

It wasn't long until they found the site where the explosions came from that was because as Stephen walked slowly, his eyes widened in disbelief with what he was seeing.

Just outside a Police Station they were multiple vehicles that looked like they exploded from the inside as large chunks of them were gone with fire still emanating from them around the area, he could tell they belonged to the polisce even though they were all damaged and burnt almost beyond recognition.

"What the hell happened here? Any clue Master?" Mordred asked, her helm back on but sounded quite calm despite the chaos around the area.

Stephen for a moment didn't answer as he surveyed the area, noticing a lane of shops were also on fire with chunks blown off them. Stephen gulped swallowing his excess saliva getting a vague though daunting idea of what had transpired.

"uh... Looks like somewan' wis kicking up a storm n the Polis Jumped in but... " He pauses as he looks around, he doesn't see any bodies around, just fire emanating from around the vehicles and the smoke they released along with parts of the road all scorched up.

Walking over one of these scorched marks Stephen suddenly froze, noticing down at his right foot there was a spot that didn't look like it had been scorched, barely making it out it looked like a foot-print.

Stephen pulls his right foot back and sees an identical foot print. Someone stood here and from what he could tell, they were blown up on the spot, probably not even realizing what had happened until it already happened.

Stephen stood still contemplating this fact while Mordred on the other hand used her nose doing large sniffs like an animal, she knelt down atop another scorch mark from the ground and saw similar pair of footprints where a person stood.

"Mordred..." Stephen called yet in a low voice, Mordred lifts her head up upon the call and turns round to see her Master with his head down still looking at the same spot where a person he didn't even know, a complete random, had died not knowing or understanding what he or she was up against.

Mordred looked at her Master yet his eyes were veiled in shadow, but his hands tighten into fists hinting visible anger or outrage. Stephen raised his head up yet despie what his body language suggest he looked quite calm with a blank look on his face.

"Where's that servant at?" He asked, but then....

  
**_BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!_ **

The Police station across from them had exploded, Stephen is blown away, head splitting and ears ringing due and by the force of it while Mordred who was not saw her Master being blown through the air and jumps toward him to his aid.

Encroaching fire and debris ensue, spreading across the area as Mordred leaps to her Master extending her hand out, her eye piercing inside the helm to get to him in time. 

She reaches him yet both are engulfed into the flames, the surrounding area had begun to rupture and blow away by the force of the explosion before being engulfed by the flames and smoke. 

Few moments pass as the smoke and dust begin to clear. Mordred is seen amidst inside the smoke kneeling down before Stephen having shielded him from the brunt of it.

"You alright Master?" She spoke softly yet hinted with concern, Stephen on the other hand was worse for wear. he winces feeling like he just got kissed by the sun, he felt his entire body got sunburnt as even moving slightly made him hiss in pain.

"Naw... but thanks anyway..." He responded, his eye lids remained closed as it hurt to even open them. Mordred's expression could not be perceived due to her helm, yet her grip on her sword tightens furiously.

Suddenly she flinched, sensing a presence which grabbed her attention as she turned facing the direction toward the Police station as it's ruins come into view.

Mordred was battle ready as she takes her stance, Stephen on the other hand couldn't tell what was happening right now.

 _"Ah~ AAhh~"_ a voice is heard, sounding terrified, Stephen stiffens at the sound of the unfamiliar voice as Mordred leans forward with her Clarent in both hands.

Amidst the ruins of the police Station still set aflame a figure's silhouette is caught amongst it, when the figure emerges it had a an ear to ear grin on it's face as it moves toward Stephen and Mordred.

 **"It's here!!"** The figure shouts out completely terrified and yet, that expression mixed of delight and pleasure had betrayed the words and tone that came out of it's mouth.

The figure now came in full view before Mordred and Stephen who sat up with his right eye half open still cringing in pain saw before him a tall pale man, garbed in tight snaggy clothing draped in purple from head to toe with only the center of his chest laid bare.

The man then took a crazed expression of one on the verge of going mad while his lips still grinned ear to ear as he spoke.

_**"Ah, the fiend! The fiend! The fiend has come! It's Mephistopheles! The foulest fiend in all the world!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugk Well, we know what is like to have you're night ruined, is Stephen and Mordred prepared for a fight with a Demon who doesn't give a damn? How will this fight pan out?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Mordred confront the caster Servant Mephistopheles.

Like the story of that one wee man that cried wolf and nobody believed a word of it. This was the case for Stephen here as he looked at the man like he was a crazed sociopath, someone Stephen took comparison of a certain 'J' character he knows of. 

Through his head was spinning, lungs filled with smoke and dust, skin burning as just keeping his half opened right eye was a struggle, Stephen nonetheless tried to not slip away with his arm at his mouth as he coughs out his lungs.

He was completely convinced this person was behind this. Mordred like her Master also thought so, but not through deconstructing analysis, the fact she knew he was the culprit was the smell of blood and guts on him.

"Hey! Scarecrow! You caused all this mess and killed the people here too didn't you!" She accused toward the Man yet had already found him guilty. The Servant in question with his wide ear to ear smile seemed aloof.

"ah yes ̶̶ ̶̶ wait moment..." The man seemed to be unsure now which raised suspicion to both Master and Servant. "Ah! indeed, indeed! those good men and women 'down' there without a trace of flesh or lick of blood to mark that they 'did' die..." He looked delighted upon saying those words but then again looked aloof "a shame really, who could have killed them all? however, However! they blew themselves up! I wonder why?" the man looked quite confused and confounded as he addled on. 

The way he expresses himself would almost convince anyone he was being genuine, however to Stephen and Mordred it would be hard to deter them after everything that had happened already pointed to this man being the culprit, and yet their stunned at how he's actually has the nerve trying to act _daft/oblivious?!._

"Usually a grave would be marked where they died and yet and yet, the good citizens need this road to travel through I mean, isn't it funny if they put a tombstone in a graveyard when there is not even a body to be laid to rest? and then their families go to pay respects when they're not even there? Hehehe~ ridiculous, how ridiculous humans are! Kehehehehee!"

The Servant snickered trying hard to keep it in which earned a scoff from Mordred. "Ah! You seem at a loss for words! my apologies for I am a demon after all ̶̶ ̶̶ " Stephen stiffens hearing that, raising a brow up wondering is this man was being serious right now.

"Ah! that was a joke actually! I am a Heroic Spirit just like you, my class is Caster! Sorry to let you dow ̶̶ ̶̶ " Stephen grits his teeth together having had enough of this.

"SABER ̶̶ ̶̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ !!!" 

Stephen voice shouts over everything as things seemed to go almost too quiet after he shouted. After getting both their attention they look to see Stephen coughing his lungs out after just shouting at the top of them while trying to maintain an expression that he was not about to let this Caster's bullshit go un-challenged.

"Shut him the actual fuck up! it's a waste a breath tae tawk tae him! Just curb-stomp that fuckin' Cunt's head in!" 

Caster appeared he wasn't home right now yet his ear to ear smile ever apparent but he seemed at a loss here, Mordred on the other hand hearing her Masters words was already raring to kill Caster.

Flipping her sword around in her hand Mordred grabs hold and tightens her grip on it. bending her knees pressing her sabatons so hard on the ground they crack around it before she blasts off making a bee-line for Caster.

As she jet-lined toward him she takes her sword in both hands to her right side wanting to hack that snickering smile right off Caster's face who yet seemed to yet realize she as coming right at him, seemingly still absent-minded after Stephen cut him off.

"Huh ̶̶ ̶̶ ?"

The Caster uttered upon coming back to reality. Yet Mordred reached him swinging her sword at him. the collision caused a dust cloud to ensue and enshroud them. Stephen seeing this tries to get up, knowing he can't be sitting on his arse while a battle was happening right now, having seen how Heroic Spirits fight he didn't want to be a sitting duck.

Stephen got onto his feet but remained fixed watching the dust cloud build up before him, hopeful Mordred one-shot Caster but then he's more of a realist. When Mordred's sword suddenly cleaves through the dust cloud dispersing it entirely., She stood fixed for a moment but clicks her tongue at something not having gone the way it should have. Stephen looking on spots Mordred, but notices Caster was nowhere in sight.

"My, my..." 

Caster's voice rings in their ears with both snapping the heads toward the general direction it came and see Caster unscathed. "How scary~ I already know an encounter between servants instantly becomes an all out battle, but to strike at me before even returning an introduction? are you perhaps Berserker?"

Caster chuckles at the end of his rant which for some reason he found funny. "Shut it!" Mordred said aloud grabbing Caster attention and could tell neither She or Stephen seemed in the mood for anymore of his jokes.

"I hate that damn smile on your face!" Mordred holds out her sword point the tip at Caster. "Was it really that fun killing them?" Mordred directed with venom in her tone.

"Well... To be frank, yes" Caster responded nonchalky while still smiling which grew wider at the end. He opens his mouth to add on but Mordred cuts him off, swinging her sword to her side while scoffing at him.

"These people were citizens of Britain! which means you just put your dirty hands on 'My Stuff' Do you know what that means for you?" Mordred stated yet Caster ever seemingly aloof pondered on it. " ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶What?" he responds back.

Mordred's helm dismantles showing her face, she had a crooked smile on as her eyes were almost demonic while she boiled inside "It means I'm going to kill you, you dumbass clown!"

Caster looked delighted seeing Mordred's face, absolutely fuming to kill him as well as amused by her words "Well, well! You? Killing me? Can you really? You seem like a hot-blooded person! Good, I'll try not to disappoint you then!" Caster pulled a large pair of scissors out, with one end near his mouth he extends his tongue out licking off along the edge.

Stephen was put off by it, he knew this person was not right in the head, again comparing him to a fictional character 'J'. 

"Oh! You might as well watch out for the explosions! My Noble Phantasm has already been set up!" Mephistopheles forewarned.

"!!" 

Both Stephen and Mordred are respectively alerted hearing that, while though Mordred became less concerned or couldn't care what this clown had up his sleeve the same wasn't true for Stephen, though having no clue what it could be Caster had just giving him a hint to work with when he said to: _watch out for the explosions_. But wondered what it could refer to.

"By my True Name, Mephistopheles! I shall relish striking you both down into despair!" Mephistopheles declared. Mordred hearing him say his true name felt compulsive to oblige him to know who it was that was going to wreck him.

"Oh? Then I'll do the same, but don't get the wrong idea, I just want you to know just how badly you just messed up making an enemy of the King of Britain!" She declares before getting ready "I Am Mordred! The one and only True successor of Arthur Pendragon! ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶And now! as your Executioner, This is where you die! _JESTER!!_ " 

Mordred yells before going on the attack, Mephistopheles upon hearing her declare her true name was on the verge of bursting out in laughter right now, she calls herself King, yet just by saying her name he knew who she was and of course knows of her legend.

It was so funny he could laugh right now but he wouldn't, it would spoil his fun. 

Mordred kicks off the ground with Mephistopheles in kind doing the same, both their eyes bloodthirsty while smiling with joy but for different reasons, or maybe not as they are about to collide.

Their faces inches apart both smiling crazily at the other they swing their weapons against each other, the clash is won by Mordred having superior strength, Mephistopheles is knocked hard into the ground with Mordred's Clarent bearing down on him.

Despite the outcome and having an obvious struggle stopping Mordred's sword coming down for his neck, Mephistopheles expression didn't change by a millimeter, it kind of ticked Mordred off how he's smiling like he was having the time of his life when he is millimeters from having his neck nicked by the edge of her sword.

Suddenly however all action ceased, the area began to reverberated with the sound of a ticking noise. Mordred paused her advance for Mephistopheles's neck while he on the other hand had a wide open smile that emphasized, _right on cue._

Stephen stood fixed with tuned to the sound, his heartbeat raced with his throat feeling dry. For him oddly the ticking sounded very familiar, like he has heard this particular rhythm in many genres on the tele and online. 

What almost disturbed him was that he can hear it more distinctively from behind, his head slowly turns to look over his shoulder and what he got a view of sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body. 

The array of shops and fast food stores were littered with mechanical objects akin to stopwatches with limbs attached to them with the ticking noise coming from them. Mordred's eyes dart toward the direction of her Master at same time Mephistopheles does the same with his wide smile and eyes, _Uh Oh!._

Stephen looking his shoulder was frozen stiff, the way these weird mechanical things the size of his head crawled and skittered around creeps him out. However having a basic understanding of what they are is what was freaking him out the most as he figured any sudden movement and these things will swarm him.

Mordred clicks her tongue seeing her Master in a tight spot, her eyes shift cursing Mephistopheles but seeing his expression to this development made Mordred on the verge of imploding in rage but had to hold that back because she knew she had to act fast.

" _Master ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶!_ " Mordred voice called startling Stephen who flinched on the call, Mordred with a free hand grasps hold of Mephistopheles's Leg. "Eh ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶?"

"Move out of the way!" she yelled before she spins round hurling Mephistopheles right in Stephen's general Direction who turned his head forward only to see incoming.

 _"Yahoo~"_ Mephistopheles shout was like a child on a theme park ride which in contrast puts Stephen off the mechanical thingies behind him, jumping out of the way.

Mephistopheles slams into the gate shutter of one the stores embedding into it. Stephen touch downs onto the ground but promptly looks back to see Mephistopheles situated but then his eyes shift to Mordred coming in hot with her sword raised above her head.

His eyes widen having seen this move a couple of times, alerting him to get the hell out of there which he promptly does so. Clarent's guard opens followed with sparks of crimson releasing before a line of Crimson lightning extends from the blade. Mordred roars bringing the sword down.

Mephistopheles looked up and became enamored by the blood red radiance, he could tell it was a mixture of one's twisted feelings which honestly left him in awe.

Yet Mordred's attack comes down striking Mephistopheles, a big explosion occurs which decimates the array of shops, Stephen managed to get to a safe distance turning and shielding himself with arms, preparing himself for a chain of explosions to follow up.

A moment passed with dust and smoke with the conclusion of Mordred attack towered upward with Stephen half opening his eyes to peek at the result, but then fully drops his guard, confused. "...?" 

With the same look he wondered why there was no chain of explosions from those mechanical bugs after being hit by Mordred's attack, ponderign this with his eyes on the scene making as he makes his way to Mordred.

Something hurls out dragging smoke and dust with it, it was a mechanical Bug which lands just in front of Stephen who puts all breaks and stop signs out 'UUF ̶̶ ̶̶FUCK!?!'

"Master!" Mordred yelled seeing one of those bug things landing near him, she makes her way to him however she halts with her eyes back toward the smoke with more of them coming out of it.

"Tch" Mordred clicks her tongue finding these pests annoying, her sword in one hand is raised and comes down on one of them which explodes on contact, followed by the others.

"!?" Stephen became alerted by the sound and looks seeing Mordred just caught in blast after striking one of those things down and stood gub-smacked. 

A moment passed with the smoke with Stephen wanting to rush over to Mordred but halts upon looking down at the mechanical bug which idled in front of him, the smoke is cleaved apart by Mordred swinging her sword dispersing it but was now vexed, her eyes glaring toward the pillar of smoke.

The smoke began to clear when a red sheen glimmers from within the smoke, Mordred's sharp eyes raise at it as Mephistopheles is revealed in the clearing smoke having produced a magical circle between his hands.

Still enamored by the sight of that blood radiance he saw he knew Mordred would give him great delights "Ahahaha! that was exquisite! that light! those Twisted feelings of yours! Show me MORE!" Mephistopheles appeared more crazy and deranged as he then sends the magic circle forward with his palms.

Mordred had no clue what kind of spell he had concocted but wasn't about to stand idly. "Bastard!" She utters in curse tone. Then after that first step Mordred's body was hit by something, her Body felt petrified as a red sheen emitted from her body.

"uh.. ah..." Mordred tries to resist whatever was happening to her but her fierce green eyes become lifeless in a effortless struggle. She stood still leaning her head down with Stephen in the distance witnessing what just happened to her.

"Mordred? ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶MORDRED!!" Stephen yelled as loud as he could but there was no response from her. "HERE! WHIT'S UP WAE YE?!" yet still got no response, he pulled back not liking this at all. But then a gasp escapes him when he sees Mephistopheles approaching Mordred who wasn't home right now with a dangerously fixed look.

Seeing this he opens his mouth, but words don't come out " !?" he didn't understand as he thought something as wrong with him, _Was a part of him actually stopping himself from drawing that mad clown's attention toward him?._

He had no fear jumping into the fray to help Mordred with Diarmuid when she was at his mercy, But then he realizes Diarmuid was a Knight, an honorable dafty who could be rused with some words and misdirection. 

But Mephistopheles? _No_ , Stephen understood this man like a certain fictional character he could think of couldn't be talked to, reasoned with, or triggered. He can only be baited. 

"H-HERE YOU!!" Stephen called out but retracts as if his entire being tried to prevent him from calling Mephistopheles out just there, nonetheless Mephistopheles's attention was grabbed with his eyes turning in Stephen's direction.

"Whit the fuck did ye dae?!" He shouts toward Mephistopheles wanting to know what he did to Mordred though knowing he would be in bother now but it wasn't the point, he just wanted Mephistopheles's attention away from Mordred, because by the looks of it, her mind was elsewhere.

So grabbing his attention wouldn't matter, if Mephistopheles does something to Mordred the way she is now, Stephen knew he would be generally fucked anyway. 

"oh my oh my! Are you worried for your servant? kehehe... I suppose right now you're fretting for your life right about now as any Master would!" Mephistopheles slurred, giddy at the prospect Stephen was now panicking for his life but he expected this response though honestly knowing it beforehand and going through with it was still un-easy.

"Don't worry though, She's just dreaming right now! hmm... but... is it a happy dream? or maybe...?" though Mephistopheles seemed to genuinely ponder right now though at the end his sickening smile returned Stephen knew this was just an act up.

"Ah! but don't worry! Once I've had my fun with this one, I will enjoy chasing you down with you screaming in despair! kuhuhuhu...!" Mephistopheles again giddy at the scenario he spouts but Stephen though with his skin crawling grits his teeth down not about to be deterred.

"Mon then! Come n' get me if ye want!" Stephen called, throwing his arms out doing the 'Come at me' pose. 

"..." 

Mephistopheles at this moment with the same sickening smile on his face showed hints he was stumped right now. With the knowledge granted by the Holy Grail he was given a basic understanding of Masters.

Yet right now, Before him, A Master is willingly inviting 'this' demon to come kill him. If anything this situation was unpresented, uncharted even. Though Mephistopheles comes to understand it may just be a ploy to take his attention away from Mordred.

And yet, now intrigued the Demon's smile widens , The change in his expression does not go un-noticed by Stephen, realizing he successfully just baited him. Now looking over his shoulder he runs, not giving the Demon time to ponder on whether he should go after him or not.

Moments pass begin to pass with Mephistopheles just standing there, but he wasn't thinking of anything rather he was enjoying this. giving the Master a head start maybe, But then he leaps towards Stephen's direction. The chase was on now, While Mordred stood there aimlessly lost in her 'dream' that Mephistopheles spoken about.

* * *

_With Clarent, the sword she stole from the Treasury in hand, had now used it to cut down the knight of the sun. taking advantage of a wound inflicted by the supposed 'Perfect' Knight, Lancelot. which just gave her the perfect opportunity to put down another of Arthur's most loyal dogs._

_The knight collapses before her but she gave it no second thought, she could only continue howling out a battle cry as she slew her way past more faceless men in arms. Cutting them down with no thought or consideration for them because she had only one Person on her mind._

_"Where is King Arthur?! Show yourself to me, King of Knights!!" she howled out, another hapless soldier comes at her readying to bring his sword down, she lops his arm off with the impact and weight of his own arms forcing him to fall to the ground._

_The constant fighting began to weigh her down, having to use her sword to keep standing for a short pause to catch her breath, her gaze shifts across the battlefield riddled with corpses._

_Her gaze lingers on it before her senses alert her to a single presence. she turns and atop the hill stood none other than the King, eyes veiled but beautiful golden hair swayed by the wind with the golden sword in hand._

_She turns to face the King, all alone, all to herself "How's this? Do you see King Arthur! Your Kingdom will end here! This is revenge for not relinquishing the throne to me!" She half gloats and half spites at the King._

_Yet the King, With no response, takes the sword in both hands readying to due battle. The silent response aggravates Mordred, she gruffs. "Rrgh! Do you hate me? Do you detest me that much?! Is it because I am the child of a Witch!?! Answer me Arthuuuuur!!"_

_Charging in abandonment, her rage peaked to the point her sword was swung at the King with no thought behind it. The edge lands on the shoulder rendering off the chest plate and with wails from the King the sword follows through cutting past the flesh ̶ ̶ ̶ ._

  
_"Huh ̶ ̶ ̶ !?" coming to her senses, to contemplate what just happened but the King's body collapses to the ground which stuns her. The King is dead. 'No...' she shakes her head in denial at this sight. 'This isn't what happened...'_

_Shaken to the core that something was wrong here she steps back, she remembers the King's sword was forced from grip before taking up the spear which rammed through her and ended her life._

_"What the hell..." she reaches her hand out to touch the King, to see if it was warm or cold with the body of the King laying still on the ground._

_The_ _King's hand rises up, she pulled back her hand instinctively, the King was still alive! she blinks inside her helm shocked at this but the King raises both arms up, she blinks again closely upon the kings face seeing the King's lips smirking._

_The King's hands began to clap them together, the ryhtm came off like an applaud, Mordred gruffs at this coming to realize something, This wasn't the King, none of this is real._

_"Who are you!?!" She demanded pointing her sword down at the imposter. the 'King' Lifts their legs up, jumping back onto their feet with ease, Mordred aggravated with certainty this wasn't the king as their actions were nothing like the King she remembered._

_The Imposter with their back to her begins to turn around to face her, she gets ready, like a mirage the 'King' began to vanish with another figure tsking it's place, smiling menacingly._

_She gasps knowing this person. The Person was Mephistopheles._

_"Hellloooooo~~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like both Master and Servant have to deal with the demon Mephistopheles separately, one in reality and one in a dream state. Do you guys agree with Stephen comparing Mephistopheles to Joker? though not literally of course, I just think they can't be talked to, reason to, but whether wise or not can be baited! (Stephen may just be gubbed now lol) 
> 
> Mordred in her dream/ turn nightmare when things did not go the same way she remembered them would obviously leave her stunned but I think killing Artoria would impact her greatly.
> 
> When skimming over Mephistopheles's abilities and NP, the part about if the name of his Noble Phantasm is released and the bombs insert into the body, a resistance check to curses occur? what's that about?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred caught in Mephistopheles Magecraft must fight off a wave of Incubus with the 'fake' Mephistopheles in tow. While the the 'Real' Mephistopheles plays with her Master, like a rat in a maze, If Stephen doesn't want to die sooner he has to play along.

Mephistopheles who replaced the 'King' stands before Mordred. For the moment she was too shocked at what just happened, she was back at that hill, at Camlann, were she and the King Fought and was killed by his hand.

But now with the Jester's appearance Mordred begins to realize this wasn't the past, it was just a 'nightmare' concocted by Mephistopheles. Her grip on Clarent tightens, angered not only by this clown's arrogance to mess with her head, but more so the fact he played around using King Arthur's image in front of her. she was pissed.

"Damn You, You damn Jester!" Mordred exclaimed in seething rage at this a front however Mephistopheles stood giddy by her reaction. " _Aaahh~~_ Good! Good! You want to rip me in shreads don't you ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"!!" The Demon who held himself like he was in ecstasy is interrupted. Mordred comes at him, her sword swung overhead to bring down on him, Mephistopheles jumps out of the way narrowly avoiding it as the blade connects to the ground rupturing it.

"My, my! Impatient aren't we, but you know ̶ ̶ ̶I am not really here! the 'real' me is outside with your poor Master! kukuku!" Mephistopheles chuckled while his words cause Mordred pause, her eyes behind her helm widen in hearing of her Master's current situation.

"Kuh!" Mordred became frustrated knowing that Stephen won't last seconds against this freak without her, taking the sword and grinding it across the dirt, she prepares to put this madman down swiftly.

"That's it! that's it! become more desperate and struggle to escape this place, Killing me may 'Just' break the hold on you and you'll be free to save your Master from screaming in despair!"

The Jester advised but it was a lie, 'he' currently was nothing more than an mental image the 'real' him created, Unless Mordred is capable of breaking free with her own will she won't be able to leave until either 'he' is killed or say maybe...her Master dies and she awakes only to die as well.

Mephistopheles smiled ear to ear knowing Mordred isn't too bright to understand how it works. "Now, let's have some fun then!" he slurred and followed with a snap of his fingers.

Mordred was going to charge him but stopped when the Jester snapped his fingers. Expecting some new 'trick' She observed for a moment before her attention was drawn to the clanking of arms nearby, she looked with half a breath seeing the fallen warriors she slayed began to rise up.

"tch" She clicked her tongue, again just realizing herself that this was nothing but a conjure made by Mephistopheles, The 'Men' that rise to their feet with the wound that killed them apparent on them began to fade.

Like the King's image the men completely fade away when they rise to their feet, replaced by something else on the spot. Male figure's that bear demonic wings on their lower back, with nothing but a long cloth to cover their lower halves while wrapped around both their arms bared out as they present themselves graciously with their handsome faces.

With one look and whiff Mordred could tell what these things surrounding her were, Incubus. she scoffs as they remind her of a certain wizard. "Tch, first I'm caught in a nightmare and now I'm surrounded by these freaks?! keh. Well alright then! It'll be my pleasure cutting you all down!"

Mordred gets ready, the gentle smiles on Incubuses widen as they flap their wings before taking to the sky, Mordred pulls her head back looking up while taking her sword locked in both hands, like crows they circle around her in the dawn lit sky and then swoop down at her all at once.

Mordred roars out to meet these Incubus creatures as Mephistopheles simply takes a seat atop of pile of 'dead' corpses, simply kicking back to enjoy the show.

* * *

Running for dear life with literal ticking time-bombs that skitter on his tail, Stephen no longer had to worry about getting Mephistopheles attention away from Mordred since as these things must be in his control, he defo has his full attention.

Sweat profuse down his face while running but more so it was his mind racing on what comes next, Mephistopheles has acted exactly like he imagined but no amount of imagination could have prepared him for this.

The 'bugs' constant ticking felt like a countdown for his rising heartbeat that could just give out on him if this goes on, the bugs leap into his sight as he looks to his left and right, like it was just to make him aware how close he is to death.

But he figures they aren't going for the kill him yet, his reasoning was Mephistopheles most likely is doing this just for the sake of thrills. His attention snaps to a Large Tesco supermarket store, on occasion he'd go shopping there. But what had grabbed his attention toward it was something that stuck out like a sore thumb atop the building

It was Mephistopheles, smiling down at him. despite how much it ticked him off, he wanted act like he didn't see how this Joker was enjoying himself, the knots tying in his stomach made him queasy imagining just what Mephistopheles was thinking behind that smile.

Ruining along the front of the Tesco he knew it as still open, being a 24/7 store. He didn't want the people inside to get caught in this making haste to do so.

However something lands on his shoulder, time literally slowed down for Stephen turning his head toward to see one of the mechanical bugs perched on his shoulder, it's ticking reverberated louder inside his head, his breathing escalated in a panic with his eyes dilated back.

Almost completely on reflex he grabbed the thing chucking it away from him, However not thinking at the moment he threw it in the direction toward the Tesco store.

The bug exploded, the shock of the impact shattered the entire glazing at the storefront sending bits of glass flying everywhere, Stephen caught in the shock of the blast loses his balance falling to the ground while he shields himself as best he could with the of shards of glass cutting him.

laying flat on the ground wincing in stinging pain with the cuts he got all over, he begins pushing his body up to get back on his feet. When he did it felt like the explosion knocked the wind out of him, staggering back with his back hitting against the metal rail fencing.

Still woozy he places his arm on top of the fencing to keep him up. he took a moment to put his hand to his face that also got cut up, when his hand touches he immediately retrcts it hissing from the slight touch on the wound.

But looking beyond his hand he drew back he realizes the Mechanical bugs took the time to surround him. His other hand atop the railing grips round it knowing full well this could be it. But with a moment passing they did absolutely nothing, Stephen figured only one reason why, turning his head to look atop the building he then seems him.

Mephistopheles crouching down at the edge of the rooftop with his hand cupped at his cheek smiling down at him. _What are you going to do now?_ Was what Stephen gleamed from that clown's posture.

Stephen's brows furrow looking annoyed knowing Mephistopheles is just messing with him but in all honesty the moment he does decide to kill him he will without fail. Looking back to the way he came Mordred was no longer in sight. was there really nothing he could do beside run until he dies?

Gritting his teeth in frustrated that he can't even protect himself, but knew better that getting angry won't do him any good. His eyes look down behind the metal rail fencing, about a ten feet drop before the Tesco store, with no where else to run he goes for it.

Jumping over it he falls down landing hard on his feet. The mechanical bugs were quick to follow, hopping over the railing before blocking off the path.

Stephen looks ahead, noticing they didn't bother to try to block the front which lead into the Tesco store. Stephen looked upward, he saw Mephistopheles now sitting at the edge of the roof.

A grin ear to ear looking even more manically excited, Mephistopheles was still taunting him. Though not happy about it Stephen could not think up an alternative. He goes for it, running into the store with haste, having shopped here he knows their is an entrance leading out to the back parking lot area.

But he puts the breaks down on his right foot as the mechanical bugs naturally cordoned off his exit plan. His eyes dart to a side entrance to his right but of course the Mechanical bugs did the same thing.

Not hopeful he looks to his left where there was another entrance leading both to outside the front and to the parking lot but of course, they cordoned that off as well.

With no other way to get out of the building He looks up along the escalator leading to the main store. He races up it, the mechanical bugs no so far behind him, Stephen pulls his head back with his eyes shut momentarily, literally at the brink of his sanity on what to do.

When he reached the top he was preparing to shout like a madman for everyone on the floor to run. But mouth wide open readying to do so his eyes blast open.

Stephen saw not a soul in sight.

Moving through the aisles he noticed a lot of shopping baskets and trolleys either un-attended or thrown to the floor with spoils spilled all over. He figured that the earlier explosion from when he was in his home must have caused the people to get the actual hell away from the area before he and Mordred even arrived on the scene.

Somehow the thought comforted him as at least he wasn't getting people who would have no clue what was really happening involved, having a part in this madness. 

But with the fore knowledge he was really alone in a shopping store with no other way out along with the sound of the ever daunting ticking noise from the mechanical bugs going off, Stephen had a cold chill with a heart sinking feeling that his time was literally nearly up.

Cutting to the left through an aisle the mechanical bugs trained on him hop above knocking over the top stacks filled with different types of snacks, each hitting the floor as hearing it didn't help Stephen at all.

Reaching the end he cuts to his right in the middle between all the aisles making a bee-line for the bottom, stacks filled with different bottles of wine come in sight, he had no time to contemplate or joke how he wishes he was so drunk he would feel numb right now.

But then in the back of his jacket the Mechanical bugs latch onto him, his heart stopped, his mind shut down as he began falling down to the floor. The moment he felt those things touch on his back Stephen felt like his soul wanted to flee from his body right there.

How he wished that could happen as it literally made him feel lightless, like if his soul could leave he wouldn't feel pain. his mind raced back to the site outside the police station where the men and women who stood up to Mephistopheles were blown up without a shred of skin or blood left.

Stephen closes his eyes, in all honesty didn't see away out now, convinced he was going to die that his heart squeezed itself. He had come to accept he may not survive this Holy Grail War, _but fuck_. he wished someone could save him.

But his mind was dark, not a trail of thought had formed in it, not even Mordred came to mind. His eyelids peel back. his green hues now blank and empty. 

This sight had not escaped the demon Mephistopheles, Stephen's state reflect in his eyes with hands cupped to look like glasses/binoculars around his eye sockets. Mephistopheles had arrived to see The Master of Mordred's end. An static grin unable to be contained as Mephistopheles just loved these moments.

Though reluctant since it shouldn't be too much to ask for a scream, Yet the look of devoid hope reflecting off the Master soon to die was enough to fill him with joy and giddiness he could applaud the sight.

The Demon Mephistopheles for the end of this act would raise his hand, readying to snap his finger to cue the end, Unable to remove his gaze from this with a smile on his face getting wider and wider, going crazy wishing this moment could last forever.

"!?"

However the Demon's expression suddenly froze, His eyes stretched wide open reflecting a sight before him. Of the Master removing his jacket and chucking it away from himself. The Demon was surprised, so surprised their was a pause before he snapped his fingers.

His Noble Phantasm activated with all of the bombs exploding simultaneously. The Master's body is watched being blown through the air, abruptly crashing into the stacks of wine bottles while the area around him imploded.

Mephistopheles watched The Master's body hit flat onto the floor with wine bottles smashing and spilling across. Despite the area around the Demon razing and burning he could not take his eyes off The Master.

_'How?'_

The demon wondered what just happened which could've been taken as a last ditch struggle yet it confounded the Demon so much that It didn't make sense. He saw for himself the master had no hope in him left, that he knew he was going to die, and yet, _'Why?'._

The Demon hops down onto the floor, a few feet away from the Master who laid still on the ground. He took no note of the burning fumes around them as his eyes remained fixed on the Master.

There was a twitch from Stephen.

Mephistopheles flinched with bated breath. The Master slowly propped himself up the lighting was gone with only the flames illuminating the area but the Demon could see it.

The Master's eyes were still blank and empty, just like when he had given up. Then why is he still struggling the demon pondered to himself.

He watched as the Master blinked, probably to clear his vision, whether the explosions knocked the wind out of him the Master propping himself up looked with just his eyes almost like he seemed lost, like he was figuring out where he was.

His eyes then turn to Mephistopheles and their gazes met. The Demon's expression the same as always yet was met with quite the apathetic look from the Master. Mephistopheles was about to ask him something yet the master's Attention shifts from him.

An object swaying in the air as light as a leaf lands down in front of the master, The Demon saw what looked like a card of sorts with a sheen of gold. "?" Mephistopheles pondered what it was yet almost never minding anything else the Master reaches for the card.

Mephistopheles felt that he wasn't even being acknowledged right now, like his presence had no substance toward the Master who not long ago ran for dear life with only his death in mind.

This development was strange, even for someone like him, and yet the Master rose to his feet. he brushed his hand off his shirt but then pauses. Taking a moment to examine himself mostly at the cuts he got like it was the first time seeing them.

"?"

Mephistopheles was confused, yet didn't voice it yet, right now he felt like he was on a stage with an opening act about to occur. The Master looked at him with his empty blank eyes, expressionless. Mephistopheles could feel no emotion coming from the Master as if he was void of it.

The Master then brings the card he picked up for show, Mephistopheles's eyes followed it, the card was flipped around with the Demon noticing something. An inscription on the card saying _'Assassin'_.

Mephistopheles could have raised a brow just now wondering why something the Master held had something to do that referenced one of the Seven classes of the Servant summoning system.

But then the Demon's eyes twitch seeing something, as if to show off the card to the Demon who on the other hand saw something he did not expect.

The Master smiled at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheew~ though I'm back at work I'm glad I'm still managing to type up new chapters. 
> 
> So! With regards to Mordred fighting of Incubus I was torn between using more demonic looking ones but figured since when it comes to Fate and when mentioning an Incubus, You immediately think of Meeerlin!!
> 
> Mephistopheles playing with Stephen is typically like a rat in a maze, making him go where he wants to with an impending sense he knows he is being driven to a dead end to die. 
> 
> But what's this?! he merely scants an inch from death and gets back up smiling at Mephistopheles, of all People?! (He must've really hit his head...)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred prepares to finish this fight with the 'Fake' Mephistopheles, but is in for surprise..

Mordred, huffing and wheezing and the sheer onslaught by the wave after wave of Incubus which honestly she was now numb to the point she wasn't angry, more over sick of seeing their faces.

Leaning down with her sword as a crutch, in this moment to catch her breath she thought of Stephen. With all her thought and fury directed toward killing those Incubus she now had pause to wonder what has become of Her Master.

She was still receiving Magical energy which is good. It was all it took to convince her he's not dead yet. 

Propping her head up she sees the fiend Mephistopheles. He sat atop of supposed corpses the entire time watching her and scoffs at him. With a grunt she straightens up, pulling Clarent out of the ground directing it at the clown.

"Hey! Looks like you've run out of things to hide behind! You ready to face your execution you damn Jester!" she said, though not in the mood to hear a response she charges at him.

A burst of lightning exudes from her giving, with a burst of speed she jet-lines right at Mephistopheles. But, he simply stood up with no guard, not deterred by it she follows through roaring a battle cry with her Clarent in both hands swings her sword in right at the Jester's abdomen to bisect him in two.

Yet Mordred felt something wasn't right. When her sword connected she felt no resistance or substance. She turned her head to see Mephistopheles two halves with one floating and the other collapsing to the ground.

However Mephistopheles Face smiled manically at Mordred, a small gasp escapes as she sees the two halves turn into an ominous purplish smoke. they gather and reform into the Jester, thinking it was some trick nonetheless she was pissed at it, tightly gripping her sword as the guard unfolds with sparks.

"Kuhuhuhuhu! To bad! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ " Before Mephistopheles could finish he is hit by a torrent of crimson Lightning, the raging stream engulfed him completely, courtesy of the Knight of treachery who would not wait for him to monologue.

Mordred looked at the aftermath of her attack thinking that hitting him with a stronger attack would wipe him out for good. Yet she snaps seeing a purplish smoke gather, forming into Mephistopheles with that same sickening smile.

"Oh my! you really are impatient aren't you? I was just about to explain why you can't kill me too!" He said, a tad uncomfortable to be blasted in the middle of speaking not once but now multiple times, beginning to wonder if Mordred really is just a Berserker.

"Bah! you think I'm some sort of idiot don't you! I could tell before you aren't being supplied with Magical energy by a Master! sooner or later you're gonna dry up and die you damn fool!" she bashed at him, Thinking on it her Master could not her with magical energy until recently, the cataylst for that was her own Magics energy ran through him, but on this trail of thought she honestly wondered what kind of Master this Servant belonged to must be like.

"That reminds me, I'll be sure to punish that Master of yours for not keeping you on a short leash!" she added on, and yet hearing this made Mephistopheles stumped upon hearing it.

He chuckled so hard to keep it in so not to burst out laughing in, Mordred's skin crawled having had enough of it. 

"ahaha... so sorry to disappoint, but my Master is dead. You see he 'killed' himself!" He relayed, yet it was as if he had no remorse rather it was a something nice to say.

Mordred shifts, taking what the Jester said at face value However with everything she has learned most of the Masters are but ordinary humans. To borrow a phrase from her Master, anyone would rather 'run for the hills' than be with this freak.

Yet it dawned on her, giving Mephistopheles behavior and actions she reached a conclusion. "You bastard... You killed your Master huh..." she uttered with distaste, not needing confirmation from him as it seemed obvious enough.

"Oh my! Nonono, My Master who shall never eat, drink or sleep again did indeed kill himself! after all he exploded. BOOM, blew himself up" He said wryly. 

Mordred was at the end of her wit with this clown, who must think she is such an idiot to take his word for anything. Having had enough she decides to pull out her Noble phantasm.

'Mephistopheles' snaps seeing the blood red aura surround her, the crackling of lightning as her helm dismantles down revealing her face which expressed she was sick and tired of this act. "Oh? Your Noble Phantasm huh? I'm 'sad' to say it will do you no good!" 

"SHUT UP!" she barked, she cared not how his magecraft worked but was convinced if she blasted everything something will give, be it this 'fake' or this nightmare she was in. 

Taking up her sword the Crimson Lightning burst forth reach for the sky, Mordred was about to lay waste to everything. before her, Eyes fiercer than ever. " _CLARENT ̶ ̶ ̶_ " 

A short pause, a short breath away before she unleashed the full name of her Noble Phantasm. Mordred was dead set on ending this, Mephistopheles who simply stood idle, not bothered at all by this.

"BLOOD AR ̶ ̶̶ _!!_ " Mordred chokes on her last word, her eyes frozen wide unable to take what she sees, her green-bluish eyes reflect Mephistopheles, puking out blood as his Body is being crushed by the air itself.

Blood suddenly splattered out of the clown as if the air was making a pin cushion out of him. Mordred stood fixed by this that her Noble phantasm canceled out. 

Mephistopheles looks down at his state, for the first time he appeared to have a genuine expression that expressed how he truly feels right now, which was nothing less than confusion. 

"ah .̶ ̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶ ......" He tried to express it but his mouth opening causes more blood spewing out of it. Mordred didn't even know how to approach this, wondering if it was another trick.

"Oh my... It seems something happened to the 'other' me...." Mephistopheles looks at Mordred with crazed eyes with the same giddy attitude yet for her his current state was nothing to joke about.

There was crack, Mordred shot her gaze upward at the sky which had a crack in it, this place was falling apart, the Magecraft is broken Mordred realized yo herself. Her gaze goes back to the Jester for some sort of confirmation for this.

"aaah, I am so Jealous of you..." Mephistopheles managed to spit out despite blood constantly overly dripping down his lower lip. Mordred paused looking at him conspicuously annoyed with him, wondering what he meant by those words.

"You... are going to have so many opportunities to betray your Master, kuhuhu..." Mephistopheles uttered in a soft voice, he truly sounded envious, yet to Mordred her eyes snap wide hearing it.

 _Did he actually tell her he's jealous simply because he THINKS she is going to betray her Master?._ Her teeth grit together offended by it. "YOU ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶!!" She barks aloud. Yet the Jester's image fades into nothingness, yet still pertaining an envious look as he vanishes with the surrounding area like glass, shatters away.

* * *

Eyes snap open, She turns her head left and right. She's back in reality, being on the same street where she fought Mephistopheles just before her mind went elsewhere.

The mere thought of his name in her mind causes her to click her tongue in distaste, she honestly compared her experience to a nightmare. However she had more present matter to attend, Like where the hell was her Master?

Mordred tries to sense his presence yet when she turns her head she spots something. A tall building burned aflame with smoke rising high toward the sky.

Not remembering a fire started in that direction when they arrived before, However her focus in the direction allowed her to sense Stephen's presence.

Her body stiffens for a moment processing that before she bolts toward it, from what she could tell her Master was in that building being burned to the ground. she hurries to save him. Yet she flinched as she dashes across the ground.

She could sense another presence, A Servant. A jolt pulsed through her body at this realization, _was it that Jester?._ Her teeth grind in anger as her blood boiled again thinking about what the Jester is possibly doing to her Master right now.

In a split second she reaches the building, an explosion erupts from inside causing her pause. Yet she flinched as she senses the two exiting the building through the said explosion.

Stephen is dropped brashly onto the road as the Servant lands graciously next to him. Mordred coiled back, wise eye'd at what she sees, the Servant she sensed wasn't Mephistopheles.

Her eyes reflect Assassin, the servant she fought on the very first night she was summoned, her mind flashes back to when she came down on this Servant driving her sword into her.

 _But she's dead,_ Mordred confirmed it herself, so how was she here? Her thoughts were in a jumble yet her body reacts upon seeing the same servant she faced again. She brings out Clarent and charges at her.

Assassin turns her head seeing Mordred come at her, for a moment she seemed confused at what she was doing. 

Mordred's eyes trained on Assassin, she was going for the kill, However her Master comes in her view blocking Assassin from her. "MOVE IT!!" She yelled.

"WAIT! HANG FIRE MOR ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶ " Stephen tried to speak, yet pauses as Mordred had just managed to stop herself with the edge of her blade just an inch from his face. his eyes unable to move away from the sharp edge.

Mordred rattled at this pulls back with her sword to her side, she was pissed as is, not needing her Master's interference on top of it. "What the hell are you doing?!" She barked, demanding to know what Stephen was doing right now.

"Listen tae me! She's no' the same Assassin ye fought! She doesnae even remember us!" Stephen said, managing to compose himself when Mordred took the sword away.

Yet he sees his words only seem to puzzle her with her quipped brow raised. "Then how the hell is she here!" Mordred questioned, pointing her sword at the Assassin servant, who on her part didn't seem pleased.

Stephen was unsure how to proceed, he honestly felt when he answered that it was just going to get another rise out of her. "I summoned her..." he responded, sheepishly. 

Mordred was stunned, her brain processing what she just heard, and of course like Stephen expected, she reacted badly to it. "YOU WHAAT ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶!?!" 

Stephen cringes from pain in his eardrums from the sharp yell while Assassin behind felt annoyed with Mordred's barking. "Master...Just what is this wild dog? Is it Berserker?" She expressed, quite serious at that. 

Mordred froze stiff, appalled this woman is actually referring to her Master as her own, She was disgusted hearing it. "Explain to me what happened right now Master!! Other wise I'm Gonna ̶ ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶ "

Mordred stopped as the sound of sirens reverberate from afar, Stephen snapped his head toward the general direction they were coming from, "ah fuck! It's the Polis!" Stephen said, knowing those siren sounds as he figures they are coming from different bases to check out the chaos that happened here.

"Listen we need tae get tae! like right now! We can't hang about when the Polis get here!" Stephen said to Mordred, needing her to understand that here, right now isn't the best place to talk. 

Mordred curses under her breath, acknowledging it but not liking it either. Stephen turns to Assassin now. "Here! dae ye mind going into your Spirit form? Ah need tae explain whit happened to Mordred, Please!"

Mordred's face twisted in anger at her Master readily giving away her true name to a previous foe she had slain. Assassin still seemed apathetic to her Master's plea but she presumably acknowledges it, disappearing on the spot.

Stephen sighed in relief, feeling he'll have an easier time explaining things to Mordred, who he now turns to face and can already tell this is going to be bothersome with the face she was giving him.

* * *

Having made it back home Stephen explained what happened to him. though how calmly he did it unnerved Mordred.

While she was in some sort of dreamscape caused by that damn Mephistopheles, Her Master had to run for his life going along with his little 'game' got under her skin, frustrating her, but she blames herself for the most part, being unable to protect him.

However though not physically in the room the main thing that she wanted to know was what the deal with Assassin was. "So? what the hell is the story behind that Old Hag? Huh!" Mordred states, like it was an order.

Stephen on the side could swear the temperature dropped when Mordred said 'Old Hag', a shiver ran up his spine but he shakes it off. "Well... you know about those cards that dropped when she and Diarmuid died aye?" Stephen states, wanting to affirm that Mordred understood where he was going with this.

In a huff she nods. Now for him this was tricky, he still can't believe he has to watch what he says to her though. "That's how" he states bluntly, in his hand he holds out a card before Mordred to see.

Unfolding her arms she was speechless at what she was seeing, it was a silver card, the inscription at the bottom said Caster. There was no question how her Master obtained it.

On top of many other things juggling in her mind, at least It explained what happened to the 'Fake' in her dream, If her Master was telling the truth then that Old Hag must've killed Mephistopheles, though it irked her thinking her kill got taken from her.

Seeing her reaction Stephen affirmed Mordred believed him, he eased up glad that she, Mordred of all people was being understandable. 

"So? how the hell did you figure it out?" Mordred abruptly asked, not turning her head to look at him simply because she still wasn't happy with him, that and she now had to begrudgingly accept the fact that the Old Hag is Stephen's servant now as well.

"....."

"......."

The long pause of absolute silence in the room didn't escape Mordred, bothered by it looks back at her Master, wondering why he didn't answer right away and right therem she could swear, those jade green hues her Master had looked so empty it was like he was void of life.

"W-What?" she stuttered out, the look he gave her was un-nerving. Her Master rose up, heading towards the door until he turned back to Mordred "Come, I'll show you how"

Mordred pulls her head back, she wanted an explanation how her Master figured out these cards function but he's going to show her. _was he dodging the question?_

"....fine" she complied, but she was growing suspicious, something about her Master felt different.

* * *

Outside the back of the building Stephen stood a few feet in front of his two servants. Mordred watched her Master, not missing a thing. 

"So? how does this work?" Mordred asked, again it came off like an Order yet her Master didn't turn to look at her.

"That's what I'm about to do, but first, Assassin. come out" with his words Assassin rematerialized along side Mordred albeit a good distance away, she scoffed turning her head away. 

"Listen, from what we know these cards can summon servants, Assassin's prove of that. So...." Stephen began explaining as he holds out the card. "I'm going to do the same again, but if the Servant that comes is Mephistopheles. Kill him on the spot!"

Mordred was surprised, did she actually hear her Master ordering to kill a servant on the spot, she didn't expect that from him. Though from events that just happened she could understand his reasoning, but his behavior bothered her.

"Right then..." Stephen began, with the Card in his left hand he raises it up, his Magic Circuits appear on the skin of his arm, Mordred behind him sees this, the card began to emit a dimming glow the moment his Circuits activating reaches toward the tips of his fingers that held the card.

Before she could consider anything else her Master slammed the Card down into the ground. A Magic Circle formed as it released a bright light. Mordred jaw slacked seeing this happen, _Was that it_?.

Stephen steps back without letting his eyes off what was happening, falling in line with his two servants "And that's it, it's quite simple actually. Don't ask me how it worked because I have less understanding then you two would" Stephen stated, bluntly.

Mordred clicks her tongue at his remark. even the way he sounded was off from his usual accent. Nevertheless her attention turned back to what was happening, harsh winds stirred from out the card as a bang of light comes out of the card. It extends forth before coming back into itself releasing a flash of blinding light.

\----------

Mordred having not avert her eyes from it, stood ready. Assassin also appeared to ready herself with her staff weapon, Stephen too blankly stared at the epicenter of the summoning.

Without question Mordred sensed a Servant, a Figure's silhouette was perceived in the dust and smoke while the light faded. However Once the Servant was revealed, Mordred was gobsmacked.

Assassin raised a brow to the individual, as did Stephen though differently. The Servant in question notices the three lined up in front. lips curl into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kind of rushed this chapter to finish, Anyway next Chapter will be the trip to Rome, Italy. and now with this new Servant, whoever that could be. Team Mordred is now a go!
> 
> Future summoning will be in line with the servants I got in acquisition. luckily since it's how FGO story goes lol.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee prequel before Team Mordred reaches Rome. it's a bit long but hope you guys enjoy the read.

The time had arrived, Luviagelita Edelfelt. Esteemed Daughter and Genius of the Edelfelt family, awaited the arrival of the Master Stephen Ross and his Servant. Compared to someone of her stature, This Stephen has a bearing of a commoner but nonetheless knows he is no doubt important being the only active Master on hand, for the moment.

She knew this mission may involve battles with other servants yet she wasn't fazed by it. Her lips curl thinking how much this must aile a certain Ms. 'Gorilla', knowing even if she wasn't told to, would storm of to the battlefield but was benched due to some inconsistences.

An uncharacteristic snicker escapes her, she swiftly reflects realzing how improper it is of someone like her. Right on cue she spots the limousine's arrival. Her trusted butler exits the the driver's side and proceeds to courtesly open the passenger door. her lips curl back, delighted that things are now underway.

She makes her way toward air stairway her heel plants hard into it and in a flamboyant fashion she swings her arm out with her other hand to her chest. "Ohohohoho! I Welcome you. I, Luviagelita Edelfelt, I have been waiting for you ̶̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶̶̶." Yet what she just presented herself to left her in shock. Not only The Master and his Servant Mordred Pendragon were accounted. But now two additions as well.

They who just exited the limo stared blankly at her flamboyant entrance while she on other hand was frozen stiff, a twitchy smile still present on her face for she was too shocked on how to react to this.

* * *

Stephen's thought on his first luxurious flight was he figured this wee-little-miss-rich was loaded. But to have her on private jet? Jesus christ.. what does her family do for a living?. 

He began telling the previous night to Luvia, of course she wasn't at all surprised to hear he was an inch away from death. it was in fact this new summoning method he discovered after he introduced the two newcomers.

Luvia sees Mordred Pendragon. The Knight of Treachery, The bastard child of King Arthur, sitting with her cheekbone perched on her knuckles in a foul mood staring out the window. 

In the company of the others she watched Mordred's battle against the servant Lancer, Diarmuid. Showing great ferocity that levelled trafalger sqaure to the ground. Causing a big mess and headache for the Clock Tower.

Then there were these two newcomers, Stephen did not reveal their true names to which Luvia obviously took it as a sign the Master doesn't have total trust in her or the Mages Association, she rather would be surprised if he did whole heartedly, finding him a bit more amusing now. 

Though armed by the lectures of El Melloi She had good understanding of the servants and the holy grail war, though she found this sortie of servants a tad- 'questionable'.

"Still... to think that 'this' was the purpose of those Cards... It is definitely advanced Magecraft. One could almost be forgiven for thinking it was on the side of Mystery" She said yet saw it got no reaction from the Master. 

But Stephen heard her, it was no news to him since he had all night to ponder on it. "Hmph, ye think? Mordred isnae too happy about it though.... Tae her those two are people she's fought against, So now having them in her side is like....."

There was a pause, Luvia paying close attention presumed he spoke without thinking, either he was unsure how his servant felt or that his mind was elsewhere to care/think on it. 

"ugk well, I've no got a scooby what she thinks about it... but at least she's no behead them yet, so that's good sign...hah" The softest of a chuckle escapes from his lips finding it a bit humorus.

Luvia in contrast was not humored, A commoner this man may be, she wondered if he truly grasped how much of an impact this discovery would have on the Holy Grail War. She had goosebumps imagining If other Masters discovered this method they could virtually keep this Holy Grail War on forever as long as their were Masters remaining.

Biting down on a nail finding this even more puzzling due to what El Melloi had told her: 

_A Holy Grail stores the magical energy of servants fallen in battle.._

_It takes at least five servants for the Grail to manifest itself..._

_Finally, when the final master uses a command spell to force the last servant to kill themself, the Greater grail will appear, opening the way toward the Root..._

This was what the previous four Grail Wars was based on. until it was then revealed during the fifth that the true purpose had long been lost, the Grail that manifested would only pave the way for the Evils of Humanity to enter the world and thus, only ruin would greet humanity.

She clicks her tongue while still biting down on her nail. This Grail War alone is different from all the others recorded having several potential grails manifesting but the number of servants answering the call don't match at all. 

Pondering on the fact that if a great many servants magical energy was poured into them, then what could possibly be the need for all the abundant magical energy just to open a route to the Root?. 

Luvia could only think whoever set this Holy Grail War in motion had different plans, nevertheless as her teacher had said, it was pointless thinking on hypothesis and to focus understanding about what is known.

Stephen had finally took his eyes away from the window noticing the rich girl looking vexed in heavy thought. It was an eye-opener compared to her earlier presentation to impress them.

that was when their eyes meet. "If I may ask, how did you discover this method of summoning?" she questioned in all seriousness. As far as she knew, not even her teacher El Melloi had come to this conclusion.

The question that was raised grabbed the attention of the wild blonde currently in a mood with her Master. His behavior before was strange, she didn't press the subject before but now she wondered if she would get her answer now.

For a moment Stephen didn't know how to respond to that, averting his gaze being reluctant to say. Luvia spotting this decides to press it.

"I hope you understand it may be vital to know how since if other Masters discover this, The Holy Grail War will not end as long as but one Master remains alive! that means it may turn into the case that killing Masters will be the top priority for Servants and not the ̶ ̶̶ traditional sense..."

She had to ease on that last part for his sake, being mindful of his situation.

"aye. I know that..." Stephen said turning his eyes back to Luvia, her brow raised, piqued that he did understand this. 

"But your gonna think I'm daft when I tell ye how" he relayed being strictly honest about it, Luvia suddenly wondered what he was having trouble telling her, though confidant in herself she kicked back graciously.

"Go on. the point is to understand how you came to the conclusion, and so to understand the chances of other Masters discovering it. I will whole heartedly take your word to heart" Luvia being gracious and sounding open-minded about it made Stephen raise a brow to it, thinking otherwise.

He took a moment to get his words right so not to ovely put it all out at once and decided to do it in steps. "Do you know about Anime and Manga?" he directed to the blonde, while a certain wilder blonde raised a brow to it.

Luvia took pause, she certainly didn't expect this but still keeping an open-mind she responds to it, "Yes, I do have a basic understanding. hmph, I even took part in certain reading material for references!" she stated proudly, un-ashamed of it though what she was referring to made Stephen curious but not enough to ask what.

Stephen then explained when El Melloi showed them the card he didn't think much of it due to everything that just happened with Diarmuid plus Meeting Mages and that for the first time. "..Then, When I got back hame and picked up the Assassin card, that's when I thought to myself fae the way they came about it was like drops in games" 

"Drops...?" Luvia repeated, she wondered where this insight was coming from as Stephen's jade eyes look completely hardened showing how serious he was. 

"I know it may sound daft, but when I got cornered by that Clown, The card was in my jacket at the time n' got blown up when I threw it away, then it just floated down right in front of me. So I thought- 'fuck it... may as well have a go...?' "

Luvia eyed Stephen in a mix of surprise and suspicion hearing that but then looked serious again, noticing the hint of uncertainty in his voice and body language, she figured at the time he must've been desperate and reflected on it a lot afterward, though not completely sold she had to accept it for now.

"I see..." she was reluctant, leaning back against her seat. "..I suppose when we reach Rome I will have to contact El Melloi about this... Hmph, I can just imagine his surprise" She said, lips curling mildly amused at the sight of El Melloi's reaction.

"Aye! About that. dae yese know what's happening in Rome?" he asked, when the their destination was brought up The servants now became attentive in listening in on it.

Luvia peels back her eyelids looking like she knew but it appeared it wasn't good. "We have some intel... It would seem most of the Servant's contracted and fighting are mostly concentrated in Rome. Which is concerning since Rome Was the Centre of the Roman Empire, and I can think of many Heroic Spirits whose origins tie to that place!"

Luvia's words unraveled ire from Mordred who scoffs looking away at the mention of the Roman Empire unknown to the two Humans in the room. 

* * *

Hours had passed, Stephen took this free time to speak with the others separately, He could only imagine the dirty looks Mordred and Carmilla would stab at each other with if they sat within three feet of each other.

The first was Cu Chuliann, Caster. Thinking back to the Lancer version he met it was awkward seeing another. When he mentioned this to Caster he groaned thinking there was a 'him' out there wielding the spear which he much preferred.

When the caster brought up his Rune magic Stephen was interested hoping he could be taught, The Caster promised he'd teach him later, Hopeful. But then doubtful seeing he is a bit laid-back, but then compared to Mordred and Carmilla who both were like a bag of cats, Cu was a welcomed addition, plus he's irish. He grinned thinking of the bar crawls they'll be going on.

Next was Assassin, Her backstory was by far the most gruesome he had searched up online, and now said Woman is sitting across from him who tortured and tore apart young Girls while bathing in their blood thinking it would make her look young forever, 

He thought she was deluded thinking that but until she speaks about it herself there was no way he was stepping on that landmine, more so his wound from her still ached when his eyes would drift to the hand that dug it's fingers in his side.

Getting up he now makes his way to the last one, Mordred. As expected when her eyes catch him making his way over she turns her gaze away. He's in trouble, he thinks.

Sitting down he stared at Mordred in a huff looking out a window. His eyes do the same as it was getting dark now. He decided to let this play out, just staring at her until it annoyed her, It did. shifting with a grunt Mordred's eyes dart in his direction. "What??" she said, wanting to know why her Master is just staring at her as it was weird. 

"Nothing, Just waiting for you to start off. So how's things?" He started with, like they were catching up. 

Mordred huffed looking back to the window when asked how she was, not in the mood for games which Stephen could gleam. "What's up wae ye?" he asked softly, he was starting to find it odd with Mordred acting like a child so but thinking it was best to let her be her.

She finally looked back at him though with a scowl, "It's nothing..." she grumbled, _O~kay.._. What was he going to have to do to get her to talk, He could only think it was something he had done but honestly he thought it didn't take much to put her in a mood.

He had to consider really carefully what he was going to say next, prior times have shown him trying to force Mordred to do anything even it's just to talk about what's wrong with her may blow up in his face.

\-------

Moments pass, his fingers tap on the table, starting a rhythm as he nonchalantly tries to brain storm any ideas to take Mordred off whatever it was 'He' did that put her in such a foul mood with him.

Just then an Idea struck him, smiling finding it a bit humorous but hopeful it will work. "well... since we're going to Rome now Team Mordred is gaunnae make it's debut!" Stephen mustered in a cheerful tone, and like he hoped, Mordred reacted.

 _"HUH??"_ Mordred finally seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she was having looking at her Master with a blatant confused look. "What'd you say??" she repeated.

Stephen grins that his planned work. "What? Team Mordred? as in, Team Mordred, Go Mordred! it's a slogan!" He answered, though honestly he only has heard that one time out of a tv-series.

The Wild Blonde looked to be in the midst of processing right now. Stephen could almost chuckle at the sight if not for the repercussions that would come for it. 

"Aw come on, Mind you're the King! it's no a King's army but it's a start ain't it? I don't know what ye hink of Cu and Carmilla but they're here tae stay... cause I hink it's better to have some people in your corner then to no" 

Mordred grunted, every fiber of her being tried to hold back an out lash to that but she couldn't argue with her Master's logic. "tch... damn it... You're so weird Master" she remarked grumpily.

Stephen raised a brow to that, _isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?_ "So are you! But I'm no complaining about it, am I?" he responds, Mordred now looking serious stares at him. he wished he set the bar down at his last words now.

"Oi!" she called to him, he was already being attentive to her so he just responds as bluntly. "What?".

"Why were you so strange after that night?" she directed to him, Stephen was confused now. _that night?_ _was she talking about what happened with Mephistopheles?_. "What dae ye mean?".

"Tch... the way you acted afterward... it was like... like you were a different person... even the vibe you gave off was wierd...I mean..." she was having trouble now how to express this. she clicks her tongue finding this so annoying she cursed.

"Mordred..." the Wild blonde looked back at her Master, his features were as hard as stone. "...You dae understand I nearly died. Right?" he uttered. "And you weren't there... you couldn't protect me" he added.

Mordred flinched, he literally hit her where he shouldn't, teeth grinding she was about to retort to that.

"-I don't know how you lot deal wae death since yese already went through it, but I'm a normal person mind! am no going to bounce back efter a near life-death experience! So see if I looked a bit off tae you! that's why!" 

Stephen was aggravated now by Mordred's words. how did she expect him to act like after what happened. It was bad enough to go through that as he wouldn't want that on anyone, becoming pissed now because _THAT_ was what Mordred was in a Huff about.

Now he felt like snapping at her for that but he grit his teeth, holding that back since he knows it'll only make things go WAY out of control. "Mordred listen to me, I-"

Stephen is cut off by a sound made by the tannoy, he looks at at the seatbelt signs above which if lit up would indicate to put the seatbelts on. Yet they weren't. 

"Okay everyone, it is time!" Luvia addresses, all eyes turn and look to see her standing like a flight attendent would adress the passengers, except.

"Here, Luvia... whit the fuck are you wearing?" Stephen calls out, Before them Luvia Edelfelt had changed her attire, she sported what he could only describe if someone was planning on doing a night raid.

"oh my, did i not tell you? since the fighting began between the Servants in Rome A Mandate was given that all residents were not to leave there homes at certain hours. Also! because the authorities aren't equipped and lack understanding of what they're dealing with... the whole City is in lockdown. No one gets in or out!"

Luvia's dialogue left Stephen's speechless, mouth gaping open at hearing this for the first time thinking _'Uh, you clearly didn't mention any of that!'_

"In any case you and I will have to dive out and parachute, do not worry! we have someone on stand by to pick us up and smuggle us into the City!" Luvia explained while presenting Stephen's parachute for him.

While in contrast Stephen could only think of this response, _'GET THAT HING FAR AWAY FROM ME!!'_. yet he grits his teeth wanting to voice his opinion about that, "Are you having a laugh?! why can't we just land down elsewhere and make our way fae there?!"

"Don't be foolish, we wasted enough time leaving things as is, The Clock tower has no way of broaching this! So we are taking the initiative and taking action while they sit twiddling their thumbs! Now! It's time for you to man up now and take Action!"

Luvia's speech raised a an impressed whistle from Mordred, for some reason she saw her as a primly old-fashion noble, the kind she hates. but she was playing her tune while listening to Her. Unlike Stephen who on reflex caught the parachute while stumped at this. he wished he didn't cause now he touched it, it was like he could not disclaim doing it. 

"Now! Since the Servants can enter spirit form they have no need of a parachute which means-" a sound made from the tannoy ceases all talk and grabs everyone's attention.

  
_'Misstress, we are approaching our window. if we delay, this vessel will be picked up by the internationals!'_

Luvia hearing this turns her attention to all those present "Right! you heard him! Master Stephen please put the parachute on" .Though she asked she marched over as Stephen wanted to scamp away from her.

\-----------

After some struggle, Stephen had his parachute strapped on, Luvia at the airway door with it open, hurling wind blasting inside as Luvia at the fore front then turns around facing the others. "Are you ready?"

The question was directed at Stephen which only took him a fraction of a second to answer. "eh, how about.. _NAW!"_ he rebuked, _how the fuck did he get roped into this?_ If Luvia didn't spring this on him and told him at the start he may have had time easing into it.

Of course the little-miss thought he was joking, "It is quite simple, the gadget attached to your wrist will indicate when you should pull the cord, Once you do that guiding will be easy! Now!" Luvia doesn't hesitate to jump out.

since it was pitch black she was gone in a blink of an eye. Stephen in dismay with wind blasting and ruffling his hair stood like a statue, not wanting to do this. 

"uh...Master?" Cu voiced, his Servants waiting on him while he stood fixed like a statue wanting to know what the hold up was. Carmilla also wondering this however did not voice it, simply stared at the back of his head.

"What's wrong Master? you scared?" Mordred remarked with a snort, seeing her Master like this was almost amusing for her.

Though however Stephen hearing that straightens up, like hell he was about to get slagged off by Mordred of all people. he turns his head round to them while the others brace for whatever it is he was about to say.

Raising a finger he said, "Two seconds!" Stephen moves past them. The Servants follow him with their eyes wondering what he was doing. he goes to a bar stand scanning with his eyes and fingers at the display of beverages.

Finding a bottle he recognized he takes it up and starts chugging down the bottle. Mordred and Carmilla raise a brow wondering what the hell was their Master doing trying to get drunk now?.

Cu on the other hand looked with amusement seeing this. After downing the bottle, he exasperates a breath, the booze he drank must have been bitter. Now making his way back he faces the outside with both hands against the frame.

He then turns around facing the others still bracing himself against the frame. "Mordred" the master called. "What?" 

There came a long pause when she responded and that was when Stephen threw himself out the plane sticking both middle fingers' up to Mordred "FUCK YOU~~~" 

His voice disappears in the distance increasing and harsh wind blowing in, His Servants stood fixed at what just happened with a veil covering their eyes.

a vein pops on Mordred's forehead. Did her Master just flip her off? cursed and insult her?, her twitchy brow thinking that booze just now was just to give him a little bit of courage to slang her. 

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!! YOU DAMN IDIOT MASTEEEEEeeeeeeer~~!!!!" Mordred roared as she threw herself out the plane, mostly like giving chase to her Master.

The Remaining two, Cu Chuliann and Carmilla. Lingered in an almost comical dismay had one thought in their heads at what they just saw. 

That their Master, and his Main Servant. were like two peas in a pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it was a bit of a drag trying to cram everything in this chapter, But I just like it altogether so I hope you guys too!
> 
> Question, if you were told you had to jump out of a plane having never done any sort of sky diving would you do it if there was no alternative? I'd like to think My reaction would be the same as Stephen, cursing folk as I jump out lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disastrous Sky dive, TeamMordred arrive in Rome. Stephen and Mordred hash things out but what awaits them is something other than the Grail....

By boat that waited for them at sea in order to be smuggled into Rome, Italy. The city that is Lockdown unawares that is due to Servants wreaking havoc.

Luvia charged with overseer Stephen had a small problem laid on her lap. peering her eyes open the first sight was Stephen directing an angry Growler toward Mordred who returned her own.

She flashes back to the sight of the Master passing her down the sky with Saber right after him. each shouting profanity at each other which now she could only exasperate a sigh at. her head leaning on her fingertips rattling her brain at how childish these two could be.

The Caster and Assassin servants unfortunately were situated between the two to keep them separate, the sparks flying between the two made them feel awkward about this as well.  
  
"Ehem, now then. Can I begin explaining? Or perhaps you two would prefer a play-pen and prattle like children?" Luvia scolded when broaching the subject of the reason why they are here.

Stephen brakes eye-contact first, the growler on his face faded but was still irritable at best, To Luvia he was more reasonable in conduct, not so for Mordred upon seeing her direct her gaze elsewhere so not having to bear the sight of any of them.

Luvia sighs. "...Now then, Once we reach our destination we will be using the cover of night for our investigation. Naturally we should assume combat will be unavoidable. Should the worst occur I can erect a barrier to divert prying eyes. However The Main purpose is to locate where the Holy Grail will manifest, seek it, and claim it for the Clock Tower for examination whether it is authentic"

Despite bearing down their course of action it was received differently from the others, Starting with Carmilla. "Now wait a moment, do you truly expect to be handed the holy Grail? _Willingly?!_ to the Mages who I dare say would use it for their own purposes?!" Carmilla spoke out, finding the idea to be ludicrous.

Mordred eyed the vampire figuring she had a point, which left a bad taste in her mouth at the notion she just agreed with a vampire, but leaves that for now to say her piece. "That's right! Like hell I'm handing over the Holy Grail!" Mordred added in finality, there was no room for debate about it.

Cu Chuliann hearing the protest of the other two, felt he has to say something as well, though reluctant. "Hah~...Sorry little miss, I personally don't care for the Grail myself ̶̶̶ ̶̶ ̶ ..."

The Caster looks at Luvia which she pulls back from, the eyes he had weren't the ones of a Mage he gave, but that of a Hunter. "But you know, Can you honestly say the guys you work for don't have any hidden agendas involved?" The Caster questioned,   
.  
Luvia recoiled back with a sense of danger. These three servants all in agreement with each other was not doubt a surprise to witness. "oh my, I afraid you misunderstand. I simply---"

Her eyes looked to Stephen, Their Master, as if to signal him to say something to this yet he was apathetic to it. To him the fact alone these three despite being so different see eye-to-eye on something though not as a united front god forbid, was nonetheless glad to see they can agree on something.

"Listen..." Stephen started off with the Servants looking to him. Taking pause he had to consider his next words carefully, though he's in full agreement with the others. but in his mind there was no doubt they needed Luvia just to get to this point.

"I agree wae yese, But see before we talk about what's happening with the Grail, let's actually get it first! Then ̶ ̶ ̶̶" He looks at them, he was confident in them but had to be frank.

"Then we'll see if this Grail can grant wishes or no, that's the main reason yese are here aye? Right now she's the reason we're even managing tae get in the country, so she's at least entitled tae an opinion, Right?!" Stephen stated, he doesn't know Luvia enough to back her up but he had to make sure the others were aware at least that she's the reason they're even making any head-way.

Mordred wasn't happy about it, she scoffs turning her head away not even wanting to acknowledge what her Master said, Carmilla simply eyed him saying nothing more while Cu seemed satisfied with it.

Luvia felt she may have been a bit cocky when dealing with them, Stephen's words made her realize this man wasn't at all working with them, but he's using them. 

She could see he definitely has the mindset of a Magus. Calculating, but brash, added with a crude tone. When they reach their destination it will be time to see what Stephen as a Master is capable of.

\------

* * *

Arriving in Rome they took cover in the Sewers. the stench was so bad one could taste it which didn't help. Carmilla went into her spirit form revolted at the thought traversing through it, Cu provided light with a puff of fire dancing in his palm to illuminate the area. "I get it, so we're standing on top of one of the World's veins" Cu states when Luvia explained how they were going to find the Holy Grail. 

"Correct, I know Servants can sense the Grail but since that isn't the case it must mean it hasn't manifested yet. So..." Luvia took a out what looked like a piece of paper but it was ancient looking. placing it on the ground Cu remains to give her light.

"I will use this to get an idea where the leyline convulses, Since they must have been used to summon the Holy Grail if we find the epicenter we shall know where in Rome the Grail will Manifest"

From afar Stephen watched the two mingle, over-hearing the gist of the explanation, not seeing a need to join them his attention turns somewhere else. 

He spots Mordred donning her armour and helmet being on look out. He makes his way over to her. She notices his approach but dismisses it, his stomach tied in a knot at that and when he stopped by her side, hands in his jacket pockets looking off ahead.

"khm, Whit's happening?" clearing his throat before he spoke, though he sees Mordred must be still in a mood with him when she scoffed shifting about, showing the back of her helm to him.

"Right.. still huffing 'n puffing then?" he remarked, remembering they didn't quite settle anything on the plane before Luvia interrupted bringing up sky-diving. Seeing her mood must have worsened when he flipped Mordred off before jumping out of there, though her reaction to it was out of order.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, what happened already sub-sided for him, but can see it wasn't so for Mordred, he looks off again. "Ugk well, I Cannae stay mad for mere than five minutes before calming down, how about you? are ye gaunnae hang onto this til the end of yur days?" 

He ranted knowing again there was only two ways to trigger Mordred, either rile her up or distract her with something else pressing. The Helm dismantles showing the wild Blonde's face still ticked off with him.

Progress so far Stephen thought, "Dae ye mind the fight with Dairmuid?" his question caused the wild blonde to finally look at him with a crooked brow, wondering where this was coming from. 

"During the fight everything he said wound ye up 'n you were a mess... See if I hadn't stuck ma neck oot for ye how dae ye hink that would've ended?" It wasn't even a question being asking, Stephen knew this would set Mordred off. her scrunched face which lasted for a moment before barking at him.

"OH YEAH!! _What the hell do you know!?!_ " right in his face Mordred growled at him, Cu and Luvia who were working stopped to witness what was happening right now in silence. 

"Mere than you obviously, cause see where _We're_ from. Your either as hard as stone or fragile like glass! Tell me who's word means mere tae you than some random? Are ye gaunnae blow a fuse when everyone ye bump intae says something ye don't like? Let me tell ye something you might no know, but words kin only hurt ye if ye think they're true, but that's when you ask yurself this. _'who the fuck is this talking right now?'_ a Nobody that's what! you like to think you're a King but your no acting like it"

Stephen knew he was asking for a beating, or worse. He felt he was scolding Mordred like a child but her antics prove otherwise, he had no patience like a saint so it was best to get it all out now and hope what he says sticks.

Mordred pulls back at her Master's rant, his last words added salt to injury, which she only knew to do in kind, materializing her sword out. 

Cu in the distance flinched thinking he may have to jump in between them, Luvia as well stumped at what Stephen was doing right now to aggravate a servant.

"Oh! is that right! Then I guess that stuff you said about me being your King was a load of bull Huh?!" She snapped back at the tall and dark haired man, who was numb to it as he already had a comeback for it.

"Obviously I see ye as that, but that doesn't mean I'm a yes man. Anyone with half a brain should know if you've got something tae say then say it! Even if it means ye clash time tae time that's their Job! So My job is to keep you in the right! I mean Whit? is that how you lot acted back in Camelot? _'Yes, yes, Oh yes, and excreta.'_ Ufft, nae wonder King Arthur could 'nae handle running a Kingdom. He had a bunch of mongo bastards for advisors. not a fuckin brain cell between them!"

Slack-jawed at the sight of Stephen's ranting at Mordred, Cu and Luvia could not understand what is going through his mind, coming to the conclusion that this man is just asking to get killed.

Bringing up King Arthur and slandering him was the last straw For Mordred. her face lit with rage, Raising her sword she acts without thinking. _**"YOU BASTARD!!"**_

Yet her Master swoops in right in front of her, stopping her from following through their foreheads bash together, her green eyes and his stare daggers into each other. 

_"GO FOR IT!! KILL ME! CAUSE I'LL TELL YE RIGHT NOW A'VE HAD WORSE!! YOU THINK YOU GET TO LOSE THE PLOT!?! AHM PRACTICALLY ENTILTED TO BE WITH WHAT A'VE BEEN THROUGH!"_

He shoves her but to no avail, now backing up himself to give the distance needed to cut him down. "Let me tell ye right now, if you kill me then guess what! You'll just be following right after me! _AND_ you'll be living up tae your name's sake So C'mon! _let's see If you've got the qualities of a King, Mordred!_ " Stephen goaded.

Just a Moment ago Mordred was ready to kill him without thought, without empathy. Just out of spite and rage. yet those last words spat out by her Master. _'The Qualities of a King'_. echo in her mind, she froze as those words cut deep into her.

Seething in bitterness and anger mixing inside her, Mordred struggled on what do. Her body shakes divided on what to do, fighting something else other than her urges to execute her Master on the spot. "D... D..." she she struggles until she lashes out.

_"DAMN IT ALL ̶ ̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶!!!"_

Swinging her sword at nothing, yet the force behind it packed enough to stir the wind and rattle the place. Luvia who stood feeling the need to intervene herself with jewel like stones inbetween her fingers when it looked like Stephen would not resist to being killed.

Biting down on her lip in frustration Mordred curses her Master with her eyes at this affence. He said nothing though, and did nothing as he simply stood fixed like a statue looking at her.

She breaks her gaze away, what looked like a serious blow had been dealt. Turning her back she faded into her spirit form. Luvia's pounding heart could've have bursted out of her chest, bringing a hand to it to calm down, relieved that nothing drastic happened.

Cu on the other was amazed his Master just barely managed to avoid an execution, wondering what was said that tripped Saber up like that. She had the eyes of a wild animal moving based on instinct, it was dangerous as he thought he would have to get into the mix.

Neither knowing what made Mordred stop but Stephen was glad that she did. but before he could wonder why the sound of heels marching grabs his attention. Turning his gaze he saw Luvia coming toward him like a drill sergeant. He knew right away she was definitely going to bite his ear off.

"Just what was that!? I can't believe you actually would goad your own servant to kill you! do you have a death wish or something?! Or are you perhaps insane?!" The Blonde with drill-like hair shouts at him, not even long on the field she could see Stephen has failed as a Master. Yet the man just had a near brush with death for the second time and was numb to it.

What followed was a Lecture from Luvia on his importance as a Master and how a good relationship must be maintained with the Servants, Otherwise they may even rebel and kill him without thought or reason behind it.

Stephen could scoff at it but, he could have told Luvia like before in the Clock tower that the only reason they are even dealing with him is because Of Mordred, Cu and Carmilla's fighting power which they solely need, Not him.

Yet he withholds this response, They may be working together but he's counting down the days of when this shady alliance will end, at the very least he won't be the one who breaches it.

Luvia in the midst of her lecture does not fail to notice Stephen's mind looked to be elsewhere. "Excuse me! Am I boring you?" Stephen looked at Luvia briefly, after his trail of thought he wasn't about to express it and so changes the subject.

"Cu!" 

Upon being called he wondered what his Master wanted, more so why his Master had such a fresh face on. "How sure were you that Mordred was gaunnae cut me down just now?" The master's question puzzled the Caster. Earlier he was sure Mordred was going to until their Master had said something to make her pause. 

"Uh, yeah, I was pretty certain Saber was going to cut you down. Jeez Master... talk about cutting it close..." The Caster dismayed at how it came close to an inner fight breaking out. 

Humoured by his words Stephen smirked, and then directed his attention to Luvia. "Whit about you?" he asked the same opinion of Luvia who has quite frankly had enough excitement for one night.

"This is not the time to be evaluating your Servant's actions but rather your own! What were you thinking goading the Knight of Treachery to ̶̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ "

Snapping his fingers followed with a point of a finger Stephen cuts in. "That! That right there! You lot and maybe even the lot who knew Mordred probably would've thought the same!" he expressed, Luvia sees the man now developing a cheeky tone.

He had to admit himself that Mordred would've carried through, but the fact she didn't made a world of difference to him. "She's not just the Knight of Treachery! there's mere tae someone than just summing them up in one word!"

Stephen words confuse Luvia, _Just what is this man on about?._ "May I ask what your point is? Everything you need to know about Sir Mordred you could find in a book that tells the story of ̶̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ "

"Pft." Stephen sputters his lips incoherent to that. "Can I tell ye something Luvia, cause nae affence but I know you're probably smarter and mere bright than I am. ̶ ̶"

Luvia appeared she couldn't agree more, but Stephen became more serious as he added. "But there's mere than one-side tae a story! Plus as much as I'm bad at History, Ahm no about to take the word of some random who wasn't even there tell me what's what when the actual person is already here!"

Cu Seeing this could go on forever as his Master is definitely not the type to relent, he interjects. "Master, we really should focus the mission for now!" the two look at Cu which finally there was a hush in the empty sewers.

* * *

Luvia having completed her spell managed to reveal where the Leylines were convulsing on, with that everyone stood outside One of Rome's monumental sights, The Colosseum.

Cu Whistled at the size of it, much more so on it's historic reference. Luvia comments on the Caster's remark. "Indeed it is a sight isn't it, a monument of The Roman Empire's constructional ingenuity, it has wearied with time the but fact alone this marvel still stands more than Two thousand years old is ̶ ̶ "

Having to listen to Luvia while peering at the building Stephen decided to comment on that, "Oh Aye, What a Marvel! the fact they made Slaves fight to the death for the pleasure and happiness for the Romans who put them in it, then aye..." He snided.

Luvia frowned at his indirect remark toward her, but before any banter could be exchange a figure materialized in their physical form. Eyes look to see Mordred with her helm donned on again.

Stephen saw her and was glad she finally revealed herself, not knowing if she was near or elsewhere still sulking. "Whit's happening you Highness, was worried ye weren't up for it! Cannae kick things off without you here ye know!" he remarked casually, joking of course. 

The fully cladded knight was silent, she simply looks over at her Master's casual remark and dismisses it "hmph" Turning her attention to the Mage in the group. "Oi! you sure this is where the Grail will pop out?" 

Luvia attentive when addressed was still angst due to the earlier incident, but promptly composed herself "Yes indeed, this is where the Grail will manifest. As long as we secure this site the Grail will manifest once the required number of Servants are sacrificed and there Magical energy is ̶ ̶"

 _" **OI!!** "_ Stephen shouted, calling on Luvia's wording of sacrificed servants, It made her pause disapprovingly at it. Nevertheless enough was said, Stephen putting his attention back at the Colosseum when he spoke to Mordred.

"So whit's the script Mordred? Ah know ye prefer going on the attack mere than playing defense, so whit do you want tae dae?" He asked as Luvia was quick to remark it.

"Wait a second!" Luvia voices her disapproval that Stephen is allowing the servants to decide their course of action when it is his job to issue the commands. 

Yet her protest fell on deaf ears, The Pair simply looked at each other in silence, the expression on Stephen's face was dead serious to Mordred's whose on was veiled by her helm. the moment broke when Mordred gaze shifts to the Colosseum.

"First of.. let's check out this dump first..." Mordred issued, with that Stephen was glad she suggested that first.

"Kl" he responded. With everyone here minus Carmilla who he figured still lingered around in her spirit form somewhere they begin heading into the Colosseum. His eyes fixed on the entrance now hardened and ready for what is to come.

But in their approach, a sudden intense burst of light flashes obscuring their vision, they shield their eyes as it lasted for a moment, When it passed their vision adjusted and returned to normal. 

But what was revealed after that strange light had everyone gawking. The Colosseum which was a ruined shadow of it's former glory had returned to it's prime, Stephen stepped back, taking it all in and was speechless, he thought he just wandered into a dream.

"what the ̶ ̶... " unable to find the words for this he stared blankly at this sight, The servants however had their attention grabbed but something else than the fact an entire building just got a grand renovation as Mordred hurries inside.

Snapped out of his disillusion he shouts for Mordred wondering what she was in such a rush. "Here! Mordred!" he called but it did no good, so he ran after her. Cu who had picked up the same sensation as Mordred was a bit caught up to notice the two Run head long into the Colosseum.

"WAIT! HOLD IT MASTER! SABER!" The Caster yelled but Mordred pressed on without pause. Stephen Still chasing after Mordred didn't fail to hear Cu call them and looks back.

He sees him and Luvia coming after them but his feet carried him on until he ran somewhere that became more illuminated and trampled down on something soft and familiar, He finally stopped to look at his feet and what he now stood on was sand.

Confused at this he looked back, Cu desperately reached his hand out to him until a large iron portcullis lowers down separating them, Cu hands slam against the iron, vexed he didn't make it in time. "Damn! I was too late!" Cu cursed at this, Stephen more confused at where this giant thing came from than what Cu was saying as his eyes laid on it, however without warning his ears are filled with cheers of adoring crowds.

Every hair stood up at this, turning back to see they stood where the fighting arena would be, the stands filled with hundreds roaring and chanting. Like the outside the interior was brand new.

Disillusioned Stephen didn't know what was happening, even Cu's voice was snuffed out in attempt to call to him in the midst of these undying cheers. That was when he spotted the only thing which felt real right now, Mordred.

Reaching out he wanted to know just what the hell was going on right now. but is barred by sound of Trumpets blowing, their attention was grabbed elsewhere to the top of the stands was the Imperial box, where Rome's Emperors and those worthy of note would sit to spectate the proceedings.

A Man called for silence and the crowds cheers watered down, he then spoke but Stephen was too far to hear what was said until in a louder tone could he what was now being adressed.

_"Presenting His Imperial Majesty! **EMPORER GAIUS. JULIUS.CAESEEEER~~!!!"** _

The crowds cheers rised again on an unfathomable level, the sand beneath Stephen feet tremble to almost be swept off his feet at the adoring crowds jeering that name. a name Stephen despite all his failings in History, knew that name.

His sights fixed on the Imperial box as a Man presents himself warmly addressing the stands of People with a hand, he was slim, adorning a red coat and a civic crown upon his head.

That was when his eyes fell upon Mordred the Knight and then to Stephen, the warm features on his face turned cruel, his lips curl into a sneer at the sight of these two in the fighting arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad making head way in the Plot now.
> 
> Stephen and Mordred exploding at each other. Understandably when One has the temper tantrum of a ten year olds rage and Stephen who has no patience of a saint to let things simmer down but rather gets things out. But boy he was lucky he used the right words otherwise his story would have ended prematurely lol.
> 
> Now the two separated from the others in the fighting pits and who is their host? None other than Gaius Julius Caesar of course, what to expect? all bloody hell breaking loose of course.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in what appears to be a Reality marble, Team Mordred now have to tussle with one of Rome's Emperors: Gaius Julius Caesar. Just what else awaits for them

The man atop the Imperial Box receiving undying chants of his name cemented who he was, _Gaius Julius Caesar._

Bad at History as he was, even Stephen knew of this man. An Emperor of Rome, One of Triumvirate along with Marcus Crassus and Pompey. though His knowledge stemmed from a tv-series he watched. Looking upon the man who warmly greeted the crowd, Stephen did not miss the face the man Caesar pulled at them. a quick glance which was full of wicked bad intentions for him and Mordred.

**"Citizens of Rome ,Today marks a Glorious day! A day which we will entertain ourselves with a spectacle of Blood! Mother Rome has been gifted with another sacrifice! Now! Who shall fight on it's behalf? ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ "**

Amidst Caesar's _'preaching'_ and the roar of cheers from the crowds, Stephen at this moment felt was like He and Mordred were being made out like cattle about to be ripped apart just for the sake of it, It was becoming annoying for him. "sacrifice...?!" Stephen uttered, he wondered who the fuck Caesar thinks he is in this day and age, and why are these people are just going along with it.

_"Master!"_

Stephen's ear rang at the sound of Cu's voice finally penetrating through the noise of the crowds, snapping his head back to see Cu at the other side of the Portcullis. He runs over to the Caster in hopes to get an explanation for their situation "Cu! Whit the actual fuck is happening here? How is any of this even Happening at all?!"

"We messed up! It looks like someone made a bounded field- No. From the looks of this place it's closer to a Reality Marble, and we walked right into it! keh, damn it! I should have noticed but being a Caster really isn't my thing...Sorry!" Cu apologized as vexed as he was for this blunder but it wasn't worth apologizing for to Stephen.

Not having a clue what Cu was referring to but got a pretty good guess at what was happening around them, why the Colosseum was a wreck outside but inside it was brand new, teaming with people filling all the stands. "Ugk don't worry about it! Is there any chance ye can bust down this Gate hing?" He pressed, The Caster looked doubtful at his Master's request but backs away from the Portcullis. "Take a step back Master!"

Focusing He weaves of his arm round, symbols hovered in the air before him, So that's rune magic expressed by both Master and Luvia observing, She was somewhat whelmed having knowledge of Modern Runes used mainly for Enhancement, But witnessing this she thought to herself, _'So those are the Primeval Runes, Made By the God Odin, Unlike Modern Magecraft this is true Magic...'_

"Ansuz!" 

With a command the rune symbols ignite into balls of fire blasting at the Portcullis. a mild explosion watered down by the roar of the crowd went unnoticed, all except one Man. Caesar Gazes over at what or who had the gall to make a racket during his address, He spots the Master at the Portcullis when the smoke cleared, raising a crooked brow at this development but smirks knowing it was fruitless.

\--

"Tch, Damn. that isn't ordinary Iron. Sorry Master, I don't think you're getting out anytime soon" Cu relayed, vexed but rather at himself for being a Caster.

Coming back over Stephen opens his mouth to speak, Yet their attention diverges to sounds large numbers of men Strutting in and encircling Both Luvia and Cu chuliann.

They were armed with swords, spears and shields. Armored head to toe just like the Roman Legions of old. "This is..." Luvia stammered at this sight before her and was having difficulty to finish. To her as well these Men looked like the Roman Legions. 

Seeing them in trouble Stephen slammed his palms against the iron, vexed at this, but his attention turns to a sound on the other side. A Portcullis rises from the ground, and with where they are Stephen understood that something or someone was coming out to greet them.

"Cu! Yus worry about yourselves awryt! Get clear cause I don't hink Me 'n Mordred are gaunnae get away anytime soon!" With one thing after another Stephen felt it was best Cu focuses on what they have to deal with rather than attempt to help him and Mordred.

The Caster looks at his Master from the corner of his eye, not liking how situation was but figured he meant if things go south that they at least should not get caught and escape to help for later . 

"Got it! Be careful Master!" Yet Stephen scoffs at it from behind the Iron bars, he was more worried for them than himself. "Pfft. whit you on about? I''ve got Mordred wae me so that's impossible, ahm mere worried about you two!" He jabbed.

Cu lips curl at the wise-crack remark. He could hear His Master moving away to meet up with Saber, now taking his Master's words to heart it was just him and the little miss he had to worry about.

"Sorry about this, I may be a lowly Caster but Master gave me the order to look out for you!" Yet Luvia smiles amusedly at his words, the smallest huff of laughs grabs the Caster's attention at what she found so amusing.

"I am the Daughter of a Esteemed Family, Thus as a Noble with proper etiquette we give nothing but the highest hospitality to our un-announced Guests!" 

Cu stood watching and listening to Luvia as she takes of the sleeves of her dress, from her tone he could almost take that she plans to fight. "Oi, Wait..." He wanted to dismiss it for these Men surrounding them weren't actually human. 

She chuckles in excitement, her features exuded absolute confidence as she dismissed the Caster. "Gaius Julius Caesar huh? it would seem our Host has presented us nothing but his Best hospitality, I suppose Negotiations are not an option with an Emperor who governed an entire Empire. Then in that case..." 

With battle cries the Roman Soldiers charge at them, Luvia saw they had no intention of pulling their punches with her as a Woman, Just perfect she thought. 

"sign!" taking a step back she flicks a jewel from her thumb, The Soldiers attention grabbed by the dazzling gem flinged above them, the command uttered with the spell being casted, a dome of black light surrounds them.

Safe for a few stragglers the rest are brought to their knees like Gravity just weighed ten times more. the Soldiers grunt in an effort and struggle to resist. 

Luvia chuckled under her breath before She charges at the remaining few, Cu voiced out what she intends to do with a hand out but the Blonde ignored him. He watched as a Soldier with a Spear thrusts at her. Ducking below it stamping her foot down Her magic circuits appear on her bare arm. 

she Palm thrusts at the spear with such force it snapped in two. The Soldier pulled back in alert at this Woman breaking his weapon with ease. She got behind him, arms wrapped around his torso. she pulls him back with her, the back of the soldier's head smashing first into the ground.

Cu Chuliann stood fixed. In an instant this 'little' miss just took down an enemy that was above modern human strength, German duplexing one into the ground, leaving the remaining two fixed like him before resuming to attack her.

He was about to intervene, yet Luvia wanted that them to come at her together, she sprung her heels of the ground into a backflip, catching one in the neck with her ankles and swung round catching the remaining one into a headlock. 

_"Ha~~"_ with her weight and force behind it she brings both enemies down with her, pinning them with a snap at each of their necks when their bodies crashed rupturing the ground.

Cu Chuliann just witnessed a Modern Mage take down three enemies in the span of three seconds, his view on Modern Mages just changed, letting out a low whistle impressed with Luvia. 

Hopping back onto her feet Luvia whips her long drill fashioned hair back over her shoulder, puffing her chest out it looked it was no big deal to her. "Now then..." she started with toward the Caster, she took a second to look at the others still caught in her spell. "We should get moving, the spell won't hold for much longer! Let Caesar focus on Stephen and Saber while we be on our way, Shall We?"

Cu couldn't believe this, _who was taking care of who now?_. Letting it go his attention turned to the remaining soldiers trapped in Luvia's spell. he unleashes blasts of fire at them, they cry and wail as the explosions engulf them. the two then skedaddle before reinforcements turn up.

\----

strutting up to Mordred as the crowds undying cheers wouldn't cease, Stephen made an attempt to not get notice stealing glances at Caesar, he could see the smug look he directed at them, he must think their going to follow his little script but he would say otherwise.

"Awryt" He greeted Mordred in low a voice stopping beside her. she huffed saying nothing more, at least to him it looked she was over trying to kill him. "Any chance you can take out Caesar fae here wae your Noble Phantasm?" he asked.

"Not possible" she stated bluntly which surprised him, after witnessing the destructive power behind that attack, god forbid anything that could stand up to that. "How no?" He asked wanting to know why that was the case since she was the kind to do it without thinking anyway.

"Kuh, take a look around! there's a barrier surrounding the entire stands, That damn Caesar must've set it up so combatants can't try to escape! But Hell... I'm actually in the mood to killing something anyway!" She hissed with poison at the end in her tone.

Stephen got goosebumps crawling up his arm to his cheek, he knows that last bit referred to him for what happened earlier. "Mordred... let me just tell ye ahm no sorry for whatever I said that set ye off earlier" He remarked.

Mordred jerked hearing this, Her head turns round toward him though her eyes and face weren't revealed her tone spoke how she took it. "WHAT!?" she gruffed out.

"Obviously I wouldn't, after all ye proved me right!" he said while watching for who or what was about to greet them out from the entrance ahead of them. "Did ye know that I asked Cu and Luvia if they thought you were actually going to kill me? they said aye by the way. fuck even I thought you were gaunnae do it"

Mordred huffed out again, "Ha, so you're not sorry just cause I didn't kill you? Hpmh, I just realized I can't kill you right now until I get my hands on the Grail! You got that!" 

Despite her words Stephen wasn't convinced or bothered by it at all. "Don't talk shite, ah know for a fact ye werenae thinking of that at all!" The knight jerked again, Her Master had the nerve to still act like this even when she could kill him right now.

But then to her surprise to see a soft smile was on his face. "But you're right, you didn't kill me so that's major plus. To me at least that means you dae have the qualities of a King then..." He looks at her with that smile on his face. 

She was stumped hearing that, at a loss with him, she didn't know what to say to that. "Tch, You-You're such a smart-ass Master!" she remarked. Stephen looked ahead again, the corner of his lip curl wider humoured by it.

"At least I'm no' a complete-ass like you. Your Highness" he launched back at her. Mordred clicked her tongue thinking her Master will never bend or compromise himself or his ways. what's more he still continues to refer her like a King. she paused a moment wondering if he truly meant it, or if it was just a constant jab at her.

The roar of the crowds got louder alerting them something was happening. their attention diverts to the front, Whoever Caesar was sending in to greet them was now coming, the sand beneath their feet shook. Something big was coming.

Then things were silent, eerily for Stephen not liking it that it just eased, then from shadows inside someone emerges, pulling back a bit Stephen couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

A Huge Man stepped onto the sands. completely bear showing his muscled body riddled with battle scars, his gear were leather straps on his head, wrist and ankles. despite how over the top his muscles were what put Stephen off was his face. 

The Man had a grin like he was in high spirts, or he was as high as a kite with whatever he was smoking. it was more unsettling because he looked so composed while looking completely demented.

"Mordred.. I take it that's.." Stephen tried to ask something but then the crowds voices broke loud shouting jeers and contempt for the man who just entered onto the sand and then, once Stephen and Mordred were in sight the tall man it raised his sword and charged at them.

 _ **"REBELLION!!"**_  
.

'Whit the Fuck?!?' was what Stephen would describe the look he had in confusion, is this guy charging at him with thunderous stomps that made the ground shake just shout out _rebellion?_. he looked the crowd wondering what the 'eff' was their problem, He thought they were the away team, But as his eyes drift across the crowd that was when he spots Caesar hastily rise up about to make another address.

**"Citizens of Rome! let us now fill our eyes with the sight of blood, these Foreign barbarians will have but a taste of the vesturing wound this villain had inflicted onto Mother Rome, Let us bear witness as this Gladiator who once rebelled against his Master, against Rome! Now!~ let us see who will reign victorious! These Barbarians of a Foreign land? Or the Villain.. SPARTACUS!!"**

The crowd roared and stomped in the stands, Stephen felt he was going to sink beneath the sands, but when Caesar uttered that name, his head snapped right in the direction of their Opponent.

"That's.. Spartacus.." _'Oh my God!'_ Stephen was tripping out right now, even he knew who Spartacus was and knew all about his legend. yet when he looks back he felt a tinge in the back of his neck having to look up at the sight of Spartacus towering over them. he was at a loss here as too much was happening, but Mordred had already prepared to kill whatever came out.

"You hang back here Master! I'll end this third-rate servant whose made of muscle!" Mordred relayed, she lunges off the ground to clash against Spartacus. her prior words snap Stephen out of his trance, holding out his hand to stop her "Here! hang on...!".

In vain though, this didn't make sense to him, overwhelmed a moment ago after finding out their opponent was Spartacus, his mind wandered back on the many actors who portrayed him, who probably did him more justice just in the looks department.

Calm now he realizes this whole thing didn't make sense, why are they fighting someone like Spartacus of all people? more so, Why the fuck is He fighting for the Romans of all people when it goes against his own legend that made him so famous?.

All this thought process happened as Mordred clashed with the towering giant, His back pushed down as Mordred bared down on him, despite pressuring him the Legend's expression didn't shift a millimeter.

"Oppresor?" He uttered. 

Mordred flinched at the word, was he referring to her or just babbling, not caring either way she pushes hard with all her weight down on her sword " I don't care if you're some hot shot who rebelled against the Roman Empire! I am Mordred! Son of King Arthur! You'll be dropping out of this Grail for the sake of me obtaining the Grail! So do me a favor and DIE SPARTACUS!" 

The Towering Giants eyes widen more in a mix of either excitement or surprise. "King?! Then that makes you an Oppressor!" he spoke with quick cut clean logic behind Mordred words Spartacus pushes back throwing Mordred off him.

Stephen jaw went slack, did Spartacus just over-power Mordred?. 

Airborne she had lost her sense of balance until Spartacus's giant hand wrapped itself around her whole leg. "Ngh..! You Bastard!" Mordred couldn't break free of his grip.

"Oppressor! You shall have a taste of My Love!" Spartacus raised his sword up high as he laughed haughty but his face was like a Madman. Stephen cringed at this sight as it wasn't good. 

The sword is brought down to give Mordred some _love_ , the Crowds watched in bated breath. Caesar was a bit displeased it was going to end soon. There was a sound of pierced flesh and blood spewing, but his expression changed, a jolt ran through everyone observing right now.

Spartacus's head shot back, Mordred's sword hand was held out empty as she threw Clarent right into Spartacus's face. it remained lodged empiercing into his right eye as the Towering Giant stumbled backward. feeling his grip loosen, this was her chance to break free.

Yet the hand gripped tight again, Mordred froze, Spartacus wide grin grew wider pulling his head back up with the same look on his face which repulsed her now. Clarent protruding out of his skull. Mordred was stunned, which then was replaced with rage at this absurdness.

Stephen's jaw had completely dropped at this in bafflement, how the fucking hell could Spartacus be acting like that was nothing, did he fell no pain at all?

The Towering giant chuckled as Mordred had no way to break free from his iron grip, going for her sword still lodged in his skull but is suddenly whisked through the air, Spartacus proceeded Pommeling Mordred's body around back and forth into the ground with face full of ecstasy.

Stephen couldn't believe this, biting his lip so unnerved by this sight he didn't know what to make of Spartacus pummeling Mordred's body like a rag doll. disillusioned that this was what Spartacus was like in actual life?, his fist shaking in anger that he couldn't help Mordred at all.

After about twenty-odd pummels Spartacus holds Mordred up like a lifeless doll, her body dangling lifelessly, he checks to see if she is finished, but Mordred shots a rage filled eye through her helm at Spartacus.

Snapping her free leg kicking him square across the jaw, Spartacus's face scrunched, yet he moaned... 

His face went to normal with that same disgusting look as he shot right in front of her. Raising her up he hurls her body away smashing into the wall of the arena. Stephen's heart stopped, he was glad she was still kicking but then the sight of her being hurled left him frozen.

Spartacus charges after her with his sword raised, Stephen calls to warn Mordred he is coming but can't see her in the dust clouds. 

That was then she bursts out of the wall in a stream on lightning, First Spartacus saw it coming but had no time to react, Mordred plants her left sabaton in his face, and then delivers another hard kick to his with her other leg. 

Spartacus head recoiled from the impact as Mordred goes for her sword dislodging it from his skull, blood spews out with nothing stopping the flow from getting out. her feet plant onto the sands with Clarent back in her hand.

Stephen was relived, "Mor ̶ ̶ ̶ " He tried to call her, to see if she was alright yet his answer was given when her damaged helm dismantles down showing a blood drenched face as she huffed and puffed, Stephen saw one hell of a pissed of face being pulled right now.

"You Bastard.. I'm going.. to Kill you..." Mordred gruffed, her eyes trained on him as he pulls his head back unfazed prior by her kicks to the face, still wearing that same disgusting grin on.

The two charge at the other, Spartacus comes down with a wide over-head swing and Mordred comes at him with full intent on to hacking him to pieces for the humiliation she just endured. 

* * *

Luvia And Cu Chuliann on the third floor of the colosseum escaping the Roman Soldiers take pause for the moment. The place shook with the battle happening outside.

"I see Saber is managing, I'm almost tempted to take a peek but I have witnessed how Saber does battle before so I will leave that for her Master to handle.." she spoke checking her stock of jewels since luckily she figured she would need them.

"However there are things we must make account of, first of all no matter how I look at it, this is a Reality marble. Except by my understanding you can't just walk into one unlike a bounded field. Another is this Place is filled with spirits pretending to be Soldiers and civilians taking up the stands, something foreign like this should be getting crushed by the world but then I do not sense this place decaying at all?"

She hoped Cu could gleam insight on this as first and foremost she figured even if Caesar was summoned as a Caster he could not pull off this scale of Magecraft without drawbacks.

"Yeah... I get how you think that's impossible but if you consider the Holy Grail the situation isn't so far-fetched then is it?!" Cu's words stun Luvia at this with the mention of the Holy Grail.

"Forgive me Caster, but what do you mean the Holy Grail? you're not saying that..." she paused since the conclusion she reached would be impossible but Cu seeing her disbelief affirms it.

"That's right Miss, The moment we stepped inside here we Sensed the Grail's presence, that's why Saber rushed in on her own. and also..." Cu pauses as he realizes they missed out someone.

"But that's impossible! The Grail can only manifest after a certain number of servants have fallen! that is what ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ " Luvia tries to dispute Cu's claim however he cuts her short.

"From what Master told me this ain't like any of the Grail Wars you Guys know of, From what he said your best taking everything you think you know and then _'throw out the window'_ according to him anyway, cause even if I'm having troubling believing it, my instincts tell me otherwise Miss..."

Caster looked so convinced that Luvia had to take it as truth, biting down her her nail she brain storms in a vex mood at their situation, Could the Servant Caesar have already manifested the Grail and is using it to keep this Reality Marble afloat? it would make sense in that case. but then ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Her thought process is cut short again as Cu spoke out, "Also something else has me more concerned than Holy Grail..." He states un-sure on how he feels about mentioning it. 

Luvia looked at him wondering what he found more concerning than the fact the Holy Grail has already manifested. "Excuse me? what do you mean?" 

Cu looks at her almost like the world was going to end. "The thing is... Besides Caesar and whoever is fighting Saber... There are four more Servants in here as well..."

A shiver ran up Luvia's spine, What a chilling thought that was, the situation was out off hand as it is, They are trapped in a Reality marble that isn't being stamped out anytime soon, and now there are four more servants here who are all potential enemies after the Grail. She was simply to observe and moniter Stephen's behaviour and conduct as a Master. Yet now she may have the fight of her Life ahead of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long not because I was having writers block, but because I started playing Genshin Impact and it's time consuming let me tell ye, also I have two other games FGO and Arknights with events on and have made next to no progress in them :'(. I can't multi task to save my self so I know this chapter is long but hopefully it gives a bit of insight on things about to happen.
> 
> Caesar is the main antagonist in Rome, meaning no Romulus or Atilla will appear sadly, this story does take the FGO route but in modern setting, no time travel pish and convenient loop holes. I spoke a lot about this with MorgothII and he seemed to have trouble grasping it so forgive me if none of you readers follow.
> 
> Well moving on Mordred and Stephen have to deal with Spartacus (An absolute legend in my opinion! lore wise anyway lol). Not going so well so far but it seems Stephen and Mordred have about settled a grievance between them. Luvia and CasCu have split off except Luvia not able to make sense of their situation and now gets told there are four more potential enemies lurking about in Rome's Colosseum. 
> 
> Lol at least the crowd will be entertained.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luvia and Cu try to make heads or tails of the situation while Stephen and Mordred are tied up with dealing with Spartacus, , The Confrontation between the two Rebel Heroic Spirits reaches a climax.

The pressure of the revelation from Caster almost overwhelmed Luvia, her body almost instinctively gave up wanting to collapse to the ground at how helpless they are right now, On top of two known enemies The Roman Emperor Julius Gaius Caesar and the Rebel Spartacus, There were Four more scurrying about somewhere in this place of death and entertainment.

Marching off Luvia bit down on her nail in frustration, trying to figure how they should act, in the back of her mind she pondered how _'Ms. Gorilla'_ would have received this challenge.

She admitted being overwhelmed for but a moment as she now struts more determined to rise to the challenge. first things first, she had to see how Stephen and Mordred were faring against the Servant Spartacus, a servant in his own right Famous for rebelling against the Roman Empire.

Cu followed behind watching Luvia, he was Impressed earlier by her martial prowess but seeing her like this she really was back into the mindset of a Magus, a bit downered but nonetheless found her interesting.

Coming upon an opening that leaded outside the crowds cheers left her wondering, who were they cheering for, _Sir Mordred? or Spartacus?._

"There's two guards stationed just outside, I don't think they'll notice us since they seem preoccupied with the fight!" Cu relayed in a whisper to her ear, she nods acknowledging this.

They treaded silently leading outside, the light basking in lifted like a veil showing a clear picture. The crowds cheers caught her attention first, she wondered what their purpose here was before noticing the two guards stationed just in front of them so she kept to the wall with Caster behind her.

Then Finally at the sands below, Sir Mordred was facing down Spartacus, she had no idea of his class yet but the fact he was twice the size of Their Saber was staggering. 

She watches with almost a slight distaste of Spartacus's appearance, his features and over-bearing muscles almost wanted her to avert her gaze at how unbeautifully he appeared. Yet the Servant lunges at Saber with a thrust of his short sword made her eyes snap back attentively.

Mordred raises her sword above her head prepared to meet it and clash, but it was in fact a faint, she moves out of the way of the strike while simultaneously delivering her own which cleaves the Servant's sword arm off, And in a blink zips past him hacking the legs off. 

Spartacus's body crashed with a thunderous impact, the crowd rose from their seats cheering louder. Being caught up in the crowds Boisterous conduct Luvia's worries of how Mordred was faring seemed pointless. 

"hmph, I guess I was worried for nothing, it would appear Saber's capabilities far exceed Spartacus down there if it can't even react to her speed and attacks" She commented with a sense of triumph. 

Cu peered at the fight feeling differently, something wasn't sitting right. "I don't know about that..." he said, which grabs Luvia's attention wondering why the Caster had such a contrast look compared to everyone else.

"Just look at Saber and Master's faces, It doesn't tell me they think they're winning that's for sure" He stated with a finger pointed out for Luvia to check for herself.

Looking back Luvia able to see Saber's face which was frustrated, aggravated even but then that was a norm for her, which didn't tell her much. Her eyes glance over toward Stephen, his expression and body language tell her something at least. He was tense, His eyes perceived that he was having trouble understanding what he was witnessing.

That was when her eyes catch a glimpse of the brutish Servant Spartacus rising to his feet. her eyelids shot back surprised at this jerking back, She just witnessed Saber cutting his limbs off and not a moment later they had, re-attached? Re-grown?.

"What is this?!" She expressed, in mild surprise not understanding how Spartacus just achieved that. Cu trained his eyes on the match to gleam what is happening down there.

Mordred watches Spartacus tower over her, caught in his shadow he still beamed that ridiculous grin on his ugly mug, she wanted to wipe it clean off. Taking her sword up generating crimson lightning to extended her reach.

She swings her sword down wanting to split him and that Mug in two. Spartacus shifted yet the attack connected on his shoulder, ripping through his flesh all the way to his abdomen, blood splatters out the open wound yet Spartacus moaned in pleasure to which she bore disgust at it.

"Tch.. you god damn..." She curses, her vexation with him only grew at what it was going to take to get him out of her sight as she was sick of him already. 

Stephen watching this far back has had his Image of Spartacus all but shattered, a saying where _'don't meet you're Heroes cause they are sure to disappoint you'?_ , god knows who said it but If he gets out of this mess he is going to re-watch the tv-series that least does Spartacus more justice then what he's having to watch right now.

Mordred struggled on how to take Spartacus down, all her attempts to do it have done nothing but somehow make him expand bigger, now trice the size of her stature that he could literally stomp on her.

Getting anxious Stephen sees the new wound that could nearly split him open reattach and heal, his body bulging which puts him off at how Spartacus was getting off it. From everything he's read and watched, Mordred can't keep attacking him like this, she needs something that will destroy him completely.

With that he calls out to relay his conclusion to her, " _Here!_ Ye need tae use your Noble Phantasm! You're no gaunnae hack him tae bits cause he just keeps healing himself! You need tae wipe him out altogether!" 

His stomach tied into a knot on saying that to destroy- to kill someone. However he knows better than to risk Mordred who was a priority to him than Spartacus despite admiring him, well.. for his legend at least.

Mordred hearing her Master's words figured he had a point, just as she was thinking of a way to get rid of that ugly mug. But his words were also heard by Caesar, he sat watching this display with hardly any interest, but after hearing those words his interest just piqued.

Luvia having heard him as well though took it differently in a bad way, 'What is he Thinking?!?!' she screamed internally, still mindful there were guards stationed in front of her who are none wiser of their presence.

Despite not having supervised him for long, time and time again he is making poor choices as a Master, He must not be aware that there are other servants here besides Spartacus and Caesar, but despite that to blatantly declare to resort to a Servant's trump card was foolish in her eyes.

Remembering the time when she and the others watched the duel between Mordred and Dairmuid, about his rant for Mordred to actively proclaim herself despite knowing full well people were watching them be they either magus or even Masters.

"that man... is quite a fool..." she expressed placing her hand over her eyes wondering how unaware he is of how things work, wondering how he is blessed with such potent Magical energy and is clueless of it, what a waste she thought.

Cu listening to Luvia muttering out her previous thoughts spoke on his Masters behalf. "Actually, He may not know it but Master is on to something!" His interjecting snapped Luvia out of her mumbling wondering why the Caster figured that.

"Haven't you noticed? When Saber's attack hit Spartacus his Magical energy increased I sensed it growing while we were moving about as well!" his words catch Luvia by surprise. Concentrating and honing her senses she feels out Spartacus magical energy.

"You're right!" she states snapping her eyes open, "But what does this mean? Earlier his limbs attached themselves far too quickly, if it was some skill like self-regenerating then a great deal of Magical energy must be being used to repair a Body made of Magical energy itself!" 

Cu being a Mage even though to him it's just in name's sake, he was none the wiser, "You got me? Though I think the longer this drags out the worse it'll be for Master and Saber. That barrier cutting of the fighting arena is pretty solid so you would need a high Rank Noble Phantasm just to tear it down"

Luvia notices that Cu displayed in his words that he wasn't speaking of himself, she wonders if he did not possess a Noble Phantasm of said rank for the task. Leaving it for now she knows now they are caught off from aiding the others, and with Cu unable to provide support leaves them with nothing ̶ ̶ ̶ .

A Jolt ran through Luvia when she did a headcount and realizes she has missed out on someone. "Wait! where is Assassin?!" she almost yelled out, realizing her mistake but luckily the crowds cheers watered down her tone of voice.

"Hm? You just realized that?" Cu uttered with a raised brow, "Assassin was in her Spirit form before we stepped foot in this place, I don't know If she's skulking around or still outside wondering where we vanished off to?" 

Cu saw his explanation made Luvia have an over the top look that practically screamed: _'Are you serious?!?'_ Mentally she was kicking herself at such a blunder. Cu sheepishly scratches the back of his apologetically for he figured Luvia was aware but realizes she wasn't.

Fuming mad right now, she internally cursed Assassin, that woman who practically portrayed BDSM. If she was her master there would be serious discipline or repercussions in store for her.

Suddenly the awkward moment had ceased by a large noise, lightning crackled as the light dampened as if the sun and moon switched places. Luvia and Cu look to see Mordred has activated her Noble Phantasm. 

Raising her sword up as the torrent of lightning blasts out of Clarent Mordred prepares to put Spartacus down, for good. 

_"This the end Spartacus! As a Heroic Spirit that rebelled against the Roman Empire, You definitely have my respect! However, your sword and your armies failed to Destroy Rome Itself! But I! Mordred! With this sword! destroyed my beloved Father! **CLAREENT ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ !!"**_

she swung her sword guiding the torrent blast of crimson lightning down on Spartacus. Many who watched this, Stephen, Luvia, Cu, and Caesar all had one hope, That she wins.

" ** _BLOOD ARTHUUURR ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ !!_** "

It connected, Spartacus was enveloped in the blast, his wailing cried out before being snuffed out by the roar of Crimson lightning, Mordred's face twisted with rage and bitterness not at her foe but herself and her feelings toward her father.

Stephen right now felt estastic and chuffed for Mordred, he fist pumped though was too self consious of himself to keep this display in control.

Cu letted out a sigh, at least that was over now. Luvia though felt the same and smiled with her arms folded at the sight of Mordred's triumph was not about to relax since their troubles aren't over just yet.

Caesar himself rised up with his hands perching on top of the balcony of the imperial box, his wicked smile etched on his face for perhaps forever now seeing Spartacus being destroyed by Mordred, the Son Of Arthur Pendragon, The King of the Britons, Rome's Vassals.

"..."

".....MoRe~" 

Mordred was the first to hear it, her sheer bafflement hearing a sickening voice filled with pleasure escape the noise of her crimson lightning.

"MoOoORe~~!"

Everyone had now heard it, the crowds were still in silence, the guards stood fixed holding their breaths. A giant expanded out of the column of crimson lightning. Luvia and Cu stood slack-jawed at this. Stephen was beside himself fixed as his mind, body and soul told him, _They're fucked_.

Caesar hands clenched into fists, shaking in anger, he thought he was finally rid of him, Breathing deep into his lungs Caesar curses out the name of the existence that is like a vesturing wound for him and his Rome. " ** _SPARTACU ̶ ̶ ̶!!!_** "

The Roman Emperor's voice was snuffed out by a final shout asking for 'More' Spartacus then emerged exuding sparks of electricity so bright everyone had to shield their eyes.

"YES!! MORE!!BEAT ME! BURN ME! FILL ME UP MORE AND MORE!! AND THEN!!...... TASTE MY BURNING LOVE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Spartacus laughed out, the massive prickly magical energy exuding from him shatters the barrier around the arena. now no one was save as voilent wind stirred around the arena, no one was save now.

Mordred shielding her eyes could barely pierce through the blinding white light crackling, but she can still spot Spartacus's ugly mug amidst it, "Are you kidding me?!?You Fucking Bastard!" She roared out in outrage to the rebel Spartacus.

\--

Luvia trying to peer into what was so blinding that it hurt just to look. "Caster! How is this Happening!?" Luvia asked or rather begged for an explanation at how this was happening right now. 

Cu too struggled to get a good look, he could barely perceive Spartacus having completely lost his mind in what could only be described as pure white. "nngh..! Not good, all that magical energy from Saber's Noble Phantasm seemed to justc harge him up! Spartacus is literally a ticking time bomb now!"

"WHAT!?!" she exclaimed aloud, with the violent wind stirring around Spartacus there was no need to hold back her voice.

Cu was worried for Mordred and his Master as They were standing at the Epic-center of a literal ticking time bomb about to blow.

\--

Stephen barely able to perceive past the white crackling light surrounding Spartacus but amazingly enough his mug was the only thing he caught a glimpse of amidst his laughter.

"Master!" 

The voice rang in his ear was Mordred's, but he couldn't see her, it was bad enough the light prevented him from finding Mordred's visage.

"Listen! Use a Command spell! Pour everything you've got and I _WILL_ take this fucking Bastard down!" 

He can't see her but he can definitely make out the conviction in her voice, it was just like with Dairmuid. Except, in the back of his mind he knew he only had one command spell left.

Using it He knew he'll never be able to contribute to Mordred, Cu or Carmilla again. He'll just be a walking Mana tank, even though he'll stand beside them through thick 'n thin. he'll just be a bystander. 

Doubting this Command Spell will make any difference he hesitates, he's just not sure it will do them any good.

"Master!" 

Mordred called again, cutting through his thoughts listening out for her voice again. 

"You call me your King! So that means you Believe in me right?! So...!" 

Stephen's heart felt it was being touched and squashed by a hand hearing Mordred throw those words at him, what was she getting at?.

"So...! I'll Believe in you too! My Master! Like I said to you before, You've got Thee Great Mordred! Better, and Badder than Arthur The King of Knights! So What's there to waste time thinking about?!"

Hearing Mordred's words he could only think of one thing, That she was getting wide, he huffed with a smirk thinking that was due to him and all their banter together. he was a bit chuffed.

Taking in a deep breath he exhales slowly, she was right, there was no time to waste, even if it's the last time it's obviously better than dying, Fuck that.

"Right then! Fuck it! Let's dae this!" He shouts, just then he managed to catch it, a glimpse of Mordred, Her Back was to him with her Clarent held in front, looking back at him with that same smug look that showed she was full of herself.

He needed that, he pumps his arm upward showing the back hand of his left, the Last command spell emitted a red sheen. 

"Mordred! Mow down everything and anything standing in your way! Let them see Who the actual fuck their dealing with! Now! Wae this Command Spell! Show naebody any mercy! or any Empathy! Just The End!"

A bit over the top and a little too dramatic for him to ever say out loud. but something in his mind tells him the clearer he was, the greater the effect would be. He activates his trigger, the sensation of lightning piercing his heart, From Head to Toe he felt his Magic Circuits all over, concentrating into his last command spell.

The command and magical energy were received, a burst of red light so horribly noise it split the ear-drums, barely able to perceive past it Stephen could tell this was Mordred's Most powerful Clarent Blood Arthur. it practically overshadowed Spartacus's light.

The two lights clash, amongst It Mordred roars out the Name of her Noble Phantasm again, Spartacus dribbled probably the same. the lights explode engulfing everything in the Colosseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My god I'm glad I managed to get this finished in one day, glad to of course since the next chapter is going to be another confrontation with Caesar himself.
> 
> I like Luvia as she has the mindset of a Magus but at the same time doesn't since her personality is way waaaaay from the norm of snob arrogant noble. plus she's loaded and throws away money like there's no tommorow
> 
> Spartacus was literally my number one Rebel. Of course until I got introduced to Fgo, Fate/Extella, Fate/Apocrypha, etc etc. and learned about all sorts of Legendary figures that I wouldn't have known about or bothered hearing about or delve into their lore, I mean how many people can say they know all about these legends and not touched the Fate series?
> 
> The Chapter is a bit stretched but I really want to pick up where things start to unveil, Like does anyone even survive? What was Caesar so bent on seeing Spartacus destroyed? are they no on the same side? Am I ever going to be able to complete chapter in one day? (probably no lol)
> 
> The ending is a bit abstract cause my brain is hurting and I just wanted it to end there lol. Sorry


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finds himself somewhere that wasn't Rome, at a Hill were the Sun sets on the end of Legend, now he realizeshe awakes onyl to find himself in a another nightmare.

_He wasn't sure what was happening right now, the first thing that was made aware was the sound of steel clashing, figuring there was fighting but where and who?._

_The darkness lifted like a curtain, A hill bathed in crisp orange light setting behind it Yet this place was littered with corpses of men cladded in armor, their weapon of choice stand like they're grave markers._

_The noise pulled him to the one thing that made this seem real enough, Mordred. She cuts someone down who tried to attack her but she was quicker in landing her strike. She then stood up. "Where is King Arthur? Show yourself to me King of Knights!" Her voice was filled with fury, he could imagine the face she had behind that helm But..._

_'King Arthur..?'. Why is Mordred looking for him. was he here wherever here is'._

_Another soldier comes at her, she was quick to severe his arm off leading the wounded man to fall to the ground. About to fall over herself but she stabs her sword into the ground as a crutch to keep her from doing so, now taking a moment to catch her breath clearly exhausted which he could only imagine she's been at it for quite a bit._

_He saw her look out on the battlefield, not knowing for certain what she was doing as her gaze lingered on it which he honestly thought was her lamenting for a moment but then her attention causes her attention to shift, following he saw someone further up the hill._

_A person with golden hair bathed in the sunlight fluttering in the wind with a stature and build similar to Mordred's. 'A woman?' , from the armored gauntlets and chest piece and sabatons she was definitely garbed for battle but the blue attire with frills at the bottom almost looked like a dress._

_"How's this, do you see King Arthur! You're Kingdom will end here ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ." he heard and looked how Mordred presented this battlefield like it was something to behold , but could tell it was all out of spit toward the figure standing higher upon the hill._

_'That's King Arthur?!' 'Really?' he honestly thought it was a wee lassie with his previous assessment cause she- 'he' in that case looked so similar to Mordred._

_Before that rude realization when he saw that figure with golden hair bathed in the sunlight fluttering in the wind made his stare linger, one word was described how he felt at this sight, Beautiful._

_Mordred's rant to the King was incoherent to him because of it until King Arthur raised up his golden sword that even he knew of. The legendary sword, Excalibur. Gifted by the Lady of the Lake to replace Caliburn the sword of selection that was lost._

_He snapped out of it breaking his gaze and returning his attention to Mordred seeing as always, was easy to aggravate._

_"Rrgh! Do you hate me! Do you detest me that much!?! Is it because I am the child of a witch!" Her rage was building, Stephen knows she's going to lash out at King Arthur who remained tight lipped having no words to give, it was clear to him that the King was here do to only one thing._

  
_"Answer me Arthuuur!" Mordred lashes at the King, There was a clash between the two and the Sword Excalibur was struck from King Arthur's hands, the two break apart as the sword landed too far from King Arthur's reach._

_He could fist-pump at this, knowing Mordred was anything but 'kind' to let her opponent to retrieve their weapon, she could strike him down now and then he can ask what was going on._ _This thought led him to gather what had happened before they wound up here, At Rome, The fight with Spartacus, and where Cu, Carmilla and Luvia were at._

_"I have never once thought of you as detestable" The words finally uttered from King Arthur's mouth brings him back to what was happening in front of him. he saw her pull a weapon out of no where, given it's shape it was like some kind of Lance out of some fantasy._

_"The reason I did not relinquish the throne.." The King stated, this moment he could almost mistake it for a girl's voice if not for how stern the tone the King gave off._

_Mordred readied herself swiftly, but in a split second King Arthur closed the distance between them, she was so taken abak the gasp she lets out showed she could not react in time._

_'oh no...' a feeling sank down inside as signals flared to his brain telling him Mordred is going to be killed, he wanted to move his body but for the first time he realizes he could not feel any of his limbs, it was if this sight was being projected through the back of his sockets._

_the King uttered something in finality before pressing the attack, " It was because you, do not have the capacity to be king" driving the lance through Mordred it broke apart the chestpiece and shattered the helm._

_'NOOOOO ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶!!!'_

_He screamed but could not hear his own voice, the silent truth seeing the light in Mordred's eyes mere moments from fading out, his own expression would be one of horror right now. He had to do something, he had to move somehow._

_Finally he felt a sensation, his hand stretching out, but the space around him began to change, it was heavy like he was underwater with pressure so strong it was stopping him, but he didn't think of what was holding him back, all he was fixed on was Mordred._

_Then the sight before him was starting to shimmer like it was going to disappear but he wasn't going to let it. he pushes himself until his hand reached out touching something soft and cold to the touch, it had mass, it was solid, it felt flimsy as he could crush it into his hand, now throwing his arm round to tear it out of his way._

_Everything was clear again, the pressure lifted and his body could move freely. his bare feet touched the moist soil but he didn't think on the sensation at his feet, nor did he pay notice to his clothes all ragged. He just ran as hard as he could to reach Mordred._

_The King pulls the Lance from Mordred turning from her, 'That Bastard!' he cursed in anger taking him over as he rushed over to them, he ran up the hill glancing away from Mordred's murderer for an instant to notice the Sword Excalibur protruding in the ground._

_He whips it out the ground in his left hand fully intent on putting this sword through King Arthur's skull. but he slipped. flat on the ground it took him a moment for his anger to ease to wonder what just happened._

_He looked back at his bare feet, soaken in blood and bits of dirt clung to it. Snapping his head back to the front he gasped. he couldn't believe what he was seeing now, Mordred still alive, reaching a hand out to King Arthur._

_The light was fading in her eyes but the face she had was filled with sadness and longing. "Fa...ther..."._ _Her whimpered words went unheard. Her hand collapsed onto the ground with her head hanging low, Mordred was dead._

_Stephen looks away unable to bear it, he was too late to do anything, he shakes like a leaf trying to fight off the sadness and grieve building up in him, the tears welling up on his eyes._

_He didn't want it to be true, he chokes in the smallest of whimpers when he looks back at Mordred. Now he gasped for the second time in sheer surprise. Mordred raises her head up high, the light already faded from her eyes yet were fixed on King Arthur. hollow, the hand that reached for the King now reached for her sword Clarent._

_She drove it forth piercing into the King who let out a sharp cry from the sudden blow. Stephen's mind was now blank at what just happened, yet his attention swiftly looked to see Mordred swaying before collapsing back onto the ground._

_He was a mess inside already when he thought he just lost Mordred and now she just jumped back to give one last blow to the King perhaps out of spite._

_The King stumbles applying pressure to the wound given by Mordred yet his legs soon give out falling to the ground, right in front of him._

_Frozen stiff with the King a few inches from him, heart beating like a drum inside peltered down again and again wanting to move but couldn't. King Arthur was still for a moment before his blood stained gauntlet moves reaching out._

_He thought the hand was reaching for him, watching that hand til to his surprise was going for the sword Excalibur clenched in his hand, he retracts almost on instinct rising back on his feet looking down at the wounded King._

_The King's eyes still vieled by that golden hair still looking down with that out reached hand, un-moving. Tightening his grip on the handle of Excalibur seeing the King of Britain appear to have no strength left raises the sword up in both hands about to cut him down._

_But he stops now having a dilemma, before when he had rushed in high on anger might've went through with planting this sword into the King's skull. But now..._

_With his anger simmering he begun to think more clearly wondering if he could go through taking a person's life. His body tried to fight the urge of doing it but he tries to rationalize his situation, King Arthur killed Mordred, that alone warranted to put the king down six feet in the ground._

_But He couldn't fight back now, and he was not the type of person who kicks people when their down or to revel at their helplessness, but if the situation was reversed would he have been spared?_

_'No...' he shakes his head to dismiss that scenario, In this Holy Grail War he has already seen enough people die whether involved or not. His mind races back remembering the victims he knows of._

_-Carmilla's previous Master who's name doesn't even know, but remembers her face all too clearly for having chased him down and tried to shoot him dead. She was decapitated, killed without even knowing it happened when it happened... At the hand of the Saber servant belonging to the female Master who since then has Heracles on her side now._

_-Then the Master of Diarmuid... Dylan, he almost forgot his name, only learning it from Melloi when he asked what happened later after that battle when they were brought to the clock tower._

_-With Mephistopheles he learned even people who weren't apart of the Grail War could be killed, The police whoever they were were blown up without a drop of blood or flesh left to bury._

_All these people had lives, families, days ahead of them until this War happened all for the sake of a fucking wish for some random to have granted._

_His body continued to shake but now fuming with anger again, if this doesn't end he'll have to witness more casualties until he becomes one himself, he wasn't wishful or positive enough to think of surviving this, but god forbid he wasn't about to lie down, take it and accept it._

_Not by the hands of someone who by right should be long dead already. The Past is pasted, for people from millennia-odd ago bringing problems into the present have no right to take any life, innocent more so on the already guilty._

_He has now steeled himself, this Person at his feet may be one of the greatest legends in his country's history, maybe even the worlds, but he is nothing but a ghost now haunting the living._

_Gritting his teeth he swung the sword down. he can't think on it anymore. He just needed this nightmare to be over with so he just had to move. Not having any idea what it would feel like, whether he'd feel the sensation or cutting through skin and bone through his fingers holding a murder weapon._

_He shuts his eyes, biting down his teeth he clenches his resolve and anger to see this through._ _That was when a sound reverberated around caught by his ear, the sound of two hands clapping to together, it came off to him as an applaud. his eyes shot wide open looking left and right for where the sound came from._

_"Who's there!!?" he shouts half baffled at whoever was doing that, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from yet for his eyes and ears it was like it was coming from everywhere._

_'That was great, Truly. But I can't have you going down that road yet.. You must remain an innocent'_

_He gasped, someone spoke but not in a voice but in words as they appear inside his head, his lips weave the words 'what the fuck...'._

_'_ _ What is happening is an event that already played out. A memory from long ago like all thing will be eventually. so no need to be so heated by it all. nothing here will change what is really happening to the 'current' you right now.' _

_The words kept taking up space in his mind before quickly fading, trying to grasp them while looking in every direction for whoever it is talking to him for there was no voice to discern if this was a man or woman speaking._

_When he looked all the corpses blood and steel on the hill had vanished, King Arthur was gone and so was Mordred. He was all alone on this hill. "Where are ye!! fuckin' come out and speak tae ma face!" he tried to goad whoever it was speaking to him yet like sound of a chuckle, the words appear in his head._

_'_

_khmhm..you wish to speak face to face?, even if I reveal myself to you I can simply make it like we never met, It is better that way, it is not ignorance but blissful, of course what you witnessed I will keep fresh in your memory. But~ this little conversation of ours I think I will withhold back from you...'_

_"_ _Whit you on about, why the fuck are ye even talking tae me then!?" he can't grasp the meaning behind what this person was getting at, his mind was already jumbled up with everything that has happened._

_'_ _ hmmm, Just for the sake of it I guess, you were in a whirlwind of emotion So I figured I should give you a little distraction.. your going to need a sound mind for what is about to happen...' _

_There was then a snap of fingers that reverberated, he froze when it happened when then the ground crumbled beneath his feet, he fell, falling into darkness with the glamming light of Excalibur still in his hand quickly fading._

_'Oh, and do you best at furfilling your role, I would wish to not intervene like last time! At least be compentant enough to survive without needing my aid'_

_He couldn't say anyhing to that, his voice which should be yelling at the top of his lungs at his plunge into darkness was smothered by the vast empty he fell in with those last words from the unknown telling to furfill some role. what did the voice mean by 'like last time?'._

* * *

Stephen inhaled sharply in his mouth it was like he was underwater and just manage resurface to claw for breath, his body relaxing relief for a split second before scrunching together in stabbing pain all over his body. yet he felt his arms bound at the wrist when he tries to pull them in toward him, he was sitting down on a chair.

there was a bite of cold at his feet, he brings them together which the contact of skin touching skin told him he had no shoes on, shaking from the cold and pain all over he tries to see what is happening to him.

his right eye opens yet his left was still close to swollen numbing pain. adjusting to the dark he shifted noticing already he was bounded to a chair.

the wooden legs scrape against the stone floor while his eye scans his surroundings, he was in a n empty room made of stone with wood beams above him, the sound of clanking and jingling grabs his attention to the front of him.

A wooden pallet door barely makeable in this dark when a light penetrated the gasp in the wood. Someone was behind that door unlocking it. it opens with light bursting in too bright for him to take. closing and averting away from it but the sound of footsteps approaching him forces him to check who it was.

three men stood in front of him, two garbed in arms holding torches, the one in middle steps in front of the two at his side.

"Do you know who i am, Master of Briton?" the voice came off so condescending that it immediately triggered Stephen to look at the man in front with aversion, his vision finally cleared to see the man smirking down at him like he was besmirching him, his hands placed on his hips trying to look superior and triumphant in everyway. He would not soon forget that face.

"Heh.. You're Gaius--" He started in a low voice "Fuckin' Caesar.." 

Caesar's crooked smirk only grew wider knowing Stephen had affirmed who he was addressing. "Good, because you and I have many things I wish to discuss!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Stephen just got put through one nightmare scenario into another. Now he was to content with Caesar himself with no one in his corner and after the loop he's just been through as well.
> 
> The Dream sequence of Mordred and Arthur's final confrontation is from the dub, a lot of dub does some anime justice but in this it was mostly how he saw it but again I suck bad at how to portray my story but hope you all have a good read.
> 
> Sadly I have made next to no progress on the FGO event, missed out in alot of mats and tickets cause of Genshin Impact, I barely touch the Arknights game now :'( hopefully, when Oniland comes I won'y miss out but still plan to get fics hopefully out a bit quicker but I can't multi task to save myself lmao. Need to catch up on fics aswell lol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen still reeling from what he just experienced however is now Face to Face with the Roman Emperor Caesar and gets Enlighted by the Roman of his current situation.

When Gaius Julius Caesar appeared asking Stephen if knew him, he responded of course in his usual tone. But despite the predicament he finds himself in the sight of that hill where Mordred and King Arthur had fought on plagued his mind since he witnessed Mordred's...death.

The turmoil in him was leaking out, he wanted to chalk what he saw as a bad dream yet it was so real, so fresh in his mind he could go over it in great detail especially the look on Mordred's face when King Arthur ran that lance through her, he tried to suppress that death face she wore not wanting to ever see it again.

Caesar looking down at Stephen saw his state and commented, "You look quite pained? from your face it is not something of the body but the mind it would seem, is the sting of your defeat finally cementing down now that I appear before you as you realize you are my prisoner?"

The Roman Emperor's _'guess'_ earned a reaction, Stephen twitched thinking this man is either taunting him or actually believes that's what is on his mind right now. hands curl tightening into fists, first of all he had to be calm down and work out what he knows since that experience still took up most of the space inside of his head, gritting his teeth he pushes it aside.

No command spells since he used the last one for Mordred, he can't use it to summon any of them, he's on his own. But what he understands most of all is he is alive. Why _?_.

"Why Am I still alive?" he uttered knowing it may just goad them to kill him but he had to know why since that is the nature of a Holy Grail War, to kill Servants or Masters according to what he knows about the Holy Grail War.

"hm?" Caesar found his question odd, did this man really ask why he' still amongst the living. "Why do you ask that? Are you perhaps rattled by your situation right now? perhaps you find death a sweeter release than being bounded and at my mercy?"

Stephen could snap at him with a comeback right now but he withholds it and throws the words back. "If I'm at your Mercy, then ye clearly want something fae me. Which is?" he asked with some wit behind it as he could have said far worse.

Caesar could tell Stephen was holding back on his words but it was amusing all the same. "Actually there are many reasons why I'm keeping you alive, the first and foremost...Is to give my thanks to you!" 

' ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ whit.' Stephen eyes behind a veil of shadow snap wide open in sheer stun at hearing that, what in the actual hell could Caesar be thanking him for, The Roman Emperor bore witness to his reaction which he was glad to see.

"Child Of Britain, you have just handed me the final pieces that shall see my wish granted, as a vassal of Rome I'm quite pleased with this tribute!" 

There was a calm repose in his tone and his features, like he was finally at ease after like working towards a single goal, and now it is finished. Stephen could not read it all, too caught up in what Caesar said that he helped him with something, which he found to be an impossibility. 

"Hm? still fixed are we? then allow me to lift the veil!" Caesar opened his palm, a golden sheen emits with a golden cup transition out of magical energy. Just seeing the object Stephen got the idea of what it was. "is that ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ."

He stopped when after hearing all about it, the omni-potent wish Granter floats right in front of him. Caesar's face became crazed, like a madman. "Indeed! The Holy Grail! The Holy Relic with ties to Rome, such it is no surprise it appears in the hands of it's Emperor!" 

Stephen galled by him more than ever at how he's like a mento person who should be thrown in the looney bin and have the key tossed away with the face he's making.

"Though everything happened in reverse I possess the Grail and now, thanks to you I have acquired the necessary sacrifices! with their deaths the Grail will siphon of the remnant existences and mold my wish into reality!"

Stephen was beginning to understand, though to his surprise he didn't realize their were other Heroic spirits here based on what Caesar said except him and Spartacus. If he counted his own that leaves just three more. 

"Wait! hang on a minute! If that's the case then why am I still alive then?! if you hacked me off that'd be it so ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ !" He spoke to quick without thinking, he had to stop giving the idea that he should be killed, but he understood one thing from his pause, Mordred is alive!. a relief he couldn't let wash over him though.

"such words make me think you find no value in your life. Well, to one such as I the life of a slave has no merit or value but to obey it's Master's will" Caesar's words crossed a line for Stephen, he was honestly not bothered when this 'fucking' relic is spouting that he thinks that the world still plays by His Rome's outdated rules and laws. but to call him a slave? _'aw naw, he's no having any of that'_.

"excuse me..? whit the fuck are you on right now?" He snarled in a low voice, it got Caesar's attention though as it was sharp to his ear.

"Caesar...I'm sorry tae tell ye this but your logic is expired like you are! ye hink your still in Rome? People out 'there' are referred as Italians now, so if ye walk out there calling yourself a Roman Emperor you're just going tae get dinghied cause most people will hink yur just being a silly wee dobber!"

This is it, he's on a full Scottish rant now. "Another hing, Your fuckin' Roman Empire has had Fuck All to do with the world in this day n' age. I mean whit? is the Roman Empire making a comeback? Mate. the world n' all that would put you back in the ground then let you lot try to take a step out of your play-pen wee man ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶!?"

A blunt force cuts Stephen's rant short, caught by surprise not knowing what it was, there was pain on his right cheek, a taste of blood inside his mouth, it took him a second to understand he just got jabbed across the face to see it was the Soldier at Caesar's left who delivered it.

"How Insolent ̶ ̶! To dare address the Emperor in such a way!" Caesar raised a hand prompting the man to cease, The soldier acknowledged stepping back with Caesar retracting his hand while still looking down at Stephen.

"Hmm, you speak of changes in the world? though you spoke in some form of wit you presented yourself just as barbaric as your predecessors. A trait your servant Saber also shares!"

He lifted his head attuned at the mention of Mordred. Caesar spoke with her? he could just picture how that went, kicking and screaming excreta.

"To think the Bastard child of King Arthur would try to bite the hand that fed them, though I suppose since it's understandable given how Rome took everything and left nothing but scraps to pick on"

Stephen fists tighten up harder again angered Hearing that, able to generally play out what transpired between Caesar and Mordred. In defiant he spits the blood out to the floor before he sits up right moving his lower jaw to make sure there was nothing broken. 

"Sounds tae me ye gave Mordred a bit a grief, heh.. that's pretty much you gubbed then..." He jabbed at the Roman Emperor, the men at his side again angry at his tone toward Caesar but he was intrigued by the hint behind his words.

"Oh? and why should I fear the Knight of Treachery? She has no love for Rome that was made clear but she was bested by Spartacus, another rabble who was but a nagging wound in Rome's side. Surely belonging to Britain you should know of me? and of course of Rome's might!"

Stephen again quick to get witty responds "Uh ̶ ̶Naw! No really, I barely know my own history but if you think that's just being ignorant, to me it's just that 'well, I don't really gee a fuck about whit happened ages ago since It had fuck all to do with me!' "

Caesar raised a brow, This Master clearly trying to take him down a peg with words, but he was mute to it, "For a Master in the Holy Grail War to spout such things shows you're ignorance and ineptitude to grasp your position right now, what a pity."

Caesar did find it a pity, his expression told Stephen this as he continued on, "Besides yourself, The Masters of the Servants I bared witnessed had no bearings of a Magus, they could perhaps have been ordinary citizens even, My former Master included..." 

'Former'?, that word stuck inside Stephen's head, what happened to Caesar's Master? and the ones of the other Servants apparently here as well. He feared the worse for them, He wanted to ask what happened to them but the words get caught in his throat not wanting to prove himself right.

"That is now the past, I must now face forward and lead Rome to it's glorious future. That is where you come in!" Caesar's words hint a devious ploy in mind, Stephen tight lipped wondering what he was scheming.

"It concerns Spartacus, that Rebellious dog was one of the Servants who answered my call, with an additional one they both quickly set upon me, The other servant has been brought to heel but Spartacus vexes me as none of the Heroic Spirits present can end him, that Madman's Noble Phantasm is continuously active so the only way to kill him is with an effective attack or ability that prevents his body from converting it into Magical energy, Or..." 

The Roman Emperor's lips curl wide cheek to cheek as he looks down at Stephen. "He is inflicted with an attack so powerful that his body cannot regenerate in time, what was you said before? 'to wipe him out altogether?' that seems to me a great idea!" 

A jolt ran through Stephen. It was with that all the pieces fell into place. The reason he is alive is because Caesar wants to use Mordred to end Spartacus. The only reason he's breathing is to give Mordred the magical energy to fire her noble phantasm to blast him without a trace.

"...You dae know that didn't work out last time, even with a command spell which I've ran out now sadly. what makes ye hink it'll turn out any different..?" he tries to deny it but when hearing the explanation about how to deal with Spartacus's noble phantasm it makes sense to hit him with everything at the get-go, even he thought of it without knowing anything about it before. 

"I am quite confident actually, after all you are a Master that has contracted with three servants, your Magical reserves speak for themselves! which now brings me to another reason that I keep you alive" Caesar's words left Stephen wondering what else was it that was keeping him alive, god forbid he didn't know what it could be.

"After things are settled You shall become my new Master, as well for the other loyal vassals under the might of the New Roman Emp ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ."

The Room was filled with sudden laughter, Stephen right now couldn't control himself after hearing what Caesar just said. Him becoming his Master?, he had to pause for a split second to process that one, that was when his laughter came out without warning.

It was clear as day to those present that what was spoken was taken as so ludicrous it was laughable. Caesar stood silent, unamused at state of the Master laughing so out of control it could not be contained.

"Sorry I just.. I just don't know where that came from, but thank fuck it did. A good laugh can always lighten up your day that's what I think anyway. It's no that I found what ye said funny but how ye said it like there was no debate about it, Like ̶ ̶ Like ye actually expected me to go along with it, like I should be happy about it.. has nuthin A've said pointed out that, There is actual no way in hell I'll work wae you!"

Stephen looked at the unamused Emperor, but after a laugh like that he was undeterred by it. "I mean.. come on man, Things might have worked differently during your time, But see in this day n' age, You'd be lucky if anyone takes what people say to heart or even give a flying toss about it. Ye talk about the Roman Empire being so 'Mighty' and great n' all but there's no been an Empire where something good accounts for a shit ton a bad things happening to all sorts of people n' places. So You n' your Empire can get to fuck!" 

His emotions and empathy had but died down at the statement he gave the Roman Emperor with a stern look. Caesar patiently listened, still unamused by it. This Master's vulgarity and profanity made him question what the Britons of today are like.

"Hmm, perhaps far too much time has passed that Britain of Today has forgotten their place in front of it's Emperor and must be reminded of our patronage and efforts to reform the barbarians that they were. When this is all settled I shall pave the way for the New Roman Empire, I shall Conquer this France first, and then sail to your tiny isle on the map and teach Britain a lesson again!"

He turned his back to leave the vicinity, but the guards remain stationed, "In the mean time I shall leave my men to teach you a lesson on how to speak properly, perhaps then I shall allow you to bear witness to your servant Mordred's final moments and we shall see what you think on my 'offer' to you" 

He is about to leave the Room, a guard opens the pallet door for him to exit, his guards remained stationed, Stephen knows he is about to get a beating of a lifetime, he's been in a few scraps but he always fought back and hits hard. but now he will take a beating without being able to do anything.

His body contrasts in itself, bracing for what is about to come, but like hell he was going to take it without getting a word in. "Oi! Caesar!" 

His call made Caesar pause but he did not turn back, he was no longer in a mood to speak with this man.

"You say Britain this n' Britain that, But I don't identify as British, ahm Scottish wee man! n' I might no know ma own history! But a know for a fact your lot put mere effort putting up a wall between us TWICE in fact, rather than try to take ma country like ye did with all the other ones whether ye could be bothered or no! People kin debate all they want saying Rome conquered Britain! I could care less! But yese did'nae Conquer Scotland as far as I'm concerned! Yus could'nae handle us! So I'm going to tell ye right now! You can't handle me Ye Roman Bastard!"

It was out there for Caesar to hear it, Stephen didn't need a response for he didn't care what the 'Emperor' would say to it. Caesar looked back for a split moment before continuing his exit.

Stephen didn't let his eyes stray when Caesar left, but then the soldiers began their approach on him, he steels himself for what comes next. The guard took a swing at him, the force knocked him down with the chair still binding him.

A thud to the floor Stephen grit his teeth together, the other guard took a swipe at his face with his foot, there was a sound of bone cracking, they stomp their feet down on him whether there was that would hurt him.

This continued as the door is closed over hindering the sight of the beating yet the noises of Stephen's groans and the hard thuds of the guard doing the beating reverberated on echoing through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is what I mainly love about the fact you have a chance to speak with People of ancient times, you can go on a full rant or debate about this and that, Stephen being Scottish it's almost second nature to him to not hold back.
> 
> As I have no confidence in portraying my Story of Characters of other Franchise I still hope to do them Justice, With Caesar's interactions it's just the result of what he says is taken by Stephen which if you read just begs for a full on rant lol. When it comes to Banter always stick to facts or what is known. stray from it by stating things with nothing to back it up and make conjectures can get you either 1. Shut down, 2. Put down in cold flames, or 3. A riot gets started.
> 
> This and the past chapter was really just to flesh out how Stephen acts in certain situations which I hope I have portrayed okay-ish, of course when he finds out he's not going to die anytime soon he on impulse at first shout his mouth off.
> 
> But weird in it when Caesar said Stephen handed him the pieces he needed but didn't bother to mention Cu, Carmilla or Luvia even, hmm. I wonder why lol.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Failed in getting Stephen to give his loyalties Caesar goes to meet another legendary Roman Emperor. Meanwhile Mordred in a trying to escape the shackles that bind her gets chatty with her fellow Prisoners.

Gaius Julius Caesar after having left the Master of Briton to be taught a lesson mused the whole thing to be counterproductive, he had wanted the master for his Magic reserves However much like his servant in conduct it was concluded to be a waste.

Stepping forth into a large room decorated to suit those of higher standing Caesar's eyes peer toward an individual pale of skin but of lush golden hair, donning a red dress seated at a long table basking with meat, fruits, wine and attended by many.

The sight of her always takes Caesar's breath away, "Ah Nero, you are truly a sight for the eyes, certainly peerless in Beauty, a true flower of Rome!" Caesar commented, it was a praise for show but he meant every word of it. The Young Girl clamored by the praise of how true the words ere.

"Umu! Such praise Given, I ask for more and more! but on a personal note may I just say one thing, Caesar" Seeing Nero delightfully soaking up the praise given Caesar goes along with the her request. "What is it?!" .Nero curled her lips letting out a soft chuckle before parting her lips.

" _HURRY UP AND RELEASE ME AT ONCE YOU COMPLETE FOOLHARDY IDIOT!!!"_

Before Caesar's eyes at what was a sight worthy of an art piece was shredded revealing now a pouty child having a tantrum kicking and waving her arms which rattle the chains bound to her wrists.

Disheartened at this display but more so by Nero's request Caesar was. "You ask the impossible of me, If I unbound you you would waste no time drawing your sword at me" he dismayed yet Nero was not swayed by it. "But of course! For what you plan for Our beloved Rome of Today, WHICH I add you have also denied me to bear witness to! I'm Frustrated! So Frustrated! I want to see it! I want to see it! I want to see it!- Do understand My feelings on this!?!" Nero complained going back into a tantrum throwing her complaints at Caesar.

"Ah, your words cut deep into me. Oh Nero, I understand your frustrations I truly do but I am not interested in what Rome has become of today or Rome of the past. For the Rome I dream of that shall see my wish granted, and So, I must deny you yours" Caesar laments on Nero's refusal to side with him, his hand moves into the inside of his jacket pulling out a Bronze coloured card, an inscription down the bottom stated 'Berserker'.

"Even your devoted Uncle, Caligula. Despite Madness taken him his love for you compelled him to give his life for yours, a fellow Emperor... I wish not see another Roman life snubbed out, especially not one like you Nero Claudius.. The fire in your bosom which can ignite others passions is breath taking.. Is there really nothing I can say to persuade you?" he looks at Nero with Desperation, yet like his prior words he sees the fire in those lime eyes not smoldered by them.

"I shall repeat myself but once Caesar.. I REFUSE!!" She declared. Caesar exasperates thinking nothing can persuade her to join his side, while looking at the card Caligula dropped when he vanished his thoughts stray for a moment.

Remembering the little 'talk' with the Master of Britain he realizes due to his contentious babbling which prompt him to leave negotiations for now that he was supposed to ask the Masterr if he had any knowledge of these cards. 

The text 'Berserker' inscribed on it makes him recall Emperor Caligula who was summoned in the Berserker class yet the Quality of the card was distasting for it to be tied to an Emperor of Rome, gold would have been suited better.

He would broach the subject in their next meeting, thinking the Master will have learned to hold his tongue back, yet Caesar's trail of though gives him an idea. "That reminds me Nero, Perhaps you are aware We had Visitors enter this place not to long ago, are you Curious about them?" A conniving smile on his face as he was Going to use the Master of Britain as a pawn to coax Nero into aiding him.

Sitting there recalling the sounds of battle and the roar of the crowd that reverberated through these walls that is her decorative prison, She of course new about it, yet it was another spectacle to behold that Caesar denied her, she will definitely make it known to him. 

"But of course.. As a Heroic Spirit I can sense these things, I even relish the opportunity to induct myself But To think you would Host a battle without even asking this of me, I am an artist before being an Emperor so I could not ask for more than the chance to brandish my sword or to adorn the arena with my voice. But you denied me this as well, Caesar... I am very crossed with you right now." Her last words drop the hint of her smoldering temper. 

"However. The fact you stand before me my dear Caesar tells me they were unsuccessful in defeating that _man_. _Hmhm~_ it must be frustrating for you, As I recall it was during your time that Servant gave you who was a member of the triumvirate quite a bit of trouble, and now he appears before you again like a old wound reopened"

Despite the Jabs at his person Caesar was not un-nerved knowing Nero has taken the bait, now he must reel her in. "It is as you say, But the enemy Servant proved more promising than the others, I believe with another opportunity we will finally rid ourselves of him, Also..."

He pauses, this was to make Nero wonder what else he had to say, the wonder she expressed made it clear so he finally added with a smirk. "Do you recall the Woman who threw herself at you like a wild animal in a fit of rage the moment she laid eyes on you when she was summoned?"

Nero flinched on Caesar's words, she knew who he spoke of in grave somber, Her mind replays the memory.

\-----

_Caesar had summoned both her and her uncle, answering the call to an Emperor she had admired though of course was surprised to see her uncle had answered also, he had lost his reason and gripped madness but was happy he still recognized her, his niece._

_The sight of three Emperors of Rome in the same room was something she wanted to regale with wine, music and her singing. Wanting to bask in what was like a dream however became a fleeting moment._

_Wanting to try his luck at summoning more allies of like mind since the two he had summoned were Roman Emperors like himself. That was when it turned from a dream to a nightmare._

_The two who answered the summons next were enemies of Rome. Spartacus the slave rebel who vexed Rome for a lengthy time before being stopped by Caesar himself along with Crassus and Pompey._

_The other was one she knew of personally, dazzling and proud, a woman with red hair and bore a crown, A Warrior Queen of Britainnia, Boudica. What transpired next was chaos._

_Lunging at her with fury screaming in mix of anguish and rage, her uncle swooped in and took the blow meant for her, But Boudica only saw Nero, the object of her rage as she spitted and cursed her while she stood fixed at her foe and her wounded Uncle. Spartacus immediately recognizing he was surrounded by 'Oppresors' joined the fray._

_She handled Boudica herself while Caesar and her uncle faced Spartacus. However they were not prepared for Spartacus's Noble Phantasm, Once it was unleashed her uncle shielded her giving his life so she may be spared, Boudica was hit with it as well but was not killed by it._

_They were both imprisoned but from then on finding a means to kill Spartacus proved fruitless, Caesar did not dare try his hand to summon another Servant to not repeat that mistake and she too soon became a Prisoner once she had been told of Caesar's plan._

\-----

Having finished the requiem in her mind Nero opened her eyes. "Umu... But of course, I am her enemy that she must kill in retribution for my campaign against her countrymen. But what of it?" She directed to Caesar with eyes that beg the question. Seeing how he was all too happy to reply.

"As it turns out the Servant I spoke of is in fact the bastard child of King Arthur, Mordred. Part of a rabble that had to deal with invaders after Rome withdrew her forces after they stripped the land clean. I recently spoke with her and I cannot stress enough her contempt for us, Even her own Master hails from Britain and he is not keen on lending us his aid despite how much Our policies and laws civilized and reformed the barbarians who quite frankly owe us for our substantial patronage"

His words came as a surprise to Nero, her mouth gaped open with the lowest of gasps escaping her lips. Caesar saw how she received this and pushed on this chance in her loss for words. "Do you not see?! we are surrounded by those who wish nothing but ill upon us! If you and I stay divided they will pick us off and drag us down into the mud with them and have their way with us! Emperor Nero Claudius Caesar Austus Germanicus! I beg you to see reason and help me in dealing with these Enemies of Rome itself!"

When Caesar's words reached her ears Nero understood something else though, "Umu, I understand what you say. If we do not Join forces we will fall to those that we previously conquered, Correct?"

To Caesar her eyes were veiled by her golden lush hair as she spoke but he was elevated thinking she had begun to come around. "That's right! If we unite then we have nothing to fear from the likes of Spartacus or even the Britains!"

Nero took a moment hearing this, then suddenly her anger came to a boil slamming her fist onto the table. " **Do you take me for a fool?! _GAIUS JULIUS CAESAR!!_** _"_

Caesar pulled back flinching at where this sudden display came from, but it was clear seeing Nero's face she was angry with him.

"I proclaim to be an Artist but it makes me no lesser an Emperor of Rome! So I am more than familiar with this Game your playing to the point I tire of it!" She scolded at Caesar wondering how the Man she admired is acting just like those politicians.

"Has Possession of the Holy Grail made you lose yourself?! We are Heroic Spirits! We brandish ourselves on the Battlefield So if there are any or many Enemies who wish for my head I will welcome them to try!" loud and haughty she tried to make Caesar see the error of his ways with her own.

Caesar just stood disappointed seeing he could not sway Nero. "I see, Then perhaps I should focus my efforts elsewhere, It is a shame Nero Claudius, I hoped to share this glory with a fellow Emperor at my side... However it's clear to me now you will not lend me your aid, a sad shame... But you force my hand in what is to come next.."

As he says those words as he takes his leave, Nero realizes this and calls him out, "Stop Caesar! Has nothing I said gotten through that skull of yours?! you are acting just like those who plotted and schemed against you! Are you fine with that! The Glamour of your title as Emperor has already begun to lose it's shine!"

Caesar hears her words but pays no mind to it, But the part she mentioned of losing his shine made him feel sour as he frowned at it, He truly believed Nero was an exemplary Emperor. 

_"CAESAR!!"_

Nero voices shouts out to him, it reaches his ears but he remains steadfast as he takes his leave, a soldier opens the door for him, the light escaping into the dark hallway was like a path of light but when the soldier closes the door over the light vanished and it was like a road of darkness to Caesar.

* * *

Far beneath the Colosseum were Gladiators were kept and were to be prepared for battle was now a dungeons for Caesar's special prisoners.

Mordred rattled the chains bound to the shackles on her wirsts with fury, she has not ceased trying to break free of them now attempting to tear the chains of the walls yet her strength was like a normal helpless girl. It sickened her, she can't summon her Weapon, her Armour or even gather magical energy to activate her mana burst skill.

"RAAAARRRGH!! Damn you Caesar!! Once I get out of this I'll be coming for your head!!" roaring to the ceiling filled with rage at this humiliation she's to endure.

"Honestly. You haven't ceased ever since you regained consciousness.. I know Caesar goaded you earlier but you should know by now it is a waste of energy to continue this, As long as we are bound by these shackles we are helpless as ̶ ̶ ̶ "

The voice that spoke out quickly earned Mordred's ire to whom she snaps at. "Shut the hell up Jing Ke! You're nothing but a lowly Assassin so like hell I'm going to listen to what you say!!" she barked at the woman with sharp teal colored ears who sat on her knees.

Jing Ke exasperated at Mordred as her words have clearly fallen in deaf ears. her eyes look toward a toned man who sat with his legs crossed, whether he was mediating or being detached from this she didn't know. "Well? Leonidas sir? Do you have anything to say to this Saber's uncouth conduct?"

Leonidas opened his eyes and gazed over to Mordred's frenzy trying to tear the chains off the wall. "It is vital to keep a fire burning in your chest without letting it be smoldered, but I doubt words alone will deter that Servant.. With the talk with Caesar earlier it is no wonder she is restless. It is a clear she acts like on behalf of her Master's well being"

Mentioning Mordred's Master had Jing Ke pause to think of her own and in part Leonidas's Master. They are tethered to this world but receive no magical energy being since both their Masters were but normal humans, she scaresly did not wish to know what has become of them.

Jing Ke's attention turned to another prisoner. A Woman bound to the wall restricted from even moving her limbs. "And what of you? being from the same homeland you must be able to communicate with this one on some level? what say you Queen Boudica?"

Boudica did not speak for a prolonged moment, she was clearly vexed but then responded to Jing Ke, "......I apologize miss Jing Ke, But like that child I am concerned greatly for her Master's safety. I see all of Britannia as my children, If that Caesar.. Or that Nero Claudius _!!_.. Dare touch a hair on that Child's head.. I may Just lose it... I would part from these limbs of mine to be free of these shackles and sink my teeth into their throats if I had to "

Cold sweat ran down Jing Ke, both these Servants acted like Berserkers yet in Mordred's case she would be common to a wild animal but Boudica reminded her of a saying she has record of upon being summoned into this world, _'That hell hath no fury like a Woman scorned'_. 

Leonidas upon hearing what Boudica said decides to interject "There is no need to resort to such a thing, Queen of Britannia" his stoic tone grabbed all their attention as Leonidas continued his surmise, His eyes turn to the Rebellious Knight that took pause from pulling on the chains on the wall. 

"Mordred, from the discussion with Caesar he made many boasts but said none about your allies being captured, the fact they are not amongst us tells me this, it may be that they are still roaming freely through this place! I have no doubt they will place your Master's safety as their top priority so have faith, unlike us who have but our weapons and skills to depend on, you have allies who will not lose unless impeded by either of the Two Roman Emperors"

Leonidas words had no evidence or basis for his claims and yet it was being accepted, even Mordred ceased what she was doing and sat down on the floor, but defiant as always she scoffs. "bah, what the hell do you know."

She avoids the gazes on her looking the other way, Boudica found this childish display adorable looking to give her thanks to the Spartan King. "King Leonidas, you have my thanks, your words sets my mind at ease a little...However, i still fear for that child, I do not wish him to endure any of the Romans cruelty Like my people did...Nor I or... My daughters..."

She looked to floor with a somber look, her expression was unreadable to the others but they know of her legend, and the hardships she endured. What Leonidas said hardened them but the mood seemed dampened again.

"Heh, listen to you. Some Queen of Victory you call yourself!" Mordred voice broke the silence, her remark to Boudica made all eyes look to her. 

"I don't care how bad you had it, Someone like you doesn't hold a candle to what King Arthur endured! No matter how bad things were or the number of hardships piled up, Arthur was always dazzling and strong through it all... He was Perfect. Even when idiots complained he was too perfect, too inhuman those bastards just didn't understand just how great the King was. He didn't even hesitate to kill me his son just for the sake of his people, even for the ones who rebelled against him, You nothing compared to the King Of Knights!"

Mordred words hit Boudica hard, she averted her gaze ashamed when being berated by one she would call her own child, Yet Jing Ke and Leonidas had different thoughts on it. Jing Ke wondered why Mordred was giving King Arthur such praise when she is the one who put an end to both King and Kingdom which virtually destroyed Britain.

She looked to Leonidas wondering about his thoughts on it, there was no difference for him except when hearing this he figured there must be more to it that Happened between Mordred and King Arthur, so he dismisses himself from saying anything to it, Jing Ke on the other hand. "Is there a point to this? I don't see why you would berate one like Boudica who shares no love for the Romans like you do and especially fought against their tyranny and cruelty?" Jing Ke wanted to know Mordred's reasons as she could honestly just chalk it up to pointless babbling.

Ruffling her hair Mordred mildly embarrassed by what she's about to say next tries to find the right words. " Ah.. Well.. It's just something my idiot Master said before we came here. He said in Britain you're either hard as stone or fragile like glass. Seeing Queenie here made me think she's definitely the latter, But My Master may be weak but he won't break easily! He runs his mouth off not backing down from anyone, He won't hesitate to tell someone off and that goes for me his King, haha, that complete idiot didn't flinch even when he goaded me to kill him when I got seriously pissed at him. Hahahaha ̶ ̶ ̶ "

Despite Mordred laughing it up Leonidas and Jing Ke looked very troubled, at a loss at what kind of Master would goad his own servant to kill him, was he sane? are all brits like this? with these two they've met it was a wonder.

Their attention however is grabbed from noises behind the door, the Heroic spirits heard a struggle going on before it went silent. The door opened and to Mordred's surprise it was Caster and the little-miss-rich.

"Ohohoho, Why hello everyone, I bet you are surprised to see us! Yet i am pleased to make your acquaintance" Luvia started off the greeting to the puzzlement of the others, Jing Ke's eyes shift to Leonidas, his words early were now hollow since These People who are no doubt Mordred's allies are in fact here. She looked at the Saber in question who was more shocked to see them here. "WHA ̶ ̶ ̶WHY ̶ ̶ ̶HOW ̶ ̶ ̶?!?!"

Seeing Mordred's surprise amused Luvia as she figured she must be happy to see them. _[She wasn't]_ , "Sir Mordred, I am glad you were not treated roughly in your time as a Prisoner however there isn't much time. Caster! How does it look?" 

Everyone wanted to get a word in right now but Cu looks of in a certain direction attuning his senses to a certain presence. "Yep, Caesar knows we're here. he's making his way to us so we better hurry and do what we gotta do!"

Acknowledging this Luvia faces the other Heroic Spirits and makes her address, "Heroic Spirits! Earlier I thought you may have been other adversaries but when we learned that Sir Mordred was brought here I realized you all must be prisoners! But we must keep this short! I need information and hopefully we can liberate you and in turn earn your aid. Caster! See to Sir Mordred!"

Cu nods making his way over to Mordred yet Boudica estranged at this voices a concern. "Please wait! If you are this child's allies then why are you not prioritizing her Master's safety? Do you not understand he is at the Mercy of Barbarians as Caesar and Nero Claudius!"

Luvia snapped her head to the Woman who spoke, at first glance she was an exemplary beauty, not that she would lose of course but what grabbed her attention was the name Nero Claudius. "Excuse me! Is that perhaps the other Servant allied with Caesar? Nero Claudius... Yes I know that name, the Roman Emperor who burned Christians and campaigned against Britain.. Legends say the Emperor was a mad tyrant that even set a great fire to the the city of Rome in a fit of madness"

Already she was given useful information, the Name of the Servant allied with Caesar. "And may I ask your true name? from what you just said I'm curious becuase you seem greatly concerned for Stephen's well-being?"

Boudica was quick to reply to care to give her true name away. " I am Boudica! I see all the people of Britain as my children, so of course his well being is of great concern to me! So please explain why you are not rescuing him first!" 

Luvia was stunned, It was mildly because of Boudica so quick to give her true name but then hearing it she was surprised to connect the dots that tie Boudica and Nero Claudius, a weird hand of fate in play.

"That is of course because Sir Mordred is vital if we hope to be victorious! Since Stephen was kept alive I figure Caesar must have some plan in mind for him so We came in order to rescue Sir Mordred first and ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"WHAT!?!" both Boudica and Mordred yelled in outrage at this. "You damn Bimbo! You should have rescued Master first!! I was going to break out of here myself and then ̶ ̶ ̶ "

"Nope, doesn't look like any of you are getting out..." Cu states as he inspected the shackles on Mordred's wrists. Luvia snapped her head round at hearing that. "What?! what do you mean Caster?!"

When his lips part to speak, Leonidas spoke out, "Pardon, But I believe I know the reason why we who are Heroic Spirits cannot be freed from these shackles" 

All the attention went to Leonidas as he continued on. "This Place Is under Caesar's rule, and it seems to grant him some authority over how things work in this place, it is akin to a reality marble where the Person's inner world manifests. These shackles that once held helpless men and women who were slaves powerless against their Masters and If that is how he views it then that is why we are helpless and cannot be freed without Caesar's authority granted"

Luvia was surprised hearing this, she herself knew this place was like a Reality Marble but to have such effects made it nail bitingly frustrating. "Tch, I see...In that case, Caster! can you remove them by force?" 

Cu seemed uncertain of that, " I don't think we should try it. If what that guy said is true then this place is under Caesar's rules. That means no matter what we do those shackles will stay on and won't come off without his say so, It looks like we're not busting Saber out of here!" 

Mordred angered and frustrated at this barks at them. "So you guys just wasted your time coming here! You morons should have just went and saved Master first!" 

Despite Mordred's barking accusations Luvia was calm and poised to respond. "Ohohohoho! Sir Mordred, do you think we came here knowing Caesar himself and his men would come after us did not consider using that to our advantage? Ohohoho!"

Her laugh pissed Mordred off, it felt so forced it was grating her ears, if she could pull her weapon out right now she'd go for her head.

"I see, this is not just a rescue attempt but a diversion as well!" Jing Ke spoke out, now she got all their attention. Luvia was impressed this servant caught on so quickly, also admiring her elegant attire and sharp eyes.

"That is correct! it was a gamble but thankfully it would seem Caesar doesn't have anyone bar himself to do his own dirty work, even those spirits garbed in legion attire are but pebbles in front of us. I do not know why the other servant Nero Claudius isn't making any moves but luckily for us this is perhaps our best chance to rescue Master Stephen... Though I had hoped we could have freed Sir Mordred as well"

Disappointed, it dampened Luvia that they could not retrieve Mordred as it was her main concern. She tries to figure out what their next move should be since Their main fighting power Sir Mordred is now unavailable.

"Oi Little Miss! We got to move now! I we delay any more than we're gonna run right into them when he leave!"

The Caster's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, with little time they had she had to get a few things in order, "I understand. Now listen, I ask that if Caesar comes here then do not give any hint that this was also a diversion to rescue Master Stephen! If he is blinded by arrogance he may just conclude we were unsuccessful! Also is there anything you can tell me about Caesar and Nero Claudius abilities and what their plans are?!"

Cu turned his head in disbelief Luvia still wants to grind information while soon Caesar will be here and then she can ask the man himself is she wants. "Oi! we don't have time for this!"

Hearing Caster voicing a complaint but dismissed it as Luvia looked at Jing Ke as it seemed to her that the Servant was pondering whether to speak or not. "I will tell you this, the man Caesar you witnessed is not his true form, that is a mere veil he created to make himself appear less- 'rounded', but there is something I would ask of you as well!"

Luvia clicked on that Jing Ke wanted to make a deal and listened intently. 

"Unlike Queen Boudica and Spartacus who were summoned by the Grail, This Servant and I were summoned by our Masters. I would ask you to find them and grant them protection, they are ordinary humans but i do not doubt Caesar may use them as bargaining chips! do you understand my meaning?"

Luvia nods understanding knowing what this Servant was saying, "I understand, I will see what I can do! If saving your Masters would gain us your aid rather than Caesar's then I'm more than willing to take more cards from his hand!"

With that Luvia turned to leave as Cu was about to follow behind her. "Sorry about this Saber, but don't worry about Master too much alright!" he winked to assure her and left after Luvia, Mordred tried to call him to wait but he was already gone.

Silence soon befell the dudgeon room as Mordred's thoughts were on Who it was that was saving her Master since it could only mean it was 'her'. The others were quick to see this.

"What ails you? Though you may still be bound by these shackles your Master will soon be freed" Leonidas states wondering what troubled Mordred on it.

"Perhaps if he is shackled like us then his rescue attempt will also end in failure?" Jing Ke quipped much to Mordred and Boudica's angst. "Miss Jing Ke, do not say such a thing!" Boudica remarked as to her it would mean there would be no escaping from the Roman's brutality should that be the case.

Mordred had other concerns though, "Actually, It's who's rescuing Master I'm more worried about. I mentioned she was a damn Assassin like you! except she's a vampire mind? I fought her and killed her.. but even though she has no memory of that it doesn't change what she is"

The others looked and witnessed how distrusting Mordred was of this other Servant and with what she said there were reasons to be rightfully concerned...

* * *

When Stephen regained conscious he felt sore all over, it was easier not to move, the numbing pain all over him would intensify if he moved at all. He notices he's lying on the floor as it was cold to the touch but appeasing to his injuries, It was too blurry to make out anything though. that was when light suddenly pierced in the room, it hurt to look at.

A silhouette looms at the doorway before entering, from the footsteps it was someone wearing heels though it burned his eyes he tried to perceive who it was that entered. that was when he saw a pair of gleaming red eyes piece as the only feature on this shadowy figure who entered.

"khmhmhm, my my you are quite a mess. Master~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww, I really get too side tracked with other stuff to focus on completing Chapters.
> 
> Anyway Caesar and Nero have and interesting disccussion, I personally like Nero but No Hero comes without there flaws I just hope I can portray her good.
> 
> Another FGO Character who has so much lore yet I feel like gets shifted to the sides is none than Boudica, FGO doesn't do her enough justice to be fair and I've read some comments on reddit and completely agree we need either need new buffs for Boudica or at least her in a new servant class that does her more Justice, Not that I don't like the big sister who makes ye stew. (One of my favorite dishes)
> 
> Now After Luvia and CU realize and fail to liberate Mordred at least they may yet gain more allies to deal with Caesar, for Stephen weeell. Guess we just need to see If Carmilla is in a good mood.
> 
> On a side note, Caesar thinking he got lucky Summon Servants he wanted chances his luck and ends up with salt, or in this case two salty Heroic Spirits who have a bone to pick with them lol. I'd say it is either Karma or Irony at play since I bet theres loads of people who can identify with having salt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a taste of freedom and security Stephen is amongst allies again, but time isn't on their side as Caesar and his Rome come to bare down on them. Without Mordred their Main powerhouse Stephen comes to an Idea of who they can go to, though the others have doubts on it.

Unmistakable that the person who entered was Carmilla, _Is she here to rescue him?._ He could laugh at this which he did so but only causes pain in the abdomen what then jerks all his other injuries all over, but his lips still curled at how _She_ was the last person expected to rescue him.

It was too funny. Like that time He was at her Mercy screaming in agony from torture and even when she was summoned after that encounter it was hard for him to not be on his toes her from then on and now she's here to save him. 

"...Whits... happening, Carmilla... Whit you.. been upty..?" he strained his voice just to get the words out to lighten the mood. The corner of Carmilla's lip shifted amused by this. "Making small talk are we? .." she chuckled softly at him. "Alas we must leave it for later. Caster and that woman are making an attempt to rescue Saber at this very moment. While I was to liberate you.. you don't seem in any condition to move right now." 

This was an inconvenience for her, red eyes shine brightly directing a cruel glare at her Master. "How unsightly, I will not lend you my shoulder like a crutch for your leisure, for I hate being touched. Now, stand up!" Her venomous tone was like rubbing salt on his wounds, it really hurt him more physically but the abuse wasn't abnormal to him, Mordred was a good example. "ngh ̶ ̶ nggghhh..." He tried to pick himself up, but his body just didn't want to do what it was told.

After much struggling Stephen managed to sit up with his back to the wall and yet it was like gravity just weighed down on him more, feeling heavier, his body was reacting to stop him from doing anymore, all the energy he managed to muster up left him. 

Carmilla saw this sight and was not to happy and was not about to oblige him. "Lest you forget we are still in enemy territory, You do not have the leisure to take it easy or use your battered body as an excuse.." Seeing her Master not having even the energy to do anymore an idea comes to mind.

Moving the staff in hand it is pointed at her Master. "Perhaps you acquire a slight motivator to move past your pain. Well? care to give it a try Master" She chuckled deviously looking forward to testing the theory.

Stephen didn't even have the energy to retort or make a face to it, keeping his eyes open which numb with pain was hard enough, But he knows Carmilla won't hesitate to do it. Wincing with every slight movement he tried to force himself to get up.

At the ready Carmilla started her countdown. "Are we ready then? Then on the count to three, _one.._." 

Continuing his struggle with pushing his back up the wall for support Stephen barely just manages to his arse of the floor, " _Two.._." He jerked his right eye open seeing Carmilla was having fun right now and if it wasn't obvious already she was preparing an attack from her staff.

She was enjoying seeing her Master squirm in his pointless struggle, knowing full well he can't possibly stand with those injuries but is delighted to see him going along with it, now it was time to see if he could squeal. Inhaling a short breath before uttering the final count before firing. " Three ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶!!"

" **What are you doing...** " 

A voice broke out which sends shivers down the spine. Turning her head to see Caster behind her, the tip of his staff pointed at her back. _Was she too into her fun to even sense his approach?_.

 _Oh My God._ Stephen couldn't believe it, seeing Cu before him lets himself slump back onto the floor. Upon seeing his state Cu's eyes snap back to Carmilla. "Assassin! You ̶ ̶!" 

His sharp red eyes glare at Assassin in outrage, it was concluded he thought she was behind their Master's injuries. Luvia just entered standing at the doorway having walked in on this bizarre scene.

"What is ̶ ̶ ̶?" she held back upon seeing Caster glaring at Assassin and her wielding her staff toward Stephen who was beaten so badly he was black and blue, taking her hand to her mouth she couldn't believe it, Did his own Servant cause those injuries?

Yet she quickly concluded it was not, his injuries were the doing of thugs, Luvia realizes this was Caesar's men doing. "Wait Caster!" trying to prevent what she thought he was going to do.

But Cu already knew Assassin wasn't responsible, yet was still pissed at her for toying with their master. "keh!" he leaves what he wanted to say to Assassin and goes over to Stephen. 

"I'll use a healing rune but we gotta be quick, We're about to have company soon!" attending to their Master left Carmilla to notice that there was someone who they were supposed bring. "Where is Saber?" she directed to Luvia finding it was too quiet without the rowdy Saber's presence.

Exasperating at how Assassin could say that lightly, Luvia walks past the servant "If Saber had been here to witness what you were doing right now she would have killed you without a moment's hesitation" she quipped at the servant.

Carmilla was unamused by it yet simply watched the woman pass before kneeling down to give Caster some aid in healing the battered Master. "In the mean time Assassin you can make yourself useful and hold off the doves of soldiers that are coming. and Caesar won't be far behind, Now Go!" she added while going through what jewels she carried, knowing one had an effect for healing. 

Scowling at how this woman is speaking like she was expected to just obey. "I do not take orders from you! You are not even my Master So ̶ ̶ ̶̶ ".

"Assassin..." Stephen's strained voice cutting in made her freeze, Was he going to reprimand her for her actions just now since Caster is here. "kin ye do it.. please.. just til I.. kin get up, by myself.." It didn't sound like an Order to her, but really he was not going to say about what she was doing to him?. 

Taking a long moment to wonder if her Master didn't hold a grudge against her, the words strained as they were came off like she had a right to refuse. "......If it is an order from Master then I suppose I shall follow them.."

Like smoke Carmilla vanished from sight, Cu glared back where the Assassin stood still ticked off by how she was acting but his focus was on healing his Master now, Though he's no real expert in healing himself, the best he can make do is relief the pain. but at the rate it would take to heal him completely they could be surrounded by then.

"Caster"

Called by Luvia Cu turned to see while she was aiding him her mind was somewhere else, always thinking inside that head of hers. "how would you fare against Caesar? with Assassin with us she can hold off the Spirits and allow you to fight un-hindered" 

Cu guesses she was banking on Saber for a concrete victory, seeing her doubts on her features he felt a little hurt, not that he didn't find himself lacking since he doesn't even have his spear. "Who knows, one-on-one I don't think I'd lose. But, Is Caesar the kind of guy who is confident in his own strength? or is too arrogant thinking he can pressure us with those Soldiers he keeps manifesting?"

The sounds of blasts fired sounded from outside the room, Carmilla was now engaging the enemies that were after them. Luvia bit her lower lip at this, She had to come up with a plan though she understood Caster's point, Knowing of Caesar's exploits, He is a Cunning man and a great military strategist. If, it turns into a battle of attrition they may lose, but they can't run with Stephen in this state for he will just slow them down. A turn around was needed and she knows that Servant's posses such a thing. She then looks to Cu Chuliann.

"Caster, Can you tell me what you're Noble phantasm is?" she directed to him. In an instant Cu realized why she would ask that, "... Sorry miss, But that's a bad idea, If I let my Noble Phantasm out in these closed spaces Master and you won't be safe from harm, especially when he's like this"

Despite his warning Luvia was still adamant, If they don't do something to turn around this situation they may end losing, She can't allow it. 

"Here..." 

Stephen strained his voice to get their attention but with the pain easing up thanks to them it was easier to speak now . "I take it we need a plan..." he stated, Mordred wasn't here so he figured they must have failed to get her when he was listening in so he got the gist that things are dire for them.

Luvia seeing he at least had a clear head now responded. "That's right. We have our backs to the wall right now, Assassin should be able to handle those outside but when Caesar shows up it will be worse for us since you can't move yet. Caster can you pinpoint his location?"

Cu takes a moment attuning his senses, his eyes snap open when he locked on Caesar's magical energy. "Shit. he's on the move, he's heading right for us. Looks like he's done with whatever he was doing in the dungeons"

Hearing this Stephen could imagine what went down, however even when he was getting a beating where he was closed to blacking out a few times he had plenty of time going over everything that has happened here.

"...I've got an idea, but yese might hink I'm mento...So just listen n' keep a open-mind..." It was getting easier to speak now, Yet Luvia and Cu were fixed wodneirng what he was getting to.

"I want to meet Spartacus."

His words were too abstract to think on as sudden conclusions were drawn, The first to interject was Luvia. "WHA ̶ ̶̶ Are you serious?! Why would you want to meet a enemy Servant?! Do you perhaps not recall you're in this state after what happened with him!!" She found this convoluted, Thinking that his head bashed in too hard that it caused brain damage.

She stole the words out of Cu's mouth for which he had nothing else to add, yet his Master asked to keep an open mind. picking up Cu was wondering the same Stephen adds. "Cu. Are Heroic Spirits based off their legends aye?" 

Luvia tried to cease this ramble but she was like a third wheel right now, irrelevant. Cu stared at his Master when faced with his question and could only state bluntly. "That's right."

With this Stephen looked to the woman who was fuming from being ignored, "Luvia, you defo know way mere than I do, So answer me this. Kin you picture a scenario where Spartacus would help Romans of all people. Cause ah cannae"

Luvia opened her mouth to dismiss what he was getting at. But pausing she thinks back to Jing Ke's words from before, that both Spartacus and Boudica were summoned by the Holy Grail.

Both were Enemies of Rome itself, Stephen's claim makes her realize both rebelled against Caesar, If that was the case they perhaps could count Spartacus as a potential ally. Yet that was where she drew the line at.

"No! Even if that is the case Spartacus is a Berserker Servant. They are the most difficult to control for they trade their reason for more power. Even if you meet him what then? Like the other Heroic Spirits we found with Sir Mordred they are bound by chains that won't release them without Caesar's say so. Also there is a guarantee he may attack you for just being a Master! and if you die we will truly have lost!"

She couldn't accept such a reckless action, there were too many uncertainties. hearing it though Stephen was not deterred. "Cu, kin ye help me up?" he asked, still needing assist to get off the ground. "n' thanks for that, I feel loads better".

Cu knew that was a lie, knowing he was in no shape to move yet but seeing his Master determined not to wait around anymore forces him to comply. 

"WAIT!"

Luvia was putting her foot down, not about to let Stephen take such a risk that could jeopardize their mission, her hand weaves like she was imitating a gun pointing it right at him who only raised a brow wondering what she's playing at.

Opening her mouth to speak but Cu's hand clasps on her own that was directed at Stephen. taken by surprise but then of course she realizes her error, that Caster would naturally defend his master.

"Listen little Miss, I get what you're worried about, Even I think it's insane. But you know, It's what Master has decided" Cu had his misgivings but nonetheless trusts Stephen's decision.

Cu helped Stephen out of the room as Luvia stood staring at the floor, realizing but frustraingly had no control over the situation and that her words don't sway the others. She bitterly had to accept it because she was not the Master who in the end the Servants will listen to over her.

Cu opened the door leading out of the room, it was there the first sight they saw was the hallway decorated in blood, and corpses which quickly dissipated in magical energy.

There was a crunch followed by a wail of pain, their eyes look to see Carmilla stamping her heel on a soldier in a place that both of them cringe on witnessing. 

She turned when noticing there presence behind her "Ah Master, you took your sweet time." her eyes gleaming red clearly having had her fill of fun.

Stephen clasped his free hand on his old wound that ached, he took tell Carmilla was enjoying herself which brought back a bad memory, Cu had something to say to her when the hallway suddenly echoed with footsteps fast approaching.

"There's more coming. Also..." He uttered as more Roman soldiers come in view with Caesar in tow. The Emperor arrived and stared witnessing His prisoner has escaped, then a malicious smirk formed when noticing the remaining two servants are both here, with an extra magus.

"Why hello, Heroic Spirits of the Master of Britain. You both sure caused me trouble by scurrying around like rats. I just came after having a lovely chat with your Saber companion, hmhm, she was not at all pleased with your failed rescue ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ "

Rapid shots of fire come in cutting Caesar off, his men form into formation using their shields to parry the blasts. When they break their formation Caesar is not to happy being interrupted, his glare pointed at Cu whose two fingers pointed out as the one casted it.

"Sorry, While you were talking My Master was just telling me how you love the sound of your own voice, so he wanted me to shut you up. hmph, gotta say I don't like you running your mouth off either!"

The words from Cu causes Caesar to look at the Master of Britain carried over his shoulder. "humph, it would seem you were not brought to heel.." Caesar exasperated at this, "Perhaps a beating was far too lenient to teach a lesson to a simple barbarian belonging to a tiny isle detached from the world."

Sticking his middle finger up for the Emperor to see was Stephen's response. "See If you wantae teach people a lesson. Give em a slow death, that way they contemplate their life choices in their last moments!"

Cu and Carmilla looked at their Master in mild surprise not expecting the choice of words where as Caesar scowled at the jab toward him. "Hpmh. It would seem you're spirit has not been broken. Very well, I shall personally teach you a lesson"

The words put everyone on their guard, Caesar himself was about to enter the fray, Yet his callous smirk told Stephen otherwise, That he still looks down on them. The Emperor's hand raised and snapped his fingers.

More and more soldiers manifest this time they are surrounded which annoyed Cu "Keh! What was that you said about teaching us personally! your words contradict yourself Caesar!"

The words simply made the Emperor's smirk widen, "I do intend to teach you a lesson. In Hopelessness that is! I will bare down on you with the might of Rome itself! No army can match the legions! While I still have use for Mordred, the two of you who remain will be made an example for your Master of what it means to Oppose Rome!"

Cu was tick off, he really didn't like Caesar's way of doing this, not to mention the gall to say he's going to be made just an example. _"That Ain't Happening!!"_

"Ansuz!" Weaving his hand round bringing forth rune symbols He calls a command and bolts of fire shot at the front of Legion soldiers guarding Caesar. They raised their shields and manage to take the brunt of the attack.

following up swirling his staff like it was a hand weapon plants it into the floor, a trail of fire with a will of it's own treads back the way scorching under the feet of the battlion behind him, Caught unawares in the explosion the formation breaks with a small clearing.

Smoke builds up on both the front and back, Cu found this chance to let his Master go. "Listen, You and the Little miss do what you gotta do. Me and Assassin will hold them off."

Stephen looks at Cu raring to go. Planting his hand on the caster's shoulder he knows he'll do his best to buy them time and keep Caesar off their backs. But, "Don't wait on us, the moment ye hink we're clear, Go wild!"

The words caught Cu by surprise, yet it was music to his ears. "Right. now get going! Assassin! back me up!" 

The woman had no clue what was going on, yet she considers that their was some plan in mind. "Very well, I'll help for now..." A whish from her staff she fires bolts of magical energy at the rear of the Roman Soldiers.

The smoke blocked their vision and were hit with no warning. Stephen and Luvia take this chance to break through the formation. Caesar witnesses this peering through the smoke and is not about to let this go un-challenged.

"Stop them! Kill the woman if need be but do not kill the Master, I still need him breathing!" Despite trying to address his men they are all taken by something swopping over Them. Cu was coming for him, searing red eyes and staff wielded like a spear. 

With a thrust Caesar pulled back taking in the blunt bottom of the staff, it was concentrating Magical energy in it, He felt danger. A Soldier comes between them attempting to block with the shield. yet liquefied Flames pour out forcing the men to break formation again.

"How about you concern yourself with me! _Caesar!"_ Cu called out, though partially for The others sake he was more ticked off that Caesar as a Heroic Spirit is not thinking about the fight on his hands. 

Stephen and Luvia break the formation though he is still badly injured, he can endure the pain thanks to Cu, the Soldiers give Chase on Caesar's orders but a Shadow on the ground appears impeding them.

Carmilla emerges with a wicked cackle, she was having fun with these men at the end of her heels and wasn't about to let the fun.

Looking back watching Cu and Carmilla battle for him, it felt weird and unfair. He understood he is their 'Master' but never really cared for it. When it was just Mordred who fought it was always for her own sake, but now Cu mostly than Carmilla is putting their necks out for him and he felt bad.

Out of sight now with only the noises of the battle getting dimmer, He can't let them down and so turns facing forward about to do one of the craziest things that could pop into his head. Convince the Man Spartacus, the main legend himself into helping the others fight Caesar and free Mordred.

He could picture right now what the wild blonde would say to being rescued, it was humorous to the point it hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly had a rough week, I could have got this Chapter out sooner but been busier with other stuff. I will be taking a break from writing new chapters to tidy up and revise the other Chapters. Might add titles since I may use callbacks now and then.
> 
> But It shouldn't take long anyway (Hopefully) lol. Still having trouble how I want to portray the sotry but ugk well. doing it for the sake of it and cause I love the fate Characters.


End file.
